Torn
by JL01
Summary: What if Revan managed to save the female Jedi aboard the Endar Spire from the explosion which took her life? What will this mean for his relationship with Bastila, and the fate of the galaxy? -A/N: Tired of fics which rinse and repeat the exact same KOTOR I storyline? This one will feature unique and original plots for every planet. -
1. Attack on the Endar Spire

**Story Summary: **What if Revan managed to save the female Jedi aboard the Endar Spire from the explosion which took her life? What will this mean for his relationship with Bastila, and the fate of the galaxy?

**A/N:** Just like my other KOTOR fic, 'Heart of a Padawan', I want this story to be as significantly different as possible from the KOTOR canon-established storyline as well as other fanfics, without going overboard. Please keep in mind that **I will take numerous liberties** with the KOTOR I storyline and events for entertainment and originality purposes.

Also, please be sure to support **Renee Enderson**'s two KOTOR fics, **"Second Chances" **and **"Revanchism"**, as well as **THE-WRITING-GEEK**'s **"****Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic"**. Renee's fics are both outstanding ones that take place before the first KOTOR game, and TWG's story is a KOTOR I-based story like this one, with a twist to the plot of its own.

Full credit is given to the developers of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Attack on the Endar Spire**

"Get up, soldier! Get your ass up! _Now_!"

Ensign Kael Deren reluctantly came to his senses, shooting up out of his bed in alarm as he was rocked about by a violent tremor aboard the Endar Spire. He looked up to see a fellow Republic soldier with short, cropped blonde hair looking at him with impatient eyes.

"Wha…what's going o—" Kael drearily blinked, taking notice of the soldier's name, 'ULGO', printed on the left upper section of his uniform before he was promptly interrupted.

"I _said _get your ass up _now_, soldier!" Ulgo ordered his equal-ranking soldier in a way a general would a private. "The Endar Spire is under attack by a vanguard of Sith vessels! They've boarded the ship and are overrunning all sections! Gear up and prepare to move out!"

Kael frantically got out of bed and made headway to his footlocker which was nearby. He hastily equipped himself with a light combat suit, a blaster pistol, short vibroblade and a standard-issue energy shield and quickly ran to the door where Ulgo waited for him.

"This is it," Ulgo braced himself. "Keep in mind that I came in here while coming under heavy fire. The Sith have completely taken the main corridor and are making fast progress. Be prepared for one hell of a fight. Are you ready for this?"

"Sure am," Kael nodded, mentally preparing himself for the encounter.

Ulgo looked at Kael curiously over his shoulder while he worked away at the security console, taking notice of the fact that Kael had not his blaster pistol, but vibroblade ready in hand. "There's literally swarms of Sith out there. You serious about going up against them with a vibroblade?"

"Definitely," Kael answered. "Never could use a blaster pistol perfectly. I'm much more comfortable in the melee."

"Suit yourself. Just hope and pray that your energy shield doesn't fail you. One unlucky soldier already lost his life because of that in the eastern corridor," Ulgo grunted. "I'll just punch in this code, and—"

Ulgo was interrupted by a sudden thud against the door amidst a hail of blaster fire which riddled its surface. A bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face, the ensign nodded at Kael who responded in kind, then slammed his hand on the 'Enter' key which confirmed the key code. The blackened body of a Republic soldier slumped before their feet as the doors slid open, and a squad of five Sith soldiers charged towards them; three armed with blasters and two with vibroblades.

"We'll have to fight our way out! I'll cover your advance! For the Republic!" Ulgo let out a battle cry as he began to fire in rapid succession at the advancing Sith, taking out a melee combatant as well as a rifle-armed soldier behind him.

Taking a quick, sharp breath, Kael sped forward at a lightning pace that the Sith blasters could not meet, engaging them in a vicious yet brief melee. In a matter of seconds, the one remaining vibroblade-wielder was dead, and the two surviving blaster holders frantically reaching for their swords after failing to cut through Kael's energy shield with their attacks. Their lack of preparedness cost them dearly, as they both soon lay dead on the floor.

"You're one hell of a duelist, soldier!" Ulgo complimented him. "I seemed to have failed to properly introduce myself. I'm Trask Ulgo."

"Kael Deren," the slightly dazed swordsman replied. "So where to, next?"

"There's no question about it – the ship's going to blow soon. It can't take any more of a beating. We have to move to the escape pods as quick as possible."

"Let's get on to it, then."

The two ensigns steadily progressed through various sections of the ship, valiantly defending against the Sith onslaught that surged towards them with valor and courage. But once they reached a door from behind which could be heard the loud clashes of weapons that were beyond their skill and ability, their hearts began to be filled with dread. Nevertheless, heeding the responsibility that came with duty, they bravely opened the door to find a female Jedi battling against a male Dark Jedi.

"Stay back, Deren! This fight is too much for us!" Trask held him back with an arm.

Kael watched in awe as the two lightsaber duelists displayed skill and finesse which he thought he could only dream of. The fluidity of their movements; the swift yet precise and powerful strikes; the flawless sense of balance – they only served to lower his self-esteem and confidence in his own abilities for future encounters where he may have to defend himself from a Dark Jedi.

After a brutal struggle, the female Jedi prevailed, much to the relief of the two watchers, as she cut across the chest of her opponent following a tense grapple. She stopped a moment to catch her breath and recover from her fatigue, looking back at the two of them. But then, Kael lurched forward and let out a cry.

"Get out of there! Move!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

"Huh…what?" the Jedi looked incredulously at him, failing to take notice of a section of the wall which was sliced open, exposing a series of cables while flickered dangerously. She gasped as Kael tackled her in time and leapt sideways, barely managing to save her life from the resulting explosion which left a nasty singe on the back of his uniform as he cried out in pain. Kael twisted and turned in midair to protect the Jedi from the blast, and the two of them landed on the floor in a dazed manner.

"Are…are you alright?" the Jedi knelt by Kael's side and shook him by the shoulders. When he did not respond, she turned his side-lying head forward to look upon his face, but then gasped in horror.

Having briefly lost consciousness, Kael half-opened his eyelids, his vision blurred by the vicious flashes caused by the exploding power circuits as he focused his vision on the Jedi. Although his hearing was temporarily reduced to static due to the tremendous noise which had engulfed him, he could judge from her panicky pulling and tugging at his uniform that she was begging him to get up on his feet.

The Jedi shook her head and squinted, seemingly frustrated by his lack of any quick response. She then slapped him across the face to knock some sense into him.

"Get up! Quickly! We don't have time for this!" she yelled. Suddenly taking notice of two more Sith who came charging at them, she used the Force to grip one in a telekinetic hold before throwing him at the other, killing them both due to the impact which snapped their necks.

"Are you two alright?" Trask asked, running up to them.

"…I've had better days," Kael groaned and groggily got up with the help of the Jedi.

"Let's get going at once. Follow me, the escape pods are this way," the Jedi said, not wasting any time.

"What happened to Bastila? Is she alright?" Trask shouted forward as they ran.

"Her escape pod has launched approximately five minutes ago. Don't worry about her, I distracted the Sith on board to buy her time to escape!" she replied.

"What's your name?" Kael asked.

The Jedi yelled back. "No time for introductions! The ship's gonna blow! We have to get out of here. To the escape pods!"

The trio charged through an open door, Trask covering the Jedi and Kael while the two of them dispatched more Sith with their melee weapons. With no more enemies in sight, they rushed through another entrance, before Trask treaded curiously towards a closed door.

"There's something behind here…" he mumbled, typing in a security code to open the door, only to find another Dark Jedi to his dismay. "Damn! It's another of them!"

"Stand back!" the female Jedi ordered and stepped forward, only to be surprised as Trask pushed her away and caused her to fall on her back.

"Don't be crazy! The two of you have to get out of here. _Now_!" he cried back at them as he rushed in. The door sealed shut, leaving the stunned Jedi panting on the floor as she had to be pulled away and up on her feet again by Kael.

"Wh…why did he…," she murmured.

"He knew that you were much more important to the cause than him. There will be time to mourn his sacrifice later. He lay down his life so that we could get to the escape pods, so let's not waste any time!" Kael implored her, pulling her by the hand as they ran to the starboard section of the Endar Spire.

"This is Carth Onasi. Do you read me?" a voice came from the Jedi's personal communicator.

"Elena Adarné here," the Jedi immediately responded.

"Good to see you're alive. There's still about two squads of Sith standing between you and the escape pod bay, where I'm sending this signal from. The first squad should be relatively easy to deal with, as they're scattered. There's one patrol in the hallway, and another two within the first room you'll enter. The second squad is just outside the escape pod bay, and there are five of them armed with both blasters and vibroblades. And…uh…"

"Yes? What is it?" Elena asked.

"Try and be quick about it, yes? They're…trying to slice through the door, which has already been weakened by grenades," Carth chuckled optimistically.

"Don't worry, Carth. We'll be there soon," Elena assured him and switched off her transponder. "Let's move."

With surging speed, the two of them speedily dealt with all the Sith that came their way, Elena's Force powers and saber skills acting in perfect unison with Kael's swordsmanship. Once they dispatched the final Sith, Carth unlocked and opened the door from the other side and greeted them.

"Good to see you – I thought I was a goner for a moment. Now come on, we have to take this final escape pod. With luck, we might be able to find Bastila on Taris, where she's already blasted off to," he said, and typed in a series of commands on the nearby console.

The central escape pod hatch opened, making way for them to enter. Making a small gesture with his head, Kael gave Elena the sign to enter first. He followed after her, and Carth entered last, shutting the hatch and pressing the launch button of the vessel. The escape pod ejected itself from the Endar Spire, narrowly escaping the great explosion by only a few meters. The force of the impact was so great that it rocked the entire escape pod, sending Kael's head crashing against the roof as his vision faded to blackness.

-o-

"Ugh…where…where am I…?" Kael groaned, coughing slightly upon waking. Observing his surroundings, he found himself in what appeared to be a small and quiet apartment room. Sitting up from the bed on which he lay, he saw Elena fast asleep, a peaceful look on her face as she knelt by his bedside with her hand laid upon his.

Placing his hands over his throbbing forehead in order to refocus himself, Kael thought back to the battle that took place aboard the Endar Spire. He still remembered the carnage and merciless assault that took place, and also recalled how he managed to save the Jedi from an untimely death. But beyond that, everything else was nothing more than a blur. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, remember the reason behind the Sith's sudden assault on his vessel, let alone just how he managed to wind up where he presently was.

Deciding that it would be best to acquire the answers he sought from the woman who was resting by his bedside, Kael gently sat up and shook her forearm to wake her.

"Hmm…what?" the Jedi responded, groggily opening her eyes and letting out a slight yawn. "Oh, I see that you're finally up. It was about time." She got up and sat on the side of the bed to speak to him further.

"'About time'?" Kael questioned. "Just how long exactly was I out for?"

"Three days," she informed him. "After the destruction of the Endar Spire, our escape pod crash landed someplace in the Upper City of Taris. Fortunately for us, we landed at night-time. If it had been during daylight, I would have feared the worst for us. Carth and I managed to carry you out of the escape pod before Sith search teams came onto the scene. We found this abandoned apartment room and decided to use it as a temporary residence while we search for Bastila. Naturally, we also decided that it was important that we all got a new change of clothes for ourselves – running around in Republic uniforms and Jedi robes isn't exactly what we'd consider to be a wise course of action."

Kael looked down and saw what she spoke of. His Republic uniform was replaced by a combat vest which also doubled as everyday clothing in the eyes of the unaware civilian. The mention of Bastila's name also served as a useful reminder of the mission that was yet to be undertaken.

"Well, I must thank you and Carth for all that you've done for me in the past few days," Kael said. "I, uhh…can't seem to recall your name."

"Elena," she smiled warmly, extending her hand to him. "Elena Adarné. I am a Jedi Knight who has been assigned to protect Bastila."

"Kael Deren," he replied, shaking her hand. For a moment, he maintained a bright demeanor, but his smile faded once more memories of the battle settled in.

"Is…something wrong?" Elena said in concern, placing her hand on the side of his arm.

"Trask…I uh…couldn't do anything for him," Kael shook his head with a sigh.

"It is I who should be ashamed for not taking on the duty that should have been mine," Elena shared his regrets. "But he was a fine soldier. He understood the greater picture of things. I can only hope to honor his and so many others' sacrifice by ending this war once and for all. Eventually."

Kael nodded with a shrug. "I guess it's time to make a start on that vow of yours. By the way, where's…"

"Carth?" Elena asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Kael. "He's currently in the Upper City cantina, hoping to perhaps get some potential leads on Bastila's whereabouts. We should join him soon."

"Right on," Kael agreed as he proceeded to move out. "Let's meet with him right away, and—ahh!" he winced the moment he got off the bed, and clutched at his lower back.

"Careful," Elena warned him, immediately tending to him and helping him regain stability. "You're still suffering from the wounds you received the moment you saved me from the exploding power conduits. I applied some kolto on your back, but I wasn't expecting you to regain consciousness so quickly while you were still recovering. I know we have to move out right now, but…just take it easy."

Kael smiled weakly, appreciative of Elena's help. "Thanks."

Elena smiled back, taking the opportunity to properly thank the man to whom she owed her life. "No. Thank _you_."

Kael paused, his eyes unwittingly wandering to a small wooden pendent which lay strung around Elena's neck, and which eerily seemed to appeal to him for a reason he could not determine. Something about this object, which should have been of no importance to him, perplexed him greatly, and his mind simply would not stop wondering why.

Noticing Kael's sudden focus on her necklace, Elena at once reverted her attention to the matter at hand. "Come on, Carth is waiting for us. And remember, take it easy. We don't want to arouse any suspicion, got it?"

Taking a sideways glance at Elena's steel-grey eyes, Kael couldn't help but notice and feel that she had so much more she wished to speak about, and yet forced herself into suppressing her emotions, like any Jedi should.

Was she truly that remorseful still of Trask's death?

Could she be that fearful for Bastila's life?

…Or was it something else?

Having supported Kael in his steps until he was no longer hampered by the pain from his wounds, Elena could no longer bear the feeling of knowing that Kael's eyes were upon her, attempting to fathom what thoughts were racing through her mind. She walked ahead of him, all the while silently shedding tears and being torn by guilt and sorrow, knowing that she had no choice but to keep him oblivious to the truth.

She dared not tell him the reason why she looked upon his face in horror after he saved her from the explosion aboard the Endar Spire. Why the act of merely seeing him filled her with fear and doubt. Or just who it was that had given her the necklace which she kept around her neck and treasured ever since the day she received it. Or even who was partly to blame for his current state of ignorance. That she was not the 'Jedi Knight' she claimed to be.

She could not explain such things to him.

Not now.


	2. Glimpse of Darkness

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews for the first chapter. I've noticed and took heed of a review from a Guest user who voiced some disapproval of Revan's premature and somewhat excessive flirting with Elena, and I apologize for that. I'm a bit too used to writing for a Revan like that which is featured in my "Heart of a Padawan" fic, as well as Renee Enderson's "Second Chances" and "Revanchism". It'll be quite difficult for me to properly and fully adjust, but I'll do my best to tone things down for now.

I've currently planned out a lot of material for what will happen on all of the planets, save for Dantooine. I really can't be bothered to write about all the side quests, especially the non-essential ones such as the Sandral-Matale feud, so I'll just stick to the essential elements of the main plot. While I will try to make things as original and refreshing as reasonably possible, please keep in mind that I probably won't be able to write something that's a "total conversion" of the KOTOR storyline.

Please be patient with what happens on Taris. I'll re-use some of the events which happened in the game and which I consider relatively essential to plot advancement, but I'm going to add my own twists to them. Some of the stuff will stay relatively in line with the game, but I have very different plots planned for the lower and undercity. I'm also going to add many more complicated ethical dilemmas in this story in comparison to the game, as I was very bored and disappointed with the typical "give people money=light side points, say anything bad=dark side points" scenarios.

Anyhow, here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Glimpse of Darkness**

"_Oof!" a young Elena groaned as she bumped into another Padawan in the library of the Dantooine academy, unaware of where she was going as she had her attention buried in some old historical texts. The manuscript sheets slipped out of her hands and fell in a messy pile in front of her feet, and she crouched down to begin frantically gathering them. _

"_Are you always this ditsy?" the young boy of around nine years old said to her, a tired tone evident in his voice._

"_Can't you help me pick these up?" Elena said to him in frustration._

"_Why should I?" __he replied with his arms crossed._ "You're the one who bumped into my side while I was walking along just fine. You don't have a sense of responsibility?" 

_Elena stopped picking up the papers and looked up at him with a grumpy stare._

"_Oh, fine, then," he sighed and began helping her pick up the rest of the papers._

"_Thanks," Elena said slightly apologetically._

"_I don't know…you seem to be a little…lost," the boy noted, looking at her curiously. "Are you new around here?"_

"_Uhh…yes, I am," Elena nodded and proceeded to introduce herself. "Elena Adarné. I was transferred here from Coruscant last week."_

"_Ah, figures," the boy grinned. "Kids from Coruscant always were a little ditsy in their first few weeks. Pretty name, by the way."_

_Elena put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Are you going to tell me your name?"_

"_Sorry," he chuckled. "I'm Revan. I've been raised and trained here on Dantooine for as long as I can remember. Masters Kreia and Zhar are my regular teachers. Never really liked Master Vrook for some reason."_

_Elena then took notice of a small wooden pendent which was strung around Revan's neck. "That's quite a unique necklace you have. May I ask where it's from?"_

"_It's…uhh…" Revan stammered slightly. "It was a parting gift from my mom. She gave it to me the night before I left to join the Order."_

_Elena tilted her head and questioned him. "Where's your mother now?"_

_Revan shrugged. "Not sure. She gave me up to the Jedi when I was around four years old on Corellia. I know that I was born on some planet beyond the outer rim, but I never knew anything beyond that. Mother never really wanted to tell me much about our homeworld."_

_Elena was silent with sympathy for a while, then spoke to farewell Revan before she left. "Well, I have to leave now. I just finished reading these, and I have to return them to the academy's archives."_

"_I should get back to the training chamber as well. Otherwise, Master Vrook will scold me. He's got the temper of a bomb and the patience of a short fuse."_

_Elena smiled at him, finding humor in his words. "It was nice meeting you, Revan. Hope to see you again sometime."_

"_Sure thing, Elena. And remember – keep your eyes up next time," he teased with a wink as he walked past her. Elena simply chuckled and continued on her way._

"Revan…" Elena whispered under her breath as she aimlessly strolled through the streets of Taris, straying away from the route to the cantina that lay straight ahead.

"Are you always this ditsy?" Kael spoke to her words which struck her emotions sharply as he pulled her slightly by the arm to steer her back on course. "Or are you still not awake properly from your nap?"

"I am _not _ditsy," Elena defended herself, swatting away his hand. "I am just…tired."

"Must be mighty tired, then. You were just mumbling about heaven and all," Kael grinned.

"I was merely expressing my utter disappointment at the fact that I had to be stuck with a downright scoundrel such as you," Elena shot back.

Kael frowned jokingly. "Is that any way to talk to a guy who saved your life?"

"I know, I know, _sorry_," Elena rolled her eyes. "Let's just meet up with Carth, ok?"

"Whatever you say."

-o-

Immediately after entering the upper city cantina, Kael and Elena were bombarded with a wafting smell of alcohol and an endless racket of several gambling tables filled with drunken and enthusiastic patrons. The two of them were cautious as to avoid any off-duty Sith officers in uniform, regardless of their state of intoxication. Eventually, after much searching in the crowded venue, they managed to find a very much sober Carth, who was blending in with the crowd merely by having a drink in hand.

"Glad to see that you're up instead of sleeping like a vegetable on the bed," Carth chuckled at Kael as they approached him.

"You seem surprisingly…" Elena winced, not knowing what to say.

"Sober? Yes, I am," Carth affirmed. "Just buy a large glass of Tarisian ale and lay your head down on a table: people around you won't even know whether you're out cold or not. That's how strong the stuff is, apparently."

"Ensign Kael Deren reporting for duty, sir," the soldier reported, albeit in a hushed voice and without raising his hand to his forehead in what would normally have been a customary salute.

"Don't sweat it, Kael," Carth insisted with a wave of his hand. "Forget about ranks while we're on this planet. The Sith have eyes and ears pretty much everywhere,"

"So is there anything you've managed to find out about Bastila?" Elena asked.

"I did, and I also had the displeasure of being spoken down to by a spoilt brat who claims that her father owns the cantina," Carth began to explain in detail. "I had the fortune of coming across a heavily drunken female Sith officer who's inadvertently told me some details about where Bastila's escape pod crashed. It turns out that it crashed somewhere in the lower city, and it was quickly pounced upon by some gang called the 'Black Vulkars'. Poor thing must have been drunk out of her mind: she went further and told me, after I asked her, that only Sith patrols in uniform are allowed down in the lower city, and that their security paper check standards have fallen so low that wearing a uniform is pretty much the only requirement to get into the elevator."

"I see. And how would we acquire the uniforms?" Kael inquired.

Carth reached into his jacket pocket and took out a messy, scrunched piece of paper on which barely readable handwriting was scribbled. "Are you two party people?"

-o-

"I can't believe how easy that was," Kael snickered beneath his Sith helmet as the three of them walked the dimly-lit streets of the lower city. "I think I've learned an important lesson today: never trust Sith if they're sober, always trust them if they're drunk out of their minds."

"If only the Sith trained their regular soldiers to be as strong-willed as they are cruel, then this war might be tipped even further against our favor," Elena remarked, looking very refined in her Sith officer uniform.

"Gotta feel sorry for them, though," Carth said. "I can't imagine the grilling they'll get from their superiors for losing their uniforms. I just wish we could've come out here sooner. I have to admit I felt a little nervous after you started to get more involved in the party."

"What – can't a guy have a little fun before embarking on a dangerous mission?" Kael smirked.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Carth," Elena humorously added. "Seeing you getting close with that officer made me think for a minute that you were considering defecting."

"Look, what matters is that we're here now," Kael retorted, "with plenty of weapons and ammo to spare in case we run into trouble. Besides, the Sith are still probably out cold from over-drinking. By the way, if I may add," he said, shooting a half-lecherous glance at Elena, "that grey uniform really suits you."

"Don't get eager now, Kael," Elena grumbled.

"Shh…did you guys hear that?" Carth suddenly piped down and crouched in the shadows along a section of the side wall.

"What's the matter, Carth?" Elena asked in a hushed voice.

"Something around the corner…do you hear that?"

They ceased making any and all noise, tweaking their ears towards several voices which were barely audible through great concentration.

"Do you have the specimens that we have agreed to purchase from you?" a man asked.

"Took us a fucking long while and a hell of a lot of effort to get our hands on this, roots and all. It's right here," a Weequay said in gruff Basic, presumably presenting whatever he held in his hand to the man.

"Ah, good. I've got your payment right here. Furthermore, we're willing to throw in two slaves, whom we will send down to your base in due time."

A few seconds passed, and the Weequay spoke again. "We want more."

The man questioned him with curiosity and slight irritation. "…What?"

"I said we want more. More in cash. Slaves are easy to snatch from the streets, whether it may be from the upper or lower levels, or the undercity. We want greater remuneration for this act. Those damned Grey Hands have security that is second to none among the major gangs."

"Yeah…no…," the man declined.

"We demand it. If you know what's good for you, you will give us greater payment," the Weequay raised his tone.

"Hahahaha!" the man laughed heartily. "You really think that Davik gives a shit about lowlife worms like you? Do you have any idea of what kind of turnover the Exchange makes on a daily basis? Let me put it this way – it's in 27 figures. You really think that we care about what trouble pests like you Vulkars went through to provide us with goods which aren't even worth a thousand credits? You really think that we seriously care about a Tarisian drug which doesn't even stack up against stuff in other parts of the galaxy? I strongly suggest that you take your pay and leave."

The snapping up of a gun could be heard as the Weequay spoke again. "You _will _give us greater payment…or else."

The Exchange member took a heavy sigh and spoke. "You have three seconds to apologise, take your money and leave. _If_ you do, then I'll be more than willing to look over this little…_event_, and we can all gain from this. If you _don't_, then…I'm afraid you're not walking away from this at all."

"Hah! And what are you going to do? There are five of us, and only three of you. You're armed with nothing more than a blaster pistol each, while we have rifles and shields! Now play nice and hand over the money…"

"One…"

"You heard that, boys? This is going to be fun. Warm up your blasters."

"Two…"

"Last chance – hand over the money now," the Weequay smirked as he and his gang raised their guns at the Exchange members.

"And…three…"

"Looks like your little ruse failed. Now prepare to die, Exchange scum," the Weequay chuckled. But then, out of nowhere, five blaster bolts came flying from the shadows and struck all of the Vulkar members dead.

"Stupid gang punks. Think they own everything. How sad," the Exchange member grumbled. "It makes me sick that I have to even take back the credits I gave this idiot. Then again, credits are credits to Davik. Nice work as always, Calo."

A moment of silence followed, and then another one of the Exchange personnel spoke. "Alright, Calo, no need to get so grim. Your payment and next contract will come to you as a bundle within the next three hours."

One menacing footstep after another treaded in Kael's direction, causing the soldier to nervously grab the hilt of his vibroblade and the handle of his blaster pistol. To his great fortune, Calo turned to enter the cantina. The bouncer at the door didn't dare speak to him, petrified beyond belief. Relieved that a potentially disastrous outcome had been avoided, Kael let out a tiny sigh, but immediately froze in terror as he saw that Calo had stopped in his tracks and turned his head ever so slightly to his right, although he did not look behind him. Deciding that whatever it was wasn't worth his time or attention, Calo proceeded into the cantina past the shaking bouncer.

"We're done here. Let's move out," the Exchange leader said, and they began to leave with their credits in hand.

Listening attentively to the sound of the men's footsteps, Elena breathed a sigh of relief after hearing that the Exchange members were walking away into the distance. However, her eyes shot towards Kael, who began to creep out for a reason she could not determine.

"Kael! What the hell are you doing? Stay where you are!" Elena said in a forceful whisper.

"I'm going to try and get a better view of those guys. We might be able to follow behind them and get more information somehow."

"No! Don't be crazy! Who knows when that bounty hunter will come back?" Elena berated him.

"You're a Jedi; why are you scared of some bounty hunter?" Kael shot back.

"Listen to her, buddy. Be reasonable," Carth warned.

"It'll be alright. I'll just lean around this corner and—" Kael said as he crept towards the end of the wall, but then froze as his foot trod on a shallow puddle which made a significant amount of splashing noise. "Oh shit…"

"What was that?" the third Exchange member grunted as they spun around and approached.

"Nice going, Kael," Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed her lightsaber.

"Sounds like there's something around the corner," the second man from the Exchange guessed.

"Blasters ready, boys. No questions – just shoot em'," the leader ordered.

"…_Really _nice going, Kael," Elena rubbed salt in the wound. "Ok, get ready to attack."

"We should take the pre-emptive approach," Kael continued on. "They know that they have to come over here to investigate. We know where they're coming from. If I can just get a few shots in from my blaster, I could take them out."

"Shut up! Just follow my lead!" Elena hissed, but to no avail. In an impulsive course of action, Kael reached out his arm and fired several wild shots in the general direction of the Exchange members who barely reacted in time to dodge every attack. "Oh, for the love of the Force!" Elena cried as she activated her lightsaber and began running towards their enemies while Kael got out of the corner and provided her with covering fire alongside Carth.

"Fuck, it's a Jedi! Switch to stun!" the leader yelled, and soon the red blaster shots which Elena had so easily deflected were soon replaced by wide rings of low-voltage electricity. Taken aback by the sudden change in the hostiles' tactics, Elena only managed to dodge the attacks temporarily until she was overwhelmed and incapacitated on the floor, her lightsaber falling out of her hand.

"Elena!" Kael shouted, horrified by the outcome of his rashness. He intensified his attacks on the Exchange members threefold, but was irked by frustration that none of his attacks hit due to them skilfully taking cover behind rubble and pillars. They had now set their weapons back to kill, content to capture a Jedi and eliminate her followers.

"This is taking too long!" the second Exchange thug shouted as he clicked a sonic grenade and tossed it hard at the wall which was situated behind Kael and Carth. The two Republic soldiers looked back with a sense of impending doom as the grenade detonated, rendering their vision white and blurry and throwing them into a state of weariness.

Kael could feel his entire body overcome by artificial lethargy as he lay helpless on the floor. He could not even shudder as he heard the Exchange members walk up to him and Carth.

"Reckless little fucker of a Sith, isn't he?" one of them chuckled, kicking Kael in the side.

"_Was_. We've no use for him or the other guy," the leader said, pointing his gun at Kael's head. "We've got the Jedi, or whoever that saber-wielding woman is, and she'll fetch a handsome price in the black market."

"Yeah. Lower city hutts and big-time gangsters are always hungry for new dancers and personal slaves. Just strap a strong suppressant disrupter around her neck to be safe, and she should be good to go."

"Too bad it's obvious she's in her thirties, though," the second one laughed. "She may be a fine looker now, but she won't last that long, I can guarantee that. Unlucky for her, most of the crime lords have a fetish for Twi'leks over humans or any other species."

"Whatever. I don't have the time or luxury to think about that kind of shit right now. We've got a job to do; let's leave the headache to the others who are in charge of the slave trade," the leader mumbled, putting his finger on the trigger of his weapon. "Son of a bitch grazed my arm, will you believe? Time to end th—"

The leader's words were drowned out by a thunderous roar which was accompanied by a shower of green laser fire which came spraying towards him and his two associates. Before they could react to put up an effective resistance, all of the Exchange members were dead. Kael finally gave in to fatigue and lost consciousness as he heard the lumbering and heavy footsteps of a beast approaching him.

-o-

"Wha…where…" Kael murmured as his eyes were suddenly bombarded by a bright white light. He leaned forward to get up, but found that he was strapped against the table he lay on with three ropes around his shoulders, stomach and legs.

"Shut up, and answer my questions." He could feel the barrel of a blaster pistol being held against the side of his head, accompanied by the stern and strong voice of a pale-skinned female Twi'lek with violet-colored lekku.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kael asked her.

"Shut up, Sith, or I'm going to kill you," the Twi'lek reinforced her dominance over him.

"Not so harsh, Zaerdra," a tender and younger blue Twi'lek came up to him and laid a hand on Zaerdra's back. "Poor guy just came out of unconsciousness, and how can you say that he's a Sith? We didn't even find any identification papers on him or the other two."

"He's wearing their uniform, Mission. That's enough for me," Zaerda pouted and then turned back to Kael. "I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you, and what are you doing in the lower city?"

"My…my name is Kael Deren," he explained himself. "I'm an ensign with the Republic fleet. We crashed on Taris in our escape pod after the destruction of our ship over orbit. We're trying to figure out a way to extract a person who has been taken prisoner by a gang after her escape pod crashed. We stole these uniforms from Sith who were heavily intoxicated at a party, so that we could come down here and look for her."

"Zaerdra, I…I don't think he's lying," Mission voiced her opinion. "And besides, you saw yourself that the lady's lightsaber was blue, not red. I don't think she or the two guys are Sith at all."

"The last time you made a judgment like this one, I had to come myself and save you from a bunch of thugs," Zaerdra shot her a glare. "I'm not going to be sticking around to mother you forever, Mission. It's time you learned to take care of yourself. Properly."

"Hey! Don't you say those things about me! You're _not _my mother! I can take care of myself just fine!" Mission protested.

"W-wait…Carth and Elena…where are they?" Kael slightly panicked.

"Who?" Zaerdra gave him a cynical look.

"Carth and Elena. They were the ones who were with me when we fought against the Exchange members. Are they…are they alright?"

"You see, Zaerdra? He _can't _be a Sith. Why would he express genuine concern for others if he was?" Mission concluded.

"Fine," Zaerdra puffed and walked away. "Interrogate him if you want. Just make sure to keep him tied up. None of the three are to be released without me or Gadon's approval. Understood?"

"Yeah," Mission said grumpily. Zaerdra took a scolding look back, but Mission didn't turn. The older Twi'lek grunted as she left the room.

"Please forgive Zaerdra – she's been uptight about security for the past few years, following Brejik's betrayal." Mission sat on the stool that was placed next to Kael. Looking up at her, Kael saw that she was a rather young teenage girl who had a peaceful disposition about her grey eyes.

"Betrayal?"

"Yeah. Brejik used to be the right hand man of Gadon, the current leader of this gang, the Hidden Beks. After Gadon lost his sight in a swoop bike accident and received ocular implants, Brejik tried to persuade him to relinquish leadership. Gadon refused, saying that Brejik wasn't experienced enough and that he was still well enough to lead, and so Brejik left in a rage and joined the Vulkars. He eventually rose to the rank of gang leader, and he's been tormenting us ever since."

"The Vulkars…they are…"

"The guys who were taken out by the Exchange members who attacked you. They're a dangerous group, but believe me when I say that the Vulkars are a petty mob compared to some of the more notorious gangs of Taris. The top lower city gang right now is the Grey Hand. Terrifying to even think of them. They have some of the best assassins in the lower city. No-one dares to mess with them, and the Exchange deal with them on a regular basis." Mission's eyes then fluttered as she realized that she failed to properly introduce herself. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even give you my name properly. I'm Mission Vao."

"You know mine," Kael smiled. "But erm…could I ask a small favor?"

Mission raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Could you possibly…loosen these ropes just a slight bit?"

Mission chuckled as she granted his request. "Sure. I can tell you're a good guy, so why not? Here you go."

"By the way, how did we exactly get in here?" Kael asked.

"You were really lucky that we came across you when we did," Mission remarked. "Big Z and I saw you being attacked by those Exchange thugs while we were on our way down towards the undercity. Big Z's got quite the temper when it comes to injustices. Even makes _me _scared sometimes."

"Big Z?"

"Oh, Zaalbar? He's my Wookiee friend. You'll see him soon enough," Mission said as she stood up. "Zaalbar and I met a couple of years back, but, that story can wait for another time. Just stay still, ok? I'm gonna go and check on your two friends. They should be awake by now."

"Ok," Kael replied, slightly frustrated by his restraints. Mission snickered as she walked away to join Zaerdra and Gadon.

-o-

"Hello to you. I am Gadon Thek, the leader of the Hidden Beks here in the lower levels of Taris," Gadon introduced himself to Kael, Carth and Elena after they met with him under the careful watch of Zaerdra. The three Republic refugees were out of their Sith disguise, dressed in their regular clothing they wore underneath their Sith uniforms. Mission and Zaalbar stood by Kael's side, attracting cynical looks from passer-by Beks.

"Pleased to meet you, Gadon," Kael courteously replied. "You may have been told about this by Zaerdra already, but let me introduce ourselves. I am Kael Deren, and this is Carth Onasi and Elena Adarné. The three of us came down here to the lower city in search of another Republic escape pod that crashed not long before our own arrival. One of the most important people in the fight against the Sith was taken by the Black Vulkars. We would be grateful for any help you can offer us."

"What makes you think we're going to believe you?" Zaerdra crossed her arms.

"If they meant harm to us, Zaerdra, then everyone in this base would be dead at this very moment," Gadon said. "It is clear that Elena is a Jedi, and should she have deemed us a threat, none of us would be alive."

"The one that Kael speaks of is a Jedi named Bastila Shan. Have you heard any news of her?" Elena asked.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but the Vulkars have indeed captured her and are probably holding her as a hostage in their compound. No Bek dares to walk within two hundred feet of the Vulkar base, for fear of an all-out war. Such an outcome would only result in disaster for the poor people of the lower city who would only suffer greatly."

"So how can we exactly get her out of there? A frontal assault is obviously out of the question," Carth inquired.

"There's another way, y'know," Mission told them. "There's a manhole in this base with an extending rope that leads down to the undercity. If you want to avoid the Sith patrol manning the entrance to the elevator that leads to the undercity, then it's the best way to go. While you're at it, you might want to leave your Sith uniforms here and pick up some forged Sith identification documents; they're much more convenient to have on you, and the Sith aren't that thorough in their checks. The undercity may be a spooky and frightening place for you guys, but it's the only way to gain entrance to the Vulkar base unchecked."

"…Spooky and frightening?" Kael raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of rakghouls?" Mission tilted her head.

"Rakghouls…they are twisted monstrosities of the dark side, capable of turning their victims into one of their own," Elena shuddered.

"They're deadly, but that doesn't mean that they're bright," Mission assured them. "Just stick close and try to avoid attracting attention, and we should be fine."

"It's obvious that we're going to have to prepare for one hell of a fight. Could you possibly be kind as to spare us any weapons and ammo?" Carth requested of Gadon.

"I am sorry, but unfortunately things are very tight for us right now in terms of supplies. The Vulkars are growing stronger day by day, while we continuously diminish in strength. Our resources are already stretched due to the fact that we reach out to the less fortunate in the lower city while also tending to our own. However, if you are up for it, there _is_ one way that you can purchase weapons and equipment from our tech specialist, Geado."

"Please go on," Kael said.

"You can compete in the duelling ring in the upper city, or that of the lower city. The potential payoff is much greater in the lower city ring, but it comes at a tradeoff," Gadon began to explain.

"Tradeoff? In what way?" Carth questioned.

"If you value your life greatly, you would do well to compete in the upper city ring. Unlike the upper city ring which always has in place an energy suppression field which prevents death of the combatants, the lower city ring has only a 50 per cent chance of being active for any given duel. To compensate for this, lower city duelists are provided double the rate of pay of their upper city counterparts. I can only advise you to opt for the upper city ring, although I understand your need to rescue your Jedi friend as soon as possible. The choice is yours."

"Taking the life of another just for the sake of extra credits? I cannot approve, Kael," Elena shook her head.

After a while of ponderous thought, Kael answered. "We can't go back to the upper city. Not until nightfall, anyway. There's no question that the Sith will be scurrying around the streets like mad after we stole three of their uniforms. I know it goes against your convictions, Elena, but I must choose to compete in the lower city duelling ring. The need to rescue Bastila overrides all other priorities."

Elena shuddered at the fact that Kael's decision closely mirrored those of another person who once meant so much to her before he walked down the road of tyranny. She could only manage a whisper as she hoped with all her heart that Kael would be able to avoid setting himself on such a dangerous path.

"…So be it, Kael…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to include the swoop racing subplot with the prototype accelerator, as I don't want to concern myself with swoop races on the other planets, which are mainly just distractions from the main plot.

I've got very different events planned out for the undercity in comparison to the game. Ideally, I want to portray the undercity as a place that's a truly terrifying and horrible place to live in, instead of just a place that's relatively devoid of food and sunlight and has a few rakghouls roaming around.

Just so you know, I'm going to add a brand new party member into the team in the next chapter. Who will it be? You'll find out in the next update.

Please leave your reviews!


	3. Too Late

**Chapter 3**

**Too Late**

"I can't believe you actually decided to do this thing!" Mission harangued Kael, following behind him in the bar floor of the Lower City cantina with her arms crossed. "Being good with a vibroblade is one thing, but do you seriously want to get yourself killed?"

"I already told you that we can't afford to go back up there to the Upper City. I'd rather take a chance down here than to face certain capture and death at the hands of the Sith," Kael answered. "And why are you two tagging along, anyway?" He looked over his shoulder at Mission and Zaalbar.

"Well…_someone_ needs to _tag along_, so that we can make sure that you don't do anything stupid. My bad – anything _stupider_ than what you're insisting on doing now," Mission wittily stated.

"Elena?" Kael turned his head after he couldn't help but feel her distress from the way she skulked after him.

"It's just…I have a bad feeling about this," Elena waited until they exited the ruckus of the cantina and entered the combatants' room before she further voiced her concern. "You are indeed a fine swordsman, I admit, but going into potential death matches? You really don't need to do this. I am a Jedi – I can protect you all, and I will, I assure you. Please don't risk your own life so needlessly."

Kael shook his head in disagreement. "You saw what happened with us against those Exchange thugs. We can't take any more chances like that. I don't doubt your ability, but we need to be serious about this. This is something that I must do."

"We could've avoided that situation altogether if you weren't so clumsy, y'know," Carth couldn't help but iterate. "Could have also resulted in us not depleting most of our ammo."

"Seconded," Elena added out of spite.

"Okay, whenever you're ready," Mission pointed her hand in the direction of a considerably slobby Hutt. "That's Zax. He's the Hutt who pretty much runs the Lower City here on Taris: bounties, the duelling ring, everything. Nobody dares cross him – not even the Grey Hands, the most dangerous of all of the gangs on Taris. Long story short, if you piss him off, you're a dead man. So go on ahead and talk to him about entering the arena."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kael?" Elena placed her hand on his shoulder just as he took a step towards Zax. "Shall I take your place?"

Kael snickered. "You really think that even if I gave you my vibroblade, that some people won't be able to recognize and see that you're a Jedi? And besides, I thought you hated killing needlessly."

"…" Elena's lower lip stiffened.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright and take care of myself out there," Kael gave a slight back wave of his hand as he walked towards Zax.

"Here's to good luck, then," Carth sighed.

"Bah! Another desperate, scrawny little pup coming in for work! What'll it be, human?" the giant lump of blobby flesh spoke, his entire body reeking of alcohol amid other putrid stenches.

"I'm interested in joining in the arena. Any room for new takers?" Kael confidently inquired.

"Bahahaha! Excellent! Some new meat for the chopping block! Judging by your looks, even Deadeye Duncan of the Upper City ring would have something to smile about! You most certainly are aware of the difference between the upper and lower city duelling rings, yes? Yes, of course you are. Now…for a nickname!"

Kael raised his eyebrow. "…Nickname?"

"Of course! You really think that the crowd would give a shit about your real name? Something that's probably along the line of 'Frail Bob'? Gahaha! Now give me something that will send a shiver up my spine, human!"

"Alright, then…" Kael pondered for a moment in thought before lifting his chin up and making a suggestion. "How about…Blade Runner?"

"Hm? 'Blade Runner'? What do you do? Run around with that vibroblade of yours? Gahahaha!" Zax cruelly mocked. "Give me something else, otherwise I will choose one for you!"

"Then how about… 'Raven'?" Kael said, making Elena, who stood some distance away, shudder at the sound.

"Hnrghh… 'Raven'…Clever, cunning, deadly and swift…I like it, human," Zax agreed. "Very well, Raven. Your first match will take place in thirty minutes, and you'll be up against another recent newcomer known as 'Cerberus'. You know the way it goes: strike him before he strikes you, and if he happens to die, breathe a sigh of relief and know that it might have been _you _lying cold and dead on the floor. Got it?"

Kael solemnly nodded. "I'm ready."

-o-

Whether it was out of sheer luck or remarkable skill, Kael had quickly progressed through no less than five rounds in the arena, having killed one unfortunate combatant in the second round. To the surprise of himself and many spectators, a few risk-seeking duellists from the Upper City had somehow made their way into the Lower City arena, but ultimately lost to him, owing their lives to the energy suppressant field which happened to be active. Although Kael wanted to move on to the next fight as quickly as possible, Zax was far too pre-occupied with juggling both his bounty contracts and arena organizing tasks to permit him to do so.

Growing impatient and wishing to acquire more information from the Hidden Beks regarding any possible avenues by which she could find Bastila, Elena informed Kael of her desire to take temporary leave and departed the cantina. Once she was outside, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad to finally breathe air that, still relatively dirty as it was, wasn't drowned in the stench of alcohol, hard drugs and smoke. She made her way into the Bek base to speak once more with Zaerdra and Gadon, as well as any other Beks who may have possessed useful information regarding Bastila.

"You know, you look a little bit on edge," Carth said to Kael who wiped his face with a towel and sat on a bench. "Why don't you give it a small rest; refocus yourself?"

"I can't. Not while Bastila is still in danger. Every day we waste means that we're that much closer to losing her forever," Kael disagreed.

"Ha! A damn soldier through-and-through. I like you, kid," a gruff voice laughed heartily from behind. Kael spun his head around to see a stocky-built, imposing man with greying cropped hair walk towards him.

"Can I…help you?" Kael asked cautiously. Carth, Mission and Zaalbar also became tense.

"Relax, all of you," the man chuckled. "I'm not here to give you trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact. Name's Canderous Ordo. I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"Ordo…You're a Mandalorian?" Carth suspected, his memory of the Mandalorian Wars fresh in his mind.

"Why, that I am!" Canderous laughed. "And who might you be?"

Carth did not answer, instead giving Canderous a cynical look.

"Bah, suit yourself. I understand that you might very well be tense right now," Canderous waived Carth's distrust.

"You mentioned a proposition?" Kael asked.

"That I did. Now I came down here to the Lower City to be on the lookout for new potential recruits for Davik, the leader of the Exchange here on Taris. The boys his own recruiters take in are of laughable quality, that I have to come down here every now and then to find men who won't buckle and cower at the first engagement."

"Forget it! He's not going to join a crooked organization such as yours!" Mission snapped at Canderous, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh? And I suppose you speak for him, little girl?"

"What? 'Little girl'? Why you—!" Mission fumed.

"Now, now, calm down, missy. Let me get to my next point. I've just told you the reason I came down here. Well, that was my 'official' reason. Now it's time for me to give you my _true _reason for coming to meet you. I've been watching the duels here in the Lower City for some time, and I've taken particular interest in your skills. I could tell from the way you used your sword that you're a Republic soldier – a very rigid, somewhat rusty, yet effective style indeed. Believe me when I say that I've fought – and killed – many Republic soldiers in the past war who fought in almost the exact same way as you. And because you're a Republic soldier, it only makes sense that you're seeking a way off this dreary prison cell of a planet. Lucky for you, I'm holding on to that lifeline."

Kael now gave Canderous his undivided attention. "We're listening."

"As you must know, the Sith have enforced a quarantine on the entire planet – no ships get in, no ships get out. What you _don't _know is that we at the Exchange have a secret agreement with the Sith, granting us exclusive access to a wide expanse of the planet's surface, from which no-one else can see us slipping in and out of Taris. The Exchange doesn't care about good or wrong, like you Republics do – they care about one thing only, and that is money. Its leaders are willing to make any deal or go to any length to make the maximum profit. Naturally, given the way the war is playing out, the most reasonable choice was to side with the Sith."

"The Sith? What could they possible want from the Exchange here on Taris?" Carth questioned.

"It's not just the Exchange's general line of operations on Taris they're interested in. It's _all _of the Exchange's dealings. Of course you're aware of the fact that the Exchange is the biggest and most profitable crime syndicate in the entire galaxy. In fact, the Sith and the Exchange have a pact established: the Exchange provides the Sith with oodles of goods such as fuel, rare and powerful weapons, personal shields, adrenaline stimulants and such, and the Sith pay them generously out of the tax revenue they milk out of their colonized worlds all across Republic space. Hell, I know many of my fellow Mandalorians who have profited greatly in the weapons manufacturing trade by selling their stock to the Sith through the Exchange: both the Republic and Sith know that there is no substitute for Mandalorian weapons.

"Here on Taris, things work a little differently: the Sith realize the importance of the Tach gland trade in the market for Tarisian ale, and so they charge a 15% tariff on the cargo of all shipments of Tach glands into Taris. The Exchange doesn't care much about the tariff since they can easily jack up prices locally to achieve the same profit margin, and the drunken fools of patrons will pay anything for their favorite drink. The Sith then sell the collected Tach glands to Czerka, other illicit traders, or even other branches of the Exchange: in short, everyone's a winner."

"I always knew that Czerka was a crooked organization, but to think that they'd work so closely with the Sith? That's just sad," Mission remarked.

"So how does that information help us in getting off this planet?" Kael crossed his arms.

"Straight to the point? Very well," Canderous smirked at Kael's directness. "I've been trying to concoct a way to get a hold of Davik's personal freighter, the Ebon Hawk. It's the fastest ship on this side of the galaxy, and may very well be our way off this planet. It possesses one of the unique trade permit codes that the Sith had issued to us. Rest assured, we won't be blasted out of the skies anytime soon if we choose to leave Taris."

"Wait a minute…" Carth couldn't help but notice something odd. "Judging from what you've told us about you coming to the Lower City occasionally to look for recruits, you must be in close contact with Davik. If you're so willing to find a way off this planet by taking the ship, then why haven't you already?"

"Let's just say that Davik likes to keep close personal tabs on all of his workers –and I mean _all_. If there's _one _man whom Calo Nord doesn't talk back to or threaten, it's him. I _could _tell you about a plan that some bright ones had thought of and attempted to carry out in the past, but all I can say to you is that those plans didn't end up being so…pretty as imagined."

"If it's so difficult as you make it seem, then what makes you think that you're going to succeed even with our help?" Carth said.

"Here's the punchline: I've got a special little droid - a T3-M4 unit – on hold at a droid shop in the Upper City that's run by a Twi'lek called Janice Nall. She's a humble droid dealer by looks, but she's heavily indebted to Kang, given how much she's borrowed from him to start that little shop of hers. Whenever she hasn't generated enough sales to make her monthly repayment to Davik, she repays him through…_other _means," Canderous chuckled, then went on.

"Tell you what; I'll give you this little symbol here. Present it to her, and she'll hand over the droid to you for free." Canderous then handed Kael a special symbol and continued on. "And that droid isn't any ordinary droid: it set me back a fortune, it did. It may appear to be just an ordinary T3 unit as any other, but I contracted the best of the best of the engineers and hackers that Czerka had to offer, and they made it just for me and for my purpose. If you head back up to the Upper City whenever you're ready, it'll be waiting for y—" He paused as he noticed a Rodian hurrying into the chamber and stopping in front of Kael.

"Tito? What's the matter?" Mission said in surprise, recognizing her fellow Bek member.

"Trouble. Big trouble for your friend, human," Tito panted, tired out from his hurried sprint to find Kael.

"Trouble? What do you mean? What could possibly—" Kael wondered before he froze in fear. "E…Elena?"

"I was out on my usual patrol in the western sector of the Lower City. When I looked about, I saw her walk right through the front entrance to the Undercity that is guarded by the Sith. I was powerless to do anything – I didn't know just how she even managed to pull off such a thing. You must hurry to talk to Gadon and Zaerdra immediately!" Tito panicked.

"Time for me to leave, I see," Canderous grunted. "Remember, go to the droid shop in the Upper City when you're done with whatever you have to do down here. There will be a Duros Exchange member waiting for you, and he'll give you all the further instructions you need." He turned and departed.

"Elena…why?" Kael sighed and held his hand over his shut eyes.

"She must be trying to rescue your friend all by herself," Mission concluded. "And knowing the limited knowledge of the Undercity sewers the other Beks have compared to me and Zaalbar, she's going to head for the direct route to the secondary entrance of the Vulkar base, which will only lead her to trouble."

"If we don't act now, they're going to kill her. We need to get moving," Carth insisted.

"No. They won't. Their security measures are nothing compared to the Grey Hands, but still impressive nonetheless. They'll be well and truly able to capture her alive, and offer both her and your other friend as a double-prize for the upcoming swoop race," Mission spoke.

"What do we need to do, Mission?" Kael asked, remaining optimistic.

"Luckily for you, I can be your guide," Mission winked. "Follow me."

-o-

"Get in there, you little _bitch_!" a Vulgar growled, gruffly shoving a disarmed Elena into an iron cell inside the Vulkar complex after dragging her along with a brutal grip on her hair. Elena grunted in pain as she fell down and hit her head hard against a metal bar of her new confines, sending her into a daze.

"Try anything stupid and you're dead," a second Vulkar barked at Elena, then departed with the first, slamming the prison block door behind them.

Elena sighed in shame and disappointment, a tear escaping her eye as she leaned her head against one of the cold, black bars which surrounded her. She gripped in frustration the neural and Force-suppressing collar which lay around her neck, devices which were purchased by the Exchange from specialists among the ranks of their Sith allies and then sold to their criminal affiliates at a premium. An hour of fruitless interrogation and beatings had now led the Vulkars to throw her in a cold, dark cell, leaving her helpless as she could only wonder what fate awaited her.

"…Master…Adarné? Is that…you?" Elena turned her sore head and opened her dreary eyes at the sound of a familiar voice.

"B…Bastila? I…I feared you were…" she gasped, both out of relief and newfound fear. The blurriness lifting from her eyes, she saw the young Jedi Knight crawling slowly towards her, the lethargic movement of Bastila showing that she was just as cruelly treated and tired as her. A collar much like her own was locked around Bastila's neck, preventing her from tapping into her command of the Force. Her face was dirtied and similarly bruised, bearing signs of the same savage treatment at the hands of the Vulkars.

"By the Force…what have they done to you?" Bastila wept softly, examining Elena's bruises with tender hands.

"Bas…tila…Feel so…weak…" Elena exhaled before collapsing onto Bastila's knees.

"Ssh…don't talk. I'm going to take care of you for now," Bastila wrapped Elena in her arms, and the older Jedi soon succumbed to the urges of her tired body, closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

-o-

Having attained Gadon's permission and approval to take the secret route down to the surface of the Undercity, Kael, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar accessed the manhole in the armory of the Hidden Bek base, carefully descending into the darkness below by using the rope they threw down to the surface. Once all four of them had laid foot on the ground, the Rodian Bek looking down upon them from the open manhole withdrew the rope, gestured at Mission a sign which told her to use her comlink device if there were any problems, then closed the manhole shut.

To their great fortune, Kael's winnings from the Lower City arena (as well as Mission's Pazaak takings which were secured through a combination of skill and stealthily concealing some cards under her sleeves) were just enough to secure them, with the exception of Zaalbar who insisted on sticking with his personal Bowcaster, a blaster rifle and blaster pistol each with extra ammo clips to spare. Kael's vibroblade was also repaired and renewed by a generous Zabrak Bek who carried out the fixes for free.

What confidence and bravery Kael and Carth had within them was quickly swamped by the doubt and uncertainty their new surroundings instilled in them. Thick and hazy fog…The sound of animals –presumably the rakghouls – lurking and howling in the distance…Barely a shrivel of sunlight shining down upon them…Not a single soul to be seen.

Not a soul.

"This place makes me feel…uneasy," Carth shuddered, his grip around the handle of his twin blaster pistols tightening as the group treaded across the barren wastelands of the Undercity.

"Sure, it seems creepy and all, but you'll get used to it eventually," Mission tried to assure Carth, albeit rather unsuccessfully. "Besides, the people of the Undercity have to live and cope with this every day. It's simply heartbreaking. A group of scavengers from the village comes by every now and then and trades with us: they give us weapons and a lot of other junk they manage to find hanging around, and we give them food and medicine in exchange. Although…"

"What's the matter, Mission?" Kael asked.

Mission sighed. "It worries me. They haven't been in contact with us for a week, whereas we usually exchange goods once every three days. Something's up – I can feel it." She decided to shirk away her anxieties, convincing herself that everything would be fine. "Meh. Don't worry about it. Maybe they're just aware of the fact that the Vulkars and Grey Hands have been stepping things up as of late. Just keep on following me, and we'll soon be at the village. I have a friend there called Leesha. She can fill me in on what's been going on."

"The sooner we get there, the better. I've been in a lot of intimidating battles in my time, but this place simply gives me the creeps," Carth said, taking steps to check his perimeter.

"Graargh," Zaalbar suddenly let out a muted growl, his senses kicking in as he jerked his head eastward and raised his bowcaster.

"What is it, Big Z?" Mission hushed her voice down. "Could it be—shit…"

"Is it rakghouls?" Kael questioned.

"Sure thing," Mission nodded. "Good thing Jeice sold us weapons that come with silencers on them. Be sure to put your silencers on. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention from more of those things. And Kael, don't even _think _about using that vibroblade of yours against those things. They attack in numbers. Even the smallest scratch or contact from their teeth or claws will turn you into one of them. Blasters only. Now stay quiet, keep on following me, and be sure not to get lost in the fog."

She began to quickly scurry with silent footsteps northward, listening attentively to the noises around her to avoid unwanted contact with the wild savage beasts. Kael, Carth and Zaalbar followed her every step of the way, each looking around with the gaze of ravens as their hearts pounded and eyes darted to and fro to check for any signs of the horrible monstrosities that would descend upon them.

At last, after what felt like an eternity of suspense, they caught sight of what appeared to be the walls of a settlement. Mission's face brightened up as she found a cause for relief.

"Here we are – the refugee camp. The main entrance that leads straight to it from the Lower City is guarded by a Sith patrol, so I'm sorry that we couldn't take that route. Maybe some of the people down here can tell us where your friend went off to. The gate should be right ahead, and—" Her jaw suddenly dropped open, her eyes contorting with horror as soon as she laid her eyes upon the sight which lay before her as a gush of wind swept across the barren wasteland, blowing away a thick cloud of fog.

The gate…

It was open…

It's never supposed to be lying open…

"Oh no…" Mission shook her head in disbelief, her breath seemingly escaping from her lungs as panic struck the core and heart of her entire being. Without so much as a warning, she immediately dashed across the landscape and through the open gate, leaving Kael, Carth and Zaalbar to hastily run after her.

"Mission! Wait up!" Carth panted, finding it difficult to keep up with the young Twi'lek who virtually disappeared into the mist after running into the open settlement. As soon as they caught up with her, they were horrified to behold the sight which struck such terror and dread in Mission's heart.

Blood. Dead bodies and torn flesh everywhere…Severed limbs ridden with bite marks…Mutilated corpses torn to shreds…

The sight was too horrible to look at for more than a fleeting moment. The stench of blood and decay swamped the entire settlement which lay in ruins.

"Mission…" Kael walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, in an unsuccessful attempt to provide her a small degree of consolation.

"How could I…how could we…not have saved them…?" Mission's eyes began to well up with tears. She was about to fall to her knees and weep, but then heard a tiny whimper from behind a nearby tent.

"Mis…sion…"

Mission's attention was quickly drawn westward towards the faint female voice which hoarsely called out to her. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran over and flung sideways the tent cover to reveal a bloodied and deathly pale woman who was evidently on the brink of losing her life. Blood was seeping from her mouth and nostrils, and her eyes turned an unnatural yellow shade.

"Fae!" Mission cried with a gasp, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the shoulders of her friend. "What the hell happened? How did this…?"

"Rano…came back from scavenging and hunting trip…bitten by rakghoul…None of us could have known…Went straight into his tent and…stayed there…Hours later…screamed and turned…Killed my mother and daughter…Jorn tried to get us out by opening the door…He was…eaten…" Fae then shut her eyes, sending a tear rolling down her blood-stained cheek before she coughed in pain, staining Mission's shirt with her blood.

"Mission, I know how you're feeling at this moment, but we _must _ask her if she knows anything about Elena," Carth insisted with great reluctance.

Mission looked up at him incredulously, but then realized that he was right. "Fae...did you by any chance see a stranger come by earlier? She was wearing plain and unassuming robes. Dark hair and grey eyes."

Fae shook her head, the pain it caused her to do so evident as she winced. "No…I never saw her…Rakghoul attack…"

"Elena must have come through here after the crisis with the rakghouls happened. It must have been horrible for her. I can only hope she's safe," Kael muttered.

"Mission…listen to me," Fae said weakly, her voice growing diminished by the second. "You need to…kill me…and get out of here…"

"_Kill you_? Fae, how could I do that?!" Mission's eyes widened in horror.

"You _need_ to kill me, Mish…Otherwise, I'll…turn…I don't want that…I don't want to hurt you or your friends." Her eyes suddenly darted to Mission's weapon which lay holstered against her side. "Your…blaster…hand it to me, Mission…"

"Fae, _no_!" Mission implored her. "You can't just give up! You can't! I swear I'll save you! Where's Igear? He always has some rakghoul serum that's been scavenged by him and his team from dead Sith and Vulkars. I can use it to help you!"

"Too late for that…Entire camp…swarming with rakghouls…Mission…kill me now…please…"

"Fae, _listen to me_," Mission cupped her friend's face in her hands. "You're my friend. I'm not going to abandon you, whether it be to the rakghoul plague or death. I'm going to find the serum. Just stay put, keep your voice low and—"

Mission twinged with fear and released Fae from her arms. Fae's entire body began to twist and contort with pain, lurching violently as more blood gushed out of her mouth and nose. Instinctively, Kael quickly rushed forward and pulled Mission away from the thrashing body while Carth and Zaalbar readied their weapons. Fae screamed in pain as the last of her humanity began to leave her, repeatedly falling to the ground as quickly as she rushed to get back up and struggle in vain against her accelerating transformation. She fell to her knees, her eyes rolling back into their sockets and throat bellowing as she let out a blood-curdling scream before her transformation took full circle.

Kael and the others were horrified to see the true nature of the rakghoul transformation: Fae's entire epidermis was ripped to shreds as the plague took hold, replacing her human skin with the slimy, scaled flesh of a rakghoul. Her nails were replaced by vicious claws, and her once human facial features twisted and mutated until they disappeared altogether. The creature slowly turned with menacing eyes, its fangs dripping with blood and saliva.

It was hungry.

Letting out a savage shriek and howl, the rakghoul charged at them, but was soon stopped dead in its tracks as Carth and Zaalbar unleashed fire upon it, hitting the beast square and true on the forehead. Mission looked with mournfulness at what remained of her former friend who was almost a motherly figure to her and breathed a sigh of sorrow.

They all shuddered soon after, as the howling of Fae's monstrous self was shortly followed by a chorus of beastly growls all around them. The rumbling of feet which hurtled towards them filled them with terror, as Mission jolted to her senses and called out to the others.

"To the sewers! Quick, it's our only hope!"

The group made a dash after Mission who lead the way, their blasters blazing on all sides as they desperately fought off the onslaught of dozens of rakghouls. The beasts which charged at them showed every sign of the carnage they had gorged themselves in, blood and pieces of flesh drooping from their slobbering mouths and fangs. Kael's heart was racing uncontrollably, his fingers trembling as he nervously shot his blaster rifle at rapid speed to cover their left flank.

"Mission! Where the hell's the sewer?!" Carth shouted after shooting a rakghoul dead with a headshot. The situation grew ever more desperate as each of them depleted ammo clip after ammo clip, wondering whether they'd make it out alive.

"This way!" she responded, pointing at yet another entrance which lay ahead of them and was left wide open, presumably by more outcasts who made a last-ditch attempt to escape the bloodbath. Running past the lowered gate, Mission's eyes lay solely on the entrance to the sewer, inside which she knew there to be a manhole and ladder which led down to what would hopefully be a safer place.

"There's the entrance! Run for it!" Kael shouted, and they quickened their pace, paying no attention to their aching and tired legs. Zaalbar let out a mighty roar as he sent a charged shot of his bowcaster hurtling towards a rakghoul, the sheer power of the bolt being great enough to penetrate through the heads of the two targets which ran up behind it.

"Big Z! Get the manhole open!" Mission shrieked, turning around and firing her blaster at any rakghoul that hurtled towards them after they came to the sewer entrance. With a mighty heave and grunt, Zaalbar managed to do as he was asked, pulling aside the sewer lid and yelling at them once it was opened.

"Get in! Now!" Carth ordered. Kael pulled Mission by the arm, driving her towards the waiting Zaalbar who supported her into the manhole. Carth continued to shoot at the rakghouls while Kael descended next after Mission, then quickly withdrew as his blaster pistol ran out of ammo. The rakghouls quickly gaining on him, Zaalbar took a risky measure, activating and throwing a concussion grenade a few feet ahead of him, then scrambled to drop down the manhole and close the lid after him. To the great Wookiee's fortune, the grenade went off a split second after he successfully sealed the manhole shut, stunning the rakghouls which screamed with rage at the escape of their prey.

"Is everyone alright?" Carth asked, his voice echoing in the dark sewer corridor.

Kael immediately held his nose as he complained. "Ugh…this place stinks."

"It's a _sewer_, Kael. Get used to it," Mission whined, then groaned in pain. "Agh…"

"Is something the matter, Mission?" Kael immediately asked.

Mission shook her head as she tried to remain strong. "N…It's nothing. Just a slight bruise to the leg after falling down a bit."

"Well, we better get moving, then. We have to save Elena and Bastila," Carth said, reaching into his jacket pocket to take out an extra clip of ammo for his blaster pistols.

"Agreed," Mission concurred, getting up and pulling out her small flashlight which provided much-needed light in a place that was pitch black with darkness. Taking the lead once more, she implored them to follow her. "Come this way. I know the path that leads to the Vulkar Base."

But the moment she turned a corner, her face went pale and her flashlight clattered onto the metal floor as she came to a horrible realization, turning her eyes slowly leftward with fear.

A blaster pistol was held against her head, a twitch of a finger away from ending her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the entire scene in the Undercity was bad for your stomach in any way. I was quite disappointed with the "transformation with flashy white light" routine that was shown in the game for the Republic soldier and/or the infected outcasts, and I've been watching a lot of horror stuff on YouTube – Walking Dead, Silent Hill, Amnesia, Slender etc – so I wanted the Undercity to be a much more frightening place than it is in the game.

I just realized that I didn't introduce the new party member that I spoke of in the previous chapter as promised. I was originally going to, but then decided to end this chapter here for a somewhat dramatic effect. I'll definitely feature the new party member in the next chapter.

I was considering incorporating the fight against Bendak Starkiller by bringing him into the Lower City arena, but decided to remove it because it would have taken too much focus away from the main story at this point. I thought it'd make much more sense that Davik would want to hire someone with a strong combat reputation rather than a racer.

I also decided to take out the subquest of raiding the Sith base altogether. It made no sense to me that the Sith would leave the exterior of their base so unguarded and exposed to enable T3 to hack the door's security, and so I came up with the Sith-Exchange deal to work around that.

Apologies for the very delayed update. I've had three university assessments clumped into the same week, so I'm feeling quite drained nowadays. I'll soon get onto writing the next chapter for "Heart of a Padawan", and then I'll start the next chapter for this one.

Please leave your reviews!


	4. Fear

**Chapter 4**

**Fear**

"You lost your way, little girl?" the shadowy figure spoke, her cultured voice elegant yet chilling at the same time as the tip of her blaster pressed against the side of Mission's head.

"Who…who are you?" Mission replied in a shaky tone, holding her hands up as she looked attentively at the woman who was still standing in the shadows.

The stranger let out a slight chuckle, seemingly amused by Mission's fearful responses. "Have a short memory, do we? Perhaps a reminder is in order, then. We've already met in the Lower City duel arena."

Kael stepped forward in curiosity, but still remained cautious so as to avoid startling the woman. "The arena?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?" she chuckled lightly. "It was shortly after you killed that unlucky Devaronian in the second round, and—" She then responded with lightning-fast reflexes, using a spinning manoeuvre as Mission attempted to take advantage of her brief lapse in concentration to snatch her pistol. In the blink of an eye, Mission was pulled to the ground and at the mercy of her mysterious captor once again, while Carth, Kael and Zaalbar were too slow to help her.

The woman sighed in disappointment and spoke softly to Mission. "All those years of taking care of you, and Zaerdra didn't do as much as train you properly in unarmed combat. How typical of her, isn't it…Mission?"

"You…How do you know my name? And Zaerdra?" Mission asked, feeling somewhat safer as she felt the grip around her shirt collar loosen.

"Yeah, yeah, that's your cue to relax, dear," the woman released Mission and holstered her weapon. She extended a hand to the young Twi'lek to help her to her feet, an offer that Mission accepted with an open hand.

"Ugh…," Mission groaned as she tried to get up, peering down at her left leg.

"Something the matter?" the stranger asked.

"She said she bruised her leg a little after falling down the ladder," Kael explained. "We rushed down here after being chased by rakghouls."

"Let me see that," the woman demanded of Mission as she crouched beside her and pulled up her pants by the left ankle until she spotted a nasty bruise upon the shin that was faintly illuminated under the weak and flickering light.

Mission remained insistent. "I told you, it's nothing. Let's just get moving already!"

"Ssh, shut up," her tender said quickly, the serious tone in her voice indicative of the fact that she would not accept further protests from Mission. Upon further examining the affected area of Mission's leg, she promptly grabbed what appeared to be a syringe of sorts from her inner jacket pocket and held it over her targeted spot.

"Eek! What the hell?!" Mission's hands flew up to her mouth in horror.

"Rakghoul serum. Just in case."

"I don't need it! I'm not bit—aggh!" Mission squealed in silenced pain as she felt the needle digging into her skin. Moments later, she began to feel a stinging pain where the needle departed and rubbed her leg with a miserable look on her face.

"Better safe than sorry, honey. Now come on," the woman told Mission as she pulled her to her feet. Walking over to the others, she gave Mission a gentle push in the back as a sign to return to her companions' side. As she approached, the stranger's face became illuminated in the weak and flickering sewer lights, revealing features which resonated nothing short of coldness: a pale complexion, pale lips, blue eyes and shiny blonde hair. She wore a tight yellow combat jacket and dark blue pants which complemented her lithe and curvaceous figure.

Rolling her eyes and sighing at the men who still had their weapons pointed at her out of concern, she waved her wrist at them in a gesture to lower their guns. "I believe I have seen you all already. Name's Ice."

"Ice?" Kael questioned. "Aren't…aren't you the one who—"

"Got my ass kicked by you in the arena, yes. Don't get all cocky about it," she said in irritation. "And did you really have to charge at me with a damned vibroblade? You should know how a treat a lady, even if it's in the ring. At one point, I thought I might have to start calling myself Ice three-fingers."

Kael shrugged. "Never was a good shot."

"Hmph. Well, at least I can thank you for holding back somewhat, and also for actually stopping once you disarmed me."

"So who are you, exactly?" Carth asked her.

"Oh…only the third-most senior member of the Hidden Beks. Why do you ask?" Ice smiled. "But enough idle chit-chat. We can speak while moving, can't we? Don't want to linger anywhere while those rakghouls are roaming."

"Al…alright," Mission nodded, stepping forward to lead the others with Ice. "Follow the two of us, and stay close."

Moving cautiously as a group, Kael explained to Ice the reason why they had come down into the sewers, as well as the savage rakghoul attack that forced them to seek shelter. Warming up to them, Ice revealed further details about her involvement in the Hidden Bek gang, and that she would on occasion scout around in the sewers in order to keep an eye on any potential developments among the Black Vulkars.

"You've come at a real shitty time, I'm afraid," Ice informed them as they walked quietly through the shadowy passages of the sewers, taking care not to make any noise that would alert any potential foe. "Your Jedi friend sent the Vulkars on a hysterical security spree. Tough girl even took out the rancor that guarded their side entrance. My guess is that she was taken out by some secret gas mines they planted just inside that entrance. Vulkar punks always liked using their secret mines to take out our rookies. We'll have to make our way to the deeper parts of the lower sewers in order to ascend from the opposite side of the sewer complex and access their base from the kitchen drain."

Carth remained cynical. "Are you sure that'd work? If security is as upped as you make it seem, then we shouldn't get our hopes up that your plan will work out."

Ice chuckled. "You wouldn't believe how stupid some of the Vulkars are, especially the ones they assign meagre duties like watching over living spaces. Trust me when I say that I've had the fun of slipping in through the sewer, putting on some slave rags in the kitchen and pretending to be one of their servants, and then taking one or two of them out before they even notice as I make my way out again. I've got a friend called Ada who's a slave there and will help us out. With luck, we should be able to rescue your friends without much trouble."

"Wait a moment," Kael stopped in his tracks, causing the others to do the same. "Just why exactly are you helping us? We don't exactly have anything noticeable of value to provide you in exchange for your assistance. I'm sorry to say this, but I can't trust you completely."

Ice looked over her shoulder, peering at him blankly. She then shot a glance at Mission. "Beks look after one another when we're in trouble. It's the attitude that separates us from the Vulkars and Grey Hands, and wins us the affections of the people of the Lower and Undercity."

Carth couldn't help but express his curiosity. "You and Mission kept on mentioning these 'Grey Hands'…what kind of gang are they, really?"

Ice winced her eye at him. "You're not aware of them?" Receiving an uninformed shake of the head from Carth, she explained. "Well, simply put, we Beks are the 'angels' of the Lower City, helping the needy with what supplies we can manage to spare while providing them protection when we can from common thugs. The Vulkars are the spoiled little brats, obsessed with proving their 'superiority' by ambushing our junior members in large groups and snatching innocent girls off the street. The Grey Hands, however…"

Kael implored her to go on, taking notice of her hesitance. "What about them?"

"Pure evil," she replied. "It's almost as if they don't have any souls. The Grey Hands don't even take slaves; they just simply kill for pleasure. More like butcher. Walking alone and unarmed in the Lower City at any time is essentially a death wish. You get the picture, so I'll just leave it at that."

"Hey Ice?" Mission spoke, prompted by Ice's previous referral to their gang's sense of camaraderie. "Sorry for bothering you about this, but how do you know me?"

"It's natural for you to not know me," Ice smirked as she took the lead once more. "You were only about seven or eight at the time we met. Your brother had a bit of…well, 'trouble' would be a nice way of putting it – a run-in with none other than the Grey Hands. I remember being darn exhausted after extracting him from one of their hideouts, and Zaerdra almost lost her life that day. On my bed I was, resting until you came up to me and personally thanked me for saving your brother, although I was too drowsy to properly respond. I thought you were a sweet kid. We didn't have any direct contact after that, but I knew where you and Griff's room was, so I left some stuff inside for you to eat every now and then while you were younger. When no-one was looking, of course – they don't call me Ice for nothing, and I have a reputation and an image to uphold."

"Really?" Mission's eyebrows rose in shock. "I…I never knew that. Thanks, I guess."

"You can thank me properly by perhaps saving my life down here. Never know what might happen," Ice said, looking attentively at her dark surroundings which only grew dimmer as they progressed.

The newer surroundings caused much inner confusion within Kael, who treaded behind Ice with both certainty and reluctance. While he was glad to get away from the main sewer areas which churned his stomach, the increasing darkness which seemed to consume them with every step they took gradually replaced disgust with an emotion which he loathed all the more in this critical time: fear.

Once they slipped their way through a broken sewer door, Ice gave further warning to her new allies. "Everything's completely pitch black from here on out. Mission, stay beside me with your torch on at all times unless I say so. They rest of you, keep your ears open and don't lose us no matter what you do. Remember: blasters only, silencers on. I may have been lucky to have one serum sample on me, but don't expect me to dish any more of them out."

Kael nervously held on to the side walls of the narrow pathway, making an effort to keep as close to Mission and Ice as possible while still maintaining a watch on the perimeter. Carth walked beside him, his modified blaster pistol's sniper scope emitting a weak red line which attentively followed the trajectory of Mission's torch.

Everything having gone too quiet, Kael thought he could hear the very beating of his heart as his breathing grew deep and forcefully repressed inwards. He wished that the growling and savage grunts he heard faintly far off in the distance were nothing more than mere products of his imagination, but he knew that they would soon have to prepare to fight for their lives once more.

After exiting the narrow corridor into a wider, circular chamber which housed five different pathways each to different parts of the inner sewers, Ice shined her torch decisively at the path which lay directly ahead, then signalled the others to follow her.

"Are you sure about this, Ice?" Mission asked in a hushed whisper. "Something tells me that we should take _that _path." She pointed her flashlight at the path that lay just to the right of Ice's selection.

"What makes you say that?" Ice turned her head and questioned.

Mission shrugged. "I…I'm not sure. I know that you're more of an expert when it comes to this sewer, but…It's just a feeling, y'know?"

"Have you been to these parts often?"

"Well, no, mainly just the outer parts, but I've been into the inner sections a couple of times and—"

"Then follow me," Ice ordered coldly. "Besides, I hear the wailing of rakghouls from the direction you pointed at. You still want to go that way?"

Mission whimpered unconfidently like a child who had just been berated by her parent. "No…"

"On with it, then," Ice pointed forward, and the team nervously followed, their blaster fingers twitching shakily as they were led deeper into the darkness.

-o-

Standing in lone solitude on the upper platform of the command bridge of his flagship, Darth Malak glared disdainfully at the vibrant, sprawling planet that was Taris. His gaze was as sharp as that of a starving predator hunting its prey, such was his determination to find what could potentially guarantee his complete victory or ruin: Bastila Shan.

Servitude or death – those were the only two options that would be available to her.

The summarily execution of every single trooper who came grovelling for mercy at his feet following their failure to capture Bastila aboard the Endar Spire was not enough to even temporarily douse his burning fury. Intimidated by the torturous ordeals and deaths of their failed comrades, the rest of the crew who witnessed the punishment only resolved to redouble their efforts in the hope of avoiding the same gruesome fate. His patience growing ever thinner, the knuckles of Malak's clenched fists grew deathly white until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Lord Malak," Admiral Saul Karath informed him with a bow of his head, "the search teams are scouring the lower levels of Taris without pause. They expect to find Bastila within the next—"

"Prepare the fleet immediately."

"M-milord?" Karath slightly flinched at the order. "Surely you do not mean to—"

"I grow tired of waiting, Admiral. With the forces at our disposal, Bastila life or death is of no consequence to me. Destroy the entire planet."

"The-the entire planet, Lord Malak?" Karath swallowed nervously. "But…shall we not first withdraw our forces from the planet? What of the Exchange? Will this not potentially jeopardize our dealings with them?"

A voice suddenly spoke disdainfully at him. "Lord Malak grows tired of hearing your complaints, Admiral Karath."

Having been mere seconds away from setting the Admiral's priorities straight once more with a threatening Force Choke, Malak turned his attention to the Vice Admiral who approached them. The young man of twenty-nine years walked in confident strides, the sharp look in his cold blue eyes being enough to unsettle his own superior who fell silent in fear of further offending his master. He stopped in front of them, his short cropped blonde hair impeccable in presentation and his hands wrapped together behind his back as he stood at attention. His spotless stark grey uniform was adorned with medals aplenty, an exemplary symbol of his peerless professionalism. Everything about the man – his stance, his gaze, the tone of his voice – exuded boundless confidence, much in contrast to his superior who stood by with a nervous look on his face.

"You wish to make a report, Vice Admiral Krieg?" Malak asked.

"I have instructed the crew of the other cruisers to prepare for a full-scale bombardment of the planet, milord," Krieg reported, then shot an arrogant glance towards Karath. "I still recall your orders in the previous week to destroy the planet of Kel Moltha in order to eliminate a Jedi Master, and believe that the present circumstances require the same drastic measures to ensure our final victory." Turning his eyes back to his master, he concluded his report. "Our forces will be in position to begin the bombardment within 24 hours, with three additional fleets en route to our position to ensure that a full blockade will be in place for maximum efficiency."

The Dark Lord was pleased. "Excellent, Vice Admiral. Your resourcefulness and cunning shall continue to serve you well. Now…," he paused, glaring sideways at his disappointment of an Admiral before reverting his attention and cold gaze to the planet of Taris, "leave me."

The Admiral and Vice Admiral bowed to their master and departed, the junior officer giving his superior an arrogant smirk as he walked away, leaving Karath seething with anger and jealousy which festered in his heart and eyes.

-o-

Beads of sweat trickled down Kael's forehead as he treaded quietly along the far-reaching passageway that Ice chose to lead them through, the wild growling of the rakghouls, which were nowhere to be seen yet everywhere to be heard, never ceasing for a moment. He didn't dare to even let a single drop of sweat fall onto the metallic floor which he and the others delicately walked upon, fearing that even the slightest bit of sound would attract swarms of rakghouls to their position. Mission and Ice, now feeling real concern for the possibility of attracting unwanted attention, only shone their flashlights downwards close to their feet.

Kael thought his heart stopped beating as Ice spoke in a whisper. "Okay, the Vulkar Base is not far from here. After we come through this passageway, we should find ourselves in a wide open chamber which contains parts of the old and dysfunctional sewage containment facility. We then turn left and continue until we come to a ladder. I'll fill you in on the rest once we've ascended to the upper sewers."

Mission stammered, placing her hand gently on Ice's wrist. "Ice, I…"

"What is it, Mission?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go back."

Ice shook her head and quietly crept forward. "No chance. I'd even take a guess that some rakghouls have wandered into the chamber from which we came. We can't afford to make a racket now. We just have to go a little further, and—" She froze in dead silence, realizing the horrific extent of her mistake and immediately switched off her and Mission's flashlights.

"In the name of…," Carth whimpered as they all paused behind Ice, looking on at a sight which turned their stomachs.

Some ways off in the distance could be seen the dark silhouettes of a swarm of rakghouls, the incessant snapping and crunching of the monsters' teeth against flesh sending shivers down their spines. Upon closer examination, they could see a large carcass of what appeared to be a rancor which all the rakghouls fought ferociously over, and spread all around were the bodies of the rakghouls which presumably were slain while trying to bring down their larger prey.

"What do we do?" Mission said softly, tugging at Ice's arm. "This is the chamber you spoke about, isn't it?"

"It most definitely is," Ice said and bit her lower lip as she peered once again at the feasting rakghouls. "Listen well. It looks like they're preoccupied with the rancor's body. The ladder is just a short way down once we turn left at this entrance. I'll go first. Watch your step, keep quiet and follow me, and we should be fine. Got it?"

The others silently nodded, filled with doubt and uncertainty as to what may come.

"By quiet, I mean _you_ most of all, ok?" Ice looked at Zaalbar, who responded with a hesitant low growl. "Okay, follow me."

But the moment Ice turned to take the lead, she was shocked to see that Kael had overtaken her. What drove him to commit himself to such an action she could never know.

"Kael! What the hell! Get behind me!" Ice ordered in a harsh whisper as she scurried ahead of him.

Kael could not ascertain why he had done what he had done, and what could only be thought of as being stupidity on his part by any rational person.

Was it because he felt the increasing urgency of their mission? Perhaps.

Was it because he simply wished to get things quickly over and done with? Maybe.

Or was it because of…

A surge of emotions which were beyond comprehension rushed over Kael like a wave of water crashing against a rocky shore. As much as he wanted to convince himself it was simply because he was a soldier who sought to perform his duty, he knew deep down just what the reason was.

Elena.

There was something about her…something about that woman which simply compelled him and strengthened his resolve to find her. Of course, she was admittedly a woman of breathtaking beauty, but that was most certainly not something which would drive a trained soldier to subconsciously put his own life at risk.

Something else…something deeper…but what?

His thoughts came to an abrupt end once he felt a damp, moist surface which produced a soft squelching sound the moment his boot came into contact with it. Peering down, he saw the dead corpse of a bloodied rakghoul which's legs were completely severed, its cold, dead black eyes staring blankly up into his as he lifted his foot and placed it once more on solid ground. Hearing the soft sighing of Mission who followed behind him, Kael determined to keep his senses alert and took another step after Ice who led the way to the ladder which was barely visible, illuminated in a pale yellow light from above.

Two steps later, Kael felt numb as Mission let out a scream, petrified by the rakghoul which was not dead as they imagined and which flailed its arms around madly before Carth sprung into action and put the beast out of its misery with a well-placed shot to the forehead.

"Oh…shit…," Mission gasped, taking heed of the dozens of gleaming eyes which shone towards them, closing in at a slow pace which grew faster and faster with each passing second.

"Run! Fucking run!" Ice yelled as she initiated a dash to the ladder, shooting her blaster pistol at the monsters that ran madly at them like starved animals. Seeing that the ladder was wide enough for only one person to ascend at a time, they turned once they reached it and proceeded to fire rapidly at the wave of rakghouls that threatened to swarm over them.

"Mission! Get your ass up that ladder right now!" Ice ordered her junior Bek who instinctively obeyed out of fear and tossed her her blaster pistol before scrambling up the rusty ladder. After seeing the teenager safely climb up, she quickly followed after her, jumping up three rungs of the ladder and shooting a flurry of rapid fire at the rakghouls to provide Kael, Carth and Zaalbar additional cover before nimbly heading up.

Her heart pounding as she looked down at her friends who were still fighting on, Mission yelled at them as she grabbed Ice's hand and pulled her to safety. "Guys, come on!"

"These things just don't go down easily, do they?" Carth grunted through gritted teeth, now aiming solely at the heads of the monsters after observing that shots to their bodies did little to slow them down. The distance between them and the rakghouls which charged over the mount of their swarm's corpses grew shorter and shorter, closing in one less than thirty feet.

"Zaalbar, you next!" Kael shouted as he heard Mission's plea. The Wookiee let out a roar and shot two wide arcs of green laser fire from his bowcaster, buying Kael and Carth more time before he bounded up the ladder which creaked and heaved due to his weight.

The two remaining soldiers persisted uneasily in their fight, neither wanting to be the first to leave the other to fend for himself while he took to safety. All the while, the rakghouls were closing in, their numbers never for a moment seeming to dwindle as the racket caused countless others to wade in to the area and bolster their ranks.

Having lost all patience, Kael lurched towards Carth and pushed him towards the ladder, sending his superior-ranking officer off balance as he flailed his right arm and grabbed hold of the third rung.

"Kael, what the hell!?" Carth shouted.

Kael angrily retorted, his blaster now on the verge of running out of ammunition. "Hurry up! This is not a time for discussion!"

Carth, against his will, climbed up the ladder, doing as Ice had done and providing Kael with covering fire. Kael fought on bravely, looking over his shoulder whenever he could afford to do so in order to see if Carth had ascended high enough for him to rush up the ladder himself. However, given the sheer speed at which the rakghouls charged at him, he found himself utterly unable to turn his back and make for the ladder until—.

…_Shit…_

He was out of ammo.

"Kael! Get the fuck up here _now_!" Carth bellowed from higher up.

Unwilling to stay any further, Kael made a break for the ladder, hurriedly gripping on to the side rails with sweaty hands as he proceeded to climb. But once his foot came down on the fourth rung, he thought his heart had stopped beating as the metallic bar snapped from under his heel, having been severely weakened by the huge pressure that Zaalbar's weight had subjected it to. He landed hard on his back, his head pounding as he looked to his left at the pistol which had flung out of his hand. Pulling out his vibroblade, he decided to put up a desperate struggle for survival and fend off his attackers. Carth could do little to help him except shoot some final rounds of covering fire until his pistol's magazine was completely empty, having only been enough to take out two rakghouls to buy Kael time to get back up on his feet.

Some small fortune still remained for Kael, as the mounds of bodies continued to slow down the advance of the rakghouls, three of which he could now see charging at him one by one. With well-placed, solemn strikes, he managed to dispatch them all, the length of his vibroblade enabling him to kill the monsters with single blows to the head before they could overwhelm him with their claws. But his luck soon ran out, the hope in his eyes fading altogether the moment he saw over a dozen rakghouls bounding over the small hill of corpses as one collective body.

"Heads up!" He heard Carth call from above, the higher-ranking officer having now ascended the ladder to join the others. "Sonic grenade! Now's your chance!"

'_Are you crazy?'_ Kael thought the instant he saw a small, spherical grey object clatter off the rail of the ladder and drop with a clang onto the floor. Not wanting to wait to see what effect it could have on him, he leapt upward, grabbing hold of the eighth rung of the ladder and starting a desperate climb. Having failed to properly put away his vibroblade before climbing the ladder, his right hand trembled uneasily, the thumb and index finger aching tremendously as they gripped for life onto each rung he climbed while the other three were firmly clasped around his sword. He could feel the wind blowing against his ankles, caused by the violent flailing arms of the rakghouls which barely missed striking him and potentially resulting in a slow, painful end to his life.

Kael's eyes instinctively clenched shut the moment he heard the loud detonation of the sonic grenade below him, which quickly nullified his hearing and sent a splitting high-frequency sound ringing in his ears. To his great fortune, the stunned swarm of rakghouls screamed in agony and struck each other with their deadly claws out of irritation. The Republic soldier did not for a moment cease climbing until he felt four firm pairs of hands pull him up to safety, upon which he collapsed onto his back and breathed in and out deeply.

Opening his eyes slowly, he could see the blurry figures of Carth, Zaalbar and Ice looking at him with concern in their eyes, while Mission was softly weeping with her face wrapped in her hands. His hearing slowly returned to him, and he could now barely make out the words which they spoke to one another.

"Is he alright?" Mission sniffed, bringing her tears to a stop.

"I don't know," Carth answered. "He was very close to the grenade when it went off."

"What the hell were you thinking, Zaalbar? Just chucking a grenade down there without any second thought?" Ice scolded the Wookiee, who whimpered in disappointment.

"If he didn't do what he did, then Kael would be dead!" Mission yelled out of frustration. "Let's just get moving!"

"Of course, Mish," Ice sighed and planted a gentle hand on Kael's chest to stir him, crouching by his side and looking into his eyes. "Are you alright? Can you get up?"

Still far too stunned to properly answer her question, Kael merely nodded his head and accepted her offered hand which pulled him up to his feet. Looking around his new surroundings, he was slightly gladdened by the presence of dim lights as opposed to the utter darkness they faced below, albeit his optimism was somewhat dampened by the return of the familiar stench of the sewer.

"We're in luck, indeed," Ice remarked once they traversed a long corridor to find themselves in another circular chamber which housed six large pipes spread around in a hexagonal shape, protruding through the diagonal stone walls which sloped downwards. The corridor they walked through was connected by a circular metallic walkway which linked to three other passageways. "It seems that there aren't any monsters lurking around in these parts, at least not for now. This is it."

"This is what?" Kael asked, now having recovered enough from his mild concussion to speak.

"The way into the Vulkar Base. We go through that pipe," she answered, pointing at one of the sewage drainage pipes to her left. The rusty pipe was very confined in terms of space, but was large enough for even the likes of Zaalbar to fit through when crawling.

"You're kidding," Kael's shoulders drooped once he saw that they would have to jump off the railing and quickly scurry up the sharply upward-sloping walls in order to access the pipe.

"You're in a sewer, prince charming. What did you expect – flowerbeds and a red carpet? Now follow me," Ice sighed and walked forward after giving a slight tug at Kael's jacket.

"Now hold on a minute here," Carth muttered in frustration and walked in front of Ice, crossing his arms. "You're just going to leap in there and spring up from under the Vulkar Base without any further plan? We were almost torn apart and eaten alive by those monsters down there. Now how are we going to get back to the Hidden Bek base? By what route? And how?"

Ice looked at him with curious eyes. "My, my, a sensitive one, aren't we? Well, like you said, we can't go back the way we came from. But luckily for you, the friend whom I spoke about, Ada, can more than help us if she's around. With luck, we might be able to secure us some Vulkar uniforms, one way or the other. If things go well, we may be able to slip into the command room unhindered, take out whoever is inside, unlock the prison cells, give your friends some uniforms of their own to put on, then escape without any trouble."

Kael became puzzled. "How do you know all this? It seems to be so much more than any ordinary Bek should know about."

"I'm a special agent, hun," Ice sighed. "I tend to get my hands on these things. Especially from rookie Vulkar punks who are stupid enough to carry too much intel and maps on them. Now follow me."

"Wait a second," Carth said, much to the frustration of Ice, whose cold blue eyes stared at him. "Considering that we've already come to this point, Mission and Zaalbar don't need to tag around any longer. It's—"

"Hey! What the hell? What's that supposed to mean?" Mission put her hands on her hips and walked up to Carth.

Carth tried to reason with her. "Look, you've led us through the sewers, which Kael and I are grateful for. But now, we know clearly what we have to do to get our friends back, and Ice is here to lead the way. It's going to be dangerous in there, and I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way needlessly."

"I don't need your concern or worry! I can take care of myself!" Mission argued.

"Carth is just concerned for your safety, Mission," Kael reinforced. "Please try to understand."

Mission's expression softened as Kael's words sunk in. "Well…okay. But…there's a slight problem."

"What's that?" Carth asked.

She shrugged, feeling utterly ridiculous. "I don't know how to get back. I've never come this deep into the sewer, nor in these parts. I simply have no idea where to go. None."

Ice tapped her on the arm and proceeded to lead the way. "Then tag along, junior. But don't expect me to babysit you if you run into trouble. I'm not as 'motherly' as Zaerdra is to you."

With that, she took one step on the railing and leapt forward, gracefully landing on the diagonal stone wall close to the pipe. After a rapid run, she grabbed onto the bottom portion of the circular pipe and pulled herself into it, kneeling down in the confined space and looked back at the others. She held out a hand, gesturing at them to do the same and that she would help them up.

One by one they followed after her, Kael volunteering first and Zaalbar being the last. Once all of them had made it, they crawled on their hands and knees through the narrow pipe, Ice having a disdainful expression on her face as she couldn't help but imagine what would captivate Kael's attention until they came to the kitchen drain lid which would enable them to ascend into the kitchen of the Vulkar base. They would be greeted by the feeling of putrid, murky black water running across their hands and clothing until they finally came to a vertical opening which enabled them to stand up and relieve their strained backs and muscles after a long crawl. Directly above them was the drain lid, with rays of light coming down from the narrow slit of space which enabled the dirty water to be flushed out by the slaves who worked gruellingly to keep the kitchen in a clean and orderly manner.

"Hope you were happy back there, mister," Ice rolled her eyes at Kael, who had a fairly content look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

"Whatever." She was unconvinced. "Okay, I'm going to take a look and see if anyone's in the kitchen. Keep your voices down."

The others waited silently as Ice looked through the lid space to see a lone slave tending to the kitchen's wares. Noticing that it was her friend Ada, she made a soft, sharp whistling noise which Ada instantly responded to, taking a moment to listen to her surroundings to make sure the coast was clear before walking over to the drain.

"Ice! What's happening this time?" the young, brown-eyed brunette slave whispered. She pulled aside the drain lid and helped her friend up onto her feet.

Looking back at the open drain where the others awaited, Ice held an open palm at them as a sign to stay put. "Ada," she said in a serious tone, placing her hands on the sides of her friend's arms, "did you by chance see a captured woman being dragged into the prison block in the past few days?"

"'Did' I? Don't you mean 'when'?" Ada said with slight humor. "Ten in the past week. As far as I'm aware, three of them are serving on this floor with me and the other girls who have been here for a long time. Five of them I overheard were turned into personal servants to the gang leaders. The other two…I don't know. They were both taken to the upper level garage area; one violently dragged away against her will, while the other was taken unconscious."

"I have a feeling that the latter two are the ones we're looking for," Ice concluded. "Did I mention that they're Jedi?"

Ada looked at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded. "You're kidding."

"Look, we need to get our hands on some of those Vulkar uniforms. Reckon you could lure a couple of them in here for me?"

"You're in luck, actually," Ada said, turning to look at the door which lay behind them. "Four grunts are drunk beyond belief in the bar. Three of them are asleep while the other is barely awake. You should easily be able to take him out."

"It's only been roughly four days since I had to seduce a man. Shouldn't be that much trouble," Ice dismissed as she walked to the door, her hand favoring the small dagger that was concealed beneath her jacket.

"Ice, I…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it, Ada?" Ice turned, showing concern at her friend's depressed tone.

"It's been two months now since I've been captured, and…I don't know just how much more I can take of this. You promised me before that you'd take me away from this place after completing another one of your scouting missions, but that was over two weeks ago, and you didn't have the time to take me with you while all the Vulkars were running wild in the base after you killed some of them. It's sheer torture here, and I want out…"

"Don't worry, Ada," Ice assured her distressed friend. "I promise that today will be the day. With two Jedi on our side, the Vulkars probably won't stand a chance. You and the others will be free very soon."

Ada smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Tell my friends to get ready to come up; I'll be back very soon," Ice said as she opened the handle of the manual door which separated the kitchen from the bar and disappeared from sight. Barely a minute after the door had clicked behind her, she re-entered the kitchen again, cleaning the blood off her dagger using a thin cloth with a cold expression on her face which fitted her name all too well.

She immediately moved to the open drain to prompt the others to come after her. "Kael and Carth, take a uniform each from a dead Vulkar. Mission and Zaalbar, come up and hand us your weapons; you're acting as the captured slaves."

Mission put her hands on her hips. "Captured slaves?"

Ice scoffed. "What, you really think that you're going to properly fit into the full-sized uniform of an adult Vulkar? Don't even get me started on Zaalbar. Now hurry up, all of you."

As per Ice's instructions, they began to come up the open drain one by one, with Kael ascending first. Still sore from his trialling battle with the rakghouls, he struggled to lift himself up out of the drain, leading to Ice rolling her eyes as she stooped down to offer him a hand. Gladly taking her assistance, he took her hand and gradually managed to pull his upper body onto the solid floor, and soon followed through with his legs.

Feeling physically taxed beyond belief, he dragged himself forward to make room for Carth, and was left panting on his knees for a moment before Ice grumpily walked past him to help up the senior-ranking soldier.

"Whiny bastard," she spoke under her breath as she looked back at Kael who still couldn't summon up the strength to get on his feet. Deciding to move things along, she began to turn her head in front of her once more to help up Carth. "All right, you're up ne—"

She was left frozen in shock as she peered down at the skin of Kael's left ankle, which was left exposed after he briefly dragged his leg backwards across the floor as he continued to catch his breath. On the surface of the skin were three small gashes through which small trickles blood still freshly exuded.

She couldn't help but murmur to herself, mortified by the sight which she just beheld and what it could potentially mean.

"What the fuck…"

* * *

**A/N:** I was originally going to write in a close-quarter fight with a rancor-turned-rakghoul giant monster, but decided to take it out because the Vulkars would have been sent on even higher alert from the tremendous noise it would have caused beneath them, as opposed to a fight against regular rakghouls which would naturally be dismissed as a simple brawl between Gamorreans and rakghouls that they could just ignore. Looking back at the game now, it seems utterly unrealistic that the Vulkars wouldn't jam-pack the secondary entrance with reinforcements after hearing the death of the massive rancor, let alone be so dispersed within their own base while Revan and company are raiding through. I'll try to make things as realistic as possible in regards to that in the next chapter.

Ice is going to play quite a big role later on in the story, and I also want to expand the roles of all the other party members as much as possible while still maintaining focus on the main plot. The character of Vice Admiral Krieg will also play a major role in the story, and will substantially grow in influence once the party flees Taris.

I've also re-written the latter parts of the first chapter. I felt that Kael's flirting with Elena was too rushed. I was a bit distracted by the near-instantaneous flirting you'd do with Bastila in the game soon after you meet her, but I realized that Kael in this case could only do that with Elena once they were sure that Bastila was safe, and so I had to cut back a bit.

Please leave your reviews, and keep an eye out for the next updates to this story as well as 'Heart of a Padawan'.


	5. Cold Blood

**Chapter 5**

**Cold Blood**

Bastila sat on the cold and corroded metallic surface of her and Elena's confines, he head buried against her knees out of despair. The lights above them flickered from time to time, giving them not a light which they could show the slightest appreciation for, but merely served to prevent them from getting what sleep they could due to the incessant noise. Knowing in their hearts that time was running out, both could only hope and pray that Kael, Carth and their new friends would come for them soon.

Wiping a tear which she had shed earlier from the bottom of her chin, Bastila looked across her left shoulder at her friend who still had her head slumped against her arm, light breaths escaping her lips as her eyes remained closed in a restful state. Elena had drifted in and out of consciousness for hours now, telling her what she could in small whispers after making certain that no cameras or other surveillance devices were recording their words. Nothing struck more at Bastila's core than to hear of the man who had accompanied Elena after saving her life aboard the Endar Spire. Even now she shuddered to think what the potential ramifications would be if she were to even look upon him during her quest to stop the relentless campaign of Malak and the Sith.

Shifting slightly, Bastila turned and delicately hooked her left arm across Elena's back, bringing her senior's head down upon her lap. Elena stirred, fatigue evident in her as she slowly opened her eyes to meet Bastila's gaze. The older Jedi smiled weakly, taking what small comfort she could knowing that she was in the company of her dear friend.

"How are you feeling?" Bastila asked softly, brushing aside strands of black hair which lay over Elena's eyes.

"Somewhat better," Elena replied, her dry lips cracked at the bottom after her torture and interrogation at the hands of the Vulkars. Still being able to possess a sense of humor in her current circumstance, she smiled. "You didn't use Force Heal on me, did you?"

Bastila couldn't help but reciprocate Elena's expression. "With this around my neck? I don't think so." She ran her hand against the collar which was forced upon her.

"I'm so sorry, Bastila," Elena apologized, her smile faded and replaced with a sullen frown. "This is all my fault. I was too rash…too desperate to find you. I should have known better. As a Jedi, I shouldn't have done what I had done."

"Even the greatest among us make mistakes," Bastila patted Elena on the shoulder. Her sharp mind then pressing on to different matters, she asked further. "By the way, does he…does he know?" She feared the consequences that would follow if Elena's answer was what she didn't want to hear.

"No, he doesn't," Elena hoarsely replied with a whisper, a worried look on her face as she was filled with uncertainty regarding the future. "Not yet, anyway."

Bastila remained pessimistic. "He may not be aware of just who he is now, but I'm afraid that time may not be as merciful to us as we hope it will be. And if and when he does remember, our fates will forever be tied to his. It is a destiny which we cannot escape from."

Knowing deep down that Bastila's words were true, Elena shuddered in anxiety. She looked sombrely down at the wooden pendent that was still strung around her neck, after having been deemed by the Vulkars to be of no significance. She fondled the object tenderly and closed her eyes, her imagination and memory providing her respite with the soothing words of a close friend she recalled from her past.

-o-

A pang of fear engulfed the heart of Ice, who stood on looking with shock at the small wound on the surface of Kael's left ankle. Her normal cool demeanor befitting her name was completely gone, and her head was visibly shaking as Kael himself stared with disbelief at the site on his flesh which could potentially determine whether he would live or die.

"What's wrong, Ice?" Carth asked after he pulled himself up the drain hole, taking notice of his companion's face which was white as a sheet.

"…He is bitten," Ice exhaled, so mortified that she found it difficult to speak.

"What was that?!" Mission let out a dampened cry from below. She scrambled in a panic up the hole, receiving a boost from Zaalbar. Once she got on her feet, she rushed next to Carth, who also stood on watching in panic at Kael's ankle.

"This can't be…Fuck!" Kael began to breath erratically, scrunching his hair in frustration with both hands.

Her fear overwhelming her, Mission walked over to Ice and grabbed her right forearm imploringly. "Ice, _please _tell me that you have more of those rakghoul serum syringes on you!"

"I don't!" Ice puffed. "I only had that one syringe on me the whole time I was down here! It's not like I ever get myself bitten!"

"Why did you use it on me, then? I wasn't even bitten – it was only a bruise after falling down the ladder! It's the damned honest truth!" Mission complained.

"And just what the fuck was _I _supposed to do, then?" Ice snapped back. "Just take my chances with it and see how things go with you?"

Zaalbar let out a worried growl the moment he joined the others and looked down at Kael, who was still in a state of mental shock to get back up on his feet.

"There still may be hope," Ada told them. "Many times when I saw some Vulkars returning from their patrols where they keep an eye on the Gamorreans who occasionally try to launch raids on their base, they were ordered to go to the upper level of the base to administer treatment on themselves. It may be where they keep all the serums stashed for safekeeping and rationing."

"Then that's where we have to go," Ice declared, confidence and leadership brimming in her voice. "Get up, Kael, and strap on a uniform ASAP. I'm not leaving you lying out here like a baby until you turn."

Mission voiced her opinion. "But…I remember Fae telling us before she died that Rano took hours before he succumbed to his wound and turned. Couldn't we possibly leave him here and come back after we—"

"No." Ice cut her off. "Just because he took hours to turn, doesn't mean Kael will. I'm not taking any chances."

"But…what if I turn while we're going through the base? What if it'll be too late?" Kael asked.

Ice looked at him with cold eyes and spoke with just as much heartlessness. "Then I'll kill and put you down myself. I will not let anyone or anything harm Mission. That is final."

"That's…reassuring," Kael remarked sarcastically, then let out a grunt as he rose to his feet.

"We've spoken for too long. Hurry up and follow me to into the bar," Ice said, quickly taking the lead. "Carth and Kael, grab a dead Vulkar each and put their armor on yourselves, and then drag the bodies back in here and dump them in the drain. We can properly dispose of the bodies later."

Kael and Carth followed Ice's instructions, entered the bar and put on the uniforms of the deceased Vulkars who lay motionless on the bar stools. Fortunately for them, the light armor vests they already had on were thin enough to further accommodate the somewhat bulky torso armor, but the leggings left them feeling uncomfortable and restricted in movement. The two men looked with envy at Ice, who found no difficulty at all slipping into her disguise due to the thin dark blue leather pants she wore. Slipping her hand into one of the pockets of her disguise, she took out what appeared to be a key card and observed it before placing it back inside.

Looking with dismay at their prying eyes, Ice sighed and gave new orders. "Look, I'm sexy and I know it, but do get a darned move on. We don't have forever. Especially _you._" She pointed a finger at Kael, then grabbed the arm of the Vulkar whom she stripped and dragged him back into the kitchen.

Carth and Kael shrugged at each other and followed Ice, dragging the bodies of the three remaining Vulkars. After the corpses were dumped in the sewer, they ensured that all of their weapons were reloaded and their silencers securely put in place. A highly reluctant Zaalbar was forced by Mission to relinquish his bowcaster to Ice, grunting and growling quietly.

"Good luck," Ada murmured, her eyes expressing the fear and concern she held for her friend.

"Hey," Ice said softly and walked up to her, placing her hand on Ada's shoulder. "Don't worry. Things will be alright, I promise. I'm not leaving you here this time, I swear to you."

"Alright. I trust you," Ada nodded with a weak smile. "Make sure to come back here safe, ok?"

"Sure thing, dear," Ice smiled over her shoulder, then proceeded to lead the group back into the bar area while Ada returned to toil in the kitchen.

"So what's the drill?" Carth asked.

"You lot stay here in the bar until I come back," Ice said. "I'm going to have a brief look around. If the coast is as clear as I would like, then we should have no problems whatsoever making our way to the upper level."

"Ice…," Mission stepped forward and gently held her upper arm, feeling concern for her fellow Bek.

"Hey," Ice smiled back at her, "don't worry, kiddo. I'll be back. You can count on that."

Setting forth alone, Ice left the others in the dimly lit darkness of the bar, closing the squeaky door behind her. With every second that passed during her absence, those who remained behind couldn't help but worry for Ice's safety; Mission being shaken most visibly of all as she leaned against the wall with a slight trembling in her knees.

"Mission, are you ok?" Carth questioned, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Mission replied with a shrug of her shoulder to push away Carth's hand. The many years she spent as a street urchin in the lower levels of Taris had hardened her considerably, and most attempts by others to reach out to help her were naturally rejected, falsely interpreted by her as a sign that they thought she couldn't take care of herself.

Carth was slightly unsettled by Mission's action, but soon correctly acknowledged inwardly that her action was natural for a child her age who disliked being coddled.

"So you think it'll work? Ice's plan, I mean," Kael asked. "If you ask me, it's considerably risky, and depends on too many variables going in our favor."

"My thoughts are the same, Kael," Carth shook his head in disappointment, "but what choice do we really have? If things go wrong, it's better for us to stick together than have some of us staying down here and the others in the upper level."

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be," Mission disagreed. "Sometimes it's better if people stay apart rather than bunch together as a group."

"What makes you say that, Mission?" Kael said.

"After what happened to Griff, I—" she started, but stopped as soon as she came to mentioning a name that presumably meant much to her.

"Griff? Who's Griff?" Carth asked.

Mission sighed. "Look, I…I don't wanna get into details about that at this point. Maybe after this is over and we're in a safe place, I'll tell you. But just not now. For now, it's time to—"

Her words were cut off by the sound of the door creaking open once again, which drove them all to spring into action and point their weapons at the figure which entered the bar.

"It's time to get a move on, Mish, that's right," Ice stated, and the others immediately lowered their weapons. "Okay, here's how we're going to do it: you have to take the lead," she pointed her finger at Kael.

"Me? Why?" Kael asked.

"Women aren't that prominent among the Vulkars as they are in the Beks, and I'll just leave it at that," Ice explained. "Kael, you and I have to walk in front of Mission and Zaalbar. If and when we need to fight, they can grab out the blaster pistols holstered at the back of our belts. Carth, you follow up at the rear."

"You got it, lead on," Carth nodded.

"We just happen to be in luck," Ice said. "Vulkars are really lax in their inner base security at nighttime. Blame it on them that they overindulge on their female slaves at night. I haven't seen any patrols lurking around who could potentially bust us if they see Mission and Zaalbar coming out of the bar with us. Come with me now, and don't speak a word. Except for you, Kael."

"What do you mean?" Kael scratched his head. "What should I say if a Vulkar asks me what we're doing with these two?" He pointed back at Mission and Zaalbar.

Ice shrugged. "Use your imagination and say things that'll suit the circumstances, I guess? Now come on." She opened the door and walked in front with Kael. After Mission and Zaalbar stepped after them, Carth shut the door as he exited.

Upon stepping out the bar, they could see that they were situated in the middle of a long corridor which led to several adjoining chambers. Unfamiliar with the base's layout, they paid attention to Ice and closely followed her as she led the way, aided by her prior studying of maps she acquired from Vulkars she had killed previously.

His eyes darting side to side, Kael was unspeakably relieved that they had ascended from the sewers when they did. The few Vulkars who came and went in and out of the corridor shot at them eerie glances, among some glares of suspicion. Most of their eyes were fixed upon not just the apparent prisoners, but something else of theirs that caused them to noticeably stare downwards.

Without looking back so as to avoid raising suspicion, Kael thought hard in the sparse time he had remaining while he walked closer and closer to two guards who stood on either side of a large pair of sliding metallic doors, presumably that of the elevator leading one floor above where the garage was located. But no matter how much he tried, he could not identify just what made the Vulkars look at Mission and Zaalbar with such suspicion.

With every suspicious glance shot at his way, Kael found it increasingly difficult to keep his composure as Ice, befitting her name, managed to do. Although he felt real concern at the prospect of failing to rescue Bastila and Elena, he was even more fearful at present of what may happen to Mission if a fight broke out. Regardless of whether or not the young girl could demonstrate that she could fend for herself, she was, to the eyes of him, Carth and Ice, precisely that: a young girl whom they had to protect while she was under their care.

His breathing suddenly growing thin, Kael became increasingly nervous as he realized that the effects of the rakghoul poison were slowly but surely settling in. His head was pounding and he found it difficult to think clearly, and remaining upright, a task that should have posed no problems whatsoever, became a difficult thing to maintain.

Snorting grumpily, a Weequay Vulkar who stood watch in front of the sealed door leading to the garage level elevator stood resolutely in their path and snarled in Basic. "What do you scum want?"

Kael fought the urge to cover his nose to keep out the stench of skooma which came reeking from the alien's mouth as he replied. "Got some punks we snatched from the Lower City. Taking them up to the garage to present them to HQ."

The Weequay was still unconvinced and suspecting. He looked down at the hands of the two 'prisoners' and remarked further. "Their wrists aren't bound. Why aren't they bound?"

_Oh shit_, Kael thought, barely managing to keep a straight face and keep himself from gulping. _So that's why all those Vulkars were staring at us._

He immediately improvised an excuse and hoped for the best. "Do you expect me to walk right up to a damned Wookiee and try to restrain him? You know that Wookiees are some of the most violent dumbasses in the galaxy. I'd rather live by having my weapon aimed at him from a safe distance than have my throat torn out, thank you very much. It'd be impossible to drag, let alone carry, such a huge son of a bitch all the way here, too."

Zaalbar let out a growl the moment he heard those words come out of Kael's mouth. The Republic soldier was concerned that the Wookiee's possible lack of ability to understand the necessity of a convenient lie could come back in the form of an unpleasant fist in his face later when they were out of danger, but was more relieved that Zaalbar was, even if unwittingly, playing along with his ruse.

And, according to the response he gained from the Weequay guard, it seemed to work. "Hmph. Fair enough. After all, trying to subdue a Gamorrean commander in the lower sewers did get a few of our idiots' throats torn out. Go ahead, then." His eyes then darted to Mission, who stood beside Zaalbar with an intimidated look on her face. "Good work in capturing the Twi'lek; I'm sure we can make good use of her. There's not much to do around here, and the boys need their share of fun. That, or we might be able to sell her for a handsome price."

Kael felt a deep sense of disgust striking within him after hearing the Vulkar's sickening words, and didn't doubt that Mission was mortified to think what may happen to her if they failed and became captive.

"Bah," The Vulkar grunted, "we've spoken enough. Just swipe your key card and be on your way."

Following the pointing gesture the Weequay made with the tip of his gun, Ice took out the card from her pocket and ran it against the scanning device that was situated on the wall next to the entrance. A sigh of relief escaped all of their lips when they stepped through the opened sliding doors which quickly closed behind them, and observed that the two rows of deadly sentry turrets which menacingly faced their direction did not open fire. Wasting no further time, they made their way to the elevator and entered, taking a precautionary step of ensuring once again that their blasters had silencers attached and were fully loaded.

The moment the elevator's doors slided shut, Kael was overwhelmed by fatigue and let out a grunt, falling on his hands and knees. His weapon clattered onto the floor and his hair flopped over his face, his vision beginning to fail him and growing blurry.

"Kael! Are you alright?" Mission panicked, immediately crouching down to place an arm around Kael's back. However, she winced when she felt the firm hold of Ice's hand pulling her away from her suffering friend.

"Mission, get away from him," Ice warned, pointing her pistol straight at Kael's head.

Horrified, Mission retorted. "What the hell, Ice?! Can't you see what's happening to him?"

"I do. That's why I'm pulling you away."

"But surely there's still time?" Carth insisted. "Mission, your friend in the Undercity village said that the guy called Rano took hours to turn, but Kael's only been afflicted for a single hour at most!"

"I don't care," Ice coldly stated as she punched in a button to begin the ascent to the garage level. "Whether it is one hour or twelve he is infected, I'm not going to take the risk of having him close to Mission."

"I don't need you fucking babysitting me all the time!" Mission snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

Ice scoffed. "Oh, yeah? And just how would you have led these guys in rescuing your Jedi friends? Try to waltz right up the main entrance from the sewer and alert everyone in the base by fighting a damned rancor?"

Seeing Mission withdraw with a depressed look on her face, Ice softened her tone and placed a gentle hand on the youngster's shoulder. "Look, Mission, I'm sorry if I sound like I doubt your abilities. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're 14; you might be able to take care of yourself, but that doesn't change my determination to protect someone as young as you. Please, just try to understand that I want to see you safe and unhurt. Same goes with Carth."

Mission turned to look at Carth, who stood with a sympathetic expression on his face. Although it irritated her when Carth acted in an overprotective manner towards her, she knew that he meant well and simply cared for her safety.

Feeling the elevator grind to a halt, Ice pressed the button to open the doors again and tilted her head sideways towards the open space, signalling the others to follow her. They reassumed the same order as before: Kael and Ice took the lead, followed by Mission, Zaalbar and Carth.

Fighting back down the sickening feeling that seemed to barely contain itself from erupting within his stomach, Kael continued onward, his ability to think clearly and rationally degrading further by the minute. Looking sideways at Ice, he saw that she was headed straight for what looked to be an open corridor that was flanked on both sides by descending staircases. All around them were several maintenance droids scurrying about several large vehicles, presumably the swoop bikes the Vulkars would be using in the upcoming grand race.

Taking notice of another Vulkar guard who stood in a solitary watch, the group approached him, hopeful that he would be as gullible as the Weequay who had let them pass unhindered to the elevator. The gruff and sneering human looked directly at them, his fingers impatiently twitching against his blaster rifle.

"What do you lot want? Boss ain't expecting no-one at this hour," the guard grunted.

"Got some captured prisoners here to present to Brejik," Kael informed him. "Snatched them from the streets. Probably will be able to sell them to willing bidders or use them well."

"Don't you know the procedure with hostages, you little shit of an inductee?" the guard snarled. "No-one just waltzes into the HQ without first receiving approval from Brejik or Kandon. I'll have to receive clearance from the boss, and—" He paused, his eyes narrowing as he focused his vision on Kael's uniform. "Wait a minute…"

"Something the matter?" Ice put her hands on her hips, her right hand gently beginning to grasp her knife which she kept concealed in its leather strapping within her trousers. Carth took precautionary measures as well, standing just behind Zaalbar as he slowly unholstered his blaster pistol.

"That's Gurku's uniform. I recognize that mark on the right shoulder," the Vulkar pointed. Sure enough, there was what appeared to be a small gash there, presumably from combat with a beast. "What the hell are you doing wearing Gurku's uniform? _Who _the hell are you?!"

Having lost her patience, Ice shook her head and coldly muttered. "We don't have time for this."

With a swift and decisive throw, she pierced the Vulkar's temple with her hidden knife. The once-threatening man immediately fell silent, having died instantly the moment the dagger became imbedded in his brain.

"Well, there goes our hopes of having the element of surprise for as long as we'd liked," Ice said, pulling the knife out of the man's flesh. "We don't have time to clear the body at all. We should move quickly, get in, and get out."

Without so much as a second thought, the group quickly followed Ice's lead, Mission and Zaalbar now armed once more with blasters that were handed to them by Carth and Kael. Turning left as they came to the end of the corridor, they bounded through another hallway to where the Vulkar headquarters were presumably located. The sheer emptiness of the passageway aroused suspicion in them, as if they were being watched.

"This should be it, according to the Vulkar maps I've collected and studied," Ice said when they came to the end of the wing of the corridor. "This is the HQ, where the base's main terminal is located. We can use it to free your friends, as well as shut down the turrets guarding the elevator."

"Then let's not waste any time," Carth insisted, pointing his blaster at a small security terminal situated against the wall. "Run that card of yours through."

Ice did as Carth suggested with a nod of her head. After successfully gaining clearance by using the key card of the deceased Vulkar from whom she took her disguise, she slowly crept forward with the others into the room that was pitch black with the exception of a computer terminal which illuminated its surroundings with a dim blue glow. Advancing to the terminal which presumably acted as the master control of the entire base's security measures, they kept an ear out for any possible movements from further down the corridor.

But then, just as they thought that no-one was present around them and that they were safe, their hearts sunk when the lights lit up above all around them, revealing eight Vulkars – presumably the leaders of the gang – looking back at them from the far end of the room beyond the terminal with sly smirks on their faces and weapons at the ready.

Standing at the forefront of the group were two Twi'leks – a green-skinned male in a yellow combat suit, and a beautiful yellow-skinned female who wore a dark leather outfit which accentuated her alluring figure. Between them stood a human man of slightly dark complexion, short cropped black hair and dark eyes, garbed in a military style white combat suit. Attached to his utility belt on his right side were both Bastila and Elena's lightsabers which were confiscated after the Jedi were captured.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the Twi'lek female spoke, her tone elegant yet insidious. "I had a feeling we'd be seeing each other again…Ice."

"You…you bitch," Ice spoke through gritted teeth, the blaster in her hand trembling under the sheer force of her fingers, her knuckles going white under her glove.

"Come now, have you forgotten my name already? It's Nila, remember?" the Twi'lek smugly responded. "And…Ah, you must be Mission, am I correct?" She looked at the young teenager who stared back confusedly.

"How do you know me?" Mission asked.

Nila laughed. "My cousin never told you of me? How typical of Zaerdra to look down upon and patronize the younger members of the gang. No matter: soon your friends will all be dead, and you'll be all alone, toiling your days away here as a slave."

"Wait, Nila," the human held up his right hand, signalling to all of the others to hold their fire. "You speak too quickly. The only one who must die is Ice, for she has caused us far too much trouble over the years. Mission and her Wookiee friend, however, may be spared, and may potentially have a place amongst us. As for the two men who accompany them, I have never seen them before, and they appear to be skilled fighters. We may put them to some use yet."

"How did…how did you know we were coming?" Mission asked.

"The patrol you killed was equipped with a comlink device," the green male Twi'lek explained. "We could hear every word he uttered, right up until you killed him."

"What have you done with our friends?" Kael asked, doing his best to maintain his cool despite seething with anger.

"Ah, your two Jedi friends?" Nila said. "They are our prisoners, and will be put up as a double prize for the winner of the swoop race that will take place in two days' time. Naturally, since the Beks' prototype accelerator is in our hands, there can only be one victor…"

"Release them. Now," Kael ordered with a glare.

"Hah! Or else you'll do what?" the human scoffed. "You are surrounded, outnumbered and with no hope; the Jedi are in our possession and unable to help you; and none of your fates are in your hands. If you are clever, you will submit to me, Brejik, and become loyal members of my gang. Do this, and I will grant Ice a clean, merciful and quick death. Refuse, and you shall know a world of pain before you finally die."

"Funny. I can say the same to you," Ice remarked, preparing to raise her blaster pistol which lay in her right hand while she pretended to place her left against her side. She curled her left hand fingers, imitating the shape of a ball at Zaalbar who immediately understood Ice's intentions and prepared his hand to reach for the fragmentation grenade which was clipped to his belt.

"Are they stupid or recklessly brave in your opinion, Kandon my dear?" Nila looked up at her lover.

"Hah! In your dreams!" Kandon howled. "There are eight of us and only five of you, not to mention that the entire base has been alerted to your presence. Be smart now."

"Correction," Ice grinned, eagerly twitching her fingers. "There's _none _of you."

A dumbfounded expression stretched across many of the Vulkars' faces, soon replaced by a look of horror as Zaalbar hurled the activated grenade at them. Brejik, Kandon, Nila and the Vulkars who stood beside them quickly dived away to save themselves, but the unfortunate ones who stood behind them and had their view obstructed could only watch on helplessly at the small spherical object which would instantly end their lives.

"Get down!" Ice cried, and the five dropped into a prone position on the floor, preventing themselves from being caught in the blast which riddled their enemies in flames and shrapnel. Taking advantage of their pre-emptive attack, the companions leapt to their feet and gunned down the Vulkars who were still alive and struggled to rise and put up a resistance, including Brejik who was killed by a well-aimed shot to the forehead by Carth.

After ensuring that there was no more movement from the Vulkars, Ice hurriedly gave an order to the others as she looked at the console which fortunately was left relatively undamaged by the shrapnel which flew against it.

"Hurry up and look for that serum; I'll take care of the console."

Keeping in mind that they had no time to lose, the four of them rushed in scouring the entire room to find the serum while Ice worked away on the console, taking steps to disable the turrets guarding the elevator and ensure that all doors and rooms through which Vulkar guards could come out from to confront them were securely locked. Remembering the layout of the base, she kept unlocked the one room which was reserved by the Vulkars as their makeshift prison for captured individuals.

"All of the footlockers and containers – they're locked!" Mission cried.

"Dammit, smash or break them open! Do something!" Ice slammed her fist onto the console in frustration, but then looked up when she heard the soft coughing of Nila, who was still alive. The Twi'lek was terribly wounded, evidently close to death and bleeding from the mouth, with three shrapnel pieces having pierced deep into her stomach.

Ice pulled out her pistol again and walked rapidly over to Nila, then coldly pointed her weapon between the eyes of the woman she despised with burning hatred. "Tell me where the rakghoul serum is kept. Now."

"It…it's kept in that…locker," Nila pointed with a trembling hand at a tall, grey locker with a keypad which Mission quickly walked over to.

"Tell me the passcode and I might let you live," Ice demanded again.

"5..3…1…7," Nila uttered. All traces of her former arrogance was gone, her eyes now filled with sheer terror. "Please…just take what you want…Don't kill me."

"Mission, 5317," Ice repeated in a loud voice.

Inputting the code given to her, Mission successfully pulled open the locker door and grabbed from inside several syringes filled with rakghoul serum. Feeling a sense of urgency, she and Carth took two syringes each and injected all four of Kael's limbs, fearful that the rakghoul plague may have spread far since he was initially wounded.

Looking down at the dying Twi'lek once again after ascertaining that Kael was injected, Ice spoke in a cold and heartless manner, the barrel of her gun pointed straight at Nila's forehead. "After all that you've done to me, you must think that I'm a stupid bitch to let you live. I'll see you in hell someday, you traitorous slut."

Nila blurted helplessly. "No…no, please don't!"

"Ice!" Carth shouted, imploring her to stop.

But it was too late.

Without mercy or a second thought, Ice executed Nila, whose lifeless eyes now stared blankly at the ceiling above and her lips lay agape. The cold-blooded blonde killer turned, a vengeful expression on her face as she gave a flat reply.

"She murdered my boyfriend years ago."

Not looking back, she approached the dead body of Brejik and pulled from his belt the two lightsabers of the Jedi which were remarkably undamaged, the blast of the grenade having solely ravaged the left side of his body.

Feeling the effects of his temporary illness almost immediately decrease following the four doses of rakghoul serum, Kael walked weapon in hand back out into the corridor, feeling confident to take the lead once more.

"Let's go. Destroy the console so that the Vulkars can't access it and follow me; the damsels in distress aren't going to wait for us much longer."

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to put more in this chapter, right up until they escape from the Vulkar base and eventually return to their apartment hideout, but left those parts out to put into the next chapter, otherwise this one would have ballooned up. As I've mentioned in chapter 2, I'm also leaving out the swoop race as I don't see it as being essential for my story.

I'm almost at the end of writing my other KOTOR AU fic, "Heart of a Padawan". I estimate that I have perhaps about three chapters or so until it's completely finished, and I want to wrap it up so I can focus on this fic, so please keep an eye out for it.

Please leave your reviews – every review is greatly appreciated, and it's what keeps us writers going and motivated!


	6. Dark Sorrows

**A/N:** I seem to have made a slip up during my first few chapters by stating that both Elena and Bastila are Padawans, when they're supposed to be Jedi Knights. I made that mistake because I'm not that knowledgeable in Star Wars lore beyond the films and games I've played, and basically didn't know that only Jedi Knights can go on solo missions, while Padawans must go on missions in the company of a Master. So I've fixed up the earlier chapters, and will be keeping that in mind for future updates.

This chapter is quite a long stretch, as I wanted to make quick progress and leave Taris behind as soon as possible. So here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Sorrows**

_Bastila Shan sat silently on the cold floor of her cruelly inhospitable confines, her face buried in her knees and forearms out of unimaginable shame. Her Master was nowhere to be seen and in no position or capacity whatsoever to aid her, having been parted from her several hours ago. The two Jedi, prior to separation, had agreed to keep a close watch on two separate suspects during their bid to infiltrate and deal with a smuggling gang which had not only taken a number of people hostage on the world of Corellia, but was suspected of leaking sensitive intelligence to the Mandalorians during the ongoing war. _

_The reality of the current situation was a hard and difficult medicine to swallow, especially for one such as her. Far too accustomed to regular praise from the other Masters for her proficiency in the Jedi disciplines, including a seemingly peerless command of the unique power of Battle Meditation despite being the tender age of 13, the young Padawan had become prideful and overconfident to the point of arrogance._

Serves me right, _she thought, finding enough humor left in herself that she managed a small smile. _

_Fear festered within and drowned her heart, but it was not the fear she imagined she would be forced to endure._

_She knew that trapped in the clutches of these smugglers and gangsters were innocent men, women and children who were at present most likely trembling within their prisons and fearing for their very lives._

_She knew that her Master would be worried sick for her safety, and would even perhaps be driven mad by anxiety despite being an expert herself regarding the mantra of the Jedi._

_She knew that the possibility of losing her life would mean that one day, when the situation became potentially dire, she would not be able to play her part in defending the Republic from the Mandalorian threat._

_But above all, in a way that seemed to completely betray her inner conscience as a Jedi, she feared for little more than herself. Here she was, a 13 year-old girl, weaponless and powerless due to the Force-suppressing and neural-disrupting collar around her neck, unable to defend herself against any who would mean her harm. She heard horrible stories about the slave trade that would be conducted by such criminals with clients who were often of even lower moral standards, and shuddered to think what fate might have in store for her._

_And now, her mind raced with panic as she heard the sound of footsteps steadily approaching, every step creating a pounding noise against the metallic floor which resonated in perfect unison with her pounding heartbeat. _

_She clenched her eyes shut, ready to give up all hope of escape and any future of freedom._

_A single shout came._

_And then silence._

_Beads of sweat started forming on her brow as she backed herself into the corner of her cell, not knowing just who or what would emerge through the door that shifted upward. _

_A man entered, his face and identity completely shrouded by the utter darkness of her cell. But regardless of the effects of the collar around the neck which prevented her from tapping into the Force, she knew he was staring at her. His eyes burning into her soul like a beast staring down its prey._

_And then he approached, his deep voice echoing throughout her chamber._

"Bastila?" Kael spoke, compelling the Jedi Knight to break out of her temporary trance. After a high-pitched battle against the Vulkars who rushed at them without mercy or hesitation, Kael and his companions at last managed to reach the prison compound of the Vulkar base to rescue the captive Jedi. The two women's jailers lay dead and lifeless on the floor, having been coldly and efficiently eliminated by the ruthless Ice.

Bastila could only murmur, shocked beyond belief at the sight of her rescuer. "You…you are…"

"Kael Deren, soldier in the Republic fleet," he hastily said, walking forward and using the set of keys he took from the dead Vulkar jailer to unlock the prison cell. He walked firstly to Bastila and freed her from her restrictive collar. "We'll have time to proper make introductions later. For now, we have to move."

Bastila, understanding the dire need for urgency, used what strength remained in her to stand upright. She gladly took her old lightsaber which was handed to her by Carth, and gave a nod of thanks to the soldier whom she knew well.

Turning his attention to Elena after freeing the younger Jedi Knight, Kael quickly tended to the collar around her neck, always mindful of the fact that time was growing scarcer by the second. After the device fell with a clatter onto the floor, Kael found himself momentary unable to move, seemingly entranced by the dreary eyes of Elena which seemed to call out to his very soul. The Jedi then reached out and placed her arms over Kael's shoulders, her weak and trembling touch being indicative of her fatigued state.

Quickly rising and bringing Elena up to her feet, Kael informed them of the situation. "We've managed to take out their leadership and lock down most of the base. Now come on – we've got to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Can you fight?" Carth asked as he handed Elena her lightsaber, noticing the limp in her movements.

"Y-yes, I should be fine," she replied, still shaken and battered from the torture dealt to her by the Vulkars during the interrogation. "Let's just get a move on."

"You're in no condition to fight from the front, Elena," Kael insisted. "Keep close to the rear – Mission and Zaalbar, you provide cover for her. Bastila, Carth and I will take the front."

Carth couldn't help but shoot a slight glare at his subordinate who didn't do as much as look back at him before striding forward out of the prison block. Not only was Kael lower than him in rank, but Kael's rash and altogether unwise actions had landed them in unnecessary trouble several times during their bid to find Bastila and Elena.

But for now, seeing that there was no reason to believe that an unforeseen negative consequence may arise out of Kael's course of action, the decorated war hero decided to remain silent and co-operate. There would always be time for rebuking later.

Thanks to Ice having scrambled the radar system of all the Vulkar patrols during the time she spent tinkering with the console in the command room, the group was easily able to dispatch the scattered and demoralized Vulkars who strayed wayward into their path. The skill of the two Jedi Knights made their fight all the more easier, their presence being seemingly enough to send many inexperienced and cowardly Vulkar gangsters running for their lives instead of standing their ground to engage their enemy.

At last, they came to the elevator, which lay open to them after a group of now dead Vulkars had previously taken it to engage them in combat. After they rushed inside, Carth punched in a button to begin the descent to the main level. A sigh escaped the lips of all after the doors closed shut, and they struggled to find their breath after non-stop combat and running.

"So much for your plan of stealth and secrecy, Ice," Mission quipped.

The blonde assassin was not amused. "Look, right now we need to focus on escaping. We can forget about coming back the way we came, not just because of the swarms of rakghouls that will be waiting for us, but also because we can be blown to kingdom-come if a Vulkar decides to throw a thermal detonator after us as we go back down the kitchen drain."

"So what route do we take?" Bastila asked.

"The only route we _can_ take," Ice muttered. "Out the front door and into the Lower City."

"But that route will be packed!" Mission argued. "Even after you sealed the entire complex's doors, there are still going to be Vulkars crawling around the place! And what about Ada?"

_Shit, _Ice thought, biting her lip. _Ada…_

"We'll try our best to get her out as well," Carth said. "Stay frosty – we're almost there!"

After the elevator's doors creaked open again, the party rushed forth, rapidly and relentlessly cutting down the Vulkars who had packed the corridor in which the disabled turrets could not be relied upon to subdue the intruders. Finding no advantage in their superior numbers, the Vulkars drew back in disarray after seeing their ranks shattered by a devastating Force Push from Bastila, which left the others ample time to eliminate the gangsters with their blasters. And all the time while they fought, Kael regularly looked back to see if Elena was holding up, deeply concerned for her safety.

But despite believing that the shoddy caliber of the Vulkars would mean that the worst of their troubles was over, the battle would grow even more difficult yet. Picking up on their so-far ineffective battle tactics, the Vulkars seemed to recuperate, adopting a more scattered formation after seeing their fellow gang members easily defeated by the two Jedi's Force powers as a result of clumping together in groups. With blaster fire coming from seemingly every direction and unable to focus their firepower solely forward to quickly fight their way through the sea of enemies, the party was forced to quicken its pace, bounding desperately to the exit to the Lower City.

Seeing her friend Ada cowering in a corner with Vulkars in close proximity, Ice opened fire, her expert aim enabling her to take out each of the three enemies with deadly precision. She promptly waved her hand inward as a gesture to Ada to follow, and the now freed slave duly paced along with them in the middle of the group.

"Thanks, Ice. I owe you," she said, puffing as she ran.

"Thank me later – we're not out of this yet!" Ice reminded her, using what little time Kael's covering fire bought her to reload her pistol with a new magazine. To her relief, the adjoining corridor leading to the exit to the Lower City was a more narrow one, preventing the Vulkars from utilizing ample space to their advantage. Taking the lead in front of the group with Bastila, she confidently strode forward, fearlessly shooting down the Vulkars who stood before her.

Their hearts pounding and sweat running down their faces, the group bounded towards the exit that was now in plain sight before them after they made a turn at the corner of the corridor. Vulkars fell like flies all around them, and salvation seemed to be in sight, until…

"Agh!" a loud yelp came from Ada who fell crumpling to the floor after being hit square in the back by a blaster shot. Unable to keep pace for long with the team of Jedi, soldiers and gang members, the woman had gradually fallen further and further behind, until Zaalbar and Mission, far too occupied by the need to combat the Vulkars who stood between them and their escape, neglected and failed to protect her.

"Ada!" Ice cried out to her friend, and the party soon came to a screeching halt. The battle still roared on, and staying stationary did not help them the slightest in their bid to remain unscathed as a shower of blaster fire came flying in their direction, and the Jedi were not able to deflect them all away.

Ada still slowly crawled towards them, terribly wounded but determined to survive. She looked up painfully at Ice, imploring her with an outstretched hand to help her.

"Ice, help her! We'll hold them off!" Carth shouted.

"Hurry up! We've gotta keep moving!" Mission yelled, nervously continuing to shoot at the Vulkars which bounded at them.

Locked in a dilemma and everything suddenly seeming to slow and grind to a halt around her, Ice stared down at her wounded friend. If she chose to help her, then the group may very well be unable to escape by being hampered by her injured state. If she decided to leave her, then Ada would doubtlessly be subjected to unimaginable torture that could only end with her death.

Deciding that the choice was clear, Ice elected to show Ada mercy.

She raised her blaster pistol and executed her friend with a blaster bolt to the forehead. Ada slumped down onto the floor, her lifeless eyes staring into Ice's soul.

"Ice! What the hell was that?" Carth furiously bellowed, incensed by her behavior.

"Shut up and get your asses moving! Now!" Ice shot back, and they began to move at a rapid pace once again. Brutally overpowering the entrance guards, they ran through the open gateway, which Ice took a gamble by leaving open while using the security console, and disappeared into the darkness of the Lower City.

Knowing that they were not out of the woods yet, they moved from dark place to dark place, remaining deathly silent, unseen and unheard so as to avoid stirring the attention of the Vulkar patrols who sought to hound them like maddened hungry dogs.

Then at last, after what felt like an eternity on the run, they heard the last of the Vulkars disappear back to their base, frightened by a faint sound in the distance of what seemed to be a squadron of Sith patrols. The escapees could now afford to breathe easy, gladdened by the fact that they had managed to flee with their lives.

Sensing that they were out of danger, Bastila immediately rebuked Ice. "How could you do such a cold-blooded thing? How could you just kill a defenseless woman like that?"

Ice remained silent, looking down out of guilt and whispering back. "And what do you think the Vulkars would have done to her? She would have been subjected to unimaginable agony if I didn't kill her. Ending her life was an act of mercy."

"But why didn't you try to save her?" Mission hissed.

"If I did, then chances are that _you _would be dead right now, Mission. Do you really think you would have stayed safe if you remained in the rear during our escape?"

Mission could not answer.

"I assure you that nobody is as heartbroken and ashamed than me after what just happened to Ada," Ice grumpily said. "But for now, we need to keep on moving. I'm not going to rest easy until we're back at the Bek base. We can see if there's anything else we can do to help you guys out when we see Gadon."

Elena shuddered slightly at the sound of the Bek leader's name. She still felt utterly guilty and shameful that her recklessness almost led to the deaths of all who currently surrounded her.

Her thoughts were broken the moment Kael gently grasped her forearm and spoke to her.

"Are you okay?" he said. And despite his somewhat lecherous nature, Elena knew that Kael was asking because he genuinely cared for her wellbeing.

"Yes," she answered with a weak smile. "I can move on my own. I am just…tired after that ordeal. I should be able to recover by the morning. Let's go."

"Back to the base, huh?" Mission said with a yawn and a stretch. "Good – I'm dead tired after that."

Even though the Lower City was perpetually darker than the bright and luxurious Upper City, the young Twi'lek could tell that it was late into the night. Sith patrols were always out and about at this hour, ready to arrest any individual who broke the curfew that so few people even inclined to obey. But as expected, the brightly armored troops stayed clear of the bases of the three major gangs, wisely refraining from causing any commotion which could only lead to a reduction in their numbers from needless conflicts.

"So tell me, Bastila," Kael said as they walked in the direction of the Bek base. "How did you exactly come to be captured by that gang?"

"When my escape pod crashed, I hit my head and lost consciousness," Bastila explained. "When I woke again, I found myself strapped to an interrogation chair with that blasted collar around my neck, and my lightsaber nowhere to be seen."

"Well, that explains it," Kael shrugged. "A decorated Jedi Knight who personally defeated even the Dark Lord himself would never have been simply subdued by a lowly gang if she wasn't unconscious."

"I did not 'defeat' him," Bastila clarified. "Not in the sense of slaying him in combat, if that was what you were asking. Revan was betrayed when Malak opened fire on his ship in order to usurp the title of Dark Lord."

"So what exactly happened to Revan?" Mission expressed her own curiosity.

"Our mission was to capture Revan alive if possible. And that we did," Bastila said. "After we managed to escape from the doomed command ship, we took Revan back with us so that he could face the judgment of the Jedi Council."

"And what was their judgment?" Kael asked, looking her in the eye.

"He was…," Bastila looked back and murmured at Kael, seemingly disturbed on the inside as she tried to put it the best way she could. "He was terminated."

A moment of silence ensued, during which no-one spoke. Then, seeking further answers, Carth spoke to Bastila.

"Do you know of any other survivors from the battle who may have made it to Taris?" he asked.

"No," Bastila shook her head regretfully. "Dead, every last one of them. Several Jedi died…all to protect me." She mournfully looked down, frustrated that her gift caused so many people to needlessly suffer and die. "But now, I must make it up to them for their sacrifice. I will assume leadership from now on and protect you all, of this I assure you."

"That is not possible," Kael disagreed, much to Bastila's unpleasant shock.

"What?" Bastila shot back with a glare. "I am your commanding officer, and am now back in charge of this mission. You will do as you are told!"

"Kael's right," Carth admitted. "Considering what happened to Elena when she decided to take matters into her own hands, we need to work together. Let's face it, Bastila: the four of us – you, me, Kael and Elena – are effectively stranded here on a planet none of us have ever been to. If we're going to make it through and escape this planet alive, then we need all the help we can get from Mission, Zaalbar and Ice."

As the significance of Carth's words began to sink into her mind, Bastila couldn't help but admit to herself that she was in no capacity to make centralized decisions for the group.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Carth," she sighed. "You must forgive me. Even though I am a Jedi, I can sometimes be affected by…my pride."

"Kael, that goes for you especially," Carth warned to the surprise of his lower-ranking soldier.

"What?" Kael asked.

"Your recklessness almost got us killed numerous times already. First you almost cost us our lives during that unnecessary clash with the Exchange, and you've put us through absolute hell after attracting the attention of the rakghouls in the sewers. I'll be damned if I let you endanger anyone else's life from now on."

"And just what was I supposed to do, then?" Kael argued. "Just sit back and do nothing?"

"We're a team, Deren. I suggest you start acting accordingly," Carth glared, then looked forward to signify that the conversation was over.

Bastila then remembered that she still hadn't made a proper acquaintance with the members of the Hidden Bek gang. "Mission, Zaalbar and Ice, is it?" she said, looking at them while trying to memorize their names.

"You got it, gal," Mission smiled back at her, then introduced the two of them. "This is my buddy Zaalbar, and this is Ice."

"Charmed," Ice rolled her eyes, her strong accent at once reminding Bastila of her homeworld of Talravin. "Look, we'll have plenty of time for petty chit-chat once we arrive at the Bek base. For now, can we all keep our voices down and weapons ready? I'm not in the mood to be dragged away and killed by the Grey Hands."

Bastila winced. "The Grey Hands?"

"A rival gang of ours. Filled with murderers and cutthroats who strike from the dark," Ice explained in grim fashion. "Now come on – the Bek base is just past this corridor."

As Ice expected, the dim and flickering lights in front of the Bek base proved her right. The female bouncer stood dutifully on watch duty, upright and resolute with her back against the wall. Not a single soul could be seen around, enabling Ice to relax and allay her fears of a surprise attack by the Grey Hands or a revenge assault by the Vulkars.

"Tera!" she called out to the guard, who gave no indication of acknowledgement or willingness to communicate back to her, merely looking forward and remaining still with her arms by her sides.

"What's the matter with her? Why's she not replying?" Bastila inquired.

"She must be pissed off with something," Mission chuckled from behind her. "She gets like this if she's upset at times."

"Tera, for fuck's sake, look at me – it's Ice!" the older woman muttered in frustration.

But even though they approached closer, Tera still did not move.

"What a whiny and stubborn little bitch," Ice laughed and walked right up to her friend. "Alright, Tera, cut it out. I've brought along—"

She froze.

She looked down at Tera's body.

_A vibroblade pierced through her stomach and into the wall…_

_Her shoulders similarly pinned in place against the wall by two more vibroblades…_

_Lifeless eyes looking back at her…_

"Oh no…," Ice gasped and froze in shock, as did the other horrified onlookers.

"Gadon…Zaerdra," Mission murmured behind her. Then, without a single word of warning, the young teenager rushed in through the open door of the base, screaming the name of her guardian. "Zaerdra!"

"Mission, wait!" Carth cried, chasing after her the same way he did when they first discovered the ruined outcast camp in the Undercity. And just as she witnessed the terrible aftermath of the loss of the outcast village, Mission froze in horror the instant she looked upon the remnants of the bloodied massacre that ensued within the Bek base.

Everywhere she looked was blood and carnage, without a living being in sight. Dead bodies littered the floor, the victims of the battle being both Bek and those of a grey-colored uniform which she immediately recognized and resented.

And lying meters away were none other than Gadon and Zaerdra, silent and unmoving on the cold metal floor. Blood seeped from the back of Zaerdra's armor, which was riddled with blaster marks.

Mission collapsed onto her knees and started sobbing after she came before the body of her long-time guardian. She tightly grasped the loose hand of the woman who, though often strict and cold towards her, was the closest thing to a mother and carer she had after she came to Taris with her brother.

But then, to Mission's surprise, Zaerdra weakly squeezed her hand back, signalling that her life was not yet lost.

"Mi…ssion," the Hidden Beks' second-in-command hoarsely spoke, the life in her gaze quickly starting to fade as she struggled to open her eyelids.

"Zaerdra! You're alive!" Mission expressed her relief. "What happened here?"

"Grey Hands…broke in…Took us by surprise," Zaerdra coughed. "Tried to retreat…overwhelmed…sheer numbers…"

"Just hold on," Mission insisted. "You're going to be fine. We're going to find and open up a life support pack somewhere in the base, and then we'll—"

"Mission…," Ice sighed, holding her youngster firmly by the arm. "It's too late."

"But it isn't!" Mission shouted, holding her hands over her face. "It can't…"

"Mission…Ice…listen to me," Zaerdra said, and both her fellow Beks now knelt by her side. She first spoke to Mission, struggling for breath as she spoke. "Mission, despite all the troubles you may have caused me in the past, and…no matter how many times I may have treated you harshly, I want you to know…that you're like a daughter to me. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to continue to protect you…"

"Zaerdra," Ice said regretfully. "Your cousin. She's dead. I'm sorry – I had no choice."

"We all have our choices to make, Ice," Zaerdra looked at her. "I want you to promise me just one thing – take care of Mission for me. You can do that…can't you?"

"I will," Ice swore, grasping Zaerdra's hand along with Mission's. "I will protect her with my life – I assure you of that."

Zaerdra smiled. "Good. Now get out of here before those Grey Hands return, and…and…"

"Zaerdra? Zaerdra?!" Mission cried, shaking the body which went limp in her arms. Realizing that her guardian's life was lost, she broke down emotionally, her tears wetting Zaerdra's brow.

"Mission, it's time to go," Ice declared, emanating an apparent lack of empathy with her words, although in truth she was even more devastated than Mission after witnessing the death of her best friend.

"But…I don't want to…," Mission whispered, cradling Zaerdra's body in her arms. After being reluctantly pulled away by the woman who represented all the family she had left in the world, she joined the others in somberly leaving the Bek base to find a safe exit through which to enter the Upper City.

-o-

The eyes of the Dark Lord narrowed in disdain at the sight of the planet that tried his patience with every second of its continued existence. Not a single shred of remorse or pity could ever be found in the heart of the man who, so consumed by his lust for power and sheer hatred for all who opposed him, was readily willing to pass sentence on the lives of billions of people in pursuit of his own selfish and tyrannical designs. Even the minions still scouring the surface of the planet were nothing but dispensable tools – mere pawns on the chess board to be sacrificed at whim.

And even now, having accomplished all that he had done and seized the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, Malak was forever tormented by the voice of his former master which still tormented him without end. Revan's legacy and accomplishments as a master tactician was known far and wide across the entire galaxy, and even Malak himself knew that he could never hope to surpass Revan in such fields.

But despite gaining immeasurable power that the self-constraining Revan could only dream of, a bottomless empty pit in his heart perpetually ate away at Malak's will. Memories of the woman he so desired and the man who stole her from him were forever etched in his conscience, leaving a pain that could never abate.

Before the war was done, Zayne Carrick would be dead, and Jarael in her right place in his arms.

And did he care in the slightest that he was now about to destroy the homeworld of the very woman whom he loved? Did he care that doing so would break her heart and soul?

Never. It did not matter, as she would soon be his, whether she wished to be or not.

"Lord Malak," a voice came from behind him, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Dark Lord turned, glaring furiously at the one who broke his line of thoughts with his insolence. While he would have immediately begun to rebuke the speaker if it was the Admiral, his stare was a slightly more accommodating one after seeing that it was the dependable Vice-Admiral Krieg who addressed him.

"What is it, Vice-Admiral?" he hissed.

"The bombardment of Taris is set to commence in approximately 13 hours, with fleets 42 and 27 en route to our position," the sharply dressed officer informed him. "Meanwhile, Rear-Admiral Bane has just sent in a report stating that he has decimated the Republic fleet which was tasked with the defense of the Gornu System. His fleet lies ready to proceed to lay waste to the heavily fortified planet of Gen'thor."

"That planet means nothing to me," Malak said. "Consider its fate written, as it shall be for Taris."

"Yes, milord," Krieg saluted and walked away to tend to his duties, his confident and peerlessly professional demeanor earning him a disdainful stare from Admiral Karath who was occupied tending to the soldiers who manned the communications and navigation computers.

The Dark Lord turned once more to face the doomed planet which's destiny and once golden future would soon be reduced to ashes and rubble. A single tear was unseen by all others as it escaped his eyelid. He looked out into the stars, his thoughts being of one thing only.

_Jarael…forgive me…_

-o-

Safe at last after returning to the hideout in the Upper City significantly past midnight, the exhausted party laid down their weapons and relished in the comfort of the apartment's living room sofas. Denied the relief that the now-massacred Hidden Beks could no longer afford them, they were forced to further wander the dangerous streets of the Lower City, taking a passageway which led to a sewer lid which enabled them to make the ascent to the upper levels of Taris. With the Upper City virtually empty as a result of the night curfew imposed by the Sith, they managed to pass by without any trouble, with the exception of having to deal with one unwary Sith guard whose life was cut short by Ice's dagger before he could alert his patrol.

Looking over at Mission and Ice who sat on the sofa opposite her, Bastila spoke. "Is she alright, Ice?"

"Does she look alright to you?" Ice bluntly said, rubbing the arm of the young girl who was crying into her shoulder. "The girl's just lost someone in her life who was like a mother to her, and I've lost a dear friend. Only time can fix such sorrows."

"So many tragic things have happened, and it's all because of me," Elena buried her face in her hands. "I've caused so much suffering because of my recklessness. If I had only waited, then the Vulkars wouldn't have been on such high alert, and your friend Ada might even be alive right now…"

"Don't feel that way, Elena," Kael comforted her with a warm hand on her back. "There's only so much that individuals can do to affect the events around them."

Hearing such words only evoked Bastila to feel the guilt building inside her. She remembered being paralyzed with anxiety during the battle that ended with the destruction of the Endar Spire. Overcome by fear and doubt after seeing the massive Sith fleet which lurched towards the single Republic capitol ship, she instantly lost all hope for victory, the result of which the Republic soldiers whose minds were driven and affected by her link with them through her Battle Meditation were thrown into disarray, costing more lives than she could possibly imagine.

"Bastila, are you alright?" Carth asked, noticing the Jedi Knight shifting her hands nervously about.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she answered. "Despite all the horrors that had befallen us, I am glad that we are finally safe, at least for a temporary period of time. But I am still curious – just how do you intend to get us off this planet?"

"I'm afraid you're not going to like this, Bastila, but hear me out on this one," Kael said, drawing her attention. "We ran into a Mandalorian in the Lower City cantina. His name is Canderous Ordo, and he says he has a way to get us off this planet by stealing a ship known as the Ebon Hawk from Davik Kang, the leader of the Exchange division here on Taris. He wants us to take a T3-M4 droid from the local droid dealer, Janice Nall, and speak with a Duros who's supposedly going to be waiting for us at the shop."

"And how exactly is taking a droid going to help us get off this planet?" Bastila said, unimpressed. "And you actually trust the word of a Mandalorian?"

"What other choice do we have?" Kael shrugged.

Ice stated further. "If that Canderous is serious about escaping with us off this planet, then chances are that we're going to have to personally go to where Davik keeps that ship of his. And if we do, then who's going to go along? After all, we can't all go together, otherwise that'll only serve to raise eyebrows."

"Canderous will expect to see me, so I'll most definitely have to go," Kael said. "But what about the rest of you?"

"It is best to make myself scarce and remain here," Bastila said. "After all, with the entire Sith armada looking for me, it is highly likely that their lackeys in the Exchange will be doing the same."

"Well, then what about the rest of us?" Carth asked.

"It's best that you stay behind," Ice said, much to Carth's dismay. "It's Kael that Davik will be after. As far as I'm aware, the Exchange are highly picky when it comes to choosing prospective new members. If you're not invited, then you don't show up – simply as that. But with that considered, Elena and I should well and truly be able to tag along. If what I hear is right, then Davik is always in the mood for more female personal slaves. He'll take it hook, line and sinker."

Kael turned to Ice. "It may not involve fighting through swarms of rakghouls in the dark, but the road ahead is undoubtedly going to be dangerous. You, Mission and Zaalbar have no attachment to this undertaking, and will only endanger your own lives if you come along. The three of you deserve to live peaceful lives after witnessing what happened today. Why don't you just leave?"

Ice coldly replied. "I can't. I've got personal business with the Exchange I need to take care of."

Carth argued. "But you're putting Mission and Zaalbar's lives in danger by—"

"I said I'm dealing with the Exchange. That's final."

After coming to the conclusion that Ice could not be swayed otherwise, Elena volunteered. "Bastila's face may be recognizable to the Sith and Exchange, but mine will not. I'll come along." She looked at Kael. "I owe it to protect you if the situation turns dire, after what you did for me."

Zaalbar grunted out, feeling neglected.

Ice quickly rebuked him. "No. You may be able to pass as a captured pet, but you'll become more trouble than it's worth. We need stealth, not brawl for this one."

"I'm coming as well," Mission announced, finally being able to stop her weeping. "I could help Ice and Elena and—"

"No," Ice coldly cut her off. "You're not coming, and that's that. I promised Zaerdra I'd protect you, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Fucking hell, Ice, I don't need you to keep on babysitting me!" Mission snapped, much to Ice's surprise. "You know just what I'm capable of, so why don't you let me show you what I can do? And just what 'personal business' do you have with the Exchange anyway?"

The anger began to build inside Ice as she recalled the days of her past. The days which she wished she could force herself to forget.

"I sense much anger and resentment in you, Ice," Elena said calmly. "I trust you, but I can't help but feel anxiety and believe that one day, that anger might very well lead us to disaster if we are not careful. You must tell us about it now."

Ice sighed, and a long silence ensued, during which no-one spoke. After seeing that all eyes and ears were on her, and that all her companions wished to hear the reason behind her seemingly murderous desire for revenge upon the Exchange, she obliged them.

"My father died of illness when I was just seven years old. We once lived comfortably on Alderaan, but my mother was forced to make a move to Taris following our father's death, to live with my aunt and uncle. Even then, she struggled to make ends meet and support me and my younger brother and sister, who were aged four and two at the time.

"After our uncle and aunt both died in a terrible traffic accident, we were desperate. My mother couldn't find work no matter how hard she looked, and we were on the verge of losing everything and being beggars on the street. She later came across a man named Gavin Tano, a handsome young man of dark hair and eyes who styled himself as a loan dealer. He quickly befriended her and made her a loan offer which she simply couldn't refuse. She signed a contract without even reading it, not knowing that it was a contract offered by none other than the Exchange.

"As weeks and months progressed, my mother was finally able to find work that would allow her to support us as well as pay off her debts. But then, Tano began to make more and more advances. He became infatuated with my mother to the point of obsession. Every time she refused his advances, he would try and try again to no avail. It lasted for over eight months, and then…he snapped.

"One night, drunken and in a fit of rage, he burst into our apartment, demanding and yelling at our mother to show herself to him. My siblings and I dared not move from our bedrooms, terrified by his booming voice. The moment he saw our mother cowering in the living room, he ran like a rabid animal at her and pounced. He decried her over and over again, screaming that she had betrayed and rejected him. We could hear our mother's cries of pain and gasps for breath for a few minutes, and then…everything went silent.

"I was petrified and immediately hid under my bed as I heard his heavy footsteps approach our bedrooms. He came into our bedrooms one by one and snatched my brother and sister. I thought I would lose my mind as I heard him approach my room, but I was saved by the loud blaring of sirens in the distance. He immediately rushed to escape the scene, leaving me all alone and shaking under my bed.

"When I came out, Tano was nowhere to be seen, and for that I was glad. But I knew that my siblings were gone, and it filled me with regret, fear and shame that you can never imagine. Still, nothing drove more fear in my heart than what I saw next.

"I saw the lifeless corpse of my mother strewn across the living room couch, her clothes ripped to shreds and exposing her naked body, her neck ridden with bruises, and her eyes still wide open, expressing the sheer terror that engulfed her in the final moments of her life. He had raped and strangled her to death, and the family I ever knew and loved was forever gone.

"And so now you know the reason behind my hatred for the Exchange, do you not? This is why I must go, and will not rest until I have gained satisfaction."

The rest of the party remained silent, realizing the unfathomable pain that Ice must have experienced over the years.

And none understood her pain more than Carth. "I know what you're feeling, Ice, and believe me, I feel the same way."

Ice looked at him, feeling grateful that at least there was somebody who truly knew how she felt. "You do?"

"My entire family was lost when Saul Karath ordered the destruction of my home planet, Telos. He did it to prove his loyalty to Malak and Revan. We were too late to stop the bombardment. I…I still remember holding my wife who died in my arms. I had a son named Dustil, but I have no idea what happened to him. I never saw him again."

Mission looked at the Bek and Republic soldier who shared a common bond in which their lives were destroyed by forces beyond their control. Realizing that she was not alone in being subjected to unimaginable personal loss, she immediately came to understand why the two of them cared for her as much as they did.

"I…I get it now," she said. "The two of you are so protective of me because…you don't want me to suffer the same fate as your families."

Ice nodded. "Yes, Mission. So please, try to understand our feelings when we say that we don't want you to put yourself in such danger."

But still, Mission remained defiant. "I know you just want to protect me, but we can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later, we're all going to be in a tight spot in which we not only have to protect each other, but ourselves. And what's going to happen to me if I don't know what to do after being babysat all the time?"

Admitting that there was truth behind Mission's words, Ice relented. "Alright, Mission, you can come. But please, stay close to me, okay?"

Mission smiled. "Right."

"Then it is settled," Elena said. "We will leave for Janice Nall's shop in the morning. But for now, we should get some rest."

"Agreed," Kael nodded. "And Elena?"

"Yes?"

"You must still be sore and wounded from your torture at the hands of the Vulkars. Why don't I use what's left of our medpac in this apartment and dress your wounds? It's the least I could do for you after you tended to me while I was unconscious following our crash landing on Taris."

Elena blushed a little as she smiled. "That's very generous of you, Kael, but I will be fine. All I need is a good night's rest."

"Sheesh, get a room, you two," Mission groaned. "Well, me and Zaalbar'll be set for the night on the sofas. The rest of you can do as you want."

After bidding the others a good night, Kael and Carth moved to occupy the two single beds in the western bedroom, leaving Bastila and Elena to share the ones which were in the eastern bedroom. Observing that Ice walked over to the window to observe the glittering lights of Taris's streets, Mission questioned her.

"Ice, aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

"In a moment, Mission," Ice replied, gazing out into the distance. "I…just need some time to myself."

"Whatever you say," Mission murmured, feeling a great deal of concern for her friend and guardian before tiredness and fatigue overtook her.

In the eastern bedroom, Elena sat dejectedly on the mattress, her tears falling onto her knees as Bastila sought to comfort her as she did before with tender and reassuring hands upon the older Jedi's shoulders.

"I cannot believe that I have seen him again," Bastila said. "It fills my heart with fear to think of the potential ramifications this may lead to. It takes every fiber of my being to force myself to refrain from telling him the entire truth. But even so, I cannot begin to imagine the weight of the burden that lies on your conscience as opposed to mine, considering your past with him."

"I don't know if I can do this, Bastila," Elena wept. "Every day I spent at his side is torturous, and every time I turn to take a look upon his face fills me with sorrow, to the extent where I sometimes wish he had let me die instead aboard the Endar Spire…"

"Judging from the way he cares for your safety, his heart and feelings for you have not changed the slightest – of this, we both know," Bastila said, hoping to instill at least a sliver of optimism within her. "Only time will tell what the Force has in store for us. And perhaps, even _he _will be brought to witness the truth when the time is right."

"I don't know," Elena sighed, grasping at the precious wooden pendent which lay around her neck. "Perhaps he never will."

* * *

**A/N:** I was extremely tempted to eventually start a new story with Ice as the main character so that I can go deeper with her personal story, but I'm sort of deciding against it at this point, since she's an extremely minor character in the game and won't be that popular at all among readers. I'm also considering planning a prequel of sorts to my other KOTOR story **"Heart of a Padawan"**, and I'm confident that I can eventually go ahead with that in due time.

You can be sure that I'll put in a lot of new material and detail exploring Ice's past, and her ongoing vendetta against the Exchange. I can tell you now that I'm going to add a new location/planet that is not visited at all in the original KOTOR game as part of her sub-story, so keep an eye out for future updates.

I was not planning on writing about it at first, but at the last minute I recalled reading Jarael's wookiepedia page and took an interest in her past relationship with Malak. I'm not sure about giving her and Zayne Carrick a role in this story for fear it may lead to "overcrowding" in terms of main characters, but I'll experiment with it and see how it turns out. I definitely want to add more dimensions to Malak's personality than the bland power-hungry villain most know him to be simply from playing the game and not reading into the wider lore.

For those of you who are unaware, please be informed that **Heart of a Padawan**'s opening chapter has been completely re-written and replaced. It's so much better now in my opinion, so please R&R that story as well.


	7. The Gamble

**Chapter 7**

**The Gamble**

_My eyes flutter open to the sound of a woman's scream. I feel the sun of an unknown planet bathing me in its radiant warmth, and yet I feel as cold as death in my heart. Looking beside me, I see the Dark Lord reborn taking his first steps to reclaim his rightful throne, effortlessly gutting the powerful Wookiee who dared to oppose him with a ceremonial blade which shattered into two as he fell._

_Pulling my crimson lightsaber out of the abdomen of the blonde assassin who crumpled to her knees before me, I advance alongside my master upon the outnumbered and outmatched Republic captain who haplessly opposed us with a mere blaster pistol. My lips were drawn into a smile, but my head was screaming at me to stop. My mind saw nothing more than petty enemies whose lives had to be ended in order to realize our dreams, but my heart was broken to know that behind me lay the lifeless bodies of those who were once our friends and allies. _

_Taking advantage of the opening my master created by using the Force to strangle the man, I lunge forward and pierce his heart with a merciless stab. His body falls lifelessly backwards upon the crashing waves, never to rise again. A quick death was the least I could bestow upon the man who was once my friend._

_I hated every moment…and yet took glee in every life I ended._

_Our eyes now veer to all that was left to oppose us: a Jedi woman, her grey eyes filled with determination as she raises her blue lightsaber in order to protect the trembling Twi'lek child behind her. The Twi'lek watches on in horror, her mind shattered after witnessing the death of the woman who was like a mother to her. _

_I look to my right at the Dark Lord who stands poised to attack and yet does nothing. He merely stares at her, observing the sheer anguish which emanates from her eyes. Neither of them move, still affected deeply by the feelings they hold for each other. A tear falls from her eye and onto the sands of the beach, and she is ready to accept her fate._

_My patience having worn out from waiting, I press the attack. She struggles to fend off my vicious blows, and all the while Revan remains unmoving. Even now, after having fallen so far, he wouldn't bring himself to harm her. But I have no such reservation in my heart. Her powers wax and wane, whereas mine continue to grow and bolster. And at last, after battering through her defenses, I strike aside her lightsaber and plunge my blade into her chest. _

_She falls onto her back, her weapon rolling out of her grasp. She looks longingly at him, beckoning and begging him to come to her side as she lays dying. But he cannot move, for his conscience didn't allow him. He looks shamefully away, still afflicted by the weakness of the Light. A tear escapes the eye of the woman as she takes her final breath and the life leaves her eyes. _

_I wanted to scream, but no sound would escape my mouth. I wanted to wake up from this terror, and yet my mind would not permit me to. I wished to see my friend smile and hold me one more time like she did in the days of my youth, but felt bottomless sorrow knowing that she never would do so again._

_My attention then turns to the defenseless Twi'lek child, all alone and cowering with her back pinned against a rock. Tears are streaming down her face, and she grasps her hands over her eyes, as if she herself was also trying to wake from this living nightmare. Revan turns his back on us, not wishing to see what was inevitable. _

_I use the Force to pull the child's vibroblade and blaster pistol away, sending them hurtling into the waves. She falls to her knees in despair, wishing she had died long ago and did not have to live to see the fall of the man she loved like a brother. I slowly walk towards her, my lightsaber humming with glee. She groans as she feels my hand against her throat, lifting her upwards and pinning her against the rock. _

_She is too young, I tell myself. She is but a child, and no harm could possibly come from letting her live._

_My mind screams at me, begging me to put an end to this madness, but I cannot. The memory of my father and mother – the last remnants of my inner conscience – is all but gone, replaced by anger and hatred. My heart implores me to spare the life of the young girl who still had her whole life ahead of her, but my ambition forbids me from doing so._

_Feeling as if I would be driven mad by the voices shrieking in my head, I slash my lightsaber across the girl's throat, and all goes silent. Her eyes contort with unimaginable pain, and then peacefully close shut as she falls forward against me and into my arms. _

_A wave of unimaginable grief and shock rushes over me._

_I feel as if I had killed my own child. In cold blood._

_Revan finally turns around, looking mournfully at her dead body. He gestures at the corpse of the blonde woman, and proceeds to walk towards the figure of the woman whose grey eyes continued to haunt him still. _

_I carry the dead Twi'lek child in my arms and place her down on the sand beside her beloved guardian, taking one last look at them before I enter the ship. I glance over my shoulder to see Revan kneeling before and looking down in despair upon the body of the woman who meant the world to him. Moments later, he closes her eyelids and then takes her up in his arms and rises, following me aboard the ship. _

_He walks into the medical bay and gently places her body on the bed within. He caresses her brow and once again kneels before her, squeezing her hand in regret. A tear falls from his eye and falls upon her face, joining with the drop that was shed from her eye just prior to her death. He leans in and kisses her tenderly on the lips, knowing all too well that it would be for the last time. He rises and leaves for the cockpit, his tearful eyes looking at me with disdain. _

_My mind cannot take any more. I scrunch my hair in rage and scream, hungering for release from this torturous nightmare. _

-o-

"Bastila! Bastila, wake up!" a familiar voice cried out to her. A pair of firm hands pushed and shook at her arms, and her eyes immediately burst open. She panted heavily, gladdened by the fact that she had been woken at last. Kneeling on the side of her bed and looking down upon her was Elena, her grey eyes staring at her and full of concern.

"E-Elena," she gasped, short of breath and her face and hair drenched with sweat. Relieved to see her dear friend safe and well, she threw her arms around her, surprising the Jedi Knight. "Thank goodness…"

"You were having a nightmare," Elena explained, brushing away a damp portion of Bastila's hair away from her eyes. "You woke me with your unsettled rustling in your bed. I watched on for a while, but you suddenly started convulsing with fear and panic, so I had to wake you."

"It was a nightmare, indeed." Bastila sat up and covered her face with her hands. "I must be honest with you. I had a…a vision."

"A vision? Of what?" Elena asked, placing a gentle hand on Bastila's shoulder.

"It may have been a vision of the future. If it wasn't a foreshadowing of the events which will become inevitable if he falls, then it was at the very least a grave warning to me. I saw myself fighting alongside him, not against the Sith, but…against _you_. Against all the others who are with us here in this apartment. And I…I killed you. He couldn't bring himself to raise his blade against you, and so I took his place in combat. And Mission…I…"

Elena wrapped her arms around the woman who began to weep into her bed sheets in fear. "It was only a dream, Bastila. His dark nature is something we will inevitably have to deal with in the future, but now is not that time. And you are not the only one who must constantly battle the darkness in her heart. Even now, a small part of me wishes that I had joined his cause that day instead of staying behind, like the rest of the Council would have had me do."

Bastila could not speak, still too traumatized and curled up in a ball with her arms hugging her knees. She merely whimpered and drew closer to her long-time guardian and friend.

"This reminds me of the old times," Elena smiled, hoping to distract Bastila's mind with memories of better days. "Do you remember when you were young, and you had those nightmares of yours?"

The younger Knight still fondly recalled the days of her youth. Her former Master died on a lone mission to Ryloth; something she still felt regret for, as she could not convince him to let her accompany him. Elena had taken her in as her Padawan learner shortly after with permission from the Masters of the Council, and cared greatly for the young girl's welfare, permitting her to share her living quarters. There were many nights in which Bastila would be affected by nightmares all revolving around her failure to save her former Master, and every time Elena would be there for her, providing her comfort and assurance that it was not her fault.

"Yes…I still remember those days," Bastila smiled weakly, appreciative of her care that Elena had given her. "And I can never begin to thank you enough for what you did for me."

"Well, now that you are up," Elena said, slipping off the side of the bed and placing her feet on the floor to stand, "I think we should check on the others. We should try to leave this planet as quickly as possible and return to the Masters on Dantooine."

"I shudder to think that I would even for a moment place my trust in the schemes of a Mandalorian," Bastila shuddered as she rose. "But a slim hope is better than none."

-o-

After coming out of their shared bedroom, Elena and Bastila saw that Kael and Carth were engaged in conversation with Ice on the couches, discussing their next course of action as well as various contingency plans. Zaalbar, on the other hand, could be seen down the hallway banging his paws against the door of the bathroom, inside which Mission could be heard taking a hot shower to both clean herself and soothe her nerves. The Wookiee was obviously in desperate need of the toilet.

"You're up, at last," Carth remarked once he saw the two Jedi approach. "We heard you twisting and turning in bed, Bastila. Heard a nasty knock, as well – you must have hit your head or something."

Bastila grimaced in embarrassment as she plopped herself down onto the couch next to Ice. "It's nothing. Just a dream – a nightmare, is all." She turned her head, attracted by the incessant noise created by Zaalbar who continued to pound away and moan at the bathroom door. "How long has she been in there to cause him to produce such a ruckus?"

"Twenty minutes, so far," Ice said, twirling in her left index finger her silky and untied blonde hair which fell over her shoulders. She gave a small grin. "Can't exactly blame her, though – try living for years in the Lower City where the water quality is below shoddy. It's enough to drive an ordinary girl mad."

"Is she well?" Elena asked, feeling concern for the young child. "She must still be deeply unnerved after the death of her friend, as must you."

Ice's smile immediately disappeared, and she lowered her hand and placed it on her lap. "For her, time and silence are the only medicines which I can think of, as they are for me."

At last, they heard the hissing of the water in the bathroom stop, and a groan of relief came from Zaalbar's mouth. He would see salvation yet.

"You look disturbed, Kael," Bastila remarked, taking notice of the man's shady expression as she slightly leaned forward to take a better look at him. "Is something troubling you?"

"I had a dream of my own, Bastila," he answered after a moment of hesitation. "And it was about you and Elena."

"Kael," Ice rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply. "I'm not in the mood to talk, let alone think about your perverted fantasies. So save it for later – or, better still, never."

"It's not that!" Kael insisted with embarrassment. "It was…something different. As if I was experiencing a vision of the past, or something."

_By the Force,_ Bastila thought. _Could it…?_

"What did you see?" Elena implored him.

Kael pressed his palm against his forehead and closed his eyes, focusing his mind so that he could recall his dream. "I dreamed that I was standing at the top of the bridge of a command ship, overlooking a colossal battle between the Republic and the Sith. When I turned, I saw the two of you charging into the command deck with a squad of Republic commandos as your backup. You killed all the Sith soldiers, officers and Dark Jedi that surrounded me. As I continued to dream, I was gladdened to see you, thinking that you came to my rescue, and yet I was immediately intimidated to see that you raised your lightsabers against me.

"I wanted to call out to you, but my lips wouldn't move. I could see you speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a single word you said, let alone the battle that was raging around me. Against my own will, my hands rose in front of me, and in my grasp was a crimson lightsaber. I remember readying myself for combat, and you and your Jedi strike team charged at me. Then everything went dark."

His recount finished, Kael put down his hand and opened his eyes. He could see Bastila and Elena looking nervously at one another, visibly disturbed for whatever reason after hearing his words.

"Is…something the matter?" he asked.

"This…may be quite significant," Elena proceeded to explain. "Such dreams, such visions are often a sign of Force-sensitivity…"

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Kael naturally dismissed the idea, but he was poised in listening further.

"It is indeed a possibility," Bastila reinforced Elena's hypothesis. "The vision you just described is a true recount of the day where Elena, a few other Jedi and I managed to capture Revan and bring him to face the judgement of the High Council. There is no falsehood about it. The Force may be acting through the three of us in a way which we cannot determine."

"But that still leaves one question unanswered," Kael shook his head. "If what I saw has truly happened in the past, then just who exactly did I imagine myself taking the place of?"

Elena looked down as she sighed, then slowly brought her head up so that she could tell Kael the truth. "It was Darth Revan."

"R-Revan?" Carth gasped. "How is that possible?"

Elena spoke, trying her best to give what insight into the Force she could. "I cannot know for sure, but I would hazard a guess that a bond was created in the Force between myself and Kael when he saved my life aboard the Endar Spire. Such Force bonds borne from similar situations have been numerous in the history of the Jedi Order. If a bond has indeed been created, it would explain why Kael has experienced a dream which draws upon my own memories of the past."

"But why Revan?" Carth remained questioning. "If Kael saw visions of the past that were a part of your memories, then shouldn't he have seen things from your perspective instead of Revan's?"

"The Force acts in mysterious ways, and neither Elena or I can fathom its intentions," Bastila said. "But we can speak of this later, should we escape this planet and come before the Jedi Council. For now, we must focus on the task at hand."

They turned their heads to look to the corridor as they heard the bathroom door swinging open, and out came a refreshed Mission who looked much more chipper than before. The shower had done her much good, and for a moment at least she seemed to forget the horrors of the day gone past. Immediately after she came out the door, she was shocked to see Zaalbar whoosh past her, slamming the door in a frenzied hurry in her face.

"Boy…that escalated quickly!" she said, remembering that it was not more than half an hour ago that Zaalbar seemed to be completely fine and patient after having gorged himself in the food produced by the synthesizer in the kitchen area.

"Enjoyed your shower, princess?" Ice smiled at the Twi'lek, for whom she gradually started to grow attached to, as if she was her mother.

"Definitely beats anything that the Lower City has to offer, that's for sure," Mission smiled as she came and sat herself next to Ice. "So what's the plan?"

"You know what the plan is, Mish," Ice said, crossing her arms tiredly. "We find that droid dealer, collect the trash can and talk to that Duros Exchange punk whom Canderous spoke of. We go from there."

"Short, simple and to the point," Mission quipped. "I like it."

A quarter of an hour later, after Elena and Bastila had had a proper meal to nourish themselves using the food synthesizer, Kael, Ice, Mission and Elena readied themselves and their gear to make for Janice Nall's droid store. Cautious to avoid the suspicious eyes of any who may spot her weapon, Elena kept her lightsaber well concealed beneath her brown robes. Zaalbar looked mightily dismayed to find that he had to be separated from Mission, but was somewhat made content by the fact that he could rely on the synthesizer to satisfy his already rapidly accumulating hunger.

"We'll try to hurry back, no matter how this plays out," Kael assured those who stayed behind. "I don't intend to stay on this planet any longer than necessary."

"It's going to be dangerous and risky business, dealing with the Exchange," Carth warned them, and then his voice sank to a quiet whisper. "Good luck, guys." He bid good fortune to all four of the individuals who set out, but his gaze was especially fixed upon Ice. Hearing her tragic story about her family caused him to feel and understand what pain she had experienced, and so he found he could relate to her deeply.

Ice smiled back, giving a playful wink back at the soldier as she and the others departed the apartment. "You too, handsome."

-o-

"Welcome to Droid By Janice. I'm the proprietor, Janice Nall. How may I help you?" a yellow-skinned Twi'lek cheerfully greeted the entrants to her shop in Basic. The tiny creases near her eyes told Kael that the droid dealer was advancing in her years, albeit they were mostly covered by applied makeup which accentuated the natural beauty that came with being a member of her species.

"Hi, there," Kael responded positively to the woman. "Would you happen to have a T3-M4 unit lying around?"

"Why, yes, I do," Janice nodded, took a brief look to her right where the droid was situated, then re-established eye contact with Kael. "But it's for a…special client, I'm afraid." She looked for a moment at the shady Duros who stood stationary by the corner of her shop. Elena could well and truly sense the fear in the woman's heart that arose from the presence of the Duros.

"I think I just might be that special client," Kael said, pulling from his pocket what seemed to be a hexagonal silver coin. Engraved on it was a picture of two blaster rifles crossed over one another in diagonal fashion, with a skull atop of them. He walked forward and placed it on Janice's desk in front of her.

"Oh…that's…," Janice stammered, her eyes contorting the moment she saw the symbol. "Canderous must have sent you in his place, correct?"

"Yes, that is right," Kael confirmed.

"T-then the droid is all yours!" Janice grinned in fear, slightly trembling in her voice as she pointed to a small white utility droid. "I don't want to cause any trouble with Davik, nor Canderous, for that matter."

Elena looked at the woman, taking a somewhat great amount of pity for her. The knowledge that every one of her actions was being monitored by a member of the Exchange obviously seemed to take a great toll on Janice's mental health. She pretended to rummage through a compartment of spare parts, doing everything she could to distract herself and ignore the presence of all who were currently inside her store.

"Can't you do something for her?" Ice spoke to Elena under her breath, nudging her with her elbow. "Girl seems to be on the ropes."

"Certainly," Elena nodded, and proceeded to reach out to the Twi'lek, using a mild form of Mind Trick to soothe the tension in Janice's mind. The shop owner stopped her wild rummaging and instead started on making fixes and modifications to other existing droid models, her eyes now calm and serene.

Taking the symbol he placed on the table back and putting it into his pocket, Kael walked over to examine the droid which was lined up with other models of similar appearance against the left wall.

"T3-M4?" he asked the unit, which tooted and beeped in optimism. "Canderous sent me to collect you. Come with me."

The droid gave a beep of confirmation, and started rolling along beside him. Approaching the exit, they were, as expected, confronted by a rather gruff-looking Duros.

"You there, human," he spoke, pointing his finger at Kael. "You are the one sent by Canderous?"

"Yes," Kael confirmed. "And who are you?"

"Who I am is not important – only the droid," the Duros dismissed as he handed Kael a small datapad. "This datapad will tell you the secret location of Davik's estate, where the Ebon Hawk is kept, as well as the location of a hangar in Taris which holds a shuttle that will take you there, as per Canderous's instructions. The T3-M4 droid comes with a secret panel designed to hold gear; deposit any and all weapons that are currently being held by your followers. Only you must meet Davik appearing to be armed."

"So I must take the shuttle to the estate, and conceal the others' weapons in the droid," Kael affirmed. "Anything else?"

"The droid possesses the best of the best of hacking and overriding technology that either Czerka or the Exchange have to offer; use it well when dealing with security consoles while you are there, human. And finally, Canderous has had placed inside the droid a fluorescent sheet with which you must take the handprint of Davik once you've killed him. Put the sheet back within the droid after you've collected Davik's handprint, and use its projector to bypass the security console that must be used in order to access the hangar. Only Davik himself using his handprint can enter the eastern hangar of the estate, where the Ebon Hawk is kept. That is all you must know."

"But how can we trust you?" Ice inquired, feeling distrustful towards the Duros. "What could you possibly gain from Davik's death, that you are willing to help us?"

"Leadership of the Exchange branch here, of course," the Duros answered. "Once Davik is dead, the path will be clear for me to assume control, and you, your friends and Canderous will have a way of getting off this planet. Everybody wins…except for Davik. Now leave – that shuttle is not going to fly itself." He swiftly turned and exited the droid shop, causing a rush of relief to come over Janice who watched him depart.

"Let's go," Ice elbowed Kael as she took the datapad from his hands, and began to lead the group to the hangar, which was situated ten blocks due south as indicated by the map. "That son of a bitch from the Exchange isn't going to have his throat cut by himself."

Mission quickly trailed along behind her guardian, whereas Kael and Elena momentarily stood still together, feeling great concern for Ice. They could only hope that her lust for revenge would not cost them dearly in the undertaking that would follow.

-o-

Davik Kang stood in silence looking out the window spanning the entire western wall of his office in his estate, staring passively at the flow of traffic that littered the afternoon skies of Taris. The ageing man whose face was riddled with creases and lines, and whose hair was thinning and greying removed the cigar from his lips and exhaled, sending a fume of smoke against the glass. Not thirty minutes had passed since he sent a pair of contracted assassins after a debtor who was over a week delayed in his repayment. He did not feel the slightest bit of remorse, even after going as far as to decide that the man's young and beautiful wife would soon become a personal servant and object of pleasure of his, and that their three children would be sold as slaves to wealthy business affiliates on Nar Shadaa.

In the end, business was business, and that was all that mattered to Davik.

Still, he felt boundless irritation due to the blockade that the Sith fleet looming overhead now subjected the entire planet to. He and all the others heard horrific stories of how entire planets were razed and reduced to ashes and rubble by the power-hungry Malak. Even with Taris's important strategic and economic benefits that were enjoyed by the Sith, Davik knew that it would not be wise to gamble or take chances.

He had to get off the planet, and soon.

His ear twitched at the sound of the computer alerting him to a notification by his security force in the estate's private hangar. He quickly paced over and extinguished the cigar on the ashtray on top of his desk before pressing a console button to receive the call.

"Yes, what is it?" he gruffly muttered.

"A shuttle has just landed in the hangar, sir," a male voice replied. "It appears to have been authorized and scheduled to arrive by Canderous."

"Canderous?" Davik raised an eyebrow. He had no knowledge of any shuttle that was due to arrive. "Hold them there. Nobody gets in until I give them permission. Tell Canderous to make his way to the hangar at once."

"Yes, sir. Right away," the voice said, and the call was ended.

Intrigued by the new arrival, Davik turned to the exit and left to meet whoever was the person of interest to Canderous. The automated doors slid open, and the two scantily clad and curvaceous Lethan Twi'lek attendants who stood on either side of the entrance bowed to their master as he departed his personal chamber.

-o-

"I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this," Mission murmured, shaking her head as she walked alongside Ice, following Kael who led them down the loading ramp of their shuttle. She looked nervously at the utility droid that trailed after Kael, twitching her hand nervously to reflect the fact that she desperately desired to have her blaster pistol and short vibroblade on hand, instead of safely concealed within T3-M4.

"Just act natural," Ice told her. But then, noticing that the young girl was trembling with fear already, she encouraged and reinforced her. "Yeah, that's it. Keep up the shaking and chattering of your teeth, and you should be fine, sweetheart."

After waiting patiently in front of the door which led from the southern hangar to the rest of the estate, Kael was slightly relieved – and made more nervous at the same time – to see Canderous walking out to greet them with a smug smile on his face.

"So," the Mandalorian said, two heavy blaster pistols holstered on either side of his torso, and a heavy repeating blaster strapped over his back, "looks like you survived whatever hell you went through in the Lower City. I heard what happened to the Vulkars – and the Beks, for that matter. Seems like a total shitstorm went on down there."

"We've all had better days," Kael shrugged. Looking around, he could see numerous guardsmen all around the hangar watching him intently. Not wanting to give himself away, he decided to hold his tongue about the true reason he was present at the estate until they could find some privacy.

Looking at the three women who stood behind Kael and without a weapon to be seen on them, Canderous grinned. "Looks like you followed my instructions to the letter. Nice work. You like that droid, by the way?"

Kael smiled. "He's a bit of a chatty one, but manageable."

"Don't underestimate it," Canderous warned. "It's one of the finest utility droids in the galaxy, and you'll see soon just why." He turned as he heard the doors opening up again, and saw his employer and another man walking towards them. "He's here."

"Canderous, what is the meaning of this?" Davik asked. "I never expected any new recruits – at least not for today."

"He _is _a new recruit, Davik," Canderous began to give his recommendation. "And quite possibly the finest that you'll ever see rise out of the shithole that's the Lower City. He's the arena combatant that I told you of."

"Is that right?" Davik suddenly seemed to be interested in the new prospect. "I could always use an extra pair of hands for business. And quite messy business, at that. It's good to see a reliable recruit come through the doors. I still remember that time that now-dead idiot Teron brought with him a swoop racer instead of a fighter as a potential recruit. He didn't last the week."

"Getting old, are you, Canderous?" the short, yet lethal-looking man who stood beside Davik insulted him. His eyes were concealed behind dark goggles which served him well with their functions during bounty hunts, and on his belt was holstered two heavy blaster pistols much like Canderous. "I thought you Mandalorians were all about pride and self-reliance."

"Watch it, Calo," Canderous grunted back, incensed by his colleague's quip. "You may be a famous bounty hunter, but you'll always come out second-best if you ever dare to challenge me."

"Ordo, Nord, enough!" Davik berated his men. "I won't have the two of you throwing a ruckus in front of a new recruit. That's bad business, you know. Now," he turned his attention back to Kael. "What was your name, sir?"

"Dent," he lied. "Dent Brenil."

"Well, mister Brenil," Davik welcomed his guest, "please do make yourself at home. I shall have room 23-C prepared for your convenience. And…," he said, turning to look at the three women who stood behind him, trembling with fear. "I suppose these are your…?"

"They are my servants, yes," Kael answered. "I shall keep them with me."

"Shame," Davik clicked his tongue as he approached them. "They would have made fine additions to my…little entourage." He walked leftwards, inspecting them all, stopping by to look at Mission. "Especially this one. She may be tender and young, but she is, after all, a Twi'lek. They are in most high demand all across the galaxy. Most clients would be willing to pay a fortune to have them as a slave," he placed his hand against her chin, making her shudder, "…or plaything…"

Mission was utterly disgusted by the old man's touch. Whereas she was accustomed to receiving the occasional lecherous look from men of the lowliest of character in the Lower City, Davik's actions simply made her skin crawl beyond belief.

Taking pity on the young girl who appeared to be most disturbed, Canderous spoke to Davik. "Shall I show them to their room, Davik?"

"Why, of course," Davik nodded. "Our guest of honor must be tired. But before that, tell me…where did you get that droid?" he said, looking at T3-M4.

"Turns out there's been a mixup in the freight schedule, Davik," Canderous explained. "This droid was supposed to be sent over to our Sith friends on Manaan to help them hack into the Republic's intelligence network. I'll have to take it along with me to maintenance in order to check it for any possible defects before sending it away to be transported to its destination."

"Very well. You may go now, Canderous," Davik said, believing Canderous's words, then looked at Kael. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Canderous can show you around the estate, if you wish. If you need me, I shall be in my private quarters. I bid you good day."

The Exchange leader then departed, followed by his bodyguard who gave a disdainful grunt at Canderous before tagging behind. Kael and his companions trailed after Canderous who led them to their temporary quarters. Inside was a luxury suite which caused Mission's mouth to hang wide open, for she had never in her life had the privilege of seeing such magnificent living spaces. Letting her childish nature get the better of her, she ran to the bed the moment the door slid shut behind them, sprawling herself over it in comfort.

"Snap out of it, kid," Canderous rebuked her, much to her disappointment. "Don't get too comfortable while you're here. Remember that we're here to steal the Ebon Hawk as soon as possible." He turned to face Kael. "The Duros told you about the fluorescent sheet inside T3-M4, correct?"

"He has," Kael confirmed with a nod. "But there's still the problem of how we're going to get Davik's handprint to finish the job."

"Ahem," Ice cleared her throat, stepping forward to volunteer. She placed one hand on her hip and flicked her hair with the other, giving the two men a sign that she was precisely the right person for the job. "Just leave that to me."

"You seem confident, girlie," Canderous grinned, impressed by her brave nature. "Very well, here's the plan. After you successfully kill Davik and acquire his handprint, be sure to shut down all the security cameras in the estate using the master computer in his office. Only Davik can see the camera feeds and surveillance tapes in his office, so rest assured that no other Exchange member in this facility will suspect anything of us. Search his quarters for his key card, then swipe it to lock his office after you come out of there."

He then turned away from Ice to speak to Kael, Mission and Elena. "Meanwhile, the four of us and the droid will go on a pretend-tour of this estate. We'll move slow and in the general direction of Davik's office. Once _she_ comes out with his handprint in her possession, we will store it inside the droid's compartment for safekeeping and use it to gain access to the eastern hangar, where the Ebon Hawk is kept."

"What if we come across unwanted company when we're close to the hangar?" Elena asked.

"Kill them, of course," Canderous flatly replied. "And hope and pray that Calo doesn't come skulking around. The man is not to be underestimated. Now, does everyone understand what they must do?"

Ice eagerly stepped in front of T3-M4 and gently patted its head, in a subtle order to open up its hidden compartment which was located on its back. After T3 unlocked and opened up the metallic flap and revealed the weapons and as the fluorescent sheet which lay encased in a thin glass case, Ice removed the case as well as her favourite pivoting dagger. She slipped the case underneath her jacket, keeping it well hidden from view.

"Yes, I understand perfectly what I must do," she said gleefully with a grin, running her finger against the smooth face of the blade before folding and concealing it within the handle with a quick flick of her wrist. "And it shall be my pleasure…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'll probably get to work on the next chapter of my Walking Dead fic, "A Twist of Fate". It's been some time since I uploaded the second chapter of that one, and I think people are starting to get a little impatient by now.

I was originally intending to completely finish up with Taris by this chapter, but it would have been a drag if I did. We'll be seeing the last of Taris most definitely by the next chapter. I've got an original plot of my own planned out for the trials on Dantooine, especially with what happens to Juhani. I'm also planning to write out quite a detailed and AU section where Kael/Revan searches out the Star Map on Dantooine, as well. Hint: it will involve visions from his youth. Lots of visions. Plus one of Kreia.

You're probably thinking why I haven't gone very deep in terms of character development and interaction between all the characters yet, and I agree. Those things will definitely come after I finish up with Taris and move on to Dantooine, especially with Mission, Bastila and Carth.

I've suddenly been getting a lot of ideas for new KOTOR fics, lately. I'm contemplating writing an AU spinoff story to my other KOTOR fic "Heart of a Padawan", where Revan succeeds in conquering the Republic to prepare it for the return of the True Sith, and captures Bastila in the process, and my original character Clara is also involved in the story. But that'll have to wait for another time, at least until after I've finished writing "Heart of a Padawan". Hell, at one point, I considered writing a fic focusing on Carth's efforts to redeem DSF Revan after she reclaims the Star Forge, but I abandoned that idea, since I could see myself writing basically a copy of Starcraft II's plot with Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan.

Until next time, please leave your reviews!


	8. Devastation

**Chapter 8**

**Devastation**

Calmly walking down the pristine corridor which was attended to around the clock by numerous tiny cleaning droids, Ice looked blankly ahead, putting on the act of a terrified slave who was sent by her master to their host's chambers as a way of showing gratitude. Her mask of timidity fooled both people and security cameras alike, and along the way she received many lecherous and devious gazes and grins from the hardly honourable scoundrels who made up the ranks of Davik's personal security guards.

_Son of a bitch sure has it easy up here_, she thought to herself as she looked around at the estate which's lavish design was more befitting of royalty. Still being able to recall the days of her youth on Alderaan, she missed the life of comfort she and her family once enjoyed due to her father's successful trading company. She missed her past life dearly, and often dreamt of her parents and siblings.

After coming to the end of the corridor, she stopped in front of a large door, to the right of which lay a security console as described to her by Canderous. She moved her purposely trembling hand to press the circular green button that was designed to alert the crime lord to the presence of visitors, but stopped when she heard a gruffly voice come from the adjacent speaker.

"Aah, I remember you, young miss," Davik's voice greeted her invitingly. His words were accompanied by the sound of fingernails tapping upon glass, suggesting that he was in the middle of a drink. "You were one of Mr. Brenil's personal…attendants, were you not? How may I help you?"

"M-my master, he, uhh," Ice stammered, putting on an act so credible that Davik seemed to fall for it hook, line and sinker.

"Yes?" he replied, drawing long emphasis on the 'e' that it was clear that he was in a most positive mood.

"He…he sent me to you, so that I may be your…personal servant. He says it is his way of showing you thanks for allowing him to be part of your…operations…"

"Has he now?" Davik answered cheerfully, and the sound of the glass being placed on the desk rapidly with a thud could be heard. "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Come in!" The automatic lock of the security doors twisted and turned, and the entrance was left open for Ice to enter. She gingerly stepped in, and immediately to her right and left saw two red-skinned Twi'leks who were less than moderately dressed in one-piece black corsets which left little to the imagination. They looked at her without the slightest hint of livelihood in their faces, then looked forward at a tall rotating chair that was situated at the end of the dimly lit room behind a corporate desk.

She stepped forward, her mind not in the slightest bit distracted by the luxurious sofas, bookshelves, paintings and other ornaments which were scattered neatly around and across the room. After darting her gaze around every corner of the ceiling and ensuring that no more security cameras were present, she affixed her eyes like a hungry feline hunting its unwary prey, upon the chair she expected would turn at any second. A small trail of smoke fumed upwards from behind it, and then a hand became visible, inside its grip lying a cigar.

The chair slowly turned around, and she was greeted by a pair of most lecherous eyes. "Why hello, there miss," Davik grinned, slowly rising from his chair as he extinguished and disposed of his cigar. "I do believe that we haven't had the pleasure of a proper introduction. Please, what is your name?"

"Miranda Braille," she lied, bowing her head slightly forward as she pretended to be nervous.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady," Davik said, walking towards her slowly. After coming face to face with the blonde he found to be so ravishing, he spoke further. "And how old would you be?"

"32."

"I find that hard to believe, seeing that you are such an ageless angel," he chuckled, caressing her pale lips and causing her insides to curdle up in disgust. "But enough of that. You must, understandably, feel very nervous at this moment. To make yourself more comfortable, shall I offer you a drink?"

"A-a drink? Oh, no…no, I surely can't," she shook her head like an obedient slave. "I wouldn't dare to drink, as it may affect my ability to carry out my instructions, sir."

"Mr. Brenil has most bright servants, indeed," Davik remarked.

"Oh, oh, I almost forgot, sir," Ice said, raising a trembling right index finger as she pretended to recall something important. "Master Canderous has asked me to request to you that masseuses be sent to Master Brenil's room as soon as possible. Master Brenil is most fatigued from the rough flight, and seeks to rest once his tour of the estate is finished."

"Ah, of course. I do forget my manners at times," Davik slighed, then looked over Ice's shoulder and called out to the two Twi'lek girls. "Dana, Xana, would you care to go to our guest's room and await him?"

"Of course, master," the women said in unison and departed, the security door closing shut behind them at the touch of a remote by Davik.

"And now, just so that you may comfortably transition to your new life here, I'd like you to come with me," the Exchange leader said to Ice, taking her right hand as he started to lead her to a door that lay a few feet behind his desk. "You see, tending to my responsibilities as of late has left a rather nasty cramp in my lower back. I hope you are a good masseuse to your master, or at the very least willing to learn quickly."

"That I am, sir," Ice smiled, looking to her right and at his face, while her left hand gleefully patted at the folding dagger which was concealed in her inner jacket pocket. "That I am…"

-o-

The proud and decorated Vice-Admiral Krieg stood at the bridge of his personal cruiser, his hands wrapped behind his back as he looked blankly at the sprawling metropolis of Taris below. His relentless nature caused him much irritation as he wished to commence the bombardment immediately so that he could quickly move on to more important matters, but a small part of him instilled in him a sense of patience that was rare for an officer of his reputation.

He knew that down there, billions of innocents were going about their daily lives, without the slightest suspicion of what horrible fate they would be doomed to accept. Young, old, rich and poor – all would soon be equal in death. He knew that soon Taris would be just like any other planet they were driven to destroy: a lifeless, scorched rock devoid of life. And yet, something was different about this planet, and made him almost wish that the decision regarding its destiny could be rescinded. He was blind and closed off to the Force, and yet something seemed to call – almost reach out to him.

Was it his inner conscience? He highly doubted it so. He could not remember his childhood now, even if he tried. The memories were there, but forever sealed off to him, a purposeful attempt on his part to do away with any thoughts that would distract him from his career goals.

His childhood days were long gone, but the details of his journey with the forces led by Revan and Malak to stop the Mandalorians were as clear as day in his mind. His full potential unleashed by the charismatic Revan who rewarded men for their talents, bravery and leadership capabilities after every engagement, he had quickly risen to the rank of Vice-Admiral at a speed which alarmed all of his colleagues and left them in awe, falling short of only Admiral Karath himself.

But that would soon change, and Krieg could feel it in his veins. Soon, the pathetic and useless old man would be seen for the failure and pitiful excuse of an Admiral that he was, and Krieg would rise to take up his rightful place.

Turning around at the sound of the footsteps of the colonel who approached him from behind, Krieg knew that the time had come.

"What is it, colonel?"

"Fleets 47 and 21 are in position, sir," the dark-haired man in his thirties informed him with a salute. "We only await fleet 23 to take up position, and then the bombardment may commence."

"I grow tired of waiting, colonel," Krieg grumbled, then began to make quick steps to the hangar. "Have my shuttle prepared to transfer to the _Leviathan_. I will inform Lord Malak that the destruction of Taris shall soon commence."

-o-

"_I am most glad that you have decided to see things clearly, commander," the masked Revan grinned underneath his artificial visage across the negotiation table. Sitting opposite to him was a dejected and seething Cassus Fett who had his fist clenched in a vicegrip atop the table. The Mandalorian leader had just committed the unthinkable to his people: sign a treaty signifying the official surrender of their forces to the Republic._

"_You've won this round, you son of a bitch," Fett cursed vengefully at him from behind his golden helmet, "but we'll be back. One day, the Mandalorian race will rise again to sow terror in the heart of the Republic. And when that day comes, you'll be the first on our radars to be killed."_

"_Save me your empty threats, Mandalorian scum," Revan dismissed, sitting back in his seat and basking in his victory. "Your fleets are scattered like rabid dogs. Your leader is dead, slain by my own hands. The arms capabilities of your worlds will be whittled down to meaningless scrap heaps. And you honestly think that I am afraid of your angry tirade? How pitiful indeed. I could have you all beheaded right now in this very room, if that is what I wish."_

_The last remark that escaped Revan's lips stirred ire in the heart of not only Fett, but also the two warriors standing behind him on either side, parallel to Malak and Karath who stood behind Revan. One of them happened to be Canderous Ordo, his full combat suit doing him favors by concealing his scowling face that would have greatly amused the victorious Jedi who sat smirking at them._

"_But on the other hand, I am in a most merciful mood today, so count yourself fortunate," Revan said arrogantly, then dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "That will be all for this treaty. Now get off of my ship, take what remains of your pathetic little fleet and leave my sight."_

_The incensed Mandalorians stormed out of the negotiation chamber, each taking a fuming look at the smug Revan who sat with his hands wrapped against the table. The shame and ire of this day would haunt them for years to come, and never leave them until the day they died._

"Something up, Canderous?" Kael called out to the Mandalorian from behind, snapping him out of his thoughts. His mind focusing again on the present, Canderous continued to walk slowly down the corridor in the direction of Davik's room. Ten minutes had passed since Ice departed on her own to end the crime lord's life, and it was deemed to be all the time she needed to accomplish that mission.

"Huh? Nothing," Canderous shook his head. Telling Kael the stories of how he came from being a top Mandalorian warrior in the conflict with the Republic to the honorless position of errand-boy to Davik caused much disappointment in him. "Just thinking back to the old times."

Looking behind him to ensure that Elena and Mission were following closely, Kael made momentary eye contact with both before averting his eyes forward again. He had so much that he wanted to ask both of them: Elena's past, particularly the details of what role she played in Revan's capture, as well as more about the so-called "Griff" that Mission had previously mentioned. But he knew that as long as they still remained on Taris, such conversations had to wait.

Both Canderous and Kael glanced impatiently at the security cameras which stared down at them from above. The presence of the red power lights on the bottom left corner of the devices told Canderous that they were still active, and would record any and all words from them that would give away their secret.

Canderous's eyes then winced with suspicion as he laid eyes on Davik's personal Twi'lek servants who walked towards them from the end of the corridor. The pair had suggestive looks on their faces as they approached, their gazes fixed solely on Kael whose face froze over with surprise.

"Greetings, Master Brenil," they both greeted their guest with playful smiles and a bow, then the one on the left spoke further. "Master Davik has sent us to tend to your needs. Your female servant has said that you are most fatigued after your long flight. Would you care to join us in your room for a massage?"

Kael winced and gritted his teeth, a nervous rush coming over his spine as he felt the tender hands of the Twi'leks suggestively give him a sample of their service on his arms and chest. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Mission stare on with her mouth agape in disbelief, and Elena whose eyebrows were contorted in a highly disapproving frown before she noticed his stare and assumed a more neutral expression.

Although he was initially inclined to say no to the offer, he was careful to keep up the ruse created by Ice. "Sure, but later. Why don't the two of you go there and sort things out first? I'm still in the middle of a tour here, as you can see."

"Of course, master. As you wish." The Twi'leks obliged him, their hands seductively slipping off his sides as they departed, drawing Kael's eyes to their curvaceous features before he was reminded to keep his mind on the task at hand by another frown from Elena.

"Sorry," he mouthed at her, then continued alongside Canderous.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your room for some of that?" Canderous chuckled. "They say they offer a massage, but that's just protocol talk, if you know what I mean."

"Whatever," Kael sighed, ashamed to talk about such things with Canderous while he was in the presence of a minor. "Let's just get on with this tour, okay?"

Suddenly taking notice of the absence of a red light when they came under the next security camera, Canderous grinned with excitement. And sure enough, Ice emerged seconds later from Davik's quarters with a grin on her face and the fluorescent sheet she used to collect Davik's handprint in her right hand. Overjoyed to see that her friend was safe, Mission rushed up and threw her arms around Ice, who smiled as she patted Mission's back.

"Watch the sheet, sweetheart," Ice chuckled at Mission, who promptly broke the hug as a precautionary measure. The blond assassin walked directly to T3-M4 and handed it the fluorescent sheet, which it quickly pulled from her hand and placed into its inner compartment. In return, the droid released the weapons it had kept hidden within itself onto the floor, and the three women eagerly took up their arms.

"Remember: we only have one shot at this. Blow it, and we're screwed," Canderous warned them. "Now follow me, and remember the signs and instructions that I give you. We're going to need it."

-o-

Bastila sat alone in her and Elena's bedroom, meditating with her legs crossed on top of her bed. Her mind was still racing and rattled after meeting the man whose face was forever etched in her thoughts. No matter how often and how fiercely she recited the Jedi Code in her head to soothe her heart, she felt as if she was only deceiving herself by attempting to dismiss the emotions which threatened to overwhelm her entire being.

_There is no peace, there is chaos._

_There is no knowledge, only deceit._

_There is no serenity, there is anguish._

_There is no harmony, there is despair._

_There is…him…And there is no escaping it._

"Bastila?" Carth called out to her as he quietly walked in the room. Zaalbar was not with him, presumably taking another nap on the sofa in order to catch up on some more well-deserved rest after the hell they went through in the sewers.

"C-Carth? What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide open as if she was bewildered by his presence.

"You've been squatting there for over an hour now," he replied, crossing his arms. "I was just worried about you, is all. You seem awfully nervous."

"Nervous, you say?" she answered. "No, it's not that at all. I'm just in the process of calming my nerves further, after having endured the merciless torture of the Vulkars. My body may be fine, but my mind is still fairly rattled from the experience."

"Fair enough," Carth shrugged, then moved to the window. He gazed at the brilliant blue sky, his eyes full of what seemed like optimism for a moment, before looking down in disappointment.

"Is something the matter?" Bastila asked, rising from the bed and walking beside him.

"No, it's just…," he sighed, leaning his right hand against the wall. "It just reminds me so much of Telos. Clear skies, a vibrant city…the nice view we had in our apartment building…"

Bastila couldn't help but place a gentle hand on Carth's shoulder in an attempt to provide what comfort she could. Remembering her own family, she suddenly realized just how much she could relate to the pain that Carth was feeling.

"You blame yourself too much, Carth," she said, sensing his emotions through the Force. "None of us have the power to change things exactly into the way we would like to have them be. You must realize this."

"Heh, that's rich," Carth suddenly turned aggressively, causing Bastila's hand to fly off his shoulder as he looked angrily at her. "I still remember that day clearly, Bastila. I yelled and begged at the Republic high command to grant me a fleet so that I could take it to protect my homeworld. But they didn't. They took their orders straight from the Jedi Council, which shouldn't even have been able to decide our strategy for us."

"Carth…," Bastila sighed with regret, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"So just who are you trying to deceive by telling me that 'nobody can change things exactly into the way they would like to have them be'? That Council of yours sure seems damn confident that they can order us soldiers around behind closed doors. I'm not a trusting man, Bastila – I've seen more than enough betrayal to know that I can't trust anyone, even myself. And after what you said to Kael today before his departure, I'm not sure I can trust you or Elena, either."

Bastila asked in curiosity. "Carth…what do you mean?"

"It can't be just a coincidence, can it?" Carth puffed. "I still recall that Kael was transferred aboard the Endar Spire as per your personal instructions. It was a miracle that he even managed to fight through the waves of Sith who had stormed the ship, but now you and Elena said yourselves that he just may be Force sensitive, as well. So how do you expect me to not suspect that there may be part of something big that I'm being kept in the dark of?"

Bastila swallowed nervously, and her chest began to rise and fall as her breathing grew more erratic. Carth's eyes were burning with fury, and it was obvious that the anger in him would not be doused without providing him with a sufficient answer.

"If you recall the fact that Kael was indeed transferred aboard the Endar Spire by my personal instructions, Carth, then you must also remember that he was not a lone transfer, but part of a full list of more than two hundred names. In fact, the ultimate choice regarding who was selected was not made by me, but by the Masters of the Jedi Council – I was effectively nothing but a messenger, sent to relay their decision to the Endar Spire. The basis of selection for all who were called up was talent and ability, which he had aplenty. His swordsmanship was almost unrivalled in the examination scores we partly based our decision upon. Elena and I had absolutely no idea of his Force sensitive nature – of that I can assure you."

Carth stubbornly shot back. "You think you can persuade me with your words, but your eyes tell me otherwise. No matter what comes out of the mouth of a liar, their eyes can never deceive. I've learned that the hard way."

"You don't believe me?"

"Have a guess."

Bastila stared intently at the man's eyes, knowing all too well that he was relentlessly scanning her eyes for even the slightest hint of deception. One false move on her part could well and truly begin a chain of events which could only end with the unravelling of the truth before the time was right: something that could prove to be disastrous in the time when they needed unity and trust above all.

"So you won't tell me," Carth concluded. "Well, then maybe I'll have to question Elena, instead. And if that fails, I'm going to do the only thing that can give me the answers I'm looking for, no matter how long it's going to take. I'm going to keep an eye on him. Sooner or later, I'll know the truth."

Not wishing to put up further with the pilot's incessant accusations and conspiracies, Bastila moved to return to her bed. "Do as you will. I only hope that you don't jeopardize the mission with your actions."

But then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a red flash high up in the sky, vanishing as quickly as it initially appeared. Then another, some distance to its left. Another to its right…followed by several more all around…

_No…it couldn't be…_

"Get down!" she screamed, pulling Carth to her using the Force as she dived backwards onto the floor. A second later, a massive explosion shattered the window, sending glass flying in all directions as Bastila rolled to avoid the shards with Carth firmly in her grasp. She groaned, her hearing drowned out in a static noise that caused searing pain to engulf her head. Zaalbar jolted awake on the couch and frantically ran towards the two stunned humans, lifting them up onto their feet.

Looking out what remained of the window, they could see death and carnage rain down onto the buildings and people of Taris from above. The streets were filled with the chorus of endless screams of men, women and children, and fire engulfed close to every inch of the city. Airspeeders dropped out of the sky like flies towards the helpless victims below, and their drivers incinerated in flashes of fire. Chaos and panic was visible as far as the eye could see, and an entire planet would soon be reduced to ashes.

On the ground, civilians and Sith soldiers alike looked with horror at the sky. Sith officers scrambled to use their communication devices in a desperate hope to make a connection with their superiors in the fleet above, but to no avail. Bastila watched on, paralyzed with fear as she saw a cloud of smoke and ash rising from a spot in the city streets where a man, woman and three young children stood merely seconds ago. Dead bodies and mutilated limbs littered the streets, some individuals having been granted at least the mercy of an instant death, while others struggled for breath under piles of rubble that crushed down upon their broken bodies.

The laser cannons of the Sith fleet did not discriminate when choosing their victims. Young, old, man, woman, children or even newborn babies – none were shown any degree of mercy or granted even the smallest amount of respite from the fate that awaited them.

Carth stared at the ensuing carnage in shock, too scarred to even shed a tear for the victims. He remembered the day he arrived on the ruined surface of Telos following its destruction at the hands of Saul Karath. He previously could only imagine just what kind of terror his wife had to endure before succumbing to death, but now he was about to witness it firsthand in what would be a most brutal lesson.

-o-

"Move it! Get your asses to that goddamn hangar _now_!" Canderous barked at the others who ran beside him. T3-M4 barely managed to keep up, as his wheels were not designed for use in strenuous combat. The incessant pounding of the laser cannon rounds crashing down upon the roof of the estate continued ceaselessly, signifying the will of Darth Malak to eradicate all life from the surface of the planet.

Not suspecting the sudden bombardment from the Sith fleet, the party had progressed through the restricted areas of the estate at a leisurely pace so as to avoid the suspicion of the guards. Those who could not be persuaded by Canderous to let them through were either dealt with by the employment of a powerful Mind Trick technique by Elena, or the swift and efficient knifework of Ice. But just as all seemed to go well as planned, the unexpected assault of the Sith armada threw their plans into shambles and drove them to take desperate measures.

They advanced relentlessly through the long corridor that led to the eastern hangar where the Ebon Hawk was located. Having never dealt with Jedi, the guards who manned the walkway leading to the hangar were quickly eliminated as they failed to overcome the skilful saber skills of Elena who blocked all their income shots while Canderous, Kael, Mission and Ice were left free to devastate their ranks with blaster fire.

Before they knew it, they came before the security console of the hangar, and T3 raced towards it. Using its projector function which shot a beam of light from its circular blue sensor screen, it successfully opened up the door by using the scan of Davik's handprint it had stored in its memory.

"Come on! Get moving!" Ice yelled, shoving the back of Mission who had stopped to catch her breath after their strenuous sprint down the corridor. In plain sight was the Ebon Hawk, and fortunately for them it was so far unscathed and undamaged by the bombardment.

"Get aboard the ship!" Canderous ordered as the proceeded to run again. "We'll pick up your friends at the apartment and get off this planet!"

But then, from the corner of his eye, Kael saw a small, spherical object hurtling through the air towards them from behind a pile of supply crates. He instinctively dived at Elena, tackling her and covering her with his body as they sailed leftward through the air, out of the range of the round ball. The Jedi instinctively deactivated her lightsaber, fearing that she may cause accidental harm to the man who once again saved her life as he had done on the Endar Spire.

"Down! Get down!" he cried out to the others, who quickly became aware of the thermal detonator that was thrown straight into the path between them and the Ebon Hawk. The party scrambled in all directions, Canderous kicking aside the helpless T3 and sending him rolling backwards before making a dive to his right and assuming a prone position to avoid the blast. Her heightened combat senses springing her to action, Ice followed Kael's example and threw her arms around Mission, jumping to her left and shielding the young child with her body as the grenade clattered onto the metallic floor.

Quickly realizing just what Kael had dived against her to protect her from, Elena reached out her right hand at the thermal detonator that was yet to explode by a mere second. Using the Force, she hurled it right back in the direction from where it came, and it collided against the heavy containers with a clank. It exploded in a brilliant flash of fire, sending debris and shattered steel in all directions.

When they gazed up to look at the site of the explosion, they saw an unmoving body riddled with scorch marks lying face-down amidst a heap of rubble which lay all around it. The greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy had dealt his own demise, and Canderous was all too happy to see it.

"Get up! Get up!" he yelled, and the rest of his companions, all alive, scrambled back onto their feet. T3 wheeled forward again, grateful to Elena for dealing with the grenade that would have certainly brought about his untimely doom. "Follow me to the cockpit and we'll get this ship up and going!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the others followed quickly after Canderous who headed straight for the controls of the Ebon Hawk. The ship's engines hummed and blasted into life and its loading ramp closed up. They finally began the desperate escape from the doomed surface of Taris, as the ship initiated departure and hurtled through the air in the direction of the apartment where Bastila, Carth and Zaalbar still remained.

And none could look back at the hangar of Davik's estate, in which the fingers of Calo Nord twitched with life, before curling up into a vengeful fist.

-o-

Huddled together behind the sofas of their apartment room, Carth, Bastila and Zaalbar trembled in fear as the entire building rattled and shook. It was not a minute ago that the structure that lay just east of their apartment was utterly destroyed by a hail of devastating fire from the orbiting Sith fleet, and now Carth and Zaalbar wondered if their friends managed to steal the Ebon Hawk and make it out in one piece.

But unlike her two companions who were blind to the Force, Bastila knew for certain through her bond with her fellow Jedi that Elena had survived. And surprisingly to her, she could feel the presence of Kael far clearer. She could hear the two of them crying out to her through the Force, eager to save her as well as Carth and Zaalbar from the horrific death that was drawing ever closer.

And suddenly without warning, the ship zoomed by beside the shattered window of the living room, the powerful winds it generated blowing dust up against them and into their eyes. The ramp of the Ebon Hawk rapidly lowered, inviting them to the most unorthodox of entrances. Ice descended to meet them, holding firmly against the long cylindrical support railing which served to retract and extend the ramp.

"Get your asses on the ship! Now!" she shouted, her voice hardly audible above the racket of the ship's blaring engines. Regardless, the three of them fully understood the sign that she gave and leapt aboard, grateful that the ship wasn't being pummelled by heavy fire from the Sith fleet. The ramp retracted the moment they scrambled into the corridor of the ship, and they rushed to the cockpit where the rest of the crew were huddled behind Canderous who manned the controls with gritted teeth.

Bastila almost slipped and sprained her ankle as the Mandalorian caused the ship to lurch forward, narrowly avoiding three brutal laser rounds which decimated the apartment room. Heaving and creaking as it was pierced by the heavy fire, the apartment building wobbled before finally giving weight, the upper half of it falling down upon the unfortunate souls below.

Arriving at the cockpit, Carth immediately rebuked Canderous who struggled to maintain control of the ship. "Scoot over or stand aside – I'm taking over the controls!"

"Sit your ass down in the co-pilot's seat! I've got this one!" Canderous growled back, unrelenting in his faith in his own piloting abilities which were not lost to him since the end of the war.

"He's one of the best pilots the Republic fleet has!" Bastila argued further with the Mandalorian, swatting her hand sideways as a gesture for him to vacate both the pilot's and co-pilot's seat. "Just do what he says, and hand the controls to us!"

With an angry grunt, Canderous did as he was requested and stood aside. Carth and Bastila frantically took the controls, not even bothering to secure their safety belts. Carth's expertise in piloting enabled him to settle into the controls without the slightest need for an introduction, and he pulled back hard on the control wheel while Bastila powered up the repulsorlifts and engine to maximum capacity.

"Hold on, boys and girls!" Carth warned the others as he sent the Ebon Hawk on an almost perfectly vertical trajectory, realizing that time was scarce and insufficient to make an ordinary leap through the atmosphere. Kael, Elena, Ice, Canderous and Mission desperately held onto absolutely anything they could, while the unlucky T3 gave a screech as he helplessly crashed against the wall behind him.

"Carth! Are you absolutely out of your mind?!" Elena screamed, hugging her arms for dear life around Kael's legs which were left dangling downwards. Overwhelmed by the sheer force produced by the rapid ascent of the Ebon Hawk, Kael felt as if his limbs were about to pop out of their sockets due to the pain Elena's grip produced.

"You have another solution? Be my guest!" Carth retorted back at her. "Just hang on tight! I'll stabilize the ship once we've hit orbit!"

"You better make it quick, Carth! Mission's about to fucking throw up on me!" Ice warned, looking with concern at the Twi'lek whose cheeks seemed to balloon up against her will.

What seemed like stars from the surface of the planet soon showed their true form, merciless rounds of cannon fire continuing to rain down from the Sith Interdictor-class cruisers which became larger and larger in size to the naked eye as the Ebon Hawk soared through the skies and into the darkness of space. Whereas in normal conditions a sigh would have escaped the crew who held for dear life against the pilots' seats before being able to feel their feet on the floor again after the ship stabilized itself, the sight of laser fire whizzing past the cockpit and narrowly missing the Ebon Hawk meant that they could not breathe easy yet.

"There's so many of them!" Mission shuddered and began to shake uncontrollably as she saw the gargantuan Sith fleet continue to bombard the defenceless planet below. "How are we going to get through?"

"You just leave that to me, kiddo!" Carth assured her, albeit not instilling much confidence in the girl. "Kael, run over quickly and man the turret. Any turret! We're going to have some company!" he ordered, after the scanner blared with warning and picked up signals of incoming Sith fighters.

"Set a course for Dantooine! We can find refuge in the Jedi Enclave there!" Elena said to the pilots, and Bastila nodded in agreement.

The younger Jedi Knight shouted out. "We'll have the hyperspace co-ordinates punched in as soon as we can! Hold off those fighters until we do!"

Canderous watched with awe at the ability of Carth, who skilfully navigated the ship through the hostile ocean that threatened to swamp and destroy the ship and its crew. The pilot seemed to be absolutely in control and did not display the slightest sign of desperation, something that he thought was rare in Republic soldiers after seeing many of their pilots steer their ships erratically during the war.

"Mission, come along with me!" Ice told her junior, pulling the frightened child along by her hand. They were trailed after by Zaalbar, who was equally as fearful as Mission, to the starboard dorm.

"Kael! Turret! Now!" Carth shouted authoritatively, sending the soldier running on his feet to the utility lift he recalled seeing next to the medical bay, which led to the three turrets of the Ebon Hawk. Canderous ran after him, and so did Elena, eager to avoid sharing the same fate as the people of Taris.

Heaving himself up the rails, Kael almost lost his grip on the ladder and fell to the floor as heavy fire struck the hull of the Ebon Hawk, thankfully not overcoming its shield which still managed to stay strong. He quickly ascended the ladder after feeling Canderous's impatient hand shove him from behind. Setting his foot down on the upper floor of the ship, he helped up Elena who came after him before he rushed to the starboard side of the ship, hoping that he would successfully find his way to the turret. Canderous accordingly moved to the portside, and Elena made for the dorsal dual turbolaser turret.

Strapping himself into the gunner's seat, Kael grabbed onto the turret controls with shaking hands. A single trigger-like button lay on the outward-facing portion of the right handle of the semi-circular control stick, and he pressed onto it repeatedly to fire powerful shots at the Sith fighters which circled around the Ebon Hawk like Firaxan sharks around a sinking ship.

"Get a damn move-on, Kael!" He jolted in his seat as he heard Canderous bark through the communications system which connected the gunners and the pilot. "I've got three already!"

"Three fighters just passed over me. They're coming to your side, Kael!" Elena informed him. Immediately acting on her words, Kael aimed his turret to his upper left, successfully striking two of the Sith fighters and shattering them to pieces.

"I got 'em!" he answered, their teamwork paying off as the Sith fighters continued to be blown to oblivion.

"We saw it, kid, don't get cocky!" Canderous warned, having seen too often what overconfidence could lead to in battle. "Report in! What the hell's taking so long to make that damn jump?" he angrily yelled, aiming his complains at Carth and Bastila.

"We've almost got the co-ordinates locked in! Just a little longer!" Carth replied hastily.

Kael felt his heartbeat slow to a crawl as he laid his eye on the head-up display, which showed that the Ebon Hawk's shields were down to a critical level of 16.42% after being subjected to a brutal pounding by the Sith fighters. Knowing that they would be doomed for if they took another hit from a major volley of sith laser fire, Kael fought on desperately, ignoring the throbbing pain that arose in his fingers from pulling repeatedly at the semi-automatic trigger.

"Shields critical, you fool! We ain't got a little longer!" Canderous roared, furiously firing away at a group of fighters which had ill-advisedly initiated a strafing run in a line before they were destroyed by his dead-eye accuracy.

"We've done it!" they heard Bastila call back. "Jumping in 3…2…1…"

Stars streaked sideways across Kael's vision as Bastila spoke words which drew a sigh of relief from him. Collapsing back into his seat, he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply as the Sith fleets disappeared from sight, and a blue tunnel of warped space engulfed his vision. Exhausted, he dragged himself back to the ladder to return to the cockpit, turning aside the sweaty strands of his long dark hair which fell over his eyes. His head and body swayed to and fro, rattled by the engagement from which they barely escaped from with their lives, and he struggled to stay on his feet without leaning his shoulder against the side wall.

After opening up the hatch leading down to the main sections of the ship, he reached out with his eerily shaking hand at the railing of the ladder. He froze, however, when he felt a cold and delicate hand wrap over it, and looked up to see that Elena was also in the process of returning to check on the others, equally as disturbed and disorientated as he was.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, drawing her hand away. "Are you…are you alright? Not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Elena," Kael replied, doing his best to muster up what strength he had to form a smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad," she sighed, closing her eyes as she dropped her head downwards. Her right hand once again clutched at the small wooden pendant around her neck, and she did not notice Kael's gaze which was fixed upon it.

"Though…I was worried about you," he said, looking back down at the ladder and receiving from her a perplexed gaze. "You being in the dorsal turret and all. You must have taken the brunt of the fighting, while Canderous and I had it relatively easy. It's been a long while since I last had to man such a turret, but it's no excuse for my disappointing performance today. You could have been killed. I should have done more to protect you. I'm sorry."

"Kael…," Elena whispered softly to him, turning his cheek with a gentle hand which brought his eyes to meet hers. A moment of silence ensued, during which they uttered no words, and yet understood each other's feelings perfectly as they seemed to gaze deep into each other's inner thoughts.

Hearing Canderous's thumping footsteps approach from the portside turret, Elena blinked her eyes rapidly to snap herself out of her temporary trance. She removed her hand from Kael's face, fighting to suppress the feelings that were budding in her heart, and gave him a quick smile as she accepted his apology. "You've saved my life for the second time this week. Just what are you apologizing for? Now come," she insisted, encouraging him to descend the ladder with a slight prod to his arm. "The others will be awaiting us."

"If you insist," Kael replied, climbing down and setting foot on the main floor of the ship. A sense of relief having flushed over his mind due to the knowledge that they were safe for the time being, he calmly walked back towards the cockpit to check on the status of the ship as well as their next course of action with Carth and Bastila.

But then, an eerie sound pulled him into the direction of the starboard dorm. He could hear muffled cries and gasps, and so he walked in to investigate.

And inside, he saw a dejected Mission, her face buried in a pillow awash with tears in one of the many beds of the dorm, while Ice sat by her bedside and mourned the loss of the planet that was once considered home to both of them. The blonde woman tenderly rubbed the back of the Twi'lek she regarded now as her daughter, and patiently waited for sleep to provide the young child what comfort she could not hope to give through her words.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that Taris is done with, I do believe that I really need to slow things down for at least a chapter or two in order to focus heavily on characterization and the characters' interactions with one another. Because I've been focused so much on keeping things realistic plot-wise up till this chapter (ie: having the characters focus almost solely on escaping Taris and not having a lot of the 'getting to know you' chit-chat that you can indulge in to your heart's content in the game), I can catch up on all the individual characters' subplot points after they reach Dantooine and have a bit of a breather before moving on.

I've simply got a ton of original material all lined up for this fic, and I'm very keen on getting to them. Basically all of the planets' plots have been revamped in major ways, especially Kashyyyk (full-blown civil war between the traditionalists under Freyyr, and Czerka-alinged forces under Chuundar) and Korriban (psychopathic murderer on the loose around the Academy), and I'm simply dying to get to writing on them.

A lot of the other KOTOR I based stories have popularized the "grey" path for Revan, and I have to say that story-wise, it's the most compelling to write about. The game makes things too simple in my opinion regarding morality, where you'd be faced with elementary/babyish stuff like giving people money and medpacs for light side points, and being punished with dark side points for something as minor as losing your temper with the stowaway girl (Hint: she's actually going to have a big impact in this story, just so you know). In this story, I want Revan to be faced with ethical dilemmas as much as possible, demonstrating the real-life fact that there are no true solutions to problems, but only trade-offs between the worst of two possible outcomes.

Till next time, please leave your reviews, and don't forget to read and review THE-WRITING-GEEK, Firebirdie and Renee Enderson's fics as well.


	9. What Remains

**Chapter 9**

**What Remains**

Not a hint of shame or regret visible in his eyes, Darth Malak glared viciously at the smoldering ruins of the surface of Taris which continued to be mercilessly incinerated by the fire of the gargantuan Sith fleet. The sheer magnitude of the atrocity that had befallen the planet was felt by Jedi and Sith everywhere, from the highest Master to the lowliest initiate, and their emotions ranged from tormented anguish to ecstatic and sadistic glee.

But still, despite the rigid and unmerciful gaze he kept up as he stood atop the bridge of the Leviathan in order to keep his subordinates in their rightful place, Malak still possessed what little fragments there was left of his heart. A tear threatened to form against his eyelids as he stood staring at the ashes of a corner of Taris he kept reserved deep in his memory. Closing his eyes, he recalled the day he stood there, confessing his feelings to the woman he hoped he would be able to love and care for for the rest of his life.

He still remembered her tenderness, the warmth of her chalk-white skin. The optimism and goodness he saw in her eyes, and was representative of all that was good in the Republic he strived to protect with all his heart. Her silky white hair and peerlessly divine figure which drove him almost mad with desire. The rosy, beautiful lips he wished he could make his forever.

And to think that the one who meant the world to him was stolen from him…by an undeserving whelp who love for, and willingness to protect her paled in comparison to his. If not for the wretched Zayne Carrick, Jarael would have become his empress, and the progenitor of a dynasty that would last through the millennia.

_Jarael…forgive me…_

He could repeat those words again and again in his mind, but it would never reverse the tragedy that was committed by his hands. She would never forgive him for it, and Malak soon began to regret breaking the heart of the one he always sought to return to.

His eyes shot open and glared savagely forward when he heard the violent bombardment cease, leaving an echo which resounded throughout the fleet. He turned around, his enraged eyes staring with venom at the Admiral and Vice-Admiral who nervously looked up at him from the lower deck, where dozens of officers were ceaselessly working away at consoles in communication with the other vessels. The captain who was speaking to his two superiors shuddered as he returned to monitor his subordinates, leaving a less-than-calm Krieg and a sweating Karath to approach their master to report on the most unpleasant findings.

"Speak…," Darth Malak hissed slowly, expressing his desire to receive an explanation from the two men.

"My lord, we-we have…," the Admiral swallowed nervously, his hands shaking with fear as he spoke. "We have just received reports from our advance scouts that a lone freighter vessel has managed to escape the destruction of Taris. It was…the only vessel to do so."

"We sent swarms of fighters to pursue it, my lord," Krieg said more calmly, albeit he himself was not without fear. "But many of them were destroyed. The freighter jumped into hyperspace, and we lost contact with it."

"My lord," Karath spoke again, his eyes wincing with panic as Malak's glare upon him intensified tenfold. "We must immediately begin to investigate whether that vessel contains-agh!" The Admiral's right hand flew up to his collar as he felt the oppressive grasp of Malak's Force Choke almost crush him into submission. The Dark Lord's right hand curled up viciously, forming a semi-circle with its fingers and thumb which continued to contract ever so slowly.

"You have failed me, Admiral Karath," Malak hissed, the dark side of the Force emanating a powerful wave of energy that was felt by all. "Failure is not the way of the Sith. It is inconceivable. Unforgivable. The price that all must pay for it is death."

"I-Lord Malak…Please…," Karath struggled for breath, struggling on against the vicegrip around his throat in utter futility. The Vice-Admiral looked on and darkly grinned, believing that his day to rise to glory and true recognition had finally arrived.

Unfortunately for him, it did not.

Not yet.

"Lord Malak!" the captain who had relayed information about the freighter's escape to the Dark Lord called to him. "Our scanners have detected a lone shuttle making its way off Taris! It seeks to make contact with our fleet!"

Believing that this new turn of events could yet help him save his own life, the dying Admiral reasoned with his master. "L-Lord Malak, please! This may…very well present the answers…the answers we seek!"

Frustrated that his duty prevented him from relishing in the death of his unworthy superior, Vice Admiral Krieg spoke to the captain. "Just who is it that is piloting the shuttle?"

"It is Calo Nord, sir. The bounty hunter," the captain answered.

"Bounty hunters," Krieg spat, insistent on seeing the demise of Karath. "We don't need their scum. Have the fleet run projections on the possible hyperspace routes that the freighter may have taken. We'll catch them yet."

Feeling the oxygen rapidly running out of his lungs, Karath gasped what he thought would be his last breath before he felt the grip around his neck finally come loose. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest and throat with both hands and inwardly rejoiced at the fact that he was spared the grim fate of his predecessor.

"Consider this your last warning, Admiral," Malak rebuked him. "There shall be no such mercy the next time you hinder my plans with your incompetence."

"Th-thank you, Lord Malak," Karath said raspingly, gradually rising back up on his feet. The Vice-Admiral merely gritted his teeth next to him, utterly disappointed that the man he deemed to be a dismal failure was shown mercy.

"The bounty hunter would not request a meeting if he did not possess valuable information," Malak guessed. "His insistence on presenting himself, rather than attempting to flee the detection and wrath of our fleet suggests so."

"Your orders, Lord Malak," Krieg asked, looking at Karath from the corner of his eye.

The Dark Lord turned once more to look upon the dead planet as he dismissed his servants. "Allow his shuttle to land in the hangar. Have him brought to me at once."

-o-

His mind rejuvenated and refreshed after manning the portside turret which brought back memories from his old days of glory during the Mandalorian Wars, Canderous walked straight to the cockpit, where Carth and Bastila were yet carrying out navigational checks for the travel to Dantooine. His heavy footsteps signified the pride that was still ringing in his heart even after the shameful defeat of many years ago, and he didn't do as much as glance sideways when he heard the light sobbing of the young Twi'lek child who was part of their entourage.

Approaching the captain and Jedi Knight who still sat at the controls, he gruffly smiled and spoke. "Nice piloting."

"Nice shooting," Carth replied positively, attempting to hide the obviously trauma he experienced after witnessing the death of an entire planet.

"That reminds me," Canderous said, recalling that he didn't get to ask any of their names as of yet. "I never had the chance to make a proper exchange of introductions during our last little meeting in the Lower City of Taris. I'm sure you remember my name from back then," he addressed Carth, then looked to his right at Bastila, "but I've never had the opportunity of meeting this here Jedi princess before. Name's Canderous Ordo."

"Carth Onasi. Captain of the Republic fleet under the command of Admiral Dodonna," the pilot answered, his mood highly sombre in contrast to the Mandalorian who was still exhilarated after the battle. Clearly not in the mood for a conversation with Canderous, he continued to labor away at the controls, using the scanner of the Ebon Hawk which was limited in scope in an effort to ensure that no Sith fleets would move to intercept them on their escape to Dantooine.

"Bastila Shan, Jedi Knight," she said with a twinge of impatience with the man. "And I would much appreciate it if you would keep your quips to yourself."

"Heh, don't blame me for merely pointing out the obvious," Canderous teased her. "I've seen plenty of Jedi in my time. Killed many of them, too. Many of them were surprisingly keen on maintaining a pompous appearance, but you my friend surely are like an impeccable cupcake with cream and a cherry on top when it comes to vanity."

"_Enough_, Mandalorian," Bastila sighed, the anger starting to build in her before she inwardly recalled the first line of the Jedi Code to soothe her emotions. "If you have nothing to do here other than irritate the two of us, then I respectfully ask that you take yourself to another section of your ship to polish your weapon. We'll be arriving on Dantooine in approximately four hours."

Canderous gave a mocking puff as he turned and left for the workbench he recalled was in the garage of the Ebon Hawk from his occasional spacing trips to clients of Davik. He grunted as T3 came out of the communications room and bumped against him, coming off second best against his strong legs which were toughened as a result of years of battle. T3 stuttered and beeped, rolling back as Canderous proceeded onward, not caring about the droid.

After passing through the main hold, he stopped when he saw Kael and Elena coming out of the starboard dorm. He looked at them wordlessly while they looked back at him, then moved on without speaking towards the garage, gesturing with a swing of his head for them to go to the cockpit to talk to Carth and Bastila.

"Looks like he's had a rough introduction with the two of them," Kael guessed, walking forward after Canderous passed by them.

"War does terrible things, both to the livelihood of people as well as their minds," Elena said. "You cannot expect Carth to simply forget such tragedies like those he faced."

"I've been thinking, Elena," Kael spoke, looking at her face. "I've had a feeling that we may very well be in this for the long haul. I'm not just talking about you and Bastila as Jedi; I'm talking about the rest of us – me, Carth, and…perhaps even Ice, Mission and Zaalbar."

"What do you mean?"

"My mind always went back to what you and Bastila said to me after I informed you of the dream I had. Not to mention the possibility of the bond you explained. While we were still on Taris looking for Bastila, I thought for sure that I would soon be reassigned to a different vessel once we'd rescued Bastila and gotten off the planet. But when you told me of the possibility of me being Force sensitive, everything changed. I just don't know what the future holds for me."

"I know you feel confused right now, Kael," Elena sought to assure him as they passed through into the corridor which led to the cockpit, "but I assure you that all your questions will be answered after we come before the Jedi Council. Until then, I ask that you be patient."

Kael stared at her eyes that looked back at him with a serene glow. And despite all the questions that raced through his mind regarding his vision that was brought to him by the Force, he couldn't help but ask himself what was so special about this woman who now walked beside him. Why his heart sunk when he first received news from the Rodian Bek regarding her capture; why he so erratically put himself and the others in jeopardy in the sewers out of his desire to save her life; and why he was even more glad to see her safe when he found her in the captivity of the Vulkars, than Bastila whom the entire Republic depended upon during the ongoing war with the Sith.

She was beautiful and fair beyond measure, as well as kind and nurturing. He would also be lying to himself if he tried to tell himself that he did not find her ravishing and sought to protect her because of his natural sense of duty and his budding feelings for her.

But something else…something else seemed to simply draw him to her, and compel him to protect her with his life. It was not a sense of duty, nor his knowledge that her life, as a Jedi Knight, meant so much more to the war effort than his.

Made nervous by his intense gaze, Elena briefly shuddered before looking forward again. They did not speak again until they arrived at the cockpit, to see Carth and Bastila looking out to the stars that wheeled overhead.

"Are you both alright?" Elena asked them, placing a gentle hand on the shoulder of her former student.

"If you mean 'alright' as in safe, then yes," Carth muttered back. His left elbow was up against the side of the console that was free of any buttons or controls, and he rested his weary head against his hand. "If you mean 'alright' as in both safe _and_ not shocked to the core, then no."

"That entire planet…," Bastila wept, the reality of the moment finally having caught up with her after she overcame her initial shock. "Destroyed. All those innocent people…Men, women and children…All dead because of me."

"Bastila," Elena rubbed her hand on the woman's back. "Please, don't blame yourself that way. None of us could have done anything to prevent this from happening."

"Of course we could!" Bastila grumpily insisted, turning around to shoot a tearful glare at her. "All of this is happening because of _me_! Everywhere I go, carnage and death follows as the Sith pursue me relentlessly. The hundreds of crew of the Endar Spire, the entire populace of Taris – they all died because of me! I would have gladly died long ago if it meant sparing those innocent people from a fate they did not deserve."

"Don't think that way, Bastila," Kael said, drawing her attention. "Billions of people died today because of us, yes. But that number would pale in comparison to what unspeakable carnage and destruction other wings of the Sith armada may have wrought in other parts of the galaxy had you not been there to aid the Republic with your Battle Meditation."

"What are you saying, Kael?" Bastila puffed. "That my life is worth more than that of an entire planet?"

"Yes."

Bastila, Elena and Carth all turned with a shudder to look at Kael, who continued on. "Your ability is worth more than anyone can imagine. You may not be aware of it, but every fleet, every capitol ship, fighter or even a single soldier that is saved as a result of your Battle Meditation is worth more than you think. The galaxy needs you, Bastila. It will pain you all to hear this, but Bastila is worth more to the Republic right now than an entire star system, with all its planets and the lives they sustain. You are the inner foundation that holds together the entire war effort, Bastila. Without you, the Republic itself will come crashing down, and all life buried and crushed underneath it."

The shock took some time to settle into the mind of Carth, who begrudgingly became forced to accept the truth behind Kael's words as he turned to the console once more. Bastila and Elena, however, continued to look at Kael with horror in their eyes, and could not speak to give an explanation why.

In their hearts, the two Jedi knew the truth, and were mortified to find that it would only be a matter of time before Kael himself would be made to know it.

Slowly but surely, they assumed more composed expressions, and soon all four of them looked out into the spiralling blue vortex ahead.

"So how are Mission, Ice and Zaalbar?" Carth asked, feeling concerned as always for the young child's welfare. "I still remember Mission panting with panic as Ice took her to the dorm."

"She is resting at present," Elena said. "She was traumatized when Kael and I went to check on her. It is best that we give her time alone for the time being. She currently despises us for causing the destruction of Taris."

"Ice…is she…is _she _alright?" Carth questioned.

"Ice is relatively fine," Kael answered. "She didn't care for Taris as much as Mission did. She is worried about Mission, though. Says she's the only family she has left."

"That makes two of us, then," Carth remarked. Still deeply affected by the death of his wife and disappearance of his child following the destruction of Telos which occurred only two years ago, he wanted to do anything within his limited power to protect Mission's life and prevent such a fate from being imposed on her by the Sith.

He still kept a golden locket that was given to him by his wife Morgana as an anniversary gift shortly before he departed with the fleet to fight off the Mandalorian fleet. He opened it from time to time whenever he was afforded a moment of privacy, and the tears would always begin to well up against his eyelids every time he looked upon the face in the picture that smiled back at him.

And strangely, whenever he saw Ice's face, he could see the spirit of his deceased wife within her. They shared the same golden hair; the same stark blue eyes; the same fair skin; and the same stubbornness that would never relent no matter how much arguing they had to put up with. Her resilient attitude was also shared in common with Mission, whose argumentative nature reminded Carth of his son Dustil, whom he never saw again after the devastation of his homeworld. Morgana always stayed strong for Dustil during Carth's lengthy absences that came with answering the call of duty, and it was no different with Ice, who kept her anguish buried deep within the recesses of her heart so that she could protect Mission from whatever storm came their way.

"Dantooine," Kael spoke, fearing the terrible sight of what happened to Taris. "Is it…safe?"

"It most certainly should be," Elena nodded. "It's quite a secluded planet. The Sith would have to go out of their way to send a force to assault it. And considering that they are still being engaged heavily by the Republic fleet in the nearby sectors, we should reasonably be safe for at least the medium term."

"_You _should be reasonably safe for the medium term, you mean," Carth couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Kael and I, we'll most likely have to jump back into the firing line within a few days. We still have duties that need tending to."

"That depends on the decision of the Council, Carth," Bastila told him. "Elena and I must inform them of the vision Kael experienced on Taris. We must get to the bottom of this, and that may mean that Kael will have to remain on Dantooine for some time. There is much to discuss."

"Whatever," Carth muttered in frustration with a shake of his head. "The sooner I can leave Dantooine after arriving and get back to the front lines, the better. I don't like your Jedi Council. I never trusted them, and I never will. First thing I'm going to do once we arrive on the planet is send a transmission to Admiral Dodonna, requesting a relocation as quick as possible."

Thoughts suddenly arising about the three Beks who were gathered together in the starboard dorm, Kael spoke. "And what about Ice, Mission and Zaalbar? What'll happen to them after they reach Dantooine?"

"The choice will be left to them as to where they will go," Bastila said. "The three of them have seen enough death and destruction to leave them scarred for a lifetime. Nobody can deny that they deserve to live in peace for the rest of their lives after being made to bear witness to the destruction of their home. I am certain that they will be able to settle on Dantooine."

Kael disagreed. "Mission and Zaalbar might, but I'm doubtful that Ice would ever decide to do something like that. You've seen and heard how vengeful she is towards the Exchange, after what happened to her family. She's not just going to sit down and stay quiet."

"She puzzles me greatly," Elena frowned. "On one hand, I sense a seething hatred in her – something that would have made her extremely dangerous had she been born a Force-sensitive. But on the other hand, I sense a bottomless pit of sorrow in her. I cannot hope to truly determine whether she seeks to exact revenge on the Exchange solely because she wants to take revenge for its own sake, or whether it's part of something deeper, in that she seeks answers to the tragedy of her mother's death and siblings' kidnapping."

"If you ask me, it's got to do with both," Carth said quietly, his voice low and whispering, as if he wanted to subdue the anger that was festering within him after being reminded of Ice's desire for retribution and answers which mirrored his. "I still want to make Saul pay for what he did to my family and homeworld. I want real answers from him regarding why he did it, but above all, I want revenge."

"Carth…," Bastila turned her head to persuade him to let go of his anger, but he quickly shot back at her.

"Shut it, Bastila. Don't give me that crap and your lectures about the dark side. Look at me – do I look like a damn Jedi to you? Do I look like someone who can put the fate of the entire galaxy at risk due to his own personal desire for revenge? I'm what I am, Bastila – a soldier, and nothing more; not a single flicker of Force ability. I swear to you it'll all be finished once I see Saul die with my own eyes."

Realizing that he knew so little about Carth and his other companions due to their hasty efforts to escape from Taris, Kael made an attempt to delve deeper into the soldier's past. "Carth, I've been meaning to ask you—"

"Not now, Kael. I'm not in the mood," Carth snapped, clearly incensed after being reminded of his lost family and his personal vendetta against Karath. "Look. All I want to do right now is arrive on Dantooine as fast as we can, and in one piece. We're all dead tired and traumatized after witnessing the destruction of an entire planet and the billions of people who once populated it. We'll have plenty of time to discuss things and get to know each other better once we get to where we're headed, and I'll be more than willing to talk then. But until we touch down on Dantooine, do me a favor and get some shuteye. Ok?"

Respecting Carth's wishes, Kael started to walk away to the portside dorm, followed by Elena. "Alright, Carth. I'll see you again once we land."

"Right…," Carth muttered beneath his breath, then turned his attention back to navigational duties.

"You seem disturbed," Elena said to Kael, looking at him with a worried expression as they walked to the dorm together.

"What makes you say that?" Kael replied, making eye contact with her, albeit uneasily.

"We Jedi can sense people's thoughts through the Force. Of course, we can't read their minds to determine exactly what they're thinking, but we feel vibes of emotions, especially when they are powerful ones. And something tells me that you're deeply conflicted on the inside."

"I don't know," Kael sighed as they came to the main hold. "It's just that things have happened so fast over the past week. We were so caught up in our efforts to rescue you and Bastila, and then we were so hasty in trying to get off this planet, that I hardly had the opportunity to actually get to know any of you as well as I would have liked."

"I don't blame you," Elena chuckled and smiled at him. "City streets filled with Sith patrols; cantinas and arenas filled with mischievous villains; and sewers and shadowlands filled with monsters...They don't exactly make for good locations for regular chats. So, what would you like to know?"

"I'm not sure where to start," Kael shrugged, then spoke the obvious. "From the start, I guess."

Elena grinned as she continued with her friend through the corridor on the left that led to the portside dorm. "If you insist. I was born 34 years ago on Deralia, a world in the Outer Rim . I was discovered by the Jedi to be Force-sensitive at the age of three, and was inducted into the Order. My parents were reluctant to give me up at first, but then assented to my departure later on when they realized that it was for the best."

"Deralia, you say?" Kael inquired, his interest piqued by the mention. "That's where I was born, too. I still remember it very well."

_It has worked,_ Elena thought. _He does not remember._

"Oh?" she smiled at him. "You still think of home every now and then?"

"Of course," he nodded. "I'd love to return one day after the war ends." His spirit of optimism was doused, however, when he reminded himself of the direness of the current outlook of the war. "_If _it ends, that is…and ends well."

"Never give up hope, Kael," Elena encouraged him as they came into the dorm and decided on which beds they would occupy. "No matter what the odds."

Kael chuckled at her and laid down on the bed which's head section was right up against the wall. "Considering the hammering we've been taking the past few months, whoever told you that must be a dreamer indeed."

_That dreamer was you_, Elena thought as she lay down on the bed next to Kael's and exhaled with exhaustion, her sullen frown unseen by her companion who could not see her from behind the metal separator which stood between their beds and supported the upper bunks. _And I shall never lose hope. Not for the galaxy, not for Bastila…not even for the two of us to rekindle our—_

"Elena?" he asked, noticing her eerie silence. She broke out of her thoughts and quickly made an excuse for herself.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just…tired. I was beaten savagely by the Vulkars, and it appears my legs still had some recovering to do when I took part in that escape from Davik's estate."

"Well, we're safe now," Kael spoke softly from his bed. "And I hope you get better once you're properly rested. Sleep well."

"You too, Kael," she answered, then Kael did not speak again.

Reaching down her collar, she again grasped the wooden pendent which was strung around her neck and held it in front of her eyes. She wrapped her hands together over it and placed it over her heart, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. As it always was the case following her meeting with Kael, she dreamed of the one who gifted her with the most precious treasure she possessed, all those years ago.

-o-

Laying a soft kiss on the brow of Mission who finally succumbed to fatigue and sleep after mourning the loss of her home and the only family she ever knew, Ice rose from her bedside and quietly departed the starboard dorm with Zaalbar. The icicle that was heart had finally melted, and an almost invisible tear welled up against her right eye lid. She fought it back down with a stubborn blink, but then gave a sharp gasp of shock when she saw Carth standing in front of her when she opened her eyes again.

"Sorry," he smiled weakly. "Did I startle you?"

She smugly replied. "With a name like mine, do you think I'm the type of gal who gets easily startled?"

Carth teased back. "Well, you just did. Sorry to break it to you." Unbelievably, he felt a warm glow of happiness rise up from his heart when he saw her smile back at him. "Anyways…how's she holding up?"

"Not good," Ice shook her head in dismay, her smile quickly turning upside down. Zaalbar also gave a low sullen growl. "She's more than devastated. Even cursed savagely for a bit, saying how much she hates Bastila for ever coming to Taris."

"I guess like you said after your Bek friends died, time and silence are the only things that'll do it for her," Carth sighed, then looked her in the eyes. "But…how are you? I know it's in your nature to be tough so that you can live up to your name, but…you must also be saddened, at the very least."

"I…uh…," she stammered. She almost couldn't remember the last time that someone openly expressed such concern for her, and wasn't put off by her cold reputation in doing so. "To be honest, I don't really know what I feel."

"What do you mean?" Carth said, very slightly approaching her.

Ice did not withdraw out of uneasiness, but rathe stepped forward so that she could connect with him as she spoke, looking into his eyes. "In a way, I wanted to leave Taris so that it could become just a memory to me, because I still vividly remember the death of my mother. But…just…not like this," she looked down with a sigh. "I never thought I'd have to see it burning with my own eyes. My true home is Alderaan – always was, and always will be."

"But you were such a successful combatant in both the Lower and Upper City rings of Taris," Carth noted. "You would have had ample money available to purchase a trip off that planet to return to Alderaan. Why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't," Ice admitted. "I couldn't just up and leave, and turn my back on Gadon. Not after what he had done for both me and Zaerdra, by taking us in under his protection when we were only children and living on the streets as orphans. And Zaerdra was like a beloved sister to me until she died. I still remember every time we saved each other's lives in combat against the other rival gangs, especially the Grey Hands. And whenever I looked upon the poor people who littered the streets of the Lower City during the day, I just couldn't abandon them. They reminded me of the desperate times my mother, my siblings and I faced. I used my arena earnings to care for the needy. The arenas of the Upper and Lower Cities knew me as Ice, but the people I cared for knew that my heart wasn't as cold as I would have had many believe it to be."

Carth nodded in empathy. "I understand. That's very noble of you."

Zaalbar groaned in a hushed voice, expressing his sorrow over the destruction of his adopted home.

"I know how you feel, bud," Carth assured the tall Wookiee. "Believe me. The destruction of my own home planet is as fresh in my mind, as if it happened yesterday. Just hang tight. It should pass if you give it enough time."

"So how long until we reach Dantooine?" Ice asked.

"We should be arriving in approximately just under four hours, tops," Carth said. "We could all use a rest, and Bastila and Elena say that we'll have an ample opportunity to do so. And, uhh…"

"Yes?" Ice said softly, imploring him to continue.

"Bastila said that the three of you will have the opportunity to settle on Dantooine, if that's what you want. What happened on Taris must have been hell on earth for you."

"No," Ice said solemnly, firmly rejecting Carth's suggestion as she scowled, curling her hand up into a fist.

Zaalbar growled out of concern for the woman's welfare, worried that her anger may lead to disaster.

"What?" Carth spoke.

"If you think I'm just going to settle on Dantooine, move into a cosy home, marry some man who will father children with me and live in peace for the rest of my life, then I'm afraid that you're wrong. I am _not _going to do any of that until I find my brother and sister and see them safe."

"I know what you mean," Carth exhaled, all too familiar with the emotions that raged on in Ice's heart. "It's exactly the same with me and my son Dustil. He's out there somewhere, and I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes."

Ice looked at him with a more relaxed and neutral expression, and her fingers released once again. "I'm glad we understand each other perfectly."

-o-

Night fell upon Dantooine, covering the tranquil grasslands of the planet with the wonder of a star-riddled sky which was unmatched in beauty by even the brightest of jewels. A female Iriaz sat herself down upon the grassy plains, her back against the trunk of an old tree and her young cubs snuggled up and fast asleep against her warm body. She looked calmly around, inspecting her surroundings for the possible presence of any and all predators. Not a soul could be seen or the cry of another animal heard for miles, and she finally closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground to indulge in a most peaceful sleep.

_Snap._

Her eyes jolted open and she looked about with alarm the moment she heard the snapping of a twig. However, looking down, she saw that it was only due to the right hind leg of one of her young, which had brushed up uncomfortably against a weak tree branch before snapping it in two.

Her nerves settled and calmed once more, the mother shut her eyes again and tried once more to drift off to sleep, confident that no ill events would befall her and her young this night.

She was wrong, and would soon pay for it with her life.

A pair of fiery yellow eyes rose from over the hill, glowing in the darkness as two black pupils stared viciously at the unwary Iriaz mother who continued to sleep peacefully. The predator looked upon her prey with glee, her stomach laying low against the ground as she slithered forward without a sound.

Finally, with her eyes staring firmly at the throat of the female, she extended a hand outward to seize the opportune moment.

The Iriaz mother immediately began convulsing with pain, her violent jerks and twists startling the innocent young which slept beside it. She felt her lungs being crushed by an invisible force beyond her control or understanding, paralyzing her in place and leaving her utterly incapable of defending herself from her hunter.

Panic rushed through the mother's heart in an instant when she saw a massive Kath hound lunge over the slope of the hill and down towards her with a savage roar. Her eyes darted down to her helpless young who watched on in terror, before rolling back into their sockets as vicious fangs tore into her neck.

The predator rose to her feet, laughing darkly as she congratulated her pet for a most impressive kill. The Kath hound gorged in its prize, beginning with the youngest of the Iriaz cubs which it devoured almost in an instant with its razor-like teeth. It cooed as it felt the hand of its master caress its head, and reveled in the pleasant touch.

The master smiled as she looked down upon her beloved pet. Then, hearing the distant howling engines of a vessel far away, she looked northward to see a glitter of light descending through the night sky. The Kath hound looked up and snarled, for it was stirred and incensed by the mere presence of any who would seek to inflict harm upon its master.

"Patience, my dear pet," the master hissed as she stroked her pet, a gleeful grin revealing her pointed beast-like teeth which gleamed under the moonlight. "All good things come to those who wait…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm definitely going to go ahead and add new scenes that are not shown in the game, such as Bastila's (and Elena's, in this story) meeting with the Jedi Council before they make the decision to retrain Revan. There's also a ton of flashbacks that I'll need to put in here and there – simple recounts in narratives just isn't going to cut it, because the flashbacks are extremely important, especially those which involve Elena and Revan.

Keep an eye out for the next chapters. I can really flesh out characters' backstories and interactions with each other now that the party is going to be staying on Dantooine for some time. I'm also considering bringing a lot of characters from KOTOR II into this fic – Darth Sion is one, because I've read that he was on Korriban during the academy's final days when the Sith all turned on one another. Zayne Carrick and Jarael will also be introduced at some point, because they are vital to Malak's character development.

I've basically decided now that Revan will indeed take a "gray" path, in order to reflect his former personality. I personally think that the Jedi Council couldn't really "remake" him completely by altering his whole psyche and inner nature – only rearrange what was at the surface regarding his memory. I've also noticed that many of the other KOTOR I fics don't accentuate Revan's independent nature enough, in regards to his personal philosophy about the Force. As such, I'm going to have him basically question everything and anything the Jedi teach him, as well as combine lightsaber styles in an unorthodox manner.

Please leave your reviews, and keep an eye out for the next update to "Heart of a Padawan". I'm going to be working on that next.


	10. All In

**Chapter 10**

**All In**

The four Jedi Masters stood uneasy at the landing pad outside the Academy complex, staring out into the night sky at the freighter vessel which descended with its weary crew. A scowl stretched across the disgruntled Vrook, who was the most vehement out of all of them in his opposition to greeting the return of the man whose actions could lead to the salvation or destruction of not only the Jedi Order, but of the entire Republic itself. The other masters - Vandar Tokare, Zhar Lestin and Dorak - were equally as unsettled as their exasperated colleague, but knew in their hearts that the inevitable had to be faced if they were to stand any hope of overcoming the evils unleashed by Malak.

At last, the Ebon Hawk made its descent, the winds it created blowing the robes of the Masters out behind them. The ship's engines let out a hiss before dying down, and down the lowered landing pad walked, as expected, Elena Adarné and Bastila Shan.

"Good evening, Masters," Elena greeted her superiors with a bow, extending her hands sideways in a respectful bow which was mirrored by her former Padawan learner.

"Our warmest greetings to both of you," Vandar spoke, his voice lacking in strength but the air of wisdom it produced not to be dismissed. "No doubt your journey has been long and perilous. It is good to see you both safe."

"He is with you, is he not?" Vrook grunted with narrowed eyes. "To think you have brought him back on such short notice without previous warning. Are you aware of just what consequences may follow as a result of this?"

"We are, Master," Bastila sighed regretfully. "We know what kind of risk we have incurred in bringing him here, but we have no choice. The war is turning grimmer by the day, and this is the only way we can ever hope to save the Republic before all is lost."

Taking notice of the swaying of the bodies of the two Jedi who looked to be utterly exhausted, Dorak turned and gestured to the Enclave building. "There will be much time available for us to discuss the issues at hand inside the Council chambers. For now, you and your companions are in need of much-deserved rest. The east wing of the Enclave's living quarters should have plenty of spare accommodation available."

"Thank you, Master Dorak," Elena responded with another respectful bow. "I shall inform our friends and escort them to their rooms."

Stubborn and hardly even lukewarm as ever, Vrook grumbled at Elena. "You will join us in the Council once you have shown your friends and…the shame of our Order to their living quarters. Many questions remain to be answered, the least of which is whether or not we shall take the risk of training him once more."

"Come along, Bastila," Vandar said with a supportive smile, which at least calmed Bastila's heart somewhat after being given a frosty reception by Vrook. "You will undoubtedly feel fatigued, but the matter is most urgent." The senior member of the Council then turned towards the Enclave building and was followed by all the others, with the exception of Elena who moved back into the Ebon Hawk to lead her tired companions to their new living quarters.

-o-

Dragging his tired legs along the paved surface of the Enclave's exterior corridor, Kael followed after Elena, passing by several dorms which were occupied by the numerous students and residents of the Academy complex. Only Canderous stood resolute and upright, his warrior heart forbidding him to show even the slightest hint of tiredness, otherwise his pride would have been stung. Carth walked with a glum expression beside Ice, who had her arms warmly wrapped around Mission. The young child still could not stop crying after being woken so that they could move to their new temporary home. The destruction of Taris left a deep scar in her mind that could never possibly heal.

"So," Kael said to Carth. "Have you made contact with the fleet?"

"I have," Carth confirmed, his exhaustion being obvious from his dull tone. "I told Admiral Dodonna that I may have to stay here awhile, depending on what the Jedi Council decides to do with you. I just…" He sighed deeply, venting a fraction of his frustration which he was forced to suppress as best he could.

Ice hazarded a guess. "You want to get back to the action, don't you?"

Carth nodded. "Yes, you have it exactly right. Every second I spend idly standing by, I can't help but feel that another planet is going to share the same fate as Telos and Taris. I can't just sit around and do nothing – I'm simply not built for that."

"Jumping up and down like a Tach chimp and rushing back into the action isn't a good course of action either, kid," Canderous gently scolded his impatient companion. "You stick your head into the fray of combat in your current physical and mental condition, then you're asking to be killed."

Carth muttered and cursed silently to himself, loathing the presence of an old enemy. Canderous found his private soliloquy amusing, and smirked as he turned his gaze back forward.

"That reminds me, Canderous," Kael noted. "Just what are you going to do, now that Taris is destroyed? Do you still have a contract of some sort with the Exchange?"

Canderous grinned. "Consider the contract cancelled – not that there was any in the first place to begin with. As far as I'm aware, I'm dead to them now, so I can start on a clean slate. I just need to find myself a damn ship so I can go where I please. Say…you wouldn't happen to need more recruits now, do you?" he looked at Carth in curiosity.

"We are," Carth dully said, "but certainly not in the need for your kind."

"Hah!" Canderous heartily laughed. "I never liked being in the company of pansies anyway. I remember the ranks of the Republic forces being full of them during the war."

Meanwhile, Zaalbar let out a tired grunt to Elena, voicing his discomfort which was caused by his aching legs.

"Don't worry, Zaalbar," Elena replied tenderly. "Just a little bit further, and we'll reach your dorms."

"Let's move faster," Ice said with an impatient puff in her voice. "Mission is spent. She needs rest, and she needs it soon."

"Ice is right," Kael sighed. "We've all had a traumatic day, but Mission's copped it worse by far."

"Shut up, all of you!" Mission snapped to everyone's shock. "I don't want your pity! I don't want your apologies! Just shut up and stop bothering me!"

"Mission…," Ice murmured, deeply concerned for the girl's distressed state.

"That never would have happened to Taris if your stupid Bastila never came along! It's all your fault!" she shouted at Elena, not caring at all whether her voice stirred the people who were resting in their dorms.

Elena sighed deeply and whispered as she continue to walk forward. "I know. And I am sorry, Mission. The destruction of Taris and the death of your beloved Beks was our doing. I can only say to you that Bastila and I will do our utmost to keep you safe here on Dantooine during your stay."

Mission seethed in anger, her chest rising and receding with fiery breaths as she glared at the Jedi who simply did not understand what kind of hell was boiling up deep inside her. She wanted to hit her. Wanted to hurt her. She wanted to give the pretentious Jedi a slight taste of the pain that tore away at her bit by bit.

However, not allowing her anger to get the best of her, she released the fist that was clenched ever so vengefully, and followed along without even a whimper. Elena did not turn but glanced sideways, feeling the overwhelming amount of hatred that was brimming inside the girl who walked behind her.

After coming to a row of vacant dorms on the far-eastern section of the Enclave, Elena stopped and turned to face the others. "These are the rooms you will be staying in during your time here. Rest easy – this place is well protected."

"T3 better hurry things up and get the ship in shape again soon," Carth grumbled as he walked to the middle dorm and pushed open the door. "I don't want to squat here for more than a day if the Council decide that I'm not needed here." He pulled the door hard after entering, and it closed with a light thud. Canderous silently took the dorm to Carth's right, and Ice took Mission towards the dorm to the left, leaving Kael standing together with Elena.

"We should…check on her for a little while longer," Elena suggested weakly to Kael and started walking to Mission's dorm.

"It _is_ for the best," Kael agreed with a nod and accompanied her. Zaalbar gently pushed the door, which opened with a slight creak. He stepped in and hit the lights, revealing two single beds located beside the left and right walls of the room. A closed door further inside the room led to an en-suite bathroom, a feature common in all the dorms. Turning around, he growled softly at Ice who still had her arm wrapped around Mission to comfort her.

"Are you going to be fine?" Ice asked, placing her hands on Mission's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," Mission said, trying to lie even to herself. "Just give me a day or two. I should be alright."

"If you need anything – anything at all – I'll be here for you in the room just to the left of yours," Ice assured her. "I know it's only been a few days since we met in the Undercity of Taris, and so I don't expect you to be that warm towards me, but…I just want you to know that I'll be there to look after you, ok?"

Mission simply looked down and sighed, too dejected to give a proper response or a word of thanks.

"Mission," Elena said as she approached them. "Mission, I just want you to know that—"

"Get out," the Twi'lek hissed, warning the Jedi away from her dorm. "Go away, and leave me alone."

"Mission, I—" Elena made a second attempt at reconciliation, but was stopped the moment Mission turned violently towards her, brushing away Ice's hands in the process. She furiously raised her hand and dealt a savage slap across the face of the Jedi Knight, who was left dumbfounded for words and with a reddened cheek.

"Mission…," Ice gasped, looking on as the child stormed into the room and slammed the door in everyone's face. "I'm sorry about that," she looked at Elena and apologized to her. "She's probably been through the roughest patch of her life. I'll talk to her in the morning – see if she's gotten any better."

"No…no, I'm the one who should be sorry," Elena insisted, rubbing the sore of her cheek as she looked back at Ice. "I shouldn't have exacerbated her anger like that. I should have just left her alone and given her time."

"Yes, well…," Ice sighed, then turned around to enter her own dorm. "Goodnight, I guess."

"Goodnight," Elena replied, and heard Ice's door quietly shut.

"Are you alright?" Kael whispered gently, holding Elena's upper arm to show his concern.

"Yes," Elena nodded, gently patting Kael's hand in reassurance as he retracted it. "You worry about me too much."

"Really?" he raised a puzzled eyebrow. "It's just that…well…you were in danger so many times, and have been hurt a lot as of late, so…"

"That reminds me," Elena noted as she walked Kael to his dorm which was situated on the far left of the eastern face of the Enclave. "I never had the chance to properly express my thanks to you for rescuing me from the Vulkars."

"Oh, it's nothing," Kael shrugged. "After all, you looked after me while I was unconscious in the apartment. It was the least I could do."

"Still, I find your personal feats to be most amazing indeed. You carried yourself in the Undercity with the composure and resolve that even few among the ranks of the Jedi Knights could muster. Your swordsmanship is already impressive – I can only imagine what you could achieve should the Masters decide to train you."

"Let's not jump too far forward, for the time being," Kael took a more realistic view of things. "And besides, it's not like I could have done things on my own, without the help of Carth, Mission, Ice and Zaalbar. But frankly, if you ask me, what's done is done; how it came to be or who did it is unimportant. What matters to me is that I focus on the here and now."

A cold shudder rippled through Elena's heart, and she tried her best to not let it show on her exterior. She stayed silent until they came before Kael's new living quarters, then informed him of what was to come. "I'll be going to the Council chamber now to discuss the…_visions_ you've been having. They will be waiting for me, and I should hurry off."

"But what'll it mean for me, though?" Kael questioned, still unsettled as to what it'll mean for his future. "I can't help but feel that something…something _big _is going to happen."

"Neither Bastila nor I have the wisdom or knowledge of the Force that the Masters possess. I assure you that things will be all cleared up by tomorrow morning."

Kael sighed as he looked down at the ground, still afflicted by deep anxiety and uncertainty. More than that, he shared Carth's sentiment and impatience when it came to sitting idly by while the Sith were still wreaking havoc across the galaxy.

"Don't worry," Elena softly whispered, holding the side of Kael's forearm. "Everything will be fine. Trust me. And, uhh…" She exhaled, then took one step forward and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Thank you, Kael. For everything. I'll make things up to you – I promise you that."

She momentarily found herself captivated by his soothing warmth and gaze, and ever so slowly closing the gap between them. He merely stood on, unmoving and fazed by her unexplainable advances. Her free hand subconsciously went over her collar, grasping once again at the wooden pendent which was strung around her neck.

A gust of wind suddenly blew over them, and Elena's long hair fluttered up against her eyes, bringing her back to reality. She immediately withdrew away from him, before leaving him to the privacy of his room as she quickly turned and walked in the direction of the Enclave's Council chamber.

-o-

_A small bead of sweat trickled down the side of Elena's face as she looked upon the man who once meant the world to her. Illuminated by the bright ceiling lights of the Dantooine Jedi Council chamber, a makeshift interrogation board held him strapped upon its cold metallic surface with bonds securing every inch of his body in place. Through a combination of heavy sedatives and life support systems, the badly wounded Dark Lord lay unconscious and at the mercy of the six Jedi who looked upon him with emotions ranging from heartfelt sympathy to outright indignation and loathing._

_For hours and hours, they pressed at him while he was still conscious and struggling under the blazing heat of the interrogation light above. Again and again they attempted to delve into his mind through the Force, searching for the secrets about the Sith war effort. He would not yield, and only repaid them with an indignant smirk as they were forced to sedate him in the hopes that they could extract his knowledge by preventing him from making a conscientious effort to resist their attempts._

_And yet they failed miserably. Even when subdued, they could not overcome the barrier that was his will. The will that was instilled within him by his first and foremost teacher, who was duly exiled._

"_I can only hope and pray that you know what you are doing," the grumpy Vrook complained with his arms crossed at his fellow Jedi who began to proceed with the reprogramming of Revan's mind. "Should this little experiment of ours go awry, we may very well be risking the fate of the entire galaxy."_

"_We have no choice, Master Vrook," the calm and composed Dorak insisted. "You have heard what Bastila and Elena have said. As risky as this may be, we must be willing to take our chances. It is the only hope we have of discovering the secret behind the Sith war effort."_

"_In order to use Revan's knowledge to defeat the Sith," Vandar Tokare said, "we must preserve his memories so that they can resurface at a later time. For now, we must instead ensure that his memories remain dormant in the deepest recesses of his mind, including those regarding the Force."_

"_Just because the memories will be concealed, doesn't mean that he will never regain them through his own will," Vrook argued. "Just how will we ensure that he does not become a threat if and when he does?"_

"_It is inevitable that we will have to watch and monitor his progress," Elena voiced her thoughts. "I am in agreement with you, Master Vrook. It would be most unwise to simply assign him under the command of the Republic fleet and neglect him. With your permission, Masters, I…" She took a breath before continuing, knowing all too well that what she was about to suggest would lead to one of the most gruelling trials she would ever face as a Jedi. "I would like to volunteer to keep a watch on him."_

"_It would be the wisest course of action, yes," Zhar Lestin agreed. "You have informed us of the bond that was created between yourself, Revan and Bastila when you saved his life aboard his doomed vessel. With due diligence and care, we may ensure that he stays on the right path and does not stray."_

"_The question still remains regarding his character," Dorak informed them. "Every attempt we made to alter his personality so far has been blocked by Revan's inner conscious. His knowledge may be malleable, but his emotions most certainly are not."_

"_If his personality cannot be altered," Bastila suggested, "then the only thing we can do is arrange his knowledge so as to passively suppress the more negative aspects of his character while still enabling us to benefit from his strengths."_

_Master Vandar looked attentively at the young Padawan, intrigued by her insight. "Do continue, Bastila."_

"_If-if only…," Bastila stammered, finding herself to be nervous after having the spotlight of attention turned on her. "I believe that his independent and headstrong nature is something we cannot ever hope to change in him. But he still possesses a very strong sense of duty and justice. Perhaps have him be a recent recruit to the Republic navy? That way we can benefit greatly from his old natural instinct to serve, whilst also keeping an effective check on his ambitious nature by giving him a role which will result in him being constrained in his ability to act independently."_

"_And so he shall possess no conscious knowledge of his past or of the Force," Vrook began to summarize. "He shall be a soldier in the Republic fleet, and will not have knowledge of anyone from his past. Is there anything else?"_

"_No," Bastila shook her head. The other Masters did the same._

"_Elena?" Vrook questioned her._

_Feeling the gaze of all eyes concentrate on her, Elena took a deep breath as she locked herself in thought. Her mind revolved around the one thing that could potentially bring their entire plan to crumble to ruin. The one problem that arose not from Revan's knowledge and memories, but rather from an irreplaceable and indestructible place in the depths of his heart._

"_No," she finally said. "I cannot think of anything else."_

"_It is decided, then," Zhar concluded, wrapping his hands behind his back. "Masters Vrook, Vandar and I shall now commence with the remolding of Revan's memories. Bastila and Elena, would you care to await us outside the chamber?"_

"_Of course, Masters," Elena said, bowing with her Padawan. "We shall await your summons outside, and—"_

"_A moment if you will, Bastila," Vandar politely interrupted, giving an apologetic gesture to Elena with his hand. "There is a matter which we must discuss before we proceed with Revan's reprogramming. Elena, you have performed admirably; do rest yourself until we summon you."_

"_Of-of course," Elena bowed again, then walked slowly backwards to the door. "I shall be waiting outside."_

_After closing the door after her, Elena collapsed onto her knees, the pale moonlight shining through the windows of the Enclave and beaming down upon her. It crushed her to see one whom she loved so dearly be treated disrespectfully like a mere experiment and pawn by the Jedi Order. Forcibly suppressing the sobs which threatened to escape her lungs, she wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dark brown robe. She clutched at the gift that she wore around her neck, knowing that the one who gave it to her would soon be robbed of his memories and his very identity._

_Five minutes later, when she was curled up into a ball on top of a couch which lay outside the Council chamber, she looked up when she heard the door quietly creak open. Bastila walked out, her face pale and shocked as if she saw a ghost. The young Padawan slowly treaded towards her teacher and sat beside her._

"_They've promoted me to Knight," she murmured._

"_Knight? Is that true?" Elena gasped._

"_Master Vandar has said that by facing Revan and enduring the physical pain and torturous fatigue that followed as a result of preserving his life, as well as overcoming the inner conflict in me regarding whether I should have spared him, I have passed my Jedi Trials. I…I did not think that I deserved to, but I did."_

"_We won't be going on missions together so often from now on, then," Elena smiled weakly._

"_Your face," Bastila noted, peering forward at the dampened cheeks of the older woman. "Have you…have you been…crying?"_

"_Obvious, isn't it? Maybe it's guilt, or maybe it's selfishness – either way, it makes me hardly deserving to be called a Jedi."_

"_Back there, when Master Vrook asked if there was anything else that needed to be known before Revan's identity could be re-written…You knew something else, didn't you?"_

"_Always keen in your observations – I've taught you well," Elena complimented her with a pat on the shoulder. "I knew that even if Revan's knowledge and memories were erased, that his heart would still feel the same way for me. He loves me with every fiber of his being, as I love him. Even if he does not remember my face, his heart will recognize the emotions he once held so strongly for me. He will, even if he does not realize it himself, seek to protect me with his life if our paths cross again. And if I told the Masters this, then they would have expelled me from the Order then and there."_

"_This must be a secret kept between us," Bastila concluded. "Your love for one another may very well be the key to unlocking Revan's memories when the time is right."_

_Elena looked up to the bright moon and sighed. "Let us just hope that by that time, our actions will not have brought us into the jaws of disaster."_

-o-

Kael breathed deeply as he rested upon the modest, yet comfortable bed of his dorm, still struggling to force himself to fall asleep. His curiosity forbade him to rest easy, and he was swamped by nervousness about what the day ahead would bring.

The soft sounds of wildlife far away reminded him of his homeworld of Deralia. He was orphaned at a young age, and perpetually felt miserable at the orphanage center that housed him along with dozens of other children of all ages whose families were lost either in the war with Exar Kun or the Mandalorians. Now, many years later, he could not remember the faces of his mother and father, and the peaceful ambient sounds of the animals of Dantooine only served to bring back painful memories he'd much rather forget.

His dreary eyes were about to finally close in tandem with his mind that was about to succumb to fatigue, but shot up instantly as he heard a foot fall onto the floor just outside his room. He reached for the blaster pistol lying on the counter beside his bed with lightning speed, and its red precision dot lay square on the middle of the door.

Then, a quiet voice came from outside. It was Carth. "Kael…Kael, are you awake?"

He sighed with relief and put the blaster pistol back in its place. Rubbing his throbbing head with his hand, Kael answered. "Yes, come in."

The captain carefully opened the door, being mindful not to wake Mission or Zaalbar with any unnecessary noise. He knew by instinct that Ice was well aware of his movements, and so didn't think much about disturbing her. He shut the door again after he entered, and moved over to sit on the chair next to the small desk that lay against the wall to the left of Kael's bed.

"We need to talk," Carth said.

Kael drearily mumbled. "About what?"

"I've spoken to Admiral Dodonna while Bastila and Elena were resting," Carth explained. "And I'm telling you – don't get too warm and friendly with them. Something fishy is up, and I can feel it."

Kael kicked his bedcover aside and sat up on the side of his bed. "What do you mean, Carth?"

"The Admiral herself has said that the High Council of the Jedi Order has been keeping her, of all people, in the dark in relation to the activities and operations of Jedi Knights serving alongside us regular soldiers. Whenever we make inquiries about operations that don't go along with our strategic insights, the Jedi almost never give us the explanations we seek. They're keeping us out of the loop of something big, and I mean _big_."

"It's understandable, if you ask me," Kael said, not feeling as pessimistic as his superior ranking soldier who was evidently wreaked with frustration. "They're Jedi, and they're obviously driven by the Force, however it works. You can't expect them to think that we ordinary soldiers can understand it the way they do."

Carth remained stubborn and insistent. "You might be able to sit pretty and keep on nodding your head while they continue to pull you along their strings, but I most certainly won't. I'm too accustomed to betrayal, after what happened with Saul. Betrayal is preceded by deceit, and deceit is preceded by a lack of transparency. I can feel where this is going, and I don't like it one bit."

"Neither Elena or Bastila are Saul Karath, Carth," Kael reminded him. "You're being irrational about it."

"Irrational?" Carth snapped, forcing himself to exercise immense self-control to keep his voice down as he stepped towards Kael with an angry scowl. "Irrational, you say? You're telling me that you never try to look things deeper than the surface? Why can't you freaking understand? First they lure you in with a friendly grin and a warm assurance, and then they stab you in the back!"

Kael said nothing, instead simply giving Carth a disapproving and cynical stare with his arms firmly crossed. Several seconds passed, and the silence was not broken by either men. Then, finally having been able to douse his temper, Carth looked down and sighed deeply, rubbing his sore temple.

"You're…you're probably right. I'm sorry," he admitted. "I'm probably just cranky because of a lack of a proper night's sleep ever since we crashed on Taris. The anxiety's killing me."

Kael nodded. "Don't worry, Carth. We're all anxious and a bit jittery after what we've been through."

"I'm just probably being too possessive at the moment. After all, I was betrayed by the man who was my own mentor and most trusted fellow soldier, so you'd probably understand where I'm getting at. I'm much more used to playing a leading role in operations, because I'm petrified of what may follow if I don't keep a close watch on things. And for the short time that we've known each other, I've been relegated to being little more than a passenger. You haven't followed a single instruction of mine since we started off on Taris. All of it, it uhh…makes me feel edgy."

"Understandable," Kael shrugged, now being able to know more about Carth's personal motivations and nature. "Given your past, I can't blame you for thinking about such things. Just try to get some rest, and hopefully all our questions will eventually be answered."

Carth turned around and looked through the small square window of the room at the night sky and full moon which was shrouded by murky clouds – much like his clarity and understanding of the events which were happening around him.

"Fingers crossed, Kael."

-o-

Elena's heart pounded as she walked into the Council chambers on Dantooine, the very place she always dreaded as it brought up painful memories of the day when her dear friend was robbed of his very identity. The room was dark and without any source of light except the moonlight which illuminated the surroundings in a dim bluish hue. The Masters and Bastila were standing as they discussed their next course of action with two colleagues whose presence was enabled through holographic projections. Elena recognized them instantly: Masters Kavar and Atris, members of the High Council on Coruscant.

"Knight Adarné," the holo-image of the fair, yet deathly cold Atris greeted her in lukewarm fashion. "Late, as usual. I am not surprised."

"My apologies, Masters," Elena bowed to her superiors and approached, taking her place next to Bastila who stood on the far right of those who were gathered. "Escorting our companions to their new accommodations has taken longer than I expected."

"It is good of you to join us, Elena," Vandar Tokare acknowledged her presence more kindly. "We have been discussing the significance of Revan's visions from his past, and of the bond in question."

"A most stupid decision, to have ever allowed such a bond to develop between you," Atris scolded Bastila and Elena with an icy glare. "We should simply have executed him in order to set an example – a warning for others to heed."

Bastila and Elena's hearts sank the moment they heard such words; such words of cold heartlessness towards one of their own, who was once friend and protector to both of them.

"This bond," Master Kavar inquired to Elena, shifting the attention away from the sombre mood instilled in them by Atris. "Both of you share it with Revan after you saved his life, correct?"

"I am confident that you are right in the case of Bastila, Master," Elena nodded, then looked down as she exhaled to afford her conflicted heart a little respite. "But in _my _case…"

"Continue. Spit it out, girl," Atris demanded pushily.

Elena looked up at the holo-image, with which she had to remain as calm and composed as possible. "As you all know, Revan and I have been good friends ever since our childhood years, as we both were with Malak. Our bond therefore began long before Bastila and I saved him after Malak turned against him and fired on his ship. I still do not know whether our actions on that fateful day has resulted in the formation of a collective bond shared between Revan, Bastila and I, or that it is merely the case that Bastila has developed an individual bond with Revan."

Master Zhar agreed. "The true nature of the bond is yet to be determined, and only the two of you will be able to answer that question as more visions come to light. A more pressing matter at hand is whether the time is right for us to instruct Revan in the ways of the Force once more. We have had discussions and debates aplenty – it is time now for us to make a decision."

"I shall be the first to voice my support of this decision, Masters," Bastila insisted. "I feel in my heart that it will only be a matter of time before Revan begins to suspect something of us, in particular myself and Elena. Questions have already been raised to me by one of our traveling companions regarding just why Revan was transferred under my command. I cannot risk incurring any more suspicion in any of those who have accompanied us here. We _must _divert their attention to other matters."

Elena reinforced her, looking around at the faces of the Masters who listened attentively. "Bastila is right. The Republic captain who follows us is very suspecting and naturally distrusting in nature. Sending myself and Bastila along with Revan on another mission as part of the Republic fleet will only heighten the captain's suspicions, as well as those of his superiors."

Vandar was more focused on the implications of Revan's visions as he spoke. "It is clear that Revan's recent vision is but a prelude to what is to come. As more and more visions are seen, the more he will remember of his past. Once he has seen enough, it will only be a matter of him putting together the pieces and seeing the truth for himself. If and when that day comes, his inner conflict and anger may lead us to disastrous consequences. We have no choice but to train him, and ensure that we keep an ever more vigilant watch on his progress."

"Revan is the only hope we have of discovering the true source of the Sith war machine's strength," Dorak said with great reluctance. "As dangerous it may rightfully seem, we must instruct him in the ways of the Force in order to ensure that he is able to control his inner demons."

"I give you my compliance with this scheme; nothing more," Vrook grunted at his fellows. "But do not confuse my compliance with my approval – I certainly do not give it. Revan's power, as supressed and locked away as it is, is simply gargantuan in magnitude. Based on what Bastila has told us of his actions on Taris, he is indeed loyal, but as independent and stubborn as ever in his actions. That unrestrained independence will lead to ruination if we are not careful."

"It is a great gamble, but one which we must be forced to take," Kavar sighed and looked downward. "The Force works in mysterious ways, and opposing its will would perhaps only lead us to even more unpleasant outcomes."

"Hmph. Do as you wish," the ever-negative Atris puffed. "I can only hope that he does not become corrupted sooner rather than later, knowing that he is in the presence of one who was instructed by the same heretic who once styled herself as a Jedi Master before her disgraceful exile."

Elena's expression darkened, for she knew just whom Atris was referring to. She still remembered the teacher that she and Revan shared during their early days as Padawans in the Dantooine academy. Where she was or what her fate had in store for her, Elena couldn't possibly know.

"I have heard enough," Atris glared into the dark-haired Jedi Knight's soul, evoking fear in her grey eyes. "Train him. Watch over him. But know that should he fall and succumb to the darkness once more and imperil the very existence of the Republic and our Order, then his life is forfeit. We will have no choice but to execute him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Atris," Elena bowed, swallowing hard in fear. "Bastila and I shall do our utmost to—" The moment she looked up again, the image of the silver-haired Jedi Master was gone. "…guide him…"

"I apologize, but I have most pressing matters and meetings to now attend to," Kavar spoke. "The Sith are threatening to run rampant in the Kwymar Sector after the destruction of Taris, and the Republic fleet cannot afford to enable them to seize control of the Mandalorian worlds."

"Understood, Master Kavar," Vandar acknowledged with a nod. "May the Force be with you."

Kavar gave a respectful nod back at his peers before his holo-image vanished. Dorak then turned to speak to Elena.

"The Council meeting is hereby concluded. Go now and rest, Elena. Bastila will inform you of the things we discussed prior to your arrival."

"Of course, Masters," Elena bowed reverently, and so did Bastila. "I bid you goodnight, and will bring Revan before you in the morning."

-o-

Exhausted after their session with the Council, Elena and Bastila made their way to their old shared dorm room located in the southern part of the Enclave. The air was must chillier than they remembered from years ago, as if it served as an omen to the cold and melancholy shift in the tide of the war that now seemed inevitable as time went by. The room was as they fondly remembered it – two single beds against the left and right wall, and a small circular mat upon which Elena would regularly instruct and guide Bastila in the art of meditation, and help her further focus and discipline her mind for the purpose of perfecting her Battle Meditation technique.

Except, as her performance in the Endar Spire proved, Bastila evidently still had a long way to go before perfecting it.

"I've missed this place so dearly," Elena smiled as she followed Bastila into the room and closed the door after them. "Do you remember when we used to stay here when you were my Padawan? I believe you were thirteen at the time."

"Yes, I remember those days very fondly," Bastila grinned, crawling into the bed that was situated on the right as she looked up at the stars. "You always took such good care of me."

"Damn right, I did," Elena laughed softly as she lay down on her bed. "I still remember that one time I bailed you out after you lost your lightsaber and secretly took Master Vrook's in order to complete an Ataru lightsaber combat exercise with Master Zhar."

"Well, at least he never found out the truth about it," Bastila giggled, resting her head against her soft pillow. "But it was a good exchange of favors, no? You vouched for me that day, and in return I never spoke a word to anyone about you and Revan's rela—" She cut herself off, knowing that it was a sensitive topic.

The smile almost immediately vanished from Elena's face when she heard Bastila bring up the memory of her past ties to Revan. She shook her head as she sighed. "I never imagined that things would escalate the way they did after the day he first confessed his feelings for me. I always thought that I could resist his advances as I was committed to the ways of the Jedi, but I was wrong about everything. The harder I tried to resist, the more I succumbed, until finally I couldn't deny my feelings for him any longer."

Bastila turned her head sideways to look upon the conflicted face of her past teacher. "And you fear what may happen in the future, yes?"

"I don't fear it – rather, I'm petrified by it," Elena shuddered, taking deep breaths and turning about in her bed. "You felt it yourself when you were around him, didn't you? The raw emotions which flooded from him? The way his mind would race with deep questions whenever he was in my presence?"

Bastila guessed wisely as to the reason behind the man's behavior. "The Council could only manage to conceal and cover up his knowledge and memories. They could do nothing about his character and emotions, this much we remember. He is confused and unfocused. His feelings for you have not changed, but he doesn't understand why he feels so protective towards you. He still loves you deeply; he just doesn't know about it."

"I don't know if I can do this, Bastila," Elena sighed. "Should he relearn the ways of the Force and become able to read the emotions of others as we do, then I fear that my veil of secrecy will be torn apart. His current inability to harness the Force is the only reason why he doesn't realize what I feel for him."

"Perhaps it is best that you refrain from instructing him in the short-term. Seek Master Vandar's guidance. You do not have to confess your true feels for Revan to him; it will be perfectly understandable to him that your old friendship with Revan causes you to feel guilt. I am sure that Master Vandar can help you to focus your mind through meditation."

"You may be right, Bastila," Elena admitted. "I have the utmost faith that you are up to the task of instructing him for the time being."

"I will not fail you – I assure you of that." The confidence and conviction in Bastila's voice brought a great amount of peace to Elena's mind as she rested her eyes.

After bidding each other goodnight, they drifted off to sleep, allowing their fatigued bodies to finally catch up on much-needed rest. As always, Elena dreamed of treasured days gone by, her hand subconsciously holding onto the wooden pendent around her neck.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still aware that I haven't delved any deeper into Mission's side quest regarding Griff. I didn't think that it was appropriate to bring that up just yet. Maybe in the next chapter, or the next, depending on how things go.

I've been considering whether or not I wanted to throw in another AU plot element in which Mission is Force sensitive and is trained along with Revan, but I'm concerned that that would only divert a bit too much of the main focus away from Revan. It's popped up in my mind after Firebirdie speculated about it in numerous reviews. By all means, I can write up even more original plots just for Mission if you guys want her to become a Jedi like she did in my other AU KOTOR fic, "Heart of a Padawan", but ideally I would like for her to remain as a non-Jedi so that she grows closer to and more dependent on Carth and Ice who are evidently her guardian figures. It's really up to you, and I could work it both ways.

I'm currently deciding on just what sort of pace I should advance all the romantic relationships while the characters are on Dantooine. It made no sense in the game that Revan's relationship with Bastila was still what could be described as "a little past the acquaintance stage", even after having spent weeks training in the academy. By all means, I'm not going to go "full steam ahead" just yet like Atruya's "The Grey Lord of the Sith" (absolutely great fic, by the way. Check it out if you haven't already), and I'm trying to get my mind around just how much I should go with it before leaving things alone for the time being so that I can build on their relationship further in later stages.

Once again, please leave your feedback in your reviews. Constructive criticism and suggestions – especially about the topic of the advancement of the relationship advancements and Mission's Jedi training, as mentioned above – are always appreciated.

I'll probably work on the next chapter of either "Heart of a Padawan", or my Walking Dead fic, "A Twist of Fate". So until next time!


	11. The Beginning

**Chapter 11**

**The Beginning**

"_You don't mean that. You can't…"_

"_I'm afraid I do, Elly," Revan smiled at his shocked lover as they stood together by the balcony of their private apartment room on Coruscant which was unknown to all except themselves. The setting sun left the skies of the planet with a deep red hue, as if to give a sign to Revan of just what carnage and blood was being shed in the Outer Rim, where Republic forces were fighting tooth and nail to repel the Mandalorian invaders. _

_Unable to understand or even fathom why Revan was so adamant in going to war, Elena implored him with a tug against his arm. "But the Council – they're so hesitant and objecting towards the idea of sending any Jedi out there! We have no idea of what kind of enemy we're dealing with! Why are you doing this, Revan?"_

_Smiling, Revan caressed Elena's cheek and ran his fingers through her silky dark hair. "Because I am a Jedi? Because I've sworn an oath to defend the people of the Republic?" He was disappointed somewhat, as Elena didn't express pleasure at his touch like she normally did, and his smile slightly faded._

_Stubborn and deeply concerned for his welfare, Elena protested further, looking squarely at his brown eyes. "Please, Revan, I beg you, don't act in such haste! Trust in the wisdom of the Council! Their judgement prevailed in the war with Exar Kun, and it will prevail again! Have patience!"_

"_That was then, and this is now," Revan said, his conscience clear and his will unchanged even with her vehement objections. "Patience had enabled us to prevail over Exar Kun, because he was brash, impatient and reckless. But this…Mandalore…He is rapid in his movements, yet cunning, wise and calculating. I feel in my heart that if we don't act now, then we stand to lose everything. Coruscant itself may burn to ashes. And believe me when I say that I'm not going to let that happen."_

"_Personal bravado. As always," Elena spat, giving him a disapproving stare as she folded her arms. "I can sense it in you, Revan. You're always hunting glory; always lusting after fame, recognition and admiration. Your lips may speak what you want to come out of it, but your heart tells me otherwise."_

_Revan vehemently defended himself, holding firmly onto the sides of her arms. "I'm not going out there for fame, recognition or glory, Elena. I'm going out there because it is the right thing to do. I'm going out there because I want to protect everything that is precious to me: the freedom of the people of the Republic, the principles the Republic embodies and all that is good about it…and above all, you."_

_Moved by his sincere words, Elena shed a tear as she openly embraced her lover. "But…but the Council…"_

_Revan whispered into her ear as he stroked her lush hair. "I prefer freedom over obedience, Elena. I always have, and you know it. I follow my own convictions, and not the dogma of the Masters…and certainly not that of pompous ones like Vrook or Atris."_

"_But…but if you go," Elena sobbed into his shoulder. "You'll be gone for so long…"_

_Revan snickered at her. "Duh. We're in a war, sweetheart. It's going to take many months of grueling combat – even perhaps years, maybe – to drive a stake through the Mandalorian war effort."_

"_But countless soldiers have already died in this conflict. How can I be sure at all that you'll not be one of them? How can I be sure that you'll come back?"_

_Revan laughed softly as he recalled a dangerous episode from their past. "Don't you remember that mission we had on Tatooine with the smuggling ring and the rancor pit? Any lucky bastard who comes out of that alive will surely be able to make it back from where I'm headed. But since you're all racked up with anxiety and all right now," he released his arms from around her and reached behind his neck, removing the wooden pendent that his mother had gifted him so long ago when he first departed to join the Order, "I want you to have this." He removed his life-long good luck charm and gently held up Elena's right hand. Opening up her hand, he placed the necklace in her palm before wrapping her fingers back inwards. _

"_R-Revan…why?" she gasped, knowing just how important the pendent was to Revan, as it was the last fragment of his deceased mother which was left to him. _

"_First, you're going to need something to remember me by, so that you don't go crazy or anything while I'm gone. Second, it's because I'm certainly going to miss your birthday which is coming up next month. And third…is because I'm not one for rings."_

_Elena's face went blank. "Rings?"_

_She was shocked to see Revan get down on one knee and take her hand in his own. He looked at her with the same gaze that captivated her many years ago, and Elena soon found herself short of breath as she exhaled deeply._

"_Elena Adarné…will you marry me?"_

_No words._

_No reaction._

_Only silence._

_Feeling the trembling and twitching in Elena's hand and seeing the stone-like expression on her face, Revan smirked and sighed. "Too early? Yep, too early. It'll have to wait until I return, and—" His eyes jolted up as his words were silenced by the sensation of soft, rosy lips pressing against his own, after Elena fell onto her knees to hold him tight. The momentary shock dissipated as the two Jedi Knights melted into one another's affectionate embrace._

_After Elena's lips slowly parted from his, Revan grinned. "I'll take that as a yes, then. I know our original plan was to eventually reveal our relationship to the Order in good time and then fade out of public view together, but this damn war has ruined that plan."_

_Swearing inwardly to herself that she would remain ever true to him, Elena whispered. "I'll wait for you, even if it takes a lifetime. You know I will."_

_He joked heartily. "Let's hope that it doesn't come down to that. After all, you can't wait forever for us to have kids."_

_Elena blushed slightly and smiled, knowing that Revan had a tendency to look far too forward ahead of time. Her mood grew somber however, as she spoke again. "This will be our last night together…won't it?"_

_Revan frowned. "I'm afraid so. I'm going to have to start campaigning for recruits first thing tomorrow. The media is going to follow me like a swarm of bees when I do. I can't risk coming back here, otherwise our secret may be blown wide open to the Council."_

"_Just promise me one thing," Elena said as they both rose to their feet and held each other's hands. _

"_And what's that?"_

"_Don't take Bastila," she said seriously, like a mother rebuking her naughty son._

"_Eh? Why not?" Revan winced. "She'd be a huge help to us."_

"_She's not ready, Revan. She's still a young Padawan. I have much to teach her still, particularly when it comes to addressing her emotions and pride, the latter of which she has aplenty and then some. I don't like the idea of sending her out onto an open battlefield with no-one to protect her."_

"_The trouble is not whether I can persuade her or not, but rather that it'll be difficult for me to make her stay behind," Revan explained. "After that little bit of trouble we ran into on Corellia, she—"_

"_Admires and respects you deeply, yes, I know," Elena nodded. "But I'm telling you here and now. If that girl goes out there with her skills unpolished and her heart untamed, it's going to be trouble. I'm not going to let her join you enthusiastically, only to see her back in a few months in a body bag. I won't tolerate it."_

"_Okay, okay," Revan whined, rubbing his temple. "Geesh, it's the last night we're going to spend together for a long time, and you're already filling my head with negative thoughts."_

"_Sorry," Elena apologized. "Just wanted to get that sorted out. But Revan, do promise me one more thing."_

"_I'm listening," he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her once more._

"_Promise me that you'll return to me one day, just the way you are now. I've heard that war does terrible things to a person, both in body and mind. It warps them; makes many of them into mere husks of what they once were. Breaks them and twists their souls. Promise me that the Revan who returns from that war will be the same man who has proposed to me today."_

_Revan leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips and whispered into her ear. "I promise."_

-o-

Her mind roused by the pleasant touch of Revan's hands which lay upon her cheeks, Elena opened her eyes only to find to her disappointment that what she saw was only a product of her memory coming back to haunt her. Her vision slowly adjusted to the light of the sun that peeped over the morning horizon, and she groggily turned her head to see Bastila still sound asleep. The older Jedi Knight let out a tiny sigh of relief after seeing that unlike the tumultuous night they spent on Taris following their rescue, Bastila's expression appeared to be most peaceful – pleasant, even, judging by the slight smile on her lips.

Knowing all too well that her mind couldn't possibly withstand any more of the stress that naturally came about when she was in Kael's presence, and that she would be forced to converse with him again after he had woken, Elena quietly slipped out of her bed and exited the room, smiling weakly as the sight of the fast asleep Bastila reminded her of when her former student was but a small and adorable Padawan. The door closed after her without a sound, and Elena made her way to the dining hall to nourish herself before seeking Vandar's guidance.

-o-

_A smirk stretched across the fair lips of the hooded Dark Lady of the Sith as she sat in her swiveling throne situated on the upper deck of the Leviathan's command bridge. Her masked lover, draped in an awe-inspiring dark robe adorned with a flowing black cape, stood beside her, looking on at the ensuing battle with equal bemusement. What was a desperate battle for survival on the part of the hapless remnants of the Republic navy was profoundly amusing to the Dark Lord and Lady, as if they were staring with fascination at a mouse struggling to escape from its oppressive trap._

"_Why do the fools fly?" the woman smirked, chuckling evilly as she relished in the sight of another Republic fighter exploding before their very eyes. "Better to die sooner rather than late – for die they must."_

"_Heroes until the very end – how dramatic indeed," Revan laughed softly beneath his mask. "You'd think that after they lost you, they'd give up all hope and do the practical and reasonable thing: surrender."_

"_Fools will be fools, my love, no matter how much you try to convince them," she sighed, clicking her tongue in shame. "A pity, though. We are losing more and more potentially formidable servants and allies, with every Republic fool who sacrifices his life needlessly for a doomed cause. But do tell me, Revan – what do you intend to do once you've forced Coruscant and the entire Republic to get onto its knees?"_

_Revan grinned and took her tenderly by the hand. "They shall be made to recognize their Emperor and Empress, of course."_

"_What a charming idea that is, my love," the Dark Lady smiled. "Your very own dynasty, started not on Korriban, but on Coruscant itself. The legacy and pride of the Republic will be destroyed for all time to come."_

_Revan chuckled humorously as he walked closer to her and reached down with one hand, placing it upon the growing belly of his empress-to-be. "He is growing strong indeed. Even though he is still within your womb, I can feel his raw power; his potential; his destiny of greatness."_

"_Still a dreamer, as ever, Revan. I am not surprised," she sighed teasingly and fondled his hand, keeping it placed upon her abdomen. "Always dreaming, never having your mind focused fully on the task at hand. Don't you recall? That was precisely the reason why that fool Malak ever managed to rob you of your rightful title."_

"_Yes…Of course, you are right," Revan admitted disappointingly. "But believe me when I say that I have no intention of ever letting my guard slip up ever again."_

"_You already have, you laughable fool," she chuckled as she pointed outwards in the direction of a Republic capital ship that drove vengefully towards them. "Don't you see that?"_

_But then, a deadly salvo of blaster cannon fire rained down upon the Republic cruiser from four Sith Interdictor-class cruisers from above. Unable to withstand the merciless bombardment, the Republic cruiser buckled and heaved as its shields went offline, before rapidly being reduced to a smoldering heap of rubble floating about in space._

"_I did," Revan teased. "And I acted accordingly and in advance, predicting their movements beforehand."_

"_Lying son of a bitch," she grinned. "You were acting on the fly – I know that for a fact."_

_Revan tilted his head in confusion. "You mean…you were aware of what I've been doing, through your use of Battle Meditation?"_

_The woman laughed as she threw back her hood, revealing pale and fair skin, flawless brown hair, and eyes that burned a searing orange. Bastila Shan, Dark Lady and future Empress of the Sith Empire turned and answered her lover in almost mocking fashion. _

"_With all the limitless forces at our disposal, do you honestly think that my Battle Meditation is even necessary? The Republic fleet is in tatters, disarray and trembling in fear – my Battle Meditation is not needed in the slightest. Their fear is already their worst enemy."_

_A glorious sigh of satisfaction escaped Bastila's lips when she saw the final Republic cruiser explode to ribbons, and the few enemy vessels remaining pursued and destroyed accordingly by Sith fighter craft. Basking in their victory, the Dark Lord took his lover's hand and proceeded to escort her to their private chamber after a long day's battle. The crew worked ceaselessly at the navigational and fleet communications consoles, not daring to appear to be the slightest bit complacent, knowing that Revan was nowhere near as merciful as their former master. _

"_You must be tired, my dear," Revan remarked as they walked together in the direction of the elevators. "It has been a most taxing day for you, I am sure."_

"_Oh, I am not tired," she grinned. "But I could always use some extra attention. And still, I simply cannot wait to see just what kind of future awaits us after the fall of Coruscant."_

_Revan laughed heartily. "Now who's the dreamer?" _

_Sharing in her lover's glee, a smile ran across Bastila's face as they approached the entrance door of the bridge. The two Sith guards standing on either side of the door duly saluted them, and then the door shifted open. Although her face was full of cheer and anticipation for the future, Bastila's expression immediately turned to stone when she laid eye on just what awaited them on the other side of the entrance._

_Standing before them was a battered and near-lifeless Elena, her damp hair drooping over her brow as she stared emotionlessly with cold eyes at her former friends who had so despicably betrayed her. A gaping hole could be seen just below her neckline, the precise area in which Bastila ran her through with her lightsaber. _

_Bastila's mouth drew agape and her eyes widened, horrified by the sight of the woman who appeared to be worse than dead. She hadn't a single drop of dignity left in her, for she was robbed of everything she ever appreciated and loved. Elena looked squarely at her, and Bastila felt as if she was immobilized and paralyzed, unable to move on her own accord. The breath and life seemed to flee from her body as she looked with petrified eyes upon Elena who spoke to her with a shriveled voice that inspired fear within her._

"_Bastila…what are you doing?"_

_No…_

"_What have you done to me?"_

_It can't…_

"_Why are you doing this…?"_

_Bastila desperately tried to turn her head to look at Revan, who appeared to be frozen in place while he was in the process of moving to the elevator. She could not sense the same panic and horror in him as she felt in herself, and so began to question whether the monstrosity who stood before her was but a product of her own imagination._

Yes, a mere product of my imagination,_ she tried to convince herself with a smile._ Just a few blinks, and all should be back to normal again.

_If only._

"_You must be stopped…You must pay the price…"_

_Elena began to approach her, raising her right arm slowly upward and reaching out with her fingers. Bastila struggled to move, but panicked as she found that her legs were immobilized and could not be shifted no matter how much force she exerted into them. And all the while, Elena came closer and closer, her hand stretching vengefully at her former pupil's face._

"_No…stop! Go away! L-leave me alone!" Bastila cried, her voice trembling and wracked with fear. _

"_Pay the price…Join me…" Elena was unrelenting in her advances, and soon her blank face turned into a horrific scowl as a piercing scream rang from her mouth and rattled Bastila's eardrums. The last thing Bastila saw was Elena's hand engulfing her vision in pitch darkness, and she saw no more._

-o-

Bastila lurched forward from her pillow, her brow awash with drops of sweat which fell onto her lap. She jerked her head instantly to look at Elena's bed, only to find that her former instructor had departed during her sleep. She sighed with relief and held her face in her hands, gladdened that the nightmare had left her at last.

Silently, she cursed at herself for ever allowing herself to fall victim to the dark temptations of such visions. A wave of horror ripped through her spine as she tried hard to understand just why she derived such pleasure in her mind during her dream, in which she saw herself fighting to destroy everything that she had ever sworn to protect as a Jedi.

It all felt so wrong…and yet so very right…

Thinking of the former Dark Lord who was stripped of his power, glory and his very identity, she almost felt genuine pity for him. A man who once had everything he ever wished for was now but a hollow shell of his former self and didn't even have the slightest understanding of the truth.

It almost felt downright unfair, to see such an unrivaled tactical genius and one who had such a powerful command of the Force relegated to being nothing more than a petty soldier. Revan deserved so much more than what laughable scraps of personal power and influence he presently had, and Bastila knew it; for she herself secretly felt that her potential and power was being squandered by—

_No. I mustn't think such thoughts._

Deciding to keep her mind on other things in order to ward away such delusions, she rose from her bed and departed her dorm room. Her natural instincts told her that she should discuss her latest dream with Elena, but she was convinced that it was merely a harmless product of her imagination that would come to pass out of her mind in due time.

Making her way to the east wing of the Enclave, she was surprised to see Kael up early outside his room looking out to the horizon, after what surely must have been a restless night for him. His face had the look of a refreshed and relaxed spirit and mind, unlike hers which was wrought with uneasiness and anxiety.

Keeping up an optimistic act, Bastila approached him with a pleasant smile. "Good morning, Kael."

"Morning, Bastila," he replied in kind, and then his eyes slightly widened in curiosity. "Where's Elena? I thought the two of you were going to take me to the Council?"

"Elena, she…she needed to have a meditation session with Master Vandar," Bastila explained. "She's been through a lot lately, and she needs to refocus herself before she can play a part in your training."

Kael's eyebrow lifted. "Training?"

"Yes," Bastila nodded. "We have spoken with the Masters in the Council chamber, and they have agreed that it is best that you be trained as soon as possible so that you may learn to harness and properly control your Force capabilities."

"Force capabilities? Really?" Kael said, seemingly short of breath as he swallowed nervously. "Not so sure if I'm ready for this."

Bastila smiled. "Don't worry – every Jedi, me included, felt exactly what you are feeling now when we were first inducted into the Order. Just follow our instructions and advice, and you should be fine."

"Sure hope so," Kael shrugged. "I'm a fast learner, but using the Force is something altogether different. Plus I'm not exactly a youngling, so I don't know if it'll pay off or no—" He was interrupted by the violent growling of his stomach, which begged for sustenance. Bastila looked down at the soldier's abdomen with a bemused look on her face, then chuckled lightly before walking beside him.

"You must be absolutely starving. After all, we had no time for supper before we landed on Dantooine last night. Come on – I'll take you to the dining hall to get something to eat." She tugged him lightly by the arm in a gesture to follow after her as she turned around to lead him to the main complex.

"Yeah, but," Kael hesitated, looking back over his shoulder. "What about the others? Should we wake them and ask them if—"

"No need, sleepyhead," Ice's voice came from around the corner as she walked towards them, a small cylindrical container in either hand. She stopped in front of them and filled them in. "Carth, Canderous and I already went and found the dining hall by ourselves while you continued to sleep like a baby. I've brought these two back for Mission and Zaalbar."

"They're not up?" Kael asked.

"They are," Ice sighed. "It's just that they're both still quite deeply depressed about Taris and can't summon up the will to get up on their feet so quickly. Things like that don't exactly wash over in a single day, you know?"

"But what about you?" Bastila observed. "You appear to be just fine, despite Taris effectively being your long-time homeworld."

Ice shrugged. "With a name like mine, do you honestly think that I get down so easily? Besides, my true home is Alderaan. Taris was…just another place, for me." She turned her eyes towards Mission and Zaalbar's room, having had enough of conversation. "Bah, that's enough. Get going now – I could hear your damned stomach from ten feet away."

His lips pursing up in embarrassment as Bastila quietly snickered at him, Kael went with her to the Enclave's dining room, where Jedi and visitors alike gathered for their morning meal. Finally being able to rest easy after the tumultuous episode on Taris, they spoke to each other in a friendly and approachable manner, as Kael chose to disregard Carth's warning from the night before.

"So…is Elena doing ok?"

"She's fine," Bastila replied almost with a tired tone, slightly irritated by how much attention and care Kael afforded the Jedi Knight. "But I should warn you that the very first lesson that must be learned in becoming a Jedi is that it is imperative that you control your emotions."

Kael was confused. "What about my emotions?"

"Both Elena and I can sense that you are somewhat…possessive in nature. Very protective, on top of that. Not to mention your slightly impulsive nature, given what she has told me about your little incident with Exchange thugs in the Lower City of Taris."

Kael frowned in even deeper embarrassment. "She told you that?"

"Yes, indeed. You will find that at the heart of the Jedi teachings is a binding principle that requires a Jedi to control his or her mind and emotions, rather than be controlled by them."

"It was just a feeling, I guess," he shrugged. "After that vision I had of the two of you facing Darth Revan, I thought it was important that I protect Elena. I couldn't help but feel that she has a big role to play in our quest to stop Malak."

"She has a big role, as do we all," Bastila agreed, then her mind shifted to a more pressing matter as she turned her head to face him. "By the way…those visions of yours…Have you had another one, by any chance?"

Kael tilted his head up and closed his eyes tightly, focusing his mind so that he could recollect what he remembered. After managing to do so, he sighed and looked back at Bastila with a tired expression. "I certainly haven't had a 'vision', but…"

"But…?"

"I saw nothing but blackness, but there was a voice in my head. A woman's voice, about middle-aged. She spoke very deeply about the ways of the Jedi, and about the Force. Naturally, I couldn't understand what she said, not just because I'm ignorant about the Force, but also because it felt as if countless speeches of hers were ringing in my head at the same time. It felt strange…They were things about which I clearly have never been taught about in the past, and yet…everything seemed so familiar."

_We may be forced to make haste_, Bastila thought, unnerved by the revelation. _More and more memories are returning to him. But this woman…who is she?_

"But you don't know her, yes?" Bastila questioned.

"Of course not," Kael shook his head. "I couldn't even see her face in the pitch-black darkness. But I do remember a few lines of hers which stood out for me among all the rest."

"And…what would those be?"

Kael recounted the woman's words for her, as clearly as he remembered them. "'Is a lightsaber still a lightsaber if it loses its power? Is a Jedi still a Jedi if she loses her Force powers?' Those were some of the questions she asked me, and I'm still trying to get my mind around them."

_Oh, for the love of the Force, _Bastila's face froze with fear. _Not her…Anyone's teachings but hers…_

"Bastila?" Kael asked, puzzled by her icy expression before she snapped back into reality and straightened herself out.

"Oh…oh, it's nothing," she insisted as they entered through the main front entrance to the Enclave's interior. "It was just that…well…That question struck me deeply. I never thought of things that way before."

"Well, that's _one _thing for you to think about," Kael smiled. "As for me, the only thing I'm thinking about right now is getting this monster inside of me to shut up." As if to acknowledge its own presence, Kael's stomach let out another heavy growl.

Bastila couldn't help but laugh, and immediately felt assured in Kael's presence due to his warmth and humor. "What a rancor of a stomach you've got, indeed. Don't worry – the dining hall is just down this corridor and to the left."

As per Bastila's words, the two of them entered the large dining hall which was filled with Jedi and commoners aplenty. Cooks and warmhearted volunteers lined the soup tables, distributing out bowls of vegetable soup to the people who formed numerous lines in waiting. Looking to his right, Kael saw at the far end of the table located at the corner of the room Carth and Canderous, who were in the process of finishing their meals. Carth seemed to be easy-going in his conversation with the Mandalorian, or at the very least maintaining a conscientious effort to avoid expressing his disliking of him.

After receiving a bowl each from the chef, Bastila and Kael made their way to the table where Carth and Canderous were. Knowing that Bastila would naturally dislike sitting next to the Mandalorian, Kael walked to the right of her, taking his seat beside the seasoned warrior as Bastila chose to sit next to Carth. The soldier was still not warm towards her after their tense conversation that took place before the Sith bombardment of Taris began, but understood that they both shared an almost equal dislike of Canderous.

"Finally up and about, I see," Canderous chuckled at Kael who proceeded to eat. "I was talking to Carth over here about each of our exploits during the Mandalorian Wars. Naturally, he's a bit of a pansy and didn't like to talk about it, but I managed to get something out of him."

"And what was that?" Kael asked.

"Turns out we were both participants of the Battle of Serroco," Canderous recounted. "Carth actually shot my fighter out of the sky and forced me to make a crash landing. Of course, I managed to escape that hellhole on an evacuation craft that Mandalore sent in prior to our evisceration of the surface of the planet."

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore, Canderous," Carth muttered with a sigh. "Serroco was absolute trauma for me. Not in the scale of Telos or Taris, but traumatic nevertheless. I'd like to move on."

Canderous grunted, disappointed by Carth's lack of appetite for battle and glory. "Bah, suit yourself, pilot boy."

"By the way," Carth said to Kael and Elena, "did Ice take food up to Mission and Zaalbar?"

"She did," Kael confirmed, then pressed him with a question. "Pardon me for asking this, Carth, but…why are you always so concerned about them? I know that you're protective about Mission because she's young and she reminds you of your son Dustil, but what's the deal between you and Ice?"

"That-I-uhh…," Carth mumbled, unsettled by Kael's keen observation. "It's complicated," he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Complicated? In what way?" Bastila asked.

"It's just a niggling feeling I've been having lately," Carth tried his best to explain just how he felt. "Both Ice and Mission are so headstrong and confident, but I can't help but think that they need protecting. They've lost their home in one day's action. I want to see them safe and secure before I head off on my next line of duty, if that's what's coming for me."

"Hah! I don't blame you, Carth," Canderous laughed out at him. "Had a feeling you wanted to get intimate with the blondie when I heard the two of you talking on the Ebon Hawk."

"The hell?" Carth winced at the Mandalorian. "Ehh, shut up already – you're starting to piss me off." He rolled his eyes and flicked his spoon away from his hand.

"If you two are done with your conversation that's evidently on the road to becoming less-than-decent," Bastila remarked, "I must announce to both of you that the Council has agreed to train Kael. Carth, that means he'll be staying here for quite some time. You should make contact with Admiral Dodonna and tell her accordingly."

Carth grunted and looked away, seemingly disinterested. "Right…"

"So they're really going to train him?" Canderous raised an eyebrow. "I thought Jedi only train individuals from their childhood years."

"These are desperate times, not in the least thanks to your bloodthirsty band of marauders," Bastila puffed in frustration. "Our ranks grow more thin by the day. The Council, both the High Council on Coruscant as well as that which is located here on Dantooine, have decided that the best course of action is to train Force-sensitives who we deem to be capable of wielding the Force wisely. And Kael is just one such individual."

Carth silently looked Kael in the eye, as if to warn Kael of what he told him the previous night. The Jedi Order's movements and actions were ridden with secrecy and deception, and Carth was not the only one in the Republic navy to begin to suspect them of holding ulterior motives. There was something else at play behind the scenes, and Carth didn't need the Force to tell him so.

-o-

"Mission," Ice said softly from outside the dorm as she knocked on the door. "Mission, I'm coming in."

Opening the door, Ice was dismayed to see the young Twi'lek sitting on her bed, almost crouched up in a ball-shape as she hugged her knees and rested her head against them. Zaalbar sat on the other bed, a restless expression on his face telling Ice that he didn't know what to do in order to cheer Mission up.

"I brought the two of you some soup," Ice said warmly as she walked in and first handed Zaalbar one of the containers. The Wookiee gratefully took the container from her hand and opened the lid, using the disposable spoon that was attached to the lid to dig in to the soup. Unaccustomed to interacting with people who were downhearted, Zaalbar had faith that Ice could succeed where he could not.

Seeing that Mission was still unresponsive, Ice laid down the remaining container onto the side of Mission's bed and sat beside her.

"Hey," Ice whispered, holding her arm around Mission and looking at her face. "Are you holding up ok?"

"What does it look like?" Mission muttered, her voice muffled as she spoke into her knees. "The only home I ever knew has been destroyed, and you expect me to feel all chipper and bright in the morning?"

"I know you're depressed, Mission, but try to look on the bright side. We're alive, aren't we?"

"It's all their fault…damn Bastila and Elena…I fucking hate them…"

"Mission, look at me," Ice squeezed the side of Mission's arm and shook her to reinforce her point. "Look at me," she said more strongly when Mission didn't do as she was told. After the Twi'lek finally looked up at her with reddened, tearful and angry eyes, she went on. "What happened to Taris was unavoidable. The Republic are at war with the Sith. Do you honestly think that Taris was the only planet to be destroyed by those Sith monsters?"

"…" Mission didn't reply, but her eyes told Ice that she was stubborn as ever.

"Just think about it this way," Ice continued, holding Mission's cheeks and compelling her to look into her eyes."If we never ran into Kael, Carth and the Jedi, we'd be dead right now. Both of us, you and me. The others in the gang would have all been killed as well by the bombardment, even if the Grey Hands hadn't wiped them all out. What matters is that we're alive, and that's all that counts. We need to keep on going, and you need to stay strong for me. I'm not going to break my promise to Zaerdra that I'd look after and protect you. Do you understand?"

Unable to calm her mind in order to give a proper response, Mission merely sighed and buried her head against Ice's chest.

Ice hugged her warmly and soothed her by rubbing her back. "Yes, Mission, I'm…I'm sorry saying it to you that way. I really should give you more time. Things like this can only heal and go away slowly."

"No, it's alright, Ice," Mission exhaled and rested her chin against Ice's shoulder. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was just so…pissed off. So angry and selfish. Even while I was on Taris, I heard news about many planets which had been wiped out by Malak. Taris wasn't exactly a happy place for me to be in, but…it was home, y'know?"

"I feel the same way, Mission. So many memories of that place…Many bad ones, for sure, but…good ones as well. Of happy times. I'll miss Zaerdra for the rest of my life."

"The Beks were the only family me and Big Z had for years. Zaerdra was such a big help to me after Griff…Griff…" She trailed off, too pained after recalling her brother's face in her mind.

"Your brother," Ice noted. "I almost forgot that he's out there somewhere."

"He must think I'm dead," Mission grunted. "Good for him, anyway – he probably doesn't even care for me, after what that _bitch _Lena did to him."

"Mission, he's your brother," Ice argued, drawing apart from Mission and grabbing her by the shoulders. "How can you even say something like that?"

"You knew him as well, didn't you?" Mission puffed. "Zaerdra always said that he was a pain in the backside. That he was shady and couldn't be trusted. I always knew and suspected that there would be trouble coming down the road when I first saw that…that _slut_ pull him in with her charms."

"I knew him, but rarely ever spoke to him," Ice recalled. "Often got himself into trouble, that one. But really, Mission, he's your brother. How can you assume that he just doesn't care about you?"

"If he cared about me, he wouldn't simply have gone off without even saying goodbye!" Mission fumed. "Not one word! Not even a simple 'sorry'! He just upped and left with that damn skank! What kind of older brother leaves his little sister behind like that? What kind of sibling runs off like a prick and doesn't give a shit what happens to his little sister? The fucking coward…"

_A fucking coward, _Ice thought glumly. _Just like I was, when I let that bastard rape and murder my mother and kidnap my brother and sister…_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Zaalbar let out a grunt, concerned about both of them.

"We're fine, Zaalbar. Thank you for your concern," Ice smiled very weakly at him over Mission's shoulder.

"Sorry for making you feel uneasy, Big Z," Mission apologized. "It's just that I get worked up when I think of my brother running off with that…that…" She sighed, releasing the pressure from her face that made it grow redder. "Never mind."

"But you want to find them, don't you?" Ice asked. "You want to find out what happened to your brother. I know you hate him for what he did to you, but…I can't help but feel that you want to find out the answers for yourself."

"I…I do," Mission admitted. "I want to know why he did it. I want to know where he is. Bastard or not, he's the only family I have left."

"Well, first thing's first, sweetheart," Ice patted her on the back. "We can't just up and go to random places without knowing where to travel to find him. And _you _can't go around all day on an empty stomach. Eat up." She averted Mission's attention by pointing her finger at the container of soup which was threatening to go cold.

"And where are we going today anyway?" Mission asked as she took the container in her hands and opened it up.

"Oh, to have a look around Dantooine. Visit the market stall, maybe," Ice said. "We might as well get used to this place, seeing as we're probably going to be staying here for a while. And Mission?"

"Yes?" Mission replied as she was just about to consume the first spoonful of soup.

"Try and, uh…be more positive, at least for today. Believe me when I say that I want to see you happy. I really do. I know we're both used to living in perpetual danger due to the many years we spent in the Lower City of Taris, but we have a chance at enjoying at least some degree of normalcy while we're here. So please, make the most of it."

"Sounds good," Mission managed to produce a smile. "Thanks, Ice."

-o-

"Your feelings are understandable, Elena," Master Vandar said empathetically to the Jedi Knight as they discussed the upcoming training of Revan in Vandar's private meditation chamber. "You always had a strong sense of loyalty. It is natural that you feel sympathy for Revan."

Elena felt on edge, trembling ever so slightly as she sat on the simple cushioned seat and looked at the small Jedi Master. A ray of sunshine beamed through the clear glass arched windows and against the right side of her face, but she felt utterly cold despite its warmth.

"I don't know if I can do this, Master," she sighed as she gazed downwards, her long and untied black hair drooping over her shoulders. "It's not just sympathy I feel for him. I feel overwhelmed with guilt and shame. Whether he does not remember it or not, he was my closest friend."

"You must beware of such possessive emotions," Vandar warned. "Remember that it was his zeal and obsessions that led Revan and his followers down the dark path. You must ensure that your heart is resolute and well-guarded against such impulses."

"I cannot bring myself to train him, nor be in his presence," Elena panted nervously. "I know that what we are doing is in the best interests of the Order and the galaxy as a whole, but it pains me to go along with it. He is being used and misled, Master. I just don't think I can do it."

"You fear that your emotions will enable him to unlock more memories of his past before the time is right. In that, I share your sentiment. But you must understand, Elena. You and Bastila are the only ones who can draw upon Revan's memories through your bond. You are the only ones who can eventually bring salvation to the Republic against Malak's tyranny and lust for conquest. The burdens and responsibilities that will be bestowed upon your shoulders will be great, but it is a path which you must take for the good of all."

"I…I understand, Master Vandar," Elena nodded reluctantly. "I will try. I will try my best to…to…" She trailed off, as both she and Vandar felt a presence abounding in the Force approach the Enclave's audience chamber along with Bastila.

Master Vandar took a deep breath, gently closing his eyes and soothing his mind to prepare himself for the meeting. Opening his vision to the light once more, he spoke to the Jedi Knight, informing her of the inevitable.

"It is time, Elena. He is here."

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to work on the next chapter of "Heart of a Padawan", but the simply unbelievably positive reception I got to Chapter 10 compelled me to update this fic again. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, and keep it up – you're all absolutely amazing.

I've finally made an initial touch on Griff and Mission's side-story. I'm definitely going to add my own twist to it, because I was personally annoyed when I played the game and had to go back and forth between Tatooine and Kashyyyk just for the sake of talking to Griff. I'll definitely add more interaction and character development between Mission, Ice and Carth, as well as Kael, Elena and Bastila. I'll be sure not to neglect Canderous, Zaalbar and T3 while I'm at it. I want to make the most use out of the Mandalorians scattered on Dantooine.

Many of the other KOTOR I-based fics have added original touches of their own to Juhani, and I'm going to do the same. Belaya's also going to have a somewhat more prominent role, but that'll have to come later as Revan needs to be trained first.

Just as a heads-up, please keep in mind the significance of any and all visions and/or recounts I put into this story, whether it be Bastila's, Elena's or Revan's. They're basically a foreshadowing of what may happen to Revan as time progresses. If you still remember Bastila's vision from Chapter 7, her latest vision in this chapter and her reaction to it shortly after she woke should serve as an indication as to where I want to take Bastila, Elena and Revan's intertwining relationships in this fic. Revan/Kael will continue to be influenced and affected by Bastila's proud and pompous attitude, and Elena's humble and supportive nature.

As always, please leave your thoughts, suggestions and critiques in your reviews!


	12. Rebirth

**Chapter 12**

**Rebirth**

A sigh of frustration escaped Carth's lips as he looked on helplessly at Kael who walked off with Bastila through the corridors of the Enclave and to the audience chamber. Every Jedi that came across the well-known Jedi Knight whose Battle Meditation skills were indispensable to the war effort looked curiously at the man who walked beside her. Even the most undertrained of Padawans could sense the immense dormant power within the man, and felt an abnormal sense of curiosity at the sight of him.

"The hell are you looking at them like a confused little puppy dog for?" Canderous grunted behind Carth, not in the least as concerned as the Republic captain. "You should feel happy that Kael's going off to be trained. As slim as the Republic's hopes of victory are, another Jedi in the ranks would at least lift your hopes a tiny bit, aren't I right?"

Frustrated by the Mandalorian's overly-relaxed and easygoing outlook, Carth muttered and shook his head. "It's not that simple. It never is, with those damn Jedi. Always keeping us out of the loop, always holding secret meetings behind our backs. I won't be surprised if they're scheming something big and intending to use Kael for whatever purpose they have in mind."

"Give it a rest, soldier," Canderous sighed, then turned around to head back to the Ebon Hawk to use its workbench to augment his weapons further. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Carth was as still as stone, stubbornly unmoving from his spot. "Even Mandalore himself wasn't as obsessive and calculating as you are right now. You let that part of you get the better of you, and you're going to be in for a world of perpetual distress and anxiety. Believe me when I say that a nervous and jittery soldier soon turns into a dead and lifeless soldier."

"You might not be accustomed to betrayal, but I sure as hell am," Carth grunted, then swiftly turned to return to the Ebon Hawk to communicate with Admiral Dodonna. "I'll never stop keeping an eye on those Jedi."

_Not accustomed to betrayal, huh? _Canderous thought as he let out a puff through his nostrils. _You don't know anything about betrayal, pup._

After exiting the upward-sloping corridor which connected the Enclave's southern entrance to the rest of the complex, the two men were greeted by a chilling autumn wind. The exterior of the building was now crowded with numerous small shop stalls selling all kinds of merchandise, ranging from souvenir items and clothing to hunting weapons for keen collectors. They were both ordinary folk of Dantooine, as well as people from other worlds who were displaced by war and had come to the planet in the search of peace and quiet.

Wading their way through the masses of people, Carth and Canderous made a patient effort to navigate a path back the Ebon Hawk. Carth looked sullenly at the faces of the numerous young children who walked with their parents, smiling as they eagerly checked out the stalls of goods.

A little boy picked out a hand-crafted wooden necklace decorated with a small pearl ornament. He held it up to his mother, remarking that it would look beautiful on her. The mother laughed, holding her hand slightly over her mouth in embarrassment. Carth's eyes focused on them, remembering the day that Dustil once did the very same thing in the streets of Telos when they were still a family.

Shaking his head, Carth reminded himself that it was imperative that he make contact with Admiral Dodonna as soon as possible. He looked away from the child and mother and continued his efforts to traverse through the large crowd. But then, he froze in place when he beheld a sight which captivated his mind. Canderous stopped behind him, wondering just what had caused the pilot to halt so suddenly and without warning.

Several yards away, another woman was standing with her young son, resting together on one of the many benches that lay by the ledges of the shopping area. The lady was fair and beautiful, with golden hair and radiant blue eyes. The boy was quite small, around eight years old, with brown hair and eyes. They exchanged warm-hearted words, taking pleasure in the beautiful weather and were not deterred by the cold which eerily seemed to pierce Carth to the bone.

"It can't be," Carth quietly whispered to himself, and his hand slowly rose and extended forward, his heart beckoning him to approach the woman and child whom, to his eyes, were unmistakably his long-lost wife and son.

He drew closer, all of his senses drowned out save for his sight which was fixed upon them. His heart started pounding, growing more and more intense along with his breath which quickened until—

"Oh! My apologies," a stranger said after accidentally bumping his shoulder against Carth, who was brought back to reality due to the impact. "You didn't drop anything now, did you?"

"No, it's alright, I, uhh," Carth replied, taking a quick look at the man of greying black hair and a slightly tanned complexion. Reverting his eyes to the bench again, his optimism died down when he realized that his eyes were only playing tricks on him: the woman's hair was not golden but black, and her eyes dark brown – features which she shared with her son. He sighed disappointedly. "Didn't mean to bump into you there."

The man was a stranger to Carth, but not so much to Canderous who took a curious look at him as he spoke. "Varku? Varku, is that you?"

The man's eyebrows rose in astonishment when he looked upon Canderous. "Canderous? Canderous Ordo?"

Grinning as soon as he confirmed to himself that the man was a good friend and former comrade-in-arms, Canderous swiftly walked forward and extended a firm hand out to him. "Varku, you trigger-happy son of a bitch! The hell are you doing out here?"

Varku laughed and eagerly clasped hands with Canderous. "I could say the same to you, you old Basilisk-addicted big-shot!" After sharing a knuckle punch, the two men lowered their hands as they continued the conversation. "I heard rumors that you took up work as a mercenary. What's happened with that?"

"Got tired of it, came out here," Canderous shrugged. "And good timing, at that. Taris was reduced to smoldering ruins by the Sith during our escape."

"Escape?" Varku expressed his surprise. "The Sith were after you, of all people?"

"No, not me. After the Jedi named Bastila," Canderous shook his head, then glanced at Carth. "Pilot boy here managed to get us out of there in time using a ship we stole from Davik Kang."

Growing impatient of standing around, Carth bid Varku his farewells. "If you'll excuse me, there's some urgent things I have to take care of. Can't linger here any longer." He silently walked past Varku, who looked puzzlingly at him.

"The hell's he so down about?" Varku asked.

"He's a soldier in the Republic – you can figure out why."

"Heh, and I thought that he simply didn't like you for your attitude," Varku laughed. "Even many among our own people didn't like you because you were a fucking difficult asshole."

Canderous grinned. "A man's got to protect his reputation, aren't I right?" He then changed the subject to a more interesting one. "But tell me, Varku…just how in the hell did you settle into a place like this? I thought that the entire galaxy was hostile towards our people following the end of the war."

"Did the same as you, I guess. Stayed low for the first couple of months, took up mercenary work here and there, and then I moved out here and settled down, because here I can keep my past buried for none to find out."

"Hmph. Mercenary work for a living – that's what our people have been reduced to now, after what Revan did to us. Damn depressing if you ask me."

"Couldn't stand to be back on planet Mandalore, with all the bickering and inter-clan conflicts," Varku sighed. "Without a true leader to take up Mandalore's Mask, we're like broken and divided wolves growling at each other. And no-one's been growling more lately than your wife."

Canderous raised his eyebrow. "My wife?"

"Sure. Veela's taken over Clan Ordo, Canderous. Amused me to hear her saying that you were too pussy after seeing your ranks smashed by Revan at Malachor V. She basically smacked down anyone who dared to challenge her leadership over the clan. Makes me fear, though: relations between Clan Ordo and Clan Fett have never been more intense than they are now."

Canderous remained silent, thinking about his wife whom he hadn't seen since his self-imposed exile not long after the humiliating peace treaty his people were forced to sign with Revan. He was fearless in battle, eager to challenge and take on any man or beast, and yet he couldn't muster the courage to return to face his wife and see eye to eye again with her.

"Hey, tell you what," Varku said, breaking Canderous's thoughts. "There a little special something I'd like to show you in my residence here, if you have the time."

Canderous nodded, and began to follow Varku who led him through the crowd. "Definitely. What is it?"

Varku laughed. "Let's just say that it's something that the Republic failed to confiscate from me following the war. Believe me when I say that you'll like it indeed."

-o-

A shudder rippled through Elena's spine when she walked alongside Master Vandar into the Council audience chamber, where Masters Vrook, Dorak and Zhar stood awaiting them. Through the Force, she could feel that even they felt concerned as much as she was, knowing that nothing could be done to alter Revan's underlying personality which could prove to be the catalyst for their ultimate victory or failure.

Taking her place beside Master Zhar, while Master Vandar stepped in front of his taller peers so that he could look upon the entrants, a tiny bead of sweat trickled down the back of Elena's neck when she saw two figures come around the corner of the corridor which led to the chamber floor. She desperately fought the urges of her heart which threatened to erupt, making every attempt to disguise her feelings as being a product of her long-term friendship with Revan and nothing more, for fear that the Masters would find out about the true nature of her emotions.

At last, Bastila came before them and took a respectful bow, while the unknowing former Dark Lord nervously tilted his head downward at them.

"Good morning, Masters," Bastila said. "As you requested, I have brought Kael along with me."

"Warmest greetings to you," Vandar smiled at the man who looked down at him. "Bastila has told us the previous night of the role which you played on the planet of Taris. We thank you profoundly for saving two valuable members of our Order."

"I am a soldier," Kael answered humbly. "I considered it to be my duty to protect Bastila and Elena, considering the important role they have in this war."

Zhar spoke to him. "There is no doubt that you are filled with questions, and after what you did for Bastila and Elena on Taris, it is only right that we oblige you with answers. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council here on Dantooine. With me are Masters Vandar, Vrook and Dorak." He turned and gestured at his fellows one by one in an introduction, and then continued. "We are the caretakers of this training enclave here on Dantooine."

"Do you have any queries that you would like us to answer?" Dorak asked.

"I do," Kael nodded. "Bastila has told me that you have decided to train me in the ways of the Jedi, but a more pressing question in my mind is…How exactly did this 'bond' develop between myself, Bastila and Elena? And just what will it mean for us in the future?"

"A bond through the Force can be formed in many ways, although yours is a special case," Dorak said. "Normally, such bonds are formed between Padawans and their Masters through years of training and the nurturing of shared intuition. The bond that has established itself between the three of you, however, is an almost unprecedented case, very rare in the entire history of our Order."

Vrook added to his colleague's observations. "While Elena escorted you to your quarters last night, Bastila told us of how you saved Elena's life on the Endar Spire. The act of saving another's life is an event which had led to the formation of many Force bonds in the past."

"But what about my bond with Bastila?" Kael asked. "I haven't carried out any similar act of significance as I did when I saved Elena's life. Rescuing her from the Vulkars was one thing, but I'd doubt that doing that would have led to the creation of my bond with her."

"The will of the Force is complex," Zhar admitted. "Even with many years of study and meditation, it is sometimes impossible to fully comprehend its will. Very rarely has there been cases where two unaware individuals' fates been tied together through the Force."

Vandar voiced his thoughts. "Considering the implications of your bond with Bastila and Elena, as well as the vision you have had, it is most prudent and wise that you remain here on Dantooine. If left untrained and undisciplined, your natural affinity with the Force may lead to unintended negative consequences in the future."

"My vision," Kael blinked confusedly, knowing that Bastila had told the Council of his dreams the night before. "What did it mean? And just why would someone like me dream of what happened to Revan?"

"It is impossible to determine," Vandar replied. "The Force works in mysterious ways. Hopefully as time passes, more of such visions will come to you, and you may begin to understand for yourself."

Confused and slightly frustrated by the cryptic and indecisive explanations of the Jedi, Kael looked at Elena. The Jedi Knight looked back at him with a sullen and sympathetic expression, before staring at her feel in dismay.

"You mentioned training," Kael said, looking at the Masters. "I am willing to submit myself to your teachings if you deem it necessary, but…"

"But?" Vrook said ever so slightly grumpily.

"The war turns more grim by the day," Kael insisted. "Even as we speak, thousands of brave men and women are risking – and losing – their lives in the desperate struggle against the Sith. Just how long will my training take?"

The Masters and the two Jedi Knights looked with concerned eyes at one another after hearing the rash and almost unrestrained urgency in Kael's voice. Knowing that he desired an answer, Zhar spoke.

"Your impatience is understandable, but you must understand. Should you agree to undertake the training which we offer, you will be more than capable of playing a much more significant and meaningful role in defending the Republic from the threat of Malak. With due care and diligence, your untapped and great underlying power can be put to great use."

"You must understand now that our Order itself is growing ever so thin due to this conflict," Dorak added. "Everywhere across the galaxy lie Sith minions and assassins, terminating and hunting Jedi wherever they may be found. The traumatic experience you had on Taris is but one such example of the merciless wrath that the Sith intend to inflict upon us all. What Jedi are not hounded and killed are drawn into the ranks of the Sith, either out of coercion and threats of death, or even voluntarily after being corrupted with the promise of dark power."

Vandar contributed with a grim prognostication of his own. "If Malak and the Sith are not stopped, then the Republic will fall, and our Order decimated. Your talents as a soldier are admirable, but only by becoming a Jedi will you develop the abilities that will enable not only you, but the entire Republic itself, to stand a chance of defeating Malak. Your visions will no doubt play an indispensable role in our efforts."

"Normally we would not consider one your age for training," Bastila said to Kael. "But considering how thin our ranks are, and your great potential in the Force, it is imperative that you commit yourself to this endeavor. Elena and I will do our best to ensure that your training is as rapid as possible."

"You really think I can do it?" Kael said incredulously to the Jedi. "You really think that I can accomplish this task _and _play a role in defeating the Sith threat?"

Looking around, he saw that the eyes of the Jedi expressed confidence in his abilities. His heart was filled with fear and doubt, but when he looked upon Elena who looked at him with a small, yet warm smile of assurance, Kael was all at once imbued with confidence, and his anxiety dissipated.

"Then I give you my loyalty," Kael submitted himself to the will of the Jedi Council. "I will learn under you, and I swear to you that I will do my utmost."

"You are certain of this, are you not?" Dorak asked. "Death at the hands of the Sith may very well be the least of your worries should you decide to take on this responsibility."

Kael looked at them with eyes of fiery determination – the very eyes that struck fear in the heart of Elena who remembered the last time she sensed such conviction within him.

"Yes, Master Dorak. I am."

-o-

Walking with Mission and Zaalbar through the market stalls of Dantooine, Ice marveled at the sight of the bustling streets filled with people from all walks of life. The young Twi'lek was still far from overcoming the shock of losing her long-time home, and required Ice to hold her hand in order to prevent her from drifting away into the crowd. Zaalbar followed directly behind them, feeling awkward and embarrassed as he received many curious looks from the many people who had obviously never seen a Wookiee in person before. He made a conscientious effort to keep out of reach of children, for three of them had already pulled at the fur of his leg out of excitement.

All around, they could see stallholders of all kinds offering a wide array of goods to their potential customers. From droid utility parts to sweet treats and balloons for children, there was nothing that wasn't being sold that the mind couldn't imagine. Several dozen yards away, detached from the main shopping area was a collection of weapons dealers who specialized in arms and energy shields, and a certain few who even offered stealth field generators which most definitely piqued Ice's interest from afar.

Regardless of the façade she maintained in order to conceal her true sorrow at seeing the destruction of Taris, Ice still fondly remembered the days of her youth which she spent with her dearest friend Zaerdra. They shared much in common, in that their parents were taken away from them by crime, leading them to wander the streets of Taris. Cared for by the generous Gadon Thek, they quickly came to regard each other as a sister, sharing almost everything they had and supporting each other through any hardship.

Even now, Ice sincerely wanted to believe that the events which had occurred in the past few days was nothing more than a dream; that she would soon awaken to be nudged and laughed at for snoozing by Zaerdra. She deeply regretted not having warmly embraced Zaerdra during the final seconds of her life, let alone not being able to give her a proper funeral.

_I'll never see her again. I'll never be able to hug her; to laugh with her; to say to her just how sorry I am for not being able to be there for her when she needed it most…_

_No_, she squinted her eyes, shaking her head. _I can't be like this. I have to stay strong for Mission from now on. I have to protect her._

"Ice?" Mission said as she looked leftward at her friend after noticing her sudden shift in behavior. "Something the matter?"

"Huh?" Ice snapped out of her thoughts, looking Mission in the eyes. "Oh, it's…it's nothing. Maybe it's just that I needed a little more sleep than I had."

Looking up again, Ice could barely pick out the right side of Carth's face among the sea of people. The pilot didn't spot them as he focused his attention forward, presumably wishing to return to the Ebon Hawk.

"There goes Carth," Mission said after spotting him walking off towards where the ship was located. "Wonder if he's going to be staying around here on Dantooine for a while."

"Mm…," Ice mumbled, uncertain of what the future held for the pilot. "I know he's very important to the war effort and all, but…I hope he stays. At least for a bit."

"You hope he stays?" Mission raised an eyebrow at her. "And why's that?"

"Well, I, err…," Ice murmured, unsettled by the sudden query. "Well, he was the pilot, wasn't he? If he has to rejoin the Republic navy, then it could only be that he will rendezvous with his fleet by taking the Ebon Hawk. The Republic couldn't ever afford to send a detachment to extract him when they're being pursued inch for inch by the Sith fleet now, can they?"

"But that doesn't explain why you said that you hope he stays for at least a bit," Mission stated, and then took an educated guess. "You like him, right? The two of you seemed to hit it off well after we all met on Taris."

"How the hell can you say that, Mission?" Ice stubbornly rebuked the child, although her pale cheeks were beginning to show the slightest bit of reddishness. "It's only been a few days since we met. All I feel right now for him is gratitude that he's looking out for you just as much as I am."

"If you insist," Mission shrugged with a slight giggle. "But I guess you're right about that, considering just how protective of me you both are. And besides, the three of us all have something in common, don't we? We all want to find our families, and find out what's happened to them."

Zaalbar let out a rather pained growl behind them, reluctantly reminded of his past and his own family.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Big Z," Mission turned her head and apologized. "You get a little sensitive whenever someone brings up the topic of family. I get that."

"What's he so downhearted about?" Ice questioned.

"Family issues. Really sensitive, at that," Mission told her. "He doesn't like to talk about it much – not even to me. All I know is that he's from Kashyyyk, and that something bad happened to him there, causing him to leave because of it."

"Guess that's one more planet added to our to-travel list, then," Ice remarked with a smirk. "Not sure if the Wookiees will like having us around, though. Last I heard ,they weren't all that welcoming to outsiders."

Zaalbar began to moan more loudly behind her, fervently expressing his disapproval of the idea.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it a rest. Keep your fur on, you damned overgrown child," Ice rolled her eyes and sighed. "_One _child is already a handful; do I need to take care of another?"

"Hey!" Mission whined, pinching Ice's hand which held onto hers.

Ice gave Mission a tired look. "That better not have left a mark on my skin. I might have to reconsider getting you a cheering-up present today if it did."

Mission smiled as she got to know the warm and caring side of Ice the more time she spent with her. For the first time in her life after Griff abandoned her on Taris, she truly had a guardian whom she could rely on to always be there for her. Zaerdra of course cared for and took care of her whenever she could, but such moments were rare for the former second-in-command of the Hidden Beks.

"Would it help if I behaved from now on?" Mission smiled at Ice.

"It certainly might," Ice grinned back. "Just tell me when you see something that you like – after all, I took a whole load of cash from Davik's office and kept it in my jacket after I went in there."

Mission's eyes widened. "Really? You serious?"

Ice chuckled. "You wouldn't believe just how much cash was lying around in that lecherous bastard's quarters."

"Well, if you insist," Mission said with the same vigor as a child who was about to receive a toy gift. Spotting a neat-looking souvenir stall which offered a wide array of necklaces, bracelets and other jewellery, she eagerly pulled Ice towards it, startling the older woman by her sudden movement.

"Steady on, Mission, for goodness' sake!" Ice moaned, a twinge of pain emanating from her right arm which was pulled almost savagely by Mission. She finally managed to catch her breath after Mission navigated her way through the large crowds of people and stopped in front of the stall, as Zaalbar lumbered behind.

"This one!" Mission grinned as she pointed at a pretty and plain silver bracelet which glimmered against the sunlight.

"Such an expensive taste you've got there," Ice chuckled as she began to reach into her inner jacket pockets. "Makes me wonder if you were a princess of Alderaan in your past life." Although she was initially concerned due to the foreshadowing of Mission's future spending habits, it made her genuinely happy to see that the young Twi'lek's mind was, for now at least, diverted away from the painful memory of Taris.

"Oh come on, you've got plenty of credits to spare!" Mission insisted and reached in for her desired object. "Here – I'll just try this on first, and—" She paused and instinctively withdrew her hand when she felt the tender hand of another woman brush against it. "Oh, sorry, miss. I just wanted to try on the—" Her lips drew agape when she raised her head up to look at the stranger.

In front of Mission was a member of her own species, with lush and slightly tanned golden skin and bright grey eyes. She was evidently in her mid twenties, and possessed beauty that was considered enviable by even Twi'lek standards. She wore tight-fitting dark-blue leather pants which accentuated her curvaceous figure, and on top a white furry jacket which gave her respite from the morning chill. The older Twi'lek's eyes widened in surprise the moment she saw and recognized Mission, and she quietly murmured to her.

"Mission…Mission, is that you?"

"No…it can't be…," Mission exhaled, not believing what her eyes were telling her as she stared blankly at the woman who ruined her life.

-o-

An alarmed beep came from the direction of the engine room when Carth ascended the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk and stepped on board. Immediately, the specialist droid came rolling in towards him, aiming at him its small blaster turret armament which came out from a compartment just below its head.

"Hey, hey, relax bud, it's just me," Carth allayed T3's tension with a wave of his hand. Calming down, T3 let out a sigh-like toot before heading off to continue with its repair work on the engine, which had taken a slight battering during the firefight with the Sith fighters.

Carth walked into the main hold and stood in front of the large round console which also served as the _Ebon Hawk_'s holoprojector for communications purposes. Despite telling Kael as well as himself that a good night's sleep would soothe his nerves, Carth knew that it simply wasn't the case. Far too accustomed to betrayal and deeply suspecting of any discussion which took place behind closed doors, he had to make contact with the only person he could truly trust.

After inputting a series of commands, frequencies as well as his personal identification number to establish contact with the _Resolute_, the Republic's commanding capital ship which was commanded by Admiral Dodonna herself, Carth waited patiently with his hands behind his back. Moments later, the holoprojector presented him with a scaled-down full-body projection of his superior.

"Carth," Dodonna greeted him. "It is good to see you again. Has there been any new development between Ensign Deren and the Jedi?"

"There _has_ been, Admiral," Carth confirmed. "In fact, they've decided to _train _him."

"Train him?" the Admiral expressed her surprise through her bewildered tone. "As far as I know, the Jedi do not train people in their adult years. Why the sudden change in standards?"

"I don't know, Admiral, but I don't like it one bit," Carth shook his head as he looked down and placed one hand on the edge of the circular surface. "There's something big at work within the Jedi Council. I can feel it."

"Then I was not alone in my suspicions," Dodonna sighed. "The High Masters of the Jedi Order on Coruscant – Atris, Zez Kai-Ell, Kavar, all of them – virtually refuse to share with me information I deem to be vital in our joint efforts to stop the Sith. The only people we can truly rely on and trust in this war is ourselves, Carth."

"With your permission, Admiral," Carth said, standing resolutely once again, "I'd like to remain here on Dantooine in order to continue watching and monitoring the developments concerning Ensign Deren. I think it's best that I keep an eye on what the Jedi may be planning for him."

After a moment's deliberation, Dodonna nodded and gave her approval. "You've always acted on your instincts, Carth, and I've yet to think of a single instance when they failed you. Very well – consider this your new assignment. Watch them closely, and report to me any and all major developments which occur. This information is to be kept strictly confidential between us. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral," he stood at attention and gave a formal salute with his hand. After the holo-image vanished, he turned to head to the engine room to continue the task of repairing the _Ebon Hawk _along with T3-M4, never for a moment ceasing to ponder about the potential consequences of letting Kael be inducted into the ranks of the secretive Jedi Order.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can tell from this rapid update, I'm very keen and enthusiastic about this story. I've got a whole list of original plot elements all lined up when it comes to Kael/Revan's Padawan trials and development as a Jedi. I'm definitely going to give him a "grey" mentality, in order to reflect the fact that in the flashback in Chapter 10, the Council could only cover up and make dormant his memories, and couldn't do anything about his inner nature and personality.

I'm also going to give Mission a more fleshed-out personal backstory in the next chapter. She never knew her parents in the game, but I'm going to give her a very tragic background in terms of what happened to her family. Not as tragic as Ice, but tragic nonetheless.

Speaking of Ice, most of you are wondering just what her real name is. After all, "Ice" is just a stage name, like "The Mysterious Stranger". I actually based my version of Ice in this story partly on Claire "Lightning" Fallon from Final Fantasy XIII, in that they both adopted aliases in order to cover up their painful past. Rest assured, Ice will reveal her true name in due time, and while the party is still on Dantooine.

I also noticed that a couple of you are somewhat impatient when it comes to bringing in HK-47. It's understandable, since he's probably many a player's favorite character in the game due to his humor. I initially considered including him in a vision, but that would have certainly spoiled things later on when he's encountered again on Tatooine.

I definitely don't want to go through the dull canon plot element of purchasing HK in the droid shop run by the Ithorian, because that'd be absolutely boring. I know that I've said that I'm cutting out redundant side quests that detract too much from the main mission of stopping Malak, but you can look forward to a more exciting (and dangerous, too – that's a hint there) first encounter with HK-47 when the party travels to Tatooine.

As always, please leave your reviews with your thoughts, opinions and suggestions, and I'll see you in the next update!


	13. The Voice

**Chapter 13**

**The Voice**

"_Fascinating indeed, young Revan. Continue," Master Kreia mused, impressed by the young Padawan's passionate and stubborn arguments as he stood before her openly criticizing the Jedi Code itself. Revan's individuality and firm convictions regarding the Force and the ways of the Jedi were unprecedented amongst all her pupils, including Alek, Meetra and Elena who were also present in the meditation chamber on Dantooine. _

"_How can there possibly be peace without emotion?" the twelve year-old insisted, displaying wisdom and insight well beyond his tender years. "How can there be serenity for all, without the exertion of passion by others? I can't help but feel that the tenet of the Jedi Order itself is wrong."_

"_How can you say something like that, Revan?" Elena argued, kneeling on her meditation mat in the same way that Alek and Meetra did beside her. "Don't you trust in the wisdom of the great Masters of the Order?"_

_Undeterred, Revan continued. "Without emotion and passion on the part of those who seek to use their powers to protect others, there can never be peace or serenity. To sit idly by and do nothing for fear that the slightest bit of passion will lead to outright corruption is in itself a false belief. How can a Jedi remain still when there are injustices continuing to be inflicted in the galaxy? Is it not our duty to protect the Republic and the lives and liberty of the trillions who comprise it?"_

"_Your observations are remarkable indeed, Revan. And just what do you believe, then, to be the duty of the Jedi?" Kreia smiled slightly, pulling back her hood to reveal her long, dark-brown hair which was tied in two side ponytails, and her pale skin which was yet to be blemished by age. Her light blue eyes were calm and collected, but were evidently slightly mesmerised by the wisdom of her pupil. _

"_An order which claims to be the keepers of the peace in the galaxy cannot simply remain detached emotionally from the events occurring in the galaxy. Even as I speak, countless Jedi Knights are setting forth on missions to restore peace and order to various corners of space. Are they not acting out of emotion – their own sense of justice? If there truly must not be emotion as the Jedi Code claims, then what is it that drives them to perform their duty?"_

"_But you cannot let your passions get the better of you, Revan," the young Meetra scolded her friend. Revan looked back at the Padawan of light golden hair and deep blue eyes as she continued. "Have you learned nothing from studying the history of our Order? Aren't you aware that such passions have led many down the path of the dark side, turning them into mere shadows of themselves?"_

"_Passion in itself doesn't lead to the dark side," Revan argued, though in truth he made sure that he only expressed such opinions in front of Kreia and not his other Masters. "You yourself are well-read into the history of the Order, Meetra. You should know about the many cases in which powerful emotions, if kept controlled and in check, can enable Jedi Knights to perform great feats that adherence to the Jedi Code alone couldn't possibly ever accomplish. And just what did irrational restraint and self-righteous 'serenity' lead to in the war against Exar Kun? Unnecessary and inexplicably high civilian casualties, that's what."_

_Elena could only sit and marvel at the passion that emerged from Revan's voice. Even a loyal and committed adherer to the Jedi ways like her couldn't help but be enthralled and captivated by his passionate claims that now seemed to seep into her mind and replace many of the mantras spoken to her by the other Masters on Dantooine. _

"_Apathy is death, I tell you," Revan proclaimed. "Powerful emotions are inherently neither good nor bad; it is the actions of the individual which determines the moral consequences of his or her acts. And standing idly by in snide and arrogant self-righteousness doesn't qualify as being 'good' in my mind."_

"_Most interesting, Revan," Kreia remarked, then took a glance at Alek who looked down as he was locked in thought. "Your convictions will take you far, I am sure."_

-o-

"Elena? Dantooine to Elena, are you there?" Kael said with slight humor in his voice, stirring the Jedi Knight out of her temporary trance in the middle of their meditation session. They were kneeling in front of each other on circular and cushioned meditation mats in one of the rooms in the west wing of the Enclave complex which was reserved for training and meditation purposes. The soft and muffled intermittent voices of Bastila and the Jedi Masters could be heard through the sealed door, and Elena earnestly yearned to leave the room and have Bastila come and take her place.

_What a sick sense of humor you have, Master Vandar, _she grumbled in her thoughts as she stared at Kael's eyes. _Sending me in here with him to begin his initial training while I'm still emotionally unsettled. You must think that the most appropriate way to teach a child to swim is to dunk her straight into the deep end of a pool, instead of letting her start off by treading water at the shallow end. _

"Yes, I'm…I'm sorry," she said. "I seem to have lost my focus there for a moment."

Kael grimaced. "Just how am I going to learn to focus and control my emotions like you said, when my teacher is having difficulty focusing herself?"

_Touché, _Elena admitted, somewhat glad by the fact that her unknowing fiancé still possessed every remnant of his old wit. "Alright, I admit – you got me there," she said. "But try to maintain your concentration, yes? I can sense that your mind is as unfocused and chaotic as a rancor."

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I'm still deeply concerned about how the war is going. I'm used to being in the thick of action, you know?"

_And I'm glad that you're not, _Elena glanced downwards. _I may very well never see you again if you were._

"You heard what Master Zhar said, didn't you?" she reminded him. "You _need _to be patient while you're here. Rest assured you'll be seeing through the Force in due time. But that's not going to happen until Bastila and I can know for sure that you're capable of disciplining yourself."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kael insisted like an ignorant child, causing Elena to give a slight puff of frustration. "I'm a fast learner – I'll most definitely be able to handle it with diligence and care."

"It's not like that at all," Elena shook her head. "If you open yourself up to the Force without being prepared for it, it's like asking for trouble. You need guidance and restraint. I still remember the first time I was opened up to the Force by my old Master on Coruscant. It comes with a deep, eviscerating pain which tears at you inside. It's not an easy thing to be able to feel the life, the pain and the emotions of billions of other beings through the Force. There have even been many cases in which unready and undertrained initiates have been overwhelmed following their initial experience. Some have even died instantly due to trauma and shock."

"Boy…that sounds intense," Kael remarked. "Now I'm beginning to understand why Jedi place so much importance on self-discipline."

"Which brings us to the very first line of the Jedi Code," Elena said. "There is no emotion; there is peace. Only by constraining your own emotional impulses can you hope to be a wise Jedi, and fight the darkness not only of those who seek to inflict harm, but also within yourself."

"You say that a Jedi must constrain his emotional impulses," Kael observed as he questioned her. "Does that include _all _emotions, or just certain ones such as ambition?"

"All," Elena flatly said. "Ambition, arrogance, greed, obsession…," she paused a moment before uttering the final word. "Even love..."

"That far? As far as prohibiting you from even loving? I know I have to discipline myself, but that seems to be taking it too far. After all, don't the countless Republic soldiers fighting out there continue to persist in this desperate struggle in order to protect the ones they love? How could love possibly be such a bad thing?"

"There is a different standard as well as expectations placed on Jedi, which makes our Order unique," she explained. "We warn against love and possessive emotions, as they are the path to the dark side. Jedi are hence forbidden from forming emotional attachments, even love."

"That seems…tough," Kael frowned. "Never knew I was voluntarily submitting myself to a state of eternal abstinence. That's a hard pill to swallow."

"No, you misunderstand," Elena told him. "Jedi are not required to be celibate. The Order most definitely recommends that all Jedi exercise abstinence in that regard, but such actions are not prohibited. It is only the risk of forming emotional attachments that we warn against."

Kael raised an eyebrow. "So…you're saying that as long as Jedi don't form emotional attachments to anyone, they can go about their business in the galaxy exercising their…free will in that regard? Kind of convenient, I must say."

Elena's eyebrows tensed into a disapproving frown. _Over my dead body you will, you damned scoundrel of a fiancé._

"Ugh, we have spoken enough of this," Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come – we must continue your meditation. Bastila will instruct you in the basics of lightsaber combat later."

-o-

"I've got to say, you're doing pretty well for an asshole who never really had a good sense of money management," Canderous said as he stepped into Varku's residence which was located within an apartment complex a short way west of the Enclave. The wooden floor of the living room was heated from underneath by a thermal insulation system, and the surroundings were laden with simple, yet decorative ornaments and furniture. Hanging on the walls were numerous weapons of all classes, presumably from Varku's former days of glory as a Mandalorian warrior.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do in order to get a paycheck here and there," Varku laughed, leading Canderous further into his living quarters. Varku's bedroom was modest at best, with a single unassuming bed and a couple of drawers showing Canderous that his former comrade-in-arms still possessed the humble and down-to-earth mentality he always had during his days of battle.

"I'm curious, Varku," Canderous said. "Just what is it that you wanted to show me?" Noticing that Varku stopped after walking in front of a door to an adjoining room, he looked on as Varku opened up the door to reveal his collection of memorabilia from the old wars, including a dozen medals which were awarded to him for acts of honor and courage – some even by Mandalore himself.

Varku stepped inside and reached for the lock of a large rectangular metal locker which stood upright in the middle of the room. Unlatching it, he pulled back the locker door, revealing the dusty object inside. Canderous's attention was captivated by the sight of a full-bodied set of combat armor emblazoned with the red insignia of a Rally Master, the rank that Varku held prior to the surrender of the Mandalorian forces to the Jedi Knight Revan.

"Is that…," he gasped, walking forward in order to confirm to himself what his eyes were telling him.

"Sure is. Pristine as hell like it's always been, except for the dust," Varku proudly smiled. "Well, except for that one nasty gash on the upper-left chest area which I earned from the Battle of Althir."

Sure enough, when Varku hit the light, Canderous saw the remnants of a vicious vibroblade wound he recalled Varku take from a petty Althiri warrior who was cut down instantaneously after landing a lucky blow during a desperate battle in the hangar of the Mandalorian command ship. The sight of the armor brought back proud and glorious memories of the battle which was won despite all numerical odds.

"How the hell did you manage to keep this?" Canderous questioned. "I thought all of our armor was destroyed by Revan and his forces after our surrender!"

"You'll recall I was posted to take part in the defence of Dxun," Varku explained. "I was one of the only survivors left on that forsaken fortress world after Mandalore gave the order to evacuate. Staying in hiding on that empty mudhole sure took its toll, alright. We were stuck there for months after the evacuation, as we concealed ourselves in the jungle after the Republic raided and destroyed the main fortress as well as all of our vessels. Lucky for us, they didn't bother to investigate the stashes of equipment including emergency food supplies we kept hidden and well-protected in numerous ruins."

"So what happened next? How did you get off that planet?"

"Soon enough, the war had ended with the Republic's victory. We weren't aware of it until a search vessel came and luckily managed to extract us months later and take us back to planet Mandalore with all our equipment intact. Naturally, since none of Revan's nor the Republic's forces remained to enforce the terms of the treaty, I decided to keep my armor as a memento ever since, and eventually ended up here on Dantooine."

"So what's the deal with this? Why have you brought me here anyways?"

"Simple. I want you to take my armor, Canderous," he said. "It's seen better days, and I can tell that it longs to taste combat once more."

"But what's the matter with you?" Canderous asked. "You look just fine to me. Why not make a living by being a merc like many of us?"

Varku grunted. "I'm not getting any younger, and I'm not an expert on implants like you. You've always said that a warrior should know his limits, and well, I know that mine have crept up on me already. My bones and deteriorated muscles won't allow it."

Canderous walked forth and placed his hand on the cold surface of the lustrous metallic armor, brushing away a layer of dust to reveal the smooth yet peerlessly hard and durable protective layer. The sensation of hard durasteel was something he had not felt for a long time since the beginning of his mercenary days. Closing his eyes, he could still recall in his head the glorious cries and the howling of the mighty weapons of his people during their many campaigns. A passion and desire for glory that had been long extinguished in him ever since his self-imposed exile burned again like a wildfire.

"I'll take it," he declared. "Your armor will taste honor on the field of battle once more."

"Excellent. Bo do yourself a favour: don't wear that thing around in public while you're on Dantooine. The locals will be terrified, and the security forces and the Jedi might just issue an arrest warrant for you. The armor is yours, including its casing. Take good care of it."

"Republic citizens always were a bunch of cowardly pansies, anyway," Canderous chuckled and shut and secured the case. "They'd probably start running in all directions at the mere sight of one of us."

"They actually have," Varku informed him. "It was only last month that a small band of Mandalorians raided the outskirts of a settlement around two miles east of here. Depressing, really…they've turned into mere brigands, devoid of any honor they once possessed."

"Such scum don't deserve to call themselves Mandalorians anyway," Canderous dismissed. "If I ever come across them, they're going to get what's coming to them. They'll be sorry for ever straying from the path of honor."

"Speaking of straying, when are you ever going to make contact with our people back on planet Mandalore? Many of our clan are wondering just where the hell you've been the past few years, especially your wife."

Canderous frowned and sighed deeply. "I'll return to them when the time is right, and when I deem my honor to be restored. The clan is in good hands under the leadership of Veela, and nothing needs to be changed."

Varku chuckled. "Well, if you're going to return someday, better make it sooner or later. Everyone knows that your wife is goddamn temperamental and impatient, and the fact that she's quite the looker means that you probably don't have that long to—"

"Shut up, you damned ninny," Canderous laughed as he knocked Varku with a nudge to the rib, knowing all too well that his wife's beauty and fiery nature was much sought after by many warriors before he managed to captivate her during the course of the war.

Looking over his shoulder at the clock which lay on the counter close to his bed, Varku turned and spoke. "Damn, time goes fast. I'm gonna have to be heading off soon. There's some errands that need to be taken care of. The armor is yours, and I'll lend you a wheelbarrow to move it. You can come back with the wheelbarrow here tomorrow afternoon – I'll be available all day."

"And you're comfortable with just letting your armor go easily like this?"

"I've got a hunch that you'll be needing it someday," Varku shrugged. "Wouldn't want your wife to throw one of her famous violent tantrums if she found out that you died."

Canderous grinned humorously. "When is she _not _throwing a tantrum over trivial things?"

-o-

Kael sat miserably, looking down at the dinner plate of meat and vegetables on the same dining hall table where he and the others had breakfast. He held his hand against his pounding forehead which sported a noticeable and embarrassing blue spot, symbolizing just one of many bruises dealt to him by Bastila during their melee practice session. Beside him sat Elena, who couldn't help but share smirks and barely audible giggles with Bastila who sat opposite. Seated next to Bastila, Carth gave a sympathetic look to the demoralized Kael before consuming the first forkful of food.

"Go ahead and laugh. I couldn't care less," Kael muttered, too tired to even lift his fork and knife. From his right, he could hear Zaalbar hoovering away at the food, and inwardly guessed that the Wookiee would eventually have to go back to the serving table repeatedly until he at least had six servings.

"I'm so sorry!" Bastila laughed with her hand over her lips. "I know I should have gone easy on an Ensign whose swordsmanship isn't up to the task!"

"Hey, it was adequate enough to rescue you and Elena from the Vulkars, alright?" Kael defended himself, at last summoning up the strength and will to dig his fork into a piece of meat. "But what a hell of a way to repay the guy who saved your life – just smash away at him with a wooden stick like he's a Tatooinian piñata."

Canderous gave a smirk. "We should have spared some time during the Sith bombardment of Taris and saved those two Twi'lek masseuses. Looking at your downhearted expression right now, you could sure use their…expertise."

Elena sighed at Kael. "I told you you have to make an effort to anticipate the other combatant's movements, didn't I? We'll have to work on it again tomorrow."

Kael's face went blue and his fork clanged down upon his plate. "Kill me now…"

"I almost could have in the Lower City ring, you know," Ice smirked, seated next to Carth and with Mission to her right. "Could have spared you the world of pain which you've obviously been through a couple of hours ago. You were lucky I went easy on you because I could tell you were a rookie who was an off-worlder."

Kael winced at her. "You were down on the ground faster than a bantha fainting as soon as it saw a mouse."

Ice shot back. "Your fault for going so damn harsh on a beautiful lady. They never taught you manners or chivalry? But really, if your skills are truly as shocking as Bastila makes them seem, I might have to consider stepping into the training room with you. After all, I need to keep my skills and senses sharp. And next time, I'll kick your miserable ass."

Bastila teased him further. "If you think the beating I dealt you was bad, wait until you face off against Elena. I'm nothing compared to her, since she was my teacher."

Carth looked incredulously at the Jedi. "She was your teacher? You never told us that."

"Oh. I, umm…," Bastila stammered. "Well, yes. She was my teacher for a long time. I was her Padawan learner until I became a Knight."

"So what exactly is going on with Kael and the Jedi Council, Bastila?" Ice said, interested more in the present than in the past.

"He's going to remain here to be trained for some time," Bastila explained. "Elena and I don't particularly know what's going to be in store for him, but we can guess that, like all initiates, he will eventually face his Padawan trials before we can set out to stop Malak."

Canderous, seated next to Elena, shifted forward and questioned her. "Padawan trials?"

"The first two are relatively straightforward," Elena said. "They consist of reciting the Jedi Code, as well as giving a deeper explanation of it. The second is constructing a lightsaber…," she paused, teasingly looking at Kael from the corner of her eye, "…and using it in a sparring exercise."

"Great," Kael sighed. "Now I can probably look forward to losing an arm."

"Well, look on the bright side," Bastila grinned. "If that happens, you'll be one step closer to becoming a full Knight, since you would have passed the Trial of the Flesh."

Kael sighed and consumed a forkful of food, not wishing to think of the matter any further. After swallowing a piece of meat, he spoke to Carth. "You've spoken to Admiral Dodonna, yes?"

"I have," Carth nodded. "She's given me clearance to stay here, and then accompany you, Elena and Bastila as needed. There's plenty of good hands with the main fleet who can keep the Sith advance in check while we're here."

"Might as well tag along myself," Canderous grunted after swallowing down some food. "I'm tired of mercenary work. You're gonna be setting off on a quest to stop the Sith, and my warrior senses tell me that that means plenty of battles can be fought if I follow you."

"Yeah, well, let's just hope that that armor of yours you brought into the ship won't cause us any trouble with locals," Carth muttered.

"Armor?" Kael said.

"Yeah," Canderous replied. "I received a suit of Mandalorian battle armor from a retired friend of mine I ran into in the street market. Still good for action, like all reliable Mandalorian armors are."

"Speaking about the ship," Ice said, looking to her left at Carth, "have you been in there all day? I haven't seen you at all until just now. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, me?" Carth replied, surprised by Ice's question. He looked at her cold blue eyes, slightly unnerved by their intent gaze. "Yes, I was working with T3 to carry out maintenance checks and repairs to the _Ebon Hawk_, after the beating we received from those Sith fighters. Wanted to make sure that the ship is primed and ready for when we eventually leave this place."

"That's not going to be for a long while, considering the fact that Kael keep on getting his arse kicked instead of properly learning," Ice said in dismay, further dampening the spirits of the prospective Jedi. "But really, there's no need for you to fret and worry – at least not in the short term. Take a real breather and relax, Carth. You definitely need it, and it's not going to help your state of mind if you keep on acting like distressed and cornered fox."

"I guess you're right about that," Carth said, taking a deep breath. "It's just my nature to be…prepared for things, you know? But I'll definitely take on your advice and calm myself down. I certainly could use some peace and quiet while we're here."

"That's good," Ice smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Umm…Ice?" Elena said, looking with curiosity at Mission who was doing nothing but poking at her food with her fork. "What's wrong with Mission? Is she still grieving the loss of Taris?"

"We both are, but that's not the reason she's so down right now," Ice answered, and then turned to whisper something into Mission's ear. Once she received a nod from the young girl, she spoke on her behalf. "You see, while we were out shopping in the streets, we ran into another Twi'lek woman called Lena. She was the former girlfriend of Mission's brother, Griff. They met in the Lower City cantina, where she worked as a dancer. She was the one who convinced him to set out from Taris in the hopes of making a fortune."

"In the hopes of ruining his life, more like," Mission grumpily mumbled loudly to herself. "Like father, like son: getting in on a wild and crazy scheme, only to find that it burst up in flames in your face. He better stay away from the alcohol, otherwise he's going to drink himself to death just like…like…"

"Lena said that last time she saw him, it was in the Czerka office on Tatooine," Ice said, affording Mission the comfort of silence. "She dumped him after finally having enough of his reckless schemes."

"And you came with us because you wanted to find him, correct?" Elena asked, receiving a silent nod from Mission.

Bastila remained cynical. "Considering our primary objective to stop Darth Malak and the Sith, would we be able to afford to spare time to go out in search for her brother?" She winced when Mission looked up at her with a fiery glare, incensed by her criticism of the idea.

"She lost her home because of us, Bastila," Elena reminded her. "It's the least we can do for her."

"Don't worry about Taris," Mission murmured. "That place is dead now…and dead to me."

"I promise we will find your brother, Mission," Kael swore a vow to her. "If it wasn't for you, Zaalbar and Ice, none of us would be here right now. I'll redouble my efforts in my training, and do my best to progress as quickly as I possibly can, so that we can go and search for your brother."

"Aren't you forgetting a little something?" Carth said to Kael. "Mission's not the only one who's looking for her family, you know."

"Will do, Carth," Kael nodded, disappointed that for a moment he forgot about Carth and Ice's motivations. "We won't forget about your families as well."

_And yet you don't know about mine_, Bastila glumly looked down at her plate of food which was now threatening to go cold. _Oh, father…how I miss you so…_

_Take heart, Bastila, _Elena's voice whispered softly in her head, causing her to look into the eyes of her former instructor who communicated with her through Force Telepathy. _Take comfort in the fact that Revan cares about the wellbeing of others._

_He cares because the others in question are relatives of his friends, _Bastila answered. _It may still be a different question altogether should he be forced into a situation where he must care for the security of strangers. _

"Are you two alright?" Ice said puzzlingly at the two Jedi. "You decided to have a staring contest or something all of a sudden? Because I can tell you that Bastila just lost by blinking."

"What? Oh, nothing," Elena insisted, avoiding the wary gaze of Carth. Fortunately for her, his attention veered away as Zaalbar rose to go and help himself to another full serving of a second plate of food.

The Republic captain's emotions were well guarded, even for one who did not possess an understanding of the Force and the ability of Jedi to use it to screen the minds of others. Elena felt in her heart that Carth's presence, as welcome as it was given his combat abilities, would provide a stern and grave threat to the secret which she and Bastila tried so desperately to keep buried.

-o-

"You did well today," Elena complimented Kael with a pat to the shoulder as they walked with Bastila back to their dorms after an exhausting day. The near-full moon shined with a pale yet brilliant and beautiful light, illuminating the stone pavement path which led the three of them back to their dorms.

"Ow…," Kael moaned, for Elena patted a spot which was struck mercilessly by Bastila during their training exercise.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Elena smirked as she apologized and swiftly withdrew her hand back against her side.

"I must warn you, Kael," Bastila chuckled at the man who walked in between her and Elena. "I'm not quite done with my stress-relief sessions just yet. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow – you can count on that."

"You keep that up, and I just might be forced to stay in a hospital for the rest of the war," Kael laughed. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"You may think your progress to be slow," Elena said, "but believe me when I say that you are growing stronger. You've grasped the basics of meditation in a single day, Kael. Keep that up, and we may be able to finally open you up to the Force in a short while."

"Yes, well, one door opens when another one closes," Kael muttered. "To think that I was dreaming of settling down with a beautiful lady after the war ended. Responsibility simply sucks, sometimes."

_That's not true, _Elena thought as she sighed. _There is still time for us…I know there is…_

"Deal with it!" Bastila teased, knowing that it drove the man's hormones insane. "You're on the path to becoming a Jedi now. Your mission is the most important thing there is."

"Yeah, but…is this a permanent deal?" Kael asked hopefully. "I mean, would it be possible for me to walk out of the 'no attachments' clause after we defeat Malak?"

"_If _we defeat Malak, that is," Bastila rolled her eyes. "And no, most probably not."

Kael's face and shoulders drooped instantaneously. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asked as they approached Bastila and Elena's dorm room. "More meditation and…beatings?"

"That, as well as a history lesson, if you will," Elena said. "One which will be most invaluable, as you will be learning about Revan and Malak's fall. You have to learn from their mistakes in order to stay on the path of the light."

"But isn't that what the two of you are for?" Kael remarked. "To guide me?"

"We will indeed guide you, but you yourself must ultimately decide your own destiny," Bastila said. "However, I'm convinced that the wisdom of the Council, especially Master Dorak who is the Chronicler of the Academy here, will be able to help you greatly in that regard and put you on the right path."

"Another day, another batch of hours of pain, misery and more pain," Kael quipped and stopped in front of the dorm. "Really looking forward to it. Well, I guess I'll see you two in the morning."

"Certainly," Elena smiled back at him as she unlocked and opened the door. "Goodnight, Kael."

To Elena's right, Bastila simply gave a gleeful smile at the student who gulped in fear, before she followed Elena into the room and closed the door behind them. After hearing the latch of the lock close, Elena sank into her pillow and whispered.

"Goodnight, Revan my love…"

"It must have been a taxing day for you, I am sure," Bastila remarked as she entered her own bed and slipped under the covers. "As for me, treating your fiancé like a piñata proved to be a most invigorating and stress-relieving exercise after the dreary talk I had with the Masters about Revan's latest vision."

Elena looked at her. "He had another vision?"

"Not a vision exactly, but merely heard a voice in his head, he told me. And that voice just so happened to be the one teacher whom the two of you both shared in your early days."

"Oh, for the love of the Force," Elena sighed deeply and rubbed her face against her pillow. "And just when we needed him to listen and to obey the most."

"The Masters are all concerned by this, and especially Master Vrook."

"Since when is Master Vrook _not_ whining and bitching about everything in existence? The fact that Revan dreamed of Kreia's old teachings is indeed worrying, but with due care, we should be able to handle him just fine."

"It's strange, Elena," Bastila remarked.

"What is?"

"Only last night you were petrified of what may happen. And now, you seem so…calm…assured."

"I'm not calm _or _assured, Bastila," Elena insisted. "It's just that…how should I describe it…Being with him again has given me…slight comfort."

"Comfort?" Bastila raised an eyebrow. "Just what were you doing in that meditation chamber while I was speaking with the Masters?"

Elena sighed, ever so slightly incensed at her former Padawan's subtle accusation. "Meditating. Nothing else. Well, except for explaining the rule that all Jedi must follow when it comes to personal attachments, and…"

"Speak no more – I understand perfectly where you're coming from," Bastila said. "I could tell from that little conversation we had coming here that you told him about that topic."

"But back to your original question," Elena went on. "Being with him gives me comfort because despite the shrouded and concealed state of his memories, his inner personality hasn't changed in the slightest. It just…makes me happy to be with him. He's irritating and cockily joking as always, but…that was the exact way I remembered him as being, and I loved him for it."

"Deep down, I suspect that his emotions for us haven't changed a bit," Bastila hypothesized. "I think the reason why he took such a walloping from me today was because he held back much. Of course, you could make the claim that he didn't want to cause harm to me because I'm a young woman, but there was more to his hesitancy."

"I'm not surprised," Elena smiled. "He always sought to protect you before he left for the war. We were like a family, the three of us."

"Family…," Bastila sighed. "I don't know if I will ever have such a thing again."

"Your parents," Elena knew by instinct. "You didn't speak of them at the dinner table."

Bastila shifted herself about, lying stomach-down on her bed and buried the side of her face against her pillow and looked at Elena. "I didn't want to burden him. I can tell that he wants to help the others find their family members. I am a Jedi, and I know where my duty must lie. I can't distract him with my personal problems."

"That's very noble of you, Bastila. But really, how long has it been since you last saw your parents?"

"I never saw them since the day I departed for the Order."

"And you don't want to see them?"

"I miss my father with all my heart, yes. But as for my mother…"

Sensing the spite and anger festering in her former Padawan's heart, Elena closed her eyes. "Come, come – we should sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us."

"O-of course, Elena," Bastila stammered. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

_If only that was possible, _Bastila shed the smallest of tears from the side of her eyelid. _I can't bear to have another of those horrible dreams where I harmed you…_

-o-

Utterly exhausted and spent from his day as a human whack-a-mole toy by Bastila, Kael dragged his feet in order to return to his dorm room on the east wing of the Enclave. Despite the throbbing pain of his body and the small part of him which urged him to quit and simply return to active service in the Republic navy, Kael felt an overwhelming sense of duty to commit himself to learning the ways of the Jedi. It felt strange to him, since he could not clearly determine whether he was driven more by his responsibility to do his part to protect the Republic, or if he simply wished to be in the company of his new friends.

He was a loner all his life, having been orphaned at a young age and left abandoned on the front kerb of an orphanage house on his home planet of Deralia. With nothing to identify him except for a simple name tag around his neck, he was raised by the generous folk there, although he often did not get along with his peers due to his headstrong nature. Friends came and friends went away in his life, and as such he was truly grateful to have companions like the ones who were currently with him on Dantooine.

Turning into the east corridor, where the others were presumably all soundly asleep (except probably for Ice), he drew back in surprise when he almost bumped into another person who suddenly came from around the corner.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am. Didn't see you there," he said, apologizing as he saw beneath the hood of a brown robe the face of an old woman with grey hair. He could not see her eyes, for they were covered by the long hood. She was slightly shorter than him, and yet appeared to be relatively vibrant in her movements despite her advanced age.

"No harm has been done, and as such, no apology is needed," she said, and then drew her gaze slightly upward. "You are not from around these parts, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Kael answered with a shake of his head. "I arrived here only recently with others."

"I believe I saw you around the Enclave building," the woman remarked. "You were walking with a Jedi, no less. Tell me…have they been training you in their ways?"

"Why…why yes," Kael nodded. "It was very strange that they decided to train me. I guess the war is at such a grim stage, where the Jedi Order need to recruit new people in order to sustain their ranks."

"Not surprising. The war is, as you have said, taking a dire turn for the worst these past few months…" The woman then sank into a state of silence, only intently gazing at the man who stood in front of her. Sensing the curiosity build in his heart, she broke him out of his thoughts as she spoke again. "But I have taken up too much of your time already. I bid you goodnight, young man."

Kael looked over his shoulder at the old woman who walked past him and turned the corner, disappearing from his view. Unsettled by the strange encounter, and yet deciding to brush it off, he returned to his dorm room in order to rest himself for the day ahead.

Hearing the gentle click of the door's lock, the woman stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes as the moonlight shone down upon her.

_And may the Force do with you as it wills…_

* * *

**A/N:** Another rapid update. I'm simply ecstatic about this story lately, after leaving Taris behind me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm probably going to take a time skip in the next chapter. I simply couldn't possibly do a day-by-day recount as I've done for the past few chapters. I'll still focus heavily on character development at this point, but we're going to begin to see solid progress in Revan's training.

I'll also probably have to go easier on updates in the coming few weeks, unfortunately. University exam period is creeping up here in Australia in June, and I have to get ready for it. Investments, Microeconomics and Econometrics is definitely giving me a headache, but it's probably not as painful as Revan's head is in this chapter after he was beaten to a pulp by Bastila (lol).

As always, please leave your reviews. It gives us writers so much enthusiasm and energy to write. And speaking of reviews and enthusiasm, please head over to my other story "Heart of a Padawan", read and review that one as well. I'm kind of dragging my feet along with it, because it definitely feels like it's not getting as many reviews as it should, considering its sheer length and the amount of effort I put into it. So yeah, I would very grateful if you did that.


	14. My Chains Are Broken

**Chapter 14**

**My Chains Are Broken**

"_He's beautiful, no?" the Dark Lady of the Sith spoke with a wicked smirk on her face as she looked down at the newborn baby she held lovingly in her arms. "The day that you and I have dreamed of has finally come. The heir to your very own Empire."_

"_Not as beautiful as his mother," the unmasked Revan chuckled, getting down on one knee beside his empress's bed and laying a soft kiss on her lips which she cooed at in response. _

"_I must say, you've chosen a most wonderful place to call our palace," Bastila remarked, looking out the window at the busy traffic in the morning skies of Coruscant, the capital of their new empire. "A pity that its previous occupant had to be evicted on such short notice."_

_Revan puffed, remembering back to the day several months ago when his forces finally stormed the capital of the old Republic. "After the hell that bastard of a Supreme Chancellor made us go through in taking this world, the last thing I would have granted him was his life."_

"_But you went so much further, indeed," she chuckled, then sank the back of her head deeper against her pillow in comfort. "You just had to execute each and every last senator who was unfortunate to still be on this world when we attacked."_

_Revan shrugged and grinned at her. "Can you blame me, after the sheer frustration I had to put up with during the invasion?"_

_Bastila teased him with a poke to the chest. "Your fault for being such an arrogant bastard and insisting to me that you didn't need my Battle Meditation. You've already got a drop-dead gorgeous lover who loves you immensely. Just who were you trying to impress?"_

_Revan shook his head. "Not impress. To keep them in line. Undoubtedly, there will always be minions who seek to supplant us."_

_Bastila dismissed his fear with a laugh. "You are undefeatable, Revan. All should be aware of such an obvious fact. To fight you is suicide, which only a fool would dream of risking."_

"_Fools like Malak, yes?" Revan grinned, then caressed the brow of his young son. _

"_Indeed. But I must say, what an ingenious idea you came up with after he died, to strike fear in all the others. Having his dead and battered body dragged along the desolate earth of Korriban by an animal for all to see, with a rope tied around his ankle. I wonder if the wild beasts have finished feasting on his flesh and bones…"_

"_What can I say?" Revan smirked, leaning in and planting a seductive kiss on Bastila neck which made her shudder with pleasure. "I'm a very creative son of a bitch."_

-o-

The content smile faded from Bastila's lips when she felt a soft hand shake her by the shoulder, rousing her from her sleep. Looking around her surroundings, a part of her was dismayed to find that the lavish gold-adorned walls and ceiling and luxurious furniture was gone, replaced by the simplistic and dully painted walls and ordinary furniture of her dorm. Reddish-yellow rays emanated through the small window, signifying that it was a little after sunrise.

"I'm sorry, Bastila," Elena smiled, seated on the side of Bastila's bed as she spoke gently to her dear former pupil. "Did I wake you too early?"

"No, not really," Bastila insisted, although the yawn which escaped her lips and the stretching of her arms told Elena otherwise. "But why so early today? What's the special occasion?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Elena raised an eyebrow. "Today's the day when Revan finally begins his trials."

_Oh, shoot, _Bastila thought, her eyes jolting upwards. _How has time gone by so quickly? It feels as if it was only yesterday that we arrived on Dantooine, and yet…and yet it's been more than four weeks…_

"I can't believe I have forgotten," she said, disappointed in herself.

Elena grinned and patted her shoulder. "Looks like you'll be needing an extra-strong dose of coffee when you go to the dining hall. Didn't you get much sleep?"

"N-no, I haven't," Bastila stammered, drawing away her quilt and rubbing her eyes. "I was so nervous about today, considering just what it means, that I didn't fall asleep until late into the night."

"Understandable," Elena shrugged. "I won't be surprised if Revan is even more lethargic than you. Come," she said, giving Bastila's arm a slight tug, "we should eat quickly and meet with the Masters before Revan shows up."

"O-of course," Bastila nodded and rose from her bed. After using the en suite bathroom to wash her face and straighten out her appearance, she exited the dorm room with Elena, closing the door quietly so as to avoid stirring the others.

Walking beside her former Padawan, Elena felt eerie…strange…An overwhelming shroud of anxiety and doubt clouded Bastila's mind, and she could sense it without asking her. Bastila's steps were relaxed and composed, and yet her face was as pale as a ghost and her expression almost lifeless, and her eyes twitching nervously.

"Are you nervous, Bastila?" Elena asked, holding the younger Jedi's wrist softly. "Your eyes, they…they seem so uneasy."

"Huh? Me?" Bastila stammered, swiftly turning her head to look back at Elena. "Well, I erm…yes, I guess so. I'm just concerned that Revan may…may slip up somewhere, especially when it comes to reciting the Jedi Code to Master Zhar."

"I know what you mean," Elena said, although she failed to understand the true reason behind Bastila's current nervous state, which had nothing to do with Revan's trials. "I still remember the way he so determinedly argued with both of us with such passion on the topic of the Jedi Code over the past few weeks. If he keeps that up today, he may very well fail at the first hurdle."

"But you understand what this'll mean if and when he eventually passes the trials and sets out with us to stop the Sith, yes? His passion is so unbounded despite all our efforts to instill in him a sense of self-constraint. No matter what we try, there will _always _be passion in him. If the Masters couldn't erase his unbridled passion after his capture, then how can we possibly hope to contain it in the months ahead?"

"His passion may appear to be unrestrainable, but it is not so," Elena disagreed with a shake of her head. "Remember that deep inside, even if he does not remember it, he still loves me with all his heart, and he also cares immensely for your wellbeing. I sincerely think that despite his headstrong nature which can certainly drive him to take irrational and brash action at times, he would never bring himself to risk incurring harm to either of us."

"You are right," Bastila admitted. "I still remember what happened on that day we captured him. That is proof enough of the fact that he loves us deeply. He always was like a brother to me after he saved me on Corellia all those years ago."

Elena chuckled. "I recall wandering half the surface of that planet looking for you that day. I thought I would have a heart attack and die of anxiety before he saved you and brought you back to me."

Bastila smiled back. "I have a feeling that _I'm _going to be the one who dies of anxiety today. After all, he _is _going to build a lightsaber and use it in a sparring contest with you as part of his trials."

Elena frowned. "You think one of us is going to get hurt?"

"I have good reason to," Bastila nodded. "He's a cheeky little bastard, combining various lightsaber forms in unorthodox ways."

Elena rolled her eyes, remembering the torrid and frustrating sparring sessions she and Revan had with training lightsabers in the dojo. His eccentric nature driving his learning, Revan had virtually outright rejected the orthodox manner of applying each lightsaber form as a distinct form in itself, stating that simply alternating between forms was too predictable when applied in combat, and instead sought to come up with hybrid custom forms, one of which included a strange conglomeration of Makashi, Ataru and Djem So in an unpredictable flurry of attacks. He had even learned to incorporate the deceptive practice of Trakata, where he would opportunistically deactivate his lightsaber during saber locks and then reignite it to aim a blow at her torso. Revan was yet to best either Elena or Bastila in lightsaber combat, but Elena could well and truly tell from his amazing progress that that day could very well be today.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't overdo it," Elena joked, looking at the main entrance to the Academy complex which came into their sights. "Wouldn't want him to lose an arm by ticking me off."

-o-

Tired after an almost sleepless night, Kael let out a dreary sigh as his eyelids fluttered open in reaction to the sunlight which beamed against them. Feeling terrible physically and not at all optimistic about the day ahead, he squirmed his way out of bed and made a quick use of the bathroom before dressing himself in the brown Jedi robes which were provided to him during the early stages of his training. Basking in the warm sunlight, he headed to the dining hall for his morning meal.

Thinking back to the day when he first set foot on Dantooine, he marveled at the rapid progress he made in the four short weeks he spent in the Academy. From being treated as a human toy for the purpose of relieving one's frustration by Bastila, his power grew exponentially once he finally opened himself to the Force with Elena's help four days later.

He remembered feeling as if a Corellian freight train had crashed into his chest the moment he felt the Force coursing through his veins for the first time. He struggled for breath and his heart rate raced to almost inconceivable levels, his body seemingly threatening to implode from the pressure of feeling the presence of countless billions of other beings all across the galaxy.

But as always, Elena was right next to him, holding his hand firmly in hers and offering all the support she could. With her help, he gradually became able to shut out the overwhelming flow of the Force from his mind, and focus himself in order to take the first step to becoming a true Jedi. He knew that he owed her his life, as he felt as if he was on the brink of death the moment he became open to the Force.

Elena was his rock, and Kael knew this. Whenever his mind was wreaked with anxiety, she was there to give him peace. Whenever he thought he couldn't take it any longer and wanted to quit, she urged him on and gave him encouragement. He was now fully aware and understood the reason why Jedi could not afford to form attachments, but it felt so proper to him that he appreciated her company in a way that the Masters certainly would not approve of.

Bastila, of course, was also there to provide him with support and guidance, and similarly quickly became a good friend of his. However, despite the fact that he spent virtually an equal amount of time with both Bastila and Elena, and that Bastila was equally as attractive as her older peer, there was something that simply drew Kael to Elena. His head couldn't comprehend why, but his heart seemed to urge him and draw him towards her.

Deciding that he should avoid thinking of such things as they would distract him from the trials ahead, Kael shook his head and walked into the dining hall. Several Padawans and Jedi Knights were also present, but Kael could not find any of his friends in the area.

He ate and finished his meal in silence, reciting in his head the Jedi Code as well as the answers he would provide Master Zhar during the test. Knowing that he would almost certainly fail if he gave the same responses he did during his meditation sessions with Elena, Kael was forced to come up with new explanations in the hopes that they would be moderate enough to be considered for a pass by the Twi'lek Master.

After returning his bowl to the large sink at the front of the dining hall, he turned around to begin heading to the Council audience chamber, preparing himself mentally for the trial ahead. He was given the fright of his life, however, when he saw the towering figure of Zaalbar standing right in front of him, easily extending over him by over a foot.

"For the love of hell, Zaalbar!" Kael panted, feeling his heartbeat liven all of a sudden.

"Teeheehee," a teasing voice came from behind the back of the Wookiee, and out from behind him popped Mission with a big smile on her face. "Big Z got you good, Kael!"

"Real funny, Mission," Kael chuckled at the child, who laughed at him along with Zaalbar. The past few weeks had seen a dramatic change in Mission's personality, and being on Dantooine had evidently done her much good. The constantly down and depressed child from their first days on the planet was seemingly gone, replaced by a vibrant and cheerful spirit who grew very close to all her companions…except of course for Canderous. Being under the protective watch of Ice and Carth had evidently allowed her to finally get a taste of the security and happiness she had lacked for so long during her many years on Taris.

"Kids will be kids," Ice smirked as she shook her head, walking forward from behind Zaalbar and facing Kael. Placing one hand on her hip, she spoke to him. "You ready for today, big shot?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kael shrugged, doing his best to avoid appearing nervous or jittery. "If my instincts are right, today's trials are the easy part. It's the third which is the problem."

"'Overcoming the darkness of your own heart'. Oooh, scary," Ice mockingly shook her hands in the air at him. "Sounds like children's horror story type stuff, to me."

"Hey, don't joke about it! This is serious!" Kael smiled broadly, sharing in her humor.

"So, you're heading off now to begin your trials, are ya?" Mission asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm about to," Kael confirmed. "Bit nervous, though…Not about the first bit where I have to recite the Jedi Code. It's the second part that worries me."

"Yeah…about that," Mission sighed. "Don't lose any body parts, ok? We wouldn't want to carry you around on our backs or on a wheelchair on such an important mission. By all means, break a leg, but don't lose it, okay?"

Kael raised an eyebrow. "That's…very reassuring advice, Mission…"

"Good luck!" Mission cried out and suddenly threw her arms around her friend to wish him well. Surprised by the unexpected act, Kael simply smiled and returned the gesture.

Opening his eyes after being given a heart-warming sendoff by Mission, Kael winced as he saw a number of Padawans and Knights giving him an eerie look before continuing with their meal. Quickly taking the cue to separate himself from the Twi'lek, he gave the three of them a nod of acknowledgement and thanks as he departed the dining hall and made for the Council chamber.

"There goes Mr. Hopeful-Jedi," Mission remarked, moving with Ice and Zaalbar to the table which contained bowls of stew ready for consumption. "I hope he makes it. I can't wait to go out there and start searching for my brother."

"Hmm, let's not get our hopes up awfully high, dearie," Ice smirked as they each took a bowl and headed for the nearest vacant table.

"What makes you say that?" Mission questioned.

"He might slip up during the Jedi Code recital bit. You know, he's headstrong and all that. Elena and Bastila told me about it."

"Oh, come on! How can you say that? Of _course _he'll pass! Say…," she smirked playfully after getting a bright idea. "You wanna bet on it? 10 credits says he'll pass."

Ice chuckled. "You know that it's _my _money that I effectively gave you as an allowance that you're betting with? But alright, then; 10 credits says he'll fail dismally and get his arse whooped by Elena during the lightsaber training exercise."

Mission grinned as she raised the first spoonful of food to her mouth. "You're on."

-o-

All eyes turned to the former Dark Lord of the Sith who calmly entered the chamber floor, bringing with him a presence in the Force so colossal and unrivaled even among the four Masters who stood with Knights Elena and Bastila. His steps were measured and cool, and regardless of what he felt in his heart, his eyes remained composed as ever.

Stopping in front of the Jedi who were gathered, Kael took a bow and greeted them. "Good morning, Masters." He took a glance at Elena and Bastila, still feeling awkward whenever he had to address the two women who he now regarded as close friends in the same way as he did the Masters when they were in the Masters' presence.

"And good morning to you, apprentice," Vandar said back positively. "Today is without doubt a big day for you. Are you ready to begin your trials?"

Kael nodded humbly. "I am, Master."

"Perhaps we move too quickly," Vrook stubbornly insisted, much to the subtle displeasure of Kael. "It has only been a few weeks since the beginning of his training here. His skills may be up to the task, but what of his heart? Would we dare to enable him to progress, given the yet-untamed nature of his mind?"

"It may be a risk, but it is a risk we must be willing to take, Master Vrook," Dorak said. "His progress and the speed at which he has learned the Jedi arts is truly rapid, amazing and peerless. You concern is understandable, but our patience cannot last forever. Every day that goes by means that Malak's forces are further bolstered while the Republic continues to grow weak."

"Master Dorak is correct," Zhar agreed, then looked at Kael. "If you truly consider yourself to be ready for these trials, then we cannot delay them any further."

Elena spoke up. "As you must know, the first part of your trial consists of reciting the Jedi Code, and furthermore providing an explanation to show that you have indeed attained a grasp of the deeper meaning behind it. This will allow us to determine whether you are ready to take on the emotional and mental challenges that come as a result of adhering to the Code."

"Whenever you are ready, you may begin the recital, apprentice," Vandar stated. All the Jedi looked at Kael with patience in their eyes, save for Elena who had a sullen frown on her expression which was out of sight of the Masters who stood slightly ahead of her.

Taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves, Kael proceeded with the recital. "There is no emotion; there is peace. Actions driven by emotion rather than logic and rationality are almost certain to be doomed to failure. A Jedi must always guard against impulses, especially those related to possessiveness, pride and vanity, otherwise they risk falling to the dark side."

_How false that is, _he thought to himself after pausing, carefully shielding his mind from the probing gazes of the Masters. _If Jedi are never permitted to form emotional judgements, then how can we possibly separate right from wrong? How could I possibly sit idly by in a state of emotional apathy while there is so much injustice going on in the galaxy?_

Taking a cue from the nodding heads of the Masters who agreed with his words, he continued. "There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. Should there indeed be ignorance instead of knowledge, one's mind must inevitably be filled with emotion, which acts as a substitute for knowledge in decision-making. If rational thought is overridden by desire and reckless impulse, the consequences could be dire. Those who do not learn their history are doomed to repeat it; the history of the galaxy is wrought with revolutions which, although they had as a chief objective the desire to rid society of tyranny, were all too soon perverted and turned into despotic regimes as the people operated on emotional impulse rather than sound principles."

_There will always be ignorance, whether we like it or not. Those who pride themselves and vainly believe themselves to possess greater knowledge and wisdom than others too often fall into the trap that is their stubbornness and self-appeasement and aggrandizement. The more one believes himself to be knowledgeable instead of persistently questioning the world around him, the more he is likely to be ignorant himself._

"There is no passion; there is serenity. This line further builds on the principles behind 'there is no emotion; there is peace'. Passion is the most prominent emotion which leads to erratic and unwise behaviour among people, sometimes ultimately leading them to utter disaster. Furthermore, the most dangerous emotion that Jedi can be subjected to is love. Love leads to possessiveness, the fear of loss. This ultimately leads to the dark side, as it eats away at your sense of judgement."

_And just what do you hope to protect if you forbid Jedi from being driven by their passion? By forbidding them to embrace their passion and desire to protect their loved ones? What drives the countless Republic soldiers who are constantly dying on the front lines? Don't you believe that anything is worth fighting and dying for? Again, you are being misled and misguided by your excessively apathetic nature._

"There is no chaos; there is harmony. The dark side is, in itself, a dangerous imbalance of the Force. It can never create; it destroys. It can never heal; only corrode. A Jedi must always strive to defeat the darkness wherever it may be, so as to protect the helpless and needy."

_I don't buy the mantra that the dark side of the Force is inherently evil. Only people are good or evil; the Force is the Force, and nothing more. It is like stating that one face of the coin is inherently bad, while the other is inherently good. It is the actions and motives of those who wield the Force which determines their morality as individuals. _

"There is no death; there is the Force. We must not grieve for those who are gone, for they have gone to their eternal and peaceful rest. Death is a natural part of life, which we must all learn to accept. To attempt to cheat death means that one's character will ultimately be corrupted and tainted. That is the lesson we must learn from the tragedies that had befallen many a Sith Lord who sought to attain immortality."

_And that is why you are content to sit here safe in your chamber, while countless good men and women are dying on the front lines. You are content to let countless people be subjugated to tyranny and forceful oppression, because what does it matter? We'll all be dead eventually. You damned cowards…_

Dorak praised him. "Very good. I see you have indeed achieved a deep understanding of the Jedi Code."

The other Masters all seemed to have content looks on their faces, but of course except for the virtually permanently-disgruntled Vrook. Although he took comfort at the apparent fact that they were equally as pleased or satisfied with his answers as Dorak, Kael was slightly unnerved when he saw that Bastila and Elena looked at him with eyes full of worry.

Maintaining a straight face so as to avoid incurring suspicion in the Masters, Kael looked at Zhar who proceeded to speak.

"Your insight serves you well. You have passed the first test. Now you must select the respective branch of our Order you will commit yourself to, as well as the lightsaber crystal that you will use. No doubt that Knights Bastila and Elena have explained these to you in detail."

"I have made up my mind, Master," Kael nodded. "I wish to wield a blue lightsaber."

Vrook raised an eyebrow. "You have selected a blue lightsaber crystal, which implies that you have chosen to be a Guardian…and yet you have not stated this outright."

"To be honest with you, Masters, I do not believe it is best for the Jedi to maintain the Order's orthodox notion of assigning color-coded classes to its adherents. I believe that a Jedi should strive to achieve self-improvement in all regards, so as to prepare himself for any challenge ahead, whether it be in close lightsaber combat, application of the Force, diplomacy or problem-solving. Furthermore, if we stick to color-coding our fellows, it will only create a great opportunity for the Sith to exploit. In battle, they will know to take advantage of a Guardian's comparatively weaker ability in the Force; a Consular's comparatively lacking lightsaber prowess; and the fact that the Sentinel is not conscientiously trained in either extreme.

"The Sith, on the other hand, wielding all-crimson lightsabers, are almost impossible for us Jedi to predict as far as their respective abilities go. We cannot determine their strengths or weaknesses at all prior to engaging in combat. A lightsaber's color is purely cosmetic; it is what the Jedi does within his abilities that counts."

"An interesting observation, apprentice," Vandar said. "Your rationale for your decision is unprecedented among all the initiates we have ever had in this Academy."

"It is a curious thing," Zhar added. "Why do you insist on receiving a blue lightsaber crystal, considering what you have just said?"

"I don't know precisely, Master Zhar," Kael answered uneasily. "It's just that…I seem to have a natural affinity of sorts to the position of a Guardian, and having a blue lightsaber for some reason just seems to…appeal to me."

The Masters and two Knights looked at each other with concern in their eyes, knowing all too well that the Revan of old was a Guardian prior to his corruption and fall. If they were not cautious and exercised extreme care, they risked losing him once more, perhaps even permanently this time.

"Very well, Kael," Zhar nodded, then pointed to the open training room situated to their left. "In that room is a workbench which is used by those in the Order to modify and also repair their lightsabers. Components and parts, as well as three crystals have been prepared for you. Take the blue crystal and attach it to your lightsaber."

"And make sure to leave the yellow and green ones, yes?" Bastila added snidely, knowing Kael's sneaky attitude from the weeks they spent together.

"Of course I will," Kael replied, feeling eerie because of Bastila's subtle personal attack on this character.

Elena gave him a tip. "Assemble your lightsaber in the same way that Bastila and I have instructed you during the construction of your training lightsaber. The only real difference is that you must not use the electromagnetic containment field generator which renders your training lightsaber harmless."

"Thank you, Master," Kael replied with a grateful nod before heading off to the adjoining chamber. A small smirk lingered on Bastila's lips, as she knew that Kael deeply disliked referring to either of them as 'Master' and instead considered them his friends.

As Kael began to assemble the various pieces which constituted the lightsaber from memory, beads of sweat began to form above his brow. The voices of the Masters and Bastila and Elena could be heard chattering amongst themselves, but their words were shut out of Kael's mind, his entire being focused solely on assembling the weapon of the Jedi.

He feared what might happen to him if things went wrong and in ways unintended, of course, but his greatest concern was not for his own safety, but for Elena's. He knew that his skills still paled in comparison to hers, despite the fact that the last few sparring sessions with training lightsabers had ended in a stalemate. Still, he cared deeply about the Jedi Knight's safety in a way that would have surely meant his failing the trials as soon as he entered the Council chamber, had he not learned to shield his thoughts from others by skilfully blanking his mind.

Every lesson, every strike and every stroke of Elena's movements was embedded in his conscious. He knew her temperament in combat, as well as her strengths and weaknesses. Although their exercises almost always ended in a draw, Kael knew that neither he nor Elena could bring themselves to harm one another, irrespective of the fact that the weapons they had used so far were near-harmless training lightsabers which could at most leave a nasty graze on the surface of the skin.

Locked in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that his lightsaber was now perfectly assembled in front of him, its smooth grip comfortably accommodating his hand in a way that allowed him to swiftly alternate between his memorized hybrid lightsaber styles as necessary. His heart began to pounder faster as his thumb moved over the red ignition button, and the weapon soon crackled to life, emitting a brilliant blade with a blue outer hue. He walked out the room with his new lightsaber in hand, impressive the Jedi Masters and Knights who watched on in admiration at the humming blue blade.

"You have done well, Kael," Dorak complimented him. "The lightsaber appears to be without any defect. Now, you must test your new weapon in combat. Elena, if you will, please." He gestured to the Jedi Knight, and he and his colleagues took a step back, vacating the small inner circle of the chamber for the two former lovers.

Taking a deep breath, Elena walked forward and ignited her own blue lightsaber, readying herself in the Ataru preparation stance, both hands holding her lightsaber slightly to her side. In response, Kael assumed a Makashi stance, holding his lightsaber downwards in front of him, prepared for any advances that Elena would make.

An eerie wave of silence covered the entire Council chamber. The Padawans and Jedi Knights who were walking through the outer circumference of the chamber stood silently by, intently watching the two combatants who brimmed with the Force. Bastila swallowed nervously, knowing that Kael's passions and unrestrained behavioral tendencies in combat could lead to dire consequences if he was not careful.

Having had enough of inaction and eager to begin the exercise, Kael swiftly advanced, swinging his lightsaber horizontally and transitioning into his hybrid form combining the brute force of Djem So with the acrobatic movements of Ataru.

And the moment their lightsabers clashed, Elena's vision turned to white emptiness as her mind flashed with memories past.

-o

"_You cannot win, Revan!" Bastila said with surging confidence in her voice, pointing her finger at the Dark Lord in a way which caused him to scoff at her arrogance. At her feet lay the corpse of the last Sith minion who had died serving the dark will of his master. "Surrender now, drop your lightsaber, and your life will be spared."_

"_Funny," Revan chuckled beneath his mask, his back turned against the four Jedi who looked at him with pounding hearts. He turned slowly and insidiously, instantly striking fear into them with a single look of his mask. "I could say the same to you." He activated his crimson lightsaber in a Makashi stance, and it came to life with a menacing crackle. "Well, only for you and Elena, that is. Unfortunately for your other two friends, they must die."_

"_Overconfident. As always, Revan," a male Jedi Knight with fair skin and short brown hair shot back at the cocky Dark Lord. His green lightsaber was at the ready for whatever Revan may throw at them, but his confident voice was not matched by the slight trembling in his grip which gave reason for Revan to grin bemusedly under his mask._

"_Not overconfident," he replied, pointing his lightsaber straight at the Jedi who dared to mock him. "Merely speaking of the reality of what's to come."_

_Revan's eyes then caught sight of Elena, who had a distraught expression smeared across her face. Her lips trembled as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, barely being contained by her eyelids. _

"_Revan…," she spoke, fighting back her sorrows. "Don't do this. Please, just surrender…"_

"_Sorry," he chuckled back. "Not happening."_

_Unable to hold back any longer, considering the outnumbered state of the small Republic fleet which had been set up to bait Revan and Malak, the fourth Jedi Knight, a young man with a shaved head and a medium complexion, charged at the masked terror of the Republic with his blue lightsaber._

"_That's enough! You're going down, Revan!" he yelled, running in with his weapon pointed squarely at Revan's heart._

"_How typical of a Jedi Guardian," Revan rolled his eyes, then used the Force to send the corpse of a Sith acolyte flying against Bastila and Elena who were yet to move. Not having expected the unorthodox countering measure by Revan, the two women were knocked away and landed hard on their backs, giving Revan ample time to dispatch of the reckless male Jedi._

_Sending a brutal and gargantuan wave of concentrated Force Lightning against the fair-skinned Jedi, Revan overwhelmed the amateurish Knight who foolishly relied on his lightsaber alone to absorb the power of the lightning tendrils which flooded over and around him, causing searing pain. The bald Jedi desperately pressed the attack, but couldn't do a thing to overcome Revan's masterful application of Makashi, and all the while his companion continued to be bombarded by Force Lightning._

_Tired of putting up with the Jedi's feeble and clumsy attacks, Revan sighed and swiftly dealt a hard kick against the Jedi's stomach, incapacitating and stunning him to be executed and finished off with a swift strike to the back of the neck. Having sensed that the second Jedi was now nothing more than a smoldering pile of mutilated flesh, Revan exhaled in disappointment. _

_And all this was done in the few short seconds it took for Bastila and Elena to push away the corpse which lay over them and get back onto their feet._

_Bastila watched in horror at the severed head of the slain Jedi which rolled towards them. Paralayzed by the gruesome sight despite her Jedi training and mental discipline, she was only given respite when Revan mercifully used the Force to fling it far away to the side of the command bridge. _

"_My apologies," he smirked, holding his lightsaber by his side. "I know that you get all jumpy when it comes to disgusting things, and so I obliged you."_

"_How could you do this, Revan? How could you betray me?" Elena finally managed to openly shed her tears as she took two steps towards him, too emotionally downtrodden to even lift her lightsaber. Her head screamed at her to ready herself for combat and to protect herself against the Dark Lord, but her heart knew that Revan, as corrupted by the dark side as he was, couldn't possibly harm the woman he loved with every fiber of his being._

"_I never betrayed you, Elena," Revan said, taking off his mask with one hand as he knew that there was no risk in doing so, as all around them were now dead. Elena gasped in horror the moment she saw that her fiancé's tender brown eyes were replaced with orbs of searing yellow, a testament to his corruption. "Even now, my feelings for you have not changed in the slightest."_

"_You promised me, Revan," Elena growled, finally having summoned up the strength to raise her lightsaber for combat. "You promised me that you would return from the war being the same man who asked for my hand in marriage. And you failed."_

_Revan grinned darkly. "I could always wear dark brown contact lenses, if that's what you wish. But that is not the point I should be talking to you about. In fact, it is so nice of you to join me here. I thought I might have to go all the way to Coruscant to find both of you and take you under my protection, and yet here you are."_

_Bastila answered back. "What do you mean, Revan? 'Under your protection'?"_

"_Indeed," Revan nodded. "Once Coruscant and the Republic fell, both of you would have been at the mercy of the Sith. And considering Malak's less-than-patient nature, would you have rather been at his mercy or mine?"_

"_Neither," Bastila puffed. "You are no longer the man you once were, Revan. You're nothing more than a monster."_

"_Would a monster offer you his protection?" Revan rolled his eyes and extended a hand of invitation out to them. "The two of you are my family, and I love you both very deeply. You know that your skills, even combined, are no match for mine, so why do you even persist? Come with me and I will protect you against any and all ills which may prey upon you. You shall be my empress, Elena, and as for you, Bastila, you shall be the heir to our very own empire."_

"_Your offer means nothing," Elena spat tearfully. "You are dead to me now, Revan. You are not the man I love. I couldn't care less about your vaunted dreams of an empire."_

_Revan scoffed, amazed by his fiancé's ignorance. "My empire is a means to an end, not an end in itself. I will be more than happy to further explain it to you, but I see that first, a little persuasion is in order…" He readied himself in his hybrid form which combined Juyo and Soresu in an unpredictable flurry of defensive parries swiftly followed by offensive swings, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for combat._

_Having had enough of words, Bastila charged at Revan with her yellow lightsaber, striking the first blow. Her horizontal and rather clumsy swing was easily deflected by Revan, who swiftly moved his saber to block another incoming attack by Elena aimed at his knees. A brutal bout of combat ensued, and yet, despite their hardest efforts, Revan almost seemed to not care, his deflections less than effortless and making even the greatest practitioners of pure-form Soresu look like mere amateurs._

_Taking advantage of an opening created by Bastila's excessive dependence on the acrobatic spins of Ataru, Revan sent her flying away and onto the floor with an almighty Force Push which the more cautious Niiman practitioner Elena managed to defend against with an outstretched hand. _

_Distracted by Revan's enormous power, Elena recovered only just in time to parry a great vertical downward swing initiated by Revan, but was helpless to do anything about the swift kick he dealt to her ankle, tripping her over and causing her to collapse onto her stomach. _

_Her lightsaber having clattered out of her hand, Elena was defenceless at the feet of the Dark Lord who loomed over her, pointing his lightsaber at her, inches away from her face. Bringing her gaze up from his boots, she looked up at the eyes of the man whom she once called the love of her life, and whose hands her life was now in the mercy of._

-o-

"This is…most incredible, indeed," the stunned Zhar said, looking down at Elena who looked up helplessly at Kael who stood before her. "To think that you have not only held your own against such an accomplished member of our Order, but to also have defeated her in such short a time…"

"Defeated her he has, but what of it?" Vrook grumbled. "You all felt the sheer emotion and passion that emanated from him. How can we possibly deem him worthy to be part of our Order?"

"His passion was understandable, Master Vrook," Vandar insisted. "To apply such a form of Juyo naturally requires a Jedi to push himself to the limits, both physically and emotionally. But control himself he has."

"As such, by our expectations and standards, you have passed the second test," Dorak said. "The only test that remains now is the third…"

His heart was gladdened by the fact that Dorak gave him his approval, but Kael was more concerned about his dear friend who was still stunned as she remained on the floor staring at his feet. Deactivating and clipping his lightsaber to his belt, he knelt down and helped Elena to her feet.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Kael said, holding Elena by the sides of her arms after they rose.

"I'm…I'm fine," she murmured, her eyes looking away absently. "Now only the third trial remains for you."

"Just what does that consist of, anyway?" Kael asked, turning to the Masters.

Dorak explained. "Normally, the third part of the trials consisted of the initiate having to complete a specific yet simple task, such as solving a crime or assisting citizens in need. But given the increasingly restless state of the galaxy, and the persistent advances of the Sith, we here in the Dantooine Academy have formulated a special task."

Zhar carried on from his colleague. "The final part of your trials will require you to not only identify, but conquer the inner darkness that festers in your heart. With more and more of our bright and hopeful students turning to the dark side of the Force, we thought it necessary to enable them to resist such dark temptations through more strenuous means. A few short miles northeast from this enclave lies a cave. The cave is home to many crystal formations which have served as a reliable source of lightsaber crystals for our Order. However, in recent weeks shortly prior to your arrival, the cave has become tainted. A dark presence lingers in that place, and must be cleansed. It has not only corrupted the cave, but also the wild kath hound beasts which roam the surrounding plains."

Kael inquired further, dissatisfied with the answer provided to him. "This…'presence'…Just what is it? A spirit? A person?"

"There is little more we can tell you," Vandar regretfully shook his head. "For this trial is designed to test not only your ability to conquer your inner darkness, but also to overcome your deeper fears. You must rely on yourself in this undertaking."

"A map will be provided for you tomorrow morning, outlining the surrounding areas around this enclave, including the crystal cave," Zhar said. "You must set out then to cleanse the cave of the dark taint. No other member of our Order may accompany you during this mission; not even Bastila or Elena."

"Why tomorrow, though?" Kael asked, puzzled as to why he had to wait. "Why can't I go right now? Even if Bastila and Elena can't come with me, surely I will be able to accomplish this mission with my other friends."

Zhar spoke. "As we have said, the cave is deeply corrupted by the dark side of the Force. Without proper meditation, you may almost surely fall from the path of the light. As for your friends…"

"There is no restriction on non-Jedi who may accompany you," Vandar added. "But know that you will certainly be endangering their lives should you take them with you. That is part of your trial; to test whether you have truly understood the meaning of the first line of the Jedi Code, 'there is no emotion; there is peace'."

"We will speak again tomorrow, when you are properly rested," Vrook muttered. "I can only hope that you are truly up to the task."

"Bastila and I will tend to his meditations, Masters," Elena volunteered. "We will make certain that he is ready."

Dorak approved. "Very well. Return here tomorrow morning, and Kael will set out on his quest once we deem him ready."

With a respectful bow, the two Jedi Knights and the soon-to-be Padawan departed for the training rooms in the west wing of the Enclave. Kael breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in between Bastila and Elena, gladdened by the fact that he passed the easy parts of his trials.

Turning his head to the right to look upon Elena, he smiled at her, feeling for sure that she would congratulate him on his success so far. However, Elena's expression was worse than stone, a frustrated scowl etched on her face as she stubbornly looked forward, not even paying any attention to him.

The smile on Kael's lips instantly faded. How someone who was so supportive and nurturing towards him could now flat-out refuse to even look at him was beyond his comprehension.

Whatever it was, she was not pleased with him. Not one bit.

-o-

The cool breeze blowing against her and sending her unbound, long golden hair fluttering behind her back, Ice looked up at the wondrous night sky that was filled with countless bright stars and a beautiful waxing moon. She took pleasure engaging in this activity every night, for it gave her mind a feeling of peace she had never felt while she lived on the sprawling metropolis planet of Taris.

Somewhere, out there in the vast expanse of space, was her old homeworld of Alderaan. Even now, after more than twenty years had passed since she last treaded its surface, she remembered visiting its lush forests and soothing rivers every two weeks with her beloved father. The father whom she could also rely on to be there for her and her younger siblings whenever they needed him, before he was tragically taken away from her by forces beyond her control.

Her instincts kicking in, she swiftly turned her head the moment she heard a footstep approaching her from the right. Seeing that it was just Carth, she calmed herself, berating herself inwardly for having such a jumpy nature due to her many years as a Hidden Bek specialist.

"Sorry for startling you there," Carth chuckled and approached. "May I stand with you?"

"It _is _a free Republic, isn't it?" Ice said, looking back up at the sky as Carth joined her.

"For the time being, yes it is," Carth smiled. "By the way, is Mission asleep?"

"Yes, and so is Zaalbar. I'm curious, though," Ice grinned. "You're always so worried about Mission all the time; you never ask about Zaalbar, do you?"

"Well, you probably understand why," Carth shrugged, looking at her. "Zaalbar's a big guy and can take care of himself. Mission, on the other hand, is so young, fragile, and—"

"Turning into a problem gambler," Ice joked, chuckling to herself. "I lost ten credits today in our bet, because I said that Kael wouldn't pass his trial on the first try."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, to be honest. After all, you're doing quite a good job as a makeshift parent of sorts for her."

Ice peered at him and smiled. "As are you."

The two of them stood in silence smiling at each other for a moment. Then, realizing the awkwardness of the situation, they laughed off their mutual shyness and returned to gazing at the moon.

"You know," Ice said dreamily. I've been thinking…"

"I'm all ears, beautiful," Carth teased in a way which Ice had gotten accustomed to in the four weeks they spent on Dantooine.

Smirking, Ice continued. "I've spent so many years in the streets of Taris. Towering structures, busy city streets and cantinas filled with beyond-despicable lecherous bastards eyeing me at every corner…I almost forgot what the touch of grass felt like, or the smell of nature. It reminds me so much of…of…"

"Alderaan, doesn't it?" Carth finished for her, knowing where she was going with it.

"Yes," she nodded. "It does. I sure hope Alderaan doesn't end up sharing the same fate as Taris. At least not in _my_ lifetime, that is." She wanted to go on, but then realized that the image she conjured up caused visible disturbance in Carth, who looked down with a sullen face. "I-I'm sorry, Carth. I didn't mean to remind you of—"

"No, it's alright, Ice," Carth insisted with a shake of his head. "Telos will continue to affect me for the rest of my life, but in a damn strange way, I…I kind of have a slight feeling that it actually _helped _me in a way."

Ice narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Just how could something like that 'help' you?"

"It's tragic what happened to my wife, but…I've finally learned what the true lesson is behind such disasters. For so long, I've been so focused on my duty and my career, that I forgot just how important family is in my life. Losing Telos has made me realize that sometimes, no matter how hard-pressed you may feel you are given your duty as a soldier, you're going to regret it if you don't take some time out every now and then to be with your family. I've been away from my family for so long and so frequently, and now I feel as if I didn't even get to watch my son grow up, or take care of my wife as well as I would have liked to."

"Carth…," Ice said sympathetically, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I could have been a better father," Carth sighed and hung his head in shame. "Could have been a better husband. Now I'll never get a second chance."

"That's not true," Ice whispered with strength and belief in her voice as she turned Carth's cheek so that he could look her in the eyes. "Your son may very well be out there somewhere, looking for you just as you are looking for him. Never give up, Carth. I'm not giving up hope in my desire to search for my siblings, nor is Mission giving up on finding her brother again. And even if you and I never find our families again, we both have to stay strong. For Mission's sake."

Carth nodded, finding undeniable truth in her words. "You're…you're right. She needs us."

Ice laughed and held her hand against her hip. "Of _course _she needs us; she's just a 14 year-old girl!"

Carth smiled. "Don't say that in front of her, though."

"Oh…don't you worry about that. After all, I'm the one who's got leverage over her because of her allowance."

"You're one incredibly strict guardian, you know that?" he chortled.

"I _have _to be strict with her," Ice sighed. "Otherwise she might go running off exploring on her own again, like she did last week. Took me a damn long time to find her, as well."

"I have a feeling she might tomorrow, when Kael goes off on his little quest. "You know how attached she's gotten to him these past few weeks."

"Understandable, if you ask me," Ice shrugged. "I think Kael's like a big brother to her. You know, taking the place of Griff and all."

"I always wondered how Kael put up with her following him all around the place lately," Carth remarked with a soft laugh. "Must have been going nuts with her constant pestering. I think she actually gets a kick out of it."

"Kids will be kids, as always. Can't blame her."

"If she wants to keep on acting like a kid, then she better make the most of it while she can. After all, we're most likely going to be heading off to places as soon as Kael completes his mission tomorrow."

"Dangerous places, at that," Ice glumly stated with a sigh.

"What about dangerous places?"

Startled by the voice which suddenly came from behind them, Ice and Carth turned around to see Mission out of her shared dorm room with Zaalbar, drearily approaching them silently while rubbing her eye. She was still dressed in the warm, white woolly suit of pyjamas that Ice had bought for her in the markets using more of the money she stole from Davik. Rather expensive pyjamas, at that.

Ice whispered out to her. "We were just saying that we may have to go to dangerous places after Kael finally becomes a real Jedi. And what are you doing out of bed? You should be asleep!"

"Funny," Mission remarked with a tired grin. "Never knew that talking about dangerous places served as a source of intimate conversation."

Confused by what she meant, Carth and Ice assessed themselves, finding to their great embarrassment that they had subconsciously joined hands without being aware of it themselves. They instinctively let go, flustered by Mission's constant giggles.

"Oh, will you just go to bed already? Go back to your own room, missy!" Ice scolded her.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean, you 'can't'?" Ice glared at Mission, both hands on her hips.

"It stinks! Zaalbar keeps on farting in his sleep! Really bad! I told him to go easy on the food tonight, but he wouldn't listen, remember?"

"Ugh," Ice sighed, holding her forehead in an attempt to prevent herself from succumbing to a migraine. "Fine. Get into my room, and close the door. I'll come in with you soon."

"Okay, then," Mission replied cheerfully, then shot at them another teasing grin before doing as she was told.

"Seriously, she drives me nuts at times," Ice exhaled after hearing the door shut.

Carth laughed softly. "Now you know what it's like to be a parent."

"Crash courses were always the best way for someone to learn new skills," Ice smiled, then slightly approached him. "But really, I am grateful that you're here with us. I couldn't have ever possibly looked after her by myself."

"It's the least I could do," Carth said humbly. "Besides, the others and I wouldn't even be standing here today if it wasn't for you guys."

They looked upon each other for a brief moment, exchanging warm smiles of mutual appreciation. Then, without a word, Ice moved forward and openly embraced the soldier with a tender hug, surprising him with her actions.

"I-Ice?" he stammered. "What are you—"

"I'll be honest with you," Ice spoke softly into his ear. "This is the first time since my mother's death that I feel that…I could not only depend and rely on someone, but also take comfort in what I can consider true safety. Zaerdra was always there for me, but every day I spent on Taris, I had to be on high alert, never resting my senses for a moment for fear of losing my life. I had to stay strong not only for myself, but also for my friends. But as of late, I could finally relax myself and truly feel at peace. And part of that was because _you_ were always there to support us, especially in the early days when Mission was still depressed about the loss of Taris."

"It's always nice to have someone to lean on for help, isn't it?" Carth said, gradually returning her embrace and resting his cheek against the top of her soft golden head.

"Certainly is," Ice agreed, then slowly separated from him and looked into his eyes. "Well, it's late, and I better get back to my room to check on Mission. It's been a long day."

"Sure thing," Carth nodded and slightly turned clockwise in the direction of his dorm. "Goodnight, Ice. I'll see you in the morning."

Smiling warmly, Ice took a hold of Carth's hand before he could leave. Turning him back towards her, she gently placed her right hand over his heart and leaned in towards his right ear. Her soft and tender lips hovered close to his earlobe, making the slightest contact with it as she whispered.

"Call me Audrey."

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, that was a monstrously long chapter to deal with. I was originally going to put in another scene right at the end, where Kael, Elena and Bastila discuss Kael's first two tests, but decided to shift that to the next chapter or the one after that.

I struggled a bit during the section concerning the Jedi Code as well as choosing a Jedi class, because it felt as if I was going to be bogged down by having to conform to canon sequences. Nevertheless, I added my own touch to both tests, and am very satisfied with the end product.

I've actually combined both the Juhani redemption quest and the Dantooine Star Map quest into one, and they'll be explored in perhaps the next chapter when Revan goes to the crystal cave. It's actually going to be reminiscent of the visions of the past that Meetra Surik dealt with when she went into the caves on Korriban in KOTOR II, as well as Luke Skywalker's vision on Dagohbah. I won't give any more spoilers beyond those details, I'm afraid.

Building on what I said in my A/N section in Chapter 11, you should be seeing a clear pattern by now in regards to Bastila and Elena's visions in their dreams. Revan's somewhat "grey-aligned" philosophy will play a major role in defining his relationship and emotional ties with both Bastila and Elena, especially once I get to the part where they run into Bastila's mother on Tatooine.

Speaking of Tatooine, I'm definitely going to remove the boring and dull Krayt Dragon eliminating scene and add in original elements. I just couldn't stand walking in lock-step with the canon Jedi trials in this chapter, so I'll add my own twist to what happens on Tatooine. As I've mentioned, HK's introduction is going to be completely different, and furthermore Calo Nord is actually going to act like a deadly adversary and hunter, rather than an utter disappointment.

Once again, please leave your reviews, and keep a look out for the next update!


End file.
